Love and Softball
by BrennaAimee
Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This is a redo of a fic I did for another set of characters a while back. I wanted to redo it into a Brittana fic and see how yall liked it. Let me know what you think. It is already written just adding some things here and there so it shouldn't take that long to update. Just let me know what you think.

My friend believed it was a good fit. The fic was originally hers, so again y0ungalaska, again, this is for you. 3

There were two things Santana Lopez knew for a fact. Number one . . . moving in the middle of the school year and leaving her friends sucks. Number two . . . moving when softball season is about to start and being the all-star pitcher, with scouts coming to watch this season, makes it even worse.

Santana's dad was the sole bread-winner in the house, He made enough money so Santana's mom never had to work and the family was still well taken care of. Santana had always loved this about her life. Her and her sister were spoiled to say the least. Only now, had she found a huge downfall in this arrangement. Santana's father, Carlos, is the chief executive of a major company. When the company decided to relocate its main headquarters they needed their head executive in the new location. Carlos was more than happy to accept the offered position. He figured his family could use the change in scenery and doing this came with many benefits. He would get a new company car and they could get a bigger house with more land.

Carlos knew that his daughters would have a hard time leaving their friends. Raquel is upset to leave the tennis players and Santana is upset to leave her softball team behind, but the school they would be enrolled in had more recruiters looking into their sports teams. He has also talked to the guidance counselors at her high school, and at the new high school, and they informed him the coach at the new school said she would allow Santana to do a late try out. Although his daughters are mad now he knew it is what was best for his family.

Santana's P.O.V

"Mija, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlos asked as I was finishing packing up.

"I guess."

"Look, I know your upset about the move. I know you don't want to leave your friends and the softball team, but I know this is what's best for us. I want you to understand that I would never do anything to mess up your life. You and Raquel mean the world to me and I only have your best interest at heart."

"Dad, scouts were coming to watch me play this year. That's a huge deal I'm only a junior and they were by-passing the seniors to watch ME."

"I know Mija. The school you are going to be enrolled in has more scouts to watch them than your school does now. You will have more opportunities and better ones at that."

"But. . . ." I cut off. Tears threatening to escape.

"What is it? You can talk to me."

"What if. . . what if I'm not good enough. I know I'm the star of my team here. What if I can't even make the team there? The team wins games, not a single player. What if the only reason I am as good as I am is because I have my team. We understand each other; we know what the other is going to do with just a look." I never wanted to express these doubts but it's been all I could think about since I heard about the new try outs and moving. Softball really is my dream.

"Is this really what you're worried about?" He asked. I could tell it was hurting him to see me like this. He hates seeing me hurting.

All I could do was nod and lean onto his shoulder crying. Family was the only ones I let see me cry. He grabbed me by my shoulders to make me look him in the eyes after a few minutes of letting me sob.

"Listen to me, if this has what's got you so concerned you need to let that go. You are a Lopez and we excel. You are a rock star and you know it. You are an amazing player all on your own. The fact you know and willingly admit that the team wins the game and not the individual makes you an even better player and an amazing addition to any team. The team may understand you here, but anywhere you go you can make people understand you. You have a God given talent and no one can get in your way. I have no doubt in my mind that you will make that team and scouts will be watching you every step of the way. So you are going to go to that school and show that coach, that team, and those scouts how bad-ass Lopez's are, you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." I said trying to suppress my giggle through my tears. My father always knew how to make me feel better and boost my confidence, and like he said I am bad-ass and I will have to show everyone just that. "Thanks Papi, I love you." I say while hugging him tight.

"Love you too Mija, make sure that you have everything. We are going to be leaving in a few hours."

|At the new house|

"You want to go rearrange our rooms? You know the movers probably screwed them up." Raquel said laughing.

"Yeah we have to fix that mess."

I quickly got to work moving my bed and dresser the way I wanted them, hanging up posters, a couple of bands and a couple of my idol ,Lisa Fernandez, around the room, and rearranging my walk in closet. I had my iHome on full blast singing along, music had always helped me think and get done with things quicker. Singing was my second passion next to ball. My father already had my room painted black with red trim, my favorite colors.

"San, Raq!" I heard my mother yell from down the hall. "Your father wants to see you downstairs."

"Ok Ma" My sister and I yelled in unison, I turned off my music and ran downstairs.

"What's up Dad?" Raquel asked.

"I just thought we should take a walk on the land. There is a lot more property here than we had in New York. I think you will be pleasantly surprised at how much room you have." Dad told us.

"If you say so." I replied rolling my eyes, I don't know why he thinks this will make me happy.

We set out to walk the yard. 'This place is huge' I thought. We soon see a fenced in area and realized that it was a singles tennis court.

"Papi. . . Is that ours?" Raquel inquires.

"Yes baby girl, I had it made for you so you can keep practicing and maybe if you get on the tennis team here you can bring a teammate to practice."

With those words Raquel had grabbed my arm and we were running full speed to the court. We always worked on our respective sports together to help each other improve our game and having a practice space would make everything so much easier. Raquel surveys the court. The net is regulation, the court is the right size, and everything is perfect.

"Maybe this won't be that bad Cal." I could tell she was really pleased with the court and I don't want to make a sarcastic remark to spoil her happiness, so I opt not to say anything.

"Santana" I heard my father yell.

"Yes Papi."

"Walk with me Mija"

I walk with my dad about fifty yards and see a shed. Dad handed me a key and told me to open it. Inside held all my softball equipment on one side and Raquel's tennis equipment on the other. In the back was the heavy equipment we had for practice: my pitching machine for softball, Raquel's tennis machine, and my throw back net for practicing pitching. It had my favorite bats lining my side of the shed along with five five gallon buckets of regulation sized softballs. I hear Raq run up and gasp as she enters the shed.

"Its like a sports Barbie dream house." Raquel jokes.

All I can do is laugh. Dad pulled me out of the shed and had me walk another twenty yards before coming to another fenced in area. That was longer and rectangle shaped.

"Your own personal batting cage, you can get your pitching machine out and hit or you can get your net and practice pitching. There are two pitching mounds in there. One is high school and one is professional regulation." He told me.

"Thank you." I said tears welling up in my eyes. My dad really would do anything to make my sister and I happy. I wa really greatful for what he had done for us. I decided to attempt optimism and think 'Maybe Raq is right, maybe this won't be that bad.'

**~Reviews are always welcome =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that added me on their story alert or favorite story lists. That honestly means the world to me that you would like to follow my work. I try to get back to everyone if you leave a review personally, so again thank you as well. Reviews are always welcome.**

|1 Week Later|

Santana's P.O.V

It had been a week since I'd started at this new school and I had already fallen into a pretty consistent routine. I noticed as soon as I walked in the first day that most of the students who got to school early all hung out in the gym until the bell rang for class. I had also already found a familiar group of people I hung out with: Madison, Kayla, Arianna, Malachi, and Puck. They brought me into their group the first day I arrived. I was glad that they did. They had all spent their entire high school career at this school and I was lost. Luckily, they all had at least one class with me, so they could show me around. After hanging out with them for a couple days I found out they all played sports. Sports are highly glorified at this high school. Malachi and Madison play basketball, Kayla and Arianna play tennis, and Puck plays baseball. Puck and I shared an instant connection, purely friendship based. He had already started hanging out at my house. We often watched softball or baseball games and tended to argue over player stats. That night was Sunday night and the next day was my softball tryouts. I shouldn't have been nervous, but I couldn't help but to feel as if I may fail. Puck, Raquel and I were watching a movie and my mind kept wondering off to the next day.

"Lopez" Puck said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?"

"You zoned out, what's up? Are you day dreaming about sleeping with me again?" Puck smirked.

"Oh yes Puck, nothing but." I exclaimed sarcastically. Our friendship was a little strange, but worked for us because we were both smartasses and major flirts.

"Ok tell daddy Puck what's wrong." He said laughing.

"Ok first off never and I mean never refer to yourself like that again. I'm just thinking about tomorrow and the try outs."

"San, we practiced all afternoon and I know most of the girls from the team. You are just as good, no scratch that, better than most of them, and our team is nothing to joke about. They are good, but you belong on that team. So, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Puck-y" I laugh at the use of the childish nickname I gave him.

An hour later Puck left and I went to get ready for a restless nerve filled night of sleep.

The sound of Remember Love playing as my alarm woke me up. I hoped in the shower, threw on my makeup, dried my hair and ran downstairs to eat breakfast before school. I sat down at the table in front of a plate full of food, thanks to mi Madre of course.

"Buenos dias sissy!" Raq all but yelled at me.

"Well, good morning to you too baby sis, what's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"The same thing that I'm pretty sure is about to have you in a good mood." Raquel said grinning mischievously. Obviously she got let in on something I didn't.

I finished eating my breakfast and ran upstairs to grab my book bag and softball bag. I threw my personalized helmet, my well-worn in Wilson A2000 Z cat glove, and my 2010 Combat Lisa Fernandez bat. All of these items had some kind of meaning and I was using them as lucky charms. I threw my lucky sliding shorts, basketball shorts, matching softball jersey and my Jennie Finch cleats in my bag on top of my equipment.

"Mija, come down here and bring all your stuff. We have a surprise for you." I heard my dad call.

"Coming Papi" I yelled back. I didn't know why I had to bring my stuff I had fifteen minutes before I had to be ready to leave to get dropped off at school, but I grabbed my stuff anyways.

I saw mi Madre, Padre, and Raquel standing by the garage door. I walked over to them and Raq had this knowing smirk plastered across her face. Papa lead us into the garage and opened his car door to hit the door button. The garage door started to pull up and I gasped. Raquel let out a squeal, but this one was one of surprise, not one of knowing. Sitting in the driveway in front of us were two cars with bows on them. One is Raquel's which is an Audi R8, black candy paint, with white and black stitched interior. The other is my dream car: a 1957 convertible T-Bird, candy apple red pearl painted, black cloth interior. Both were complete with sound systems. My jaw hit the floor. I heard my dad chuckle.

"Mija's I told you when it came time we would get you your dream cars, well you both drove around older cars at your last school and neither of you had accidents, so your rewards for that and not making our insurance sky rocket are these."

Anyone else would probably been a little irked that their baby sister was getting a brand new Audi, but the T-Bird has been my dream since I was old enough to know what one was. I ran and practically jumped into my dad's arms. If I wasn't as tall as my father I might have succeeded.

Our parents rushed us off to school, making sure we buckled our seat belts, and put down our cell phones before we went.

I pulled up in the parking lot and saw Puck, Madison, and Kayla getting out of his car. I pulled in the parking spot beside him.

"Damn, Lopez." Puck yelled. All I could do was smirk back at him.

"You understand I hate you right now right?" Puck asked ogling my new baby.

"And you act like I care. You can suck it Puck." I said laughing at his reaction. He goes to touch it. "Down Mohawk, you can look but don't touch."

"Fine, whatever, but don't expect me to wish you luck on your tryouts today."

"I'll take that as your way of wishing me luck then. I still fully expect you to walk with me to the field house." I told him.

"Yeah, whatever"

After school I waited by my locker for Puck and I see a group of girls carrying softball bags heading out the door. I must admit they look pretty intimidating. Mark stepped up beside me and seen where I was looking.

"I told you not to worry about it Lopez, you're going to rock your try outs."

"I really hope your right Puckerman."

Puck walked me out toward the softball field house. He wished me good luck and pointed me in the direction of the changing rooms. I walked in and heard girls talking.

"Did you hear, they are letting a new girl tryout? I heard she was a major bitch. She snapped off on some people in the hall."

"Yeah, I saw that, she just moved here, and she transferred from a private school. She's probably one of those girls that can get away with buying her way through everything on her families money."

"I heard she's a pitcher, but I mean who does she think she is coming here and thinking she may get a pitching spot?"

"You know B would be upset if she did since her girl is the pitcher."

"Hey, who said I'm going to be upset about anything, and she's not my girl."

"Oh come on B, everyone knows."

"That's where everyone is wrong. Everyone knew past tense. People get everything all wrong."

"So, what if this girl tries to come in and take your captain spot B, you know you're a softie."

"Look I'm amazing and the way I run this team is nothing but solid, so let someone try." The girl I waas assuming was 'B' laughed.

I stepped back and wondered what I had gotten myself into. I hadn't even walked into the changing area yet and I was already being talked about. 'This is going to be a long tryout.'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Sorry if I make a mistake or miss a name change as I did in the previous chapter. I get caught up reading. I'm trying to change this a little since it is a remake of another story. If you have a small moment (Since the main plot and such is already planned out) That you would like to see as the story goes on, please fill free to shoot me a message or a review and maybe it will make its way in the story. I love feedback and reader suggestions =) Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or added an alert. You all are amazing. Enough of my rambling onto the story! =)

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes I was still standing there. I wanted so desperately to run, seeing as how it is what I do best sometimes. The only thing that is holding me here is the fact that I want to play softball. This sport is like my life, and I can't walk away from that. I have to put up a fight for what I want. I have to go in there and show them how a Lopez handles business.<p>

As soon as I decide to walk in I feel a hand on my back and jump immediately.

"You're Santana right?" The woman asked.

"Yes I am." I responded trying to regain my confidence.

"I'm Coach Owens, but all the girls call me Coach O." She extends her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" I responded.

"Get in there and change and I'm going to have a couple of the girls help me with your tryout."

I nodded in response and went into the changing room to put on my gear as everyone else walked out. I came out and walked back to where I had met the coach and the whole team was standing there. The coach had her back to me so the whole group of girls was looking in my direction. One girl looked me up and down stopping to admire my cleats. Another girl was looking at me like I disgusted her; I had no idea why she didn't like me, guess it's time to let Snixx roll. The rest of the team barely glanced at me completely ignoring the fact I was there. The coach was talking to them and telling them to get warmed up.

"B, tell your co-captain what you would normally do at a practice and I want her to take the rest of the team in the grassy area to practice. You and your pick of two players will assist me in this tryout. "

'Oh shit' I thought. As soon as she said B I felt sick. She was bringing in the girl that already didn't like me to help with the tryout. Could this get any worse?

B started to discuss something with another girl. The girl took the team with her except for two girls that I guess were helping with the tryout.

"Ok Santana, girls, come with me." The coach said.

B took off walking with the two girls in hot pursuit before the coach could get ahead of her. They walked into another room and grabbed a pitching machine, a couple buckets of balls, and a few bats and continued walking out the door of the field house. I looked to my right and see the rest of the team lined up in a field area doing drills. The girls and the coach walked to the left toward the softball field. After a short walk to the field the coach took the pitching machine and went to the pitcher's mound. B and the two girls stand around me and I start to get a little uncomfortable.

"I'm Brittany S Pierce, captain and hind catcher, but most people just call me B. This" She points to her right "is Chelsea, left field, and this" she says pointing to the other side "is Joanne, shortstop/pitcher." Hmm Brittany S Pierce? Interesting. She didn't look at me until now and when she did I noticed her piercing blue eyes. Wow, I've never seen anyone with eyes quite that intense.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Santana Lopez, normally pitcher but all-around player."

"Ok girls, let's go warm up. I'll partner up with Santana."

Brittany's P.O.V

"Ok girls, let's go warm up. I'll partner up with Santana."

I had tried not to look at her since she was behind the coach. I really didn't want to like her because . . . well, new people didn't usually get on very well on this team. But, now that I've looked at her, it seemed like all I want to do. She was stunning, even standing there in basketball shorts, a jersey, softball socks, and cleats. I am the captain so it shouldn't have seemed unusual for me to partner up with the new person. I look over at Joanne and see her give me a look. We had just broken up last week and she was still trying to get me back. To be honest with myself I would have chosen her as a partner if the new girl wouldn't have looked like Santana did. I knew Joanne had speculation about why I'm partnering up with her, but I couldn't really have cared less.

We went out into the outfield to do stretches and warm up. We started out with arm stretches and stretch behind our backs. I get Santana to cross my arms and push up, effectively bending me over; to make sure I get a good stretch in my arms and back. She then asked me to do the same for her. I did so and just as she had done, I had bent her over and if I wasn't into her before, I just found a new favorite part of Santana Lopez. I had to close my eyes to keep from staring and letting Joanne and Chelsea see. Yes this girl was definitely a pitcher a little small, but well-proportioned hips and ass to die for. After the little stretching encounter, we warmed up and then the coach called us to do drills.

After two hours of drills and practice the tryout was over. I had to admit Santana was a good player, and that wasn't because I was into her. She really had talent. I knew the coach wouldn't put her as pitcher since she is new, but she is better than Joanne is and I may have to talk to Coach about that.

"I'm going to go back to the main building to the locker room to shower. I really don't want to drive home like this." I said to the girls. I knew a few members of the team went to shower after practice and I knew Santana didn't know that we could. So I was just letting her know.

"I'm coming too." I heard Joanne say a little too excitedly. Great now my ex thinks I was inviting her for a shower.

Santana's P.O.V

"Would you mind showing me where the showers are? I would really rather take one before I drive home." I asked Brittany. She looked over at me and gave a shining smile.

"Sure, no problem" She answered. Before we started playing softball during the tryout I had not seen Brittany smile, but while we were playing she was smiling and laughing and looked so happy. I don't know why, but after I saw her smile, I wanted to see it all the time. It was infectious. It gave me little butterflies and I didn't know why.

I walked with Brittany and Joanne to the field house to get our stuff and then back to the main building. Brittany pointed out where the locker rooms were, but I didn't go in because I had to go and get a couple books out of my locker. I got my books and walked back to the locker room. I overheard Joanne and Brittany talking.

"Baby, come on you know you still want to." Joanne is pleading.

"No that's where you're wrong; you don't know what I want. We broke up, Joanne. That means no sex. I'm not looking to hook up with you, I'm not looking to kiss you, hold your hand, cuddle, take showers, not even go watch the ducks with you or anything else. When we broke up it meant over for good. You brought this on yourself."

"It's got something to do with that new girl, doesn't it?"

"Joanne, what are you talking about?"

"You have a thing for her. You loved sex with me and I'm pretty sure any other time you would love to continue this. B, baby, what do I have to do to let you know I'm sorry. I want us back."

"Not happening" Brittany said and I heard the shower start.

"Whatever" Joanne yelled and went running out of the locker room.

Wow, Brittany's gay. New girl? Wait. . . I know she couldn't have been talking about . . . me?

A/N #2: There is a new board for faberrittana. If you enjoy either pairing, as I am sure some of you do (especially since you are reading a Brittana fic) you should drop by and interact with fellow fans. It was created by an amazing person, very friendly. I will definitely be there as well. You should come check it out. It is still in the beginning stages, so there aren't that many people, but when it takes off it will take off. There will be news, games, chatroom, and fics upon fics. Drop by and join, hope to see you there! http:/forum4. aimoo. com /faberrittana (take out the spaces)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

Thanks to everyone for the alerts and for reading. If you review I do reply to you individually, so as you all know thanks for the review as well. I appreciate it dearly. If you have anything small you would like to see, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it and yes you will get credit for it, since the plot is already done it would have to be something kind of small. Enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy. 3

Chapter 4

Santana's P.O.V

I walked in after watching Joanne walk out. I took my shower and before I got done I heard Brittany's shower cut off. 'Ok she left. I don't have to discuss anything I heard with her, and it won't be awkward.' I thought to myself. I walked out in nothing but a towel that barely covered me.

"Shit" I practically yelled when I walked into the room and see Brittany sitting on the bench. "Sorry I thought you had left." I said shooting her an apologetic look, gathering my clothes, and stepping behind the wall separating the lockers and benches from the shower area.

"No, I'm sorry; I just had a lot on my mind and was thinking."

"Oh, Joanne?" I blurted out without thinking about it. 'Shit' I cursed myself. This girl doesn't know me, nor do I think she will appreciate my eavesdropping.

"Actually, yeah and no, I was thinking about the team as well."

"Oh, I know you just met me, but if you need to talk something out you can talk to me." I said returning from the shower area.

Brittany looked at me and by the time I looked back at her she was looking away quickly. 'Did she just check me out?' I wondered.

"Thanks Santana, but its ok." She said turning around. "I'll walk you out if you're about to leave."

"Yeah, thanks." I said grabbing my stuff.

We walked out of the locker room and down the hall toward the exit by the parking lot. She decided to walk me to my car. She looked at my car and her eyes get big.

"It's . . . gorgeous." She said running her hand across the paint. She looked over at me and I realized how hot she looked next to my car. 'Wow' I think my heart just skipped a beat. Why am I reacting like this to her?

I realized I was staring and she smirked at me. "Thanks, I just got her, she's my baby." I played it off like was staring at the car.

"Well . . . great job at practice today. You are really going to be an amazing asset to the team." She said. She always acted so hard and didn't smile often and that intrigued me about her.

"Thanks and I know you didn't have a choice, but thanks for helping with the tryout. You are a really great player."

Brittany nodded at me and walked away to her car. I got in mine and blasted my music all the way home letting the bass take over and belting out the lyrics losing myself in the song.

I got home, went upstairs, and laid across my bed with one thing on my mind. 'Brittany' I didn't understand why. I mean it wasn't like she was really friendly, but I'm intrigued by that. She's so beautiful. Wait . . . did I really just have that thought? Ok, Santana, get your shit together.

It's normal for a girl to think another girl is pretty right? Right, so why was I letting that bother me. I had never met anyone like her, that's all it is she's interesting. That's it. I just needed to think about something else. Homework? No, that wasn't going to distract me. I picked up my cell and dialed Puck's number.

"Hey San" he answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, how did tryouts go? Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I made it."

"Ok, why don't you seem enthusiastic?"

"Puck, I need you. Can you come over?"

"I knew you wanted to experience the Puckerman method" he laughed.

"Puck, this is serious please?"

"Sure thing, give me 10."

|20 Minutes Later|

Ok obviously he meant ten minutes to get his pretty boy ass ready and then another ten for god knows what. He should have been here by now I mean . . . seriously?

*Knock, Knock*

I ran downstairs and by the time I got there Mami has already let Puck in and pulled him into a hug. The first time Puck came to my house he told me parents didn't like him, but I guess when he wasn't sleeping with their daughter they loved him. Although . . . I may be the only girl he wasn't trying to sleep with . . . wait rephrase that he wasn't succeeding in sleeping with.

Puck looked at me and I turned to walk up the stairs going to my room. He followed immediately.

"Sorry it took Cal, I had to talk to my mom before I left."

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

"Ok, what's up?" I had wrecked my brain so much I didn't even want to talk about it anymore.

"Nothing Puck, I'm just stressed from the day and need to wind down."

"Look, I only offer the Puckerman method so many times and this time you ain't getting it."

"Bite me, Puck."

Puck picked up on my attitude and dropped the subject. He asked me how tryouts went and I told him everything about it. The only thing I didn't tell him about was the aftermath of practice, which I had been trying hard to forget because; well . . . I was trying to get certain things out of my head.

Puck and I put in a movie and laid on the bed.

"Cal, can I tell you something?"

"What's up Puck?"

"I've never really had a friend like you, someone I can just chill with. I know I flirt with you and a lot of people think that's all I am, a flirt. Someone that's good for nothing but sex, but I flirt with you because it's comfortable and I don't mean anything by it. We really haven't known each other that long, but you're a better friend than anyone else has ever been. You know almost all my little secrets and everything. So, Thanks."

"No problem Puck. You're a great friend; you're good for more than just sex, Puck. You're a great guy, you just aren't ready to settle or be with one person yet."

"Thanks Lopez. Can I ask you something?"

"Well yeah, but Puck this whole mushy thing is really going to cramp your style."

"Shut it Lopez, you're the only one hearing me anyways. The whole time you were talking about your tryout you kept mentioning B what's up with that?"

'Oh shit' I thought to myself. Had I really been doing that?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Yall I am so sorry about the 'Cal' to 'San' thing. I just get caught up reading myself and sometimes forget that this is for a new story. I know it must be distracting. Feel free to talk bad to me about it lol I'm going to try to get better about it, I think I've got them all in this chapter.

I would like to remind yall there is a new board started for faberrittana. If you would like to join the link is http:/forum4. aimoo. com/faberrittana just take out the spaces. There aren't many members yet but we hope to get it up and poppin soon. Feel free to drop by and post some things. If you are a fic writer there are fics being posted so share yours =) If you want news on the girls, see if we have some up. Got fan vids you love? Share them with us. There is also a few games come on and play. I'm a mod so any questions you can ask me or any of the other mods, we are a very friendly group of individuals. Hope to see you there!

Chapter 5

". . .you kept mentioning B what's up with that?"

"What do you mean Puck? She's the captain; I had to work with her the most, not to mention she is really talented."

"Really, that's it?"

"What else would it be Noah?"

"She's hot. I mean you know me, I'm Puckerman, women don't just deny my charm and that girl is gay, and I mean she's THAT gay. I didn't even stand a chance."

"Really, hmm, I didn't get that impression from her." I tried to cover up the fact I already knew.

"Seriously? Ok, your gaydar needs to be tweaked."

"Why are you pointing out the fact she is a lesbian to me anyways?"

"Well if I can't get it one of us needs to."

"Look, I'm straight, very straight, I think I'm straighter than you are."

"and I still haven't gotten any from you yet? Dang"

"Quit playing" I said as I punched Puck. He got up and switched movies. He lied back down and stretched his arm out. I laid in the bend of his arm and cuddled up. We fell asleep half way through the movie.

I jumped up and look at the clock 3:45 a.m.

'What . . . did I really just dream that? Ok I mean something like that has happened before, but it was just with a friend . . . as a joke. It wasn't the . . . same. The reason and the feeling behind it were different.

'Ok Santana you're just over thinking it. I mean it was just a dream, dreams don't mean anything.' I try to convince myself. 'It's not like you really . . . tried . . . to kiss Brittany.' I was stirred out of my thoughts by a voice beside me.

"San, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just had a . . . dream. Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, you sounded like something was bad wrong so I brought clothes and shit for school in the morning." He said sleepily.

"Ok, I'll wake you up to take a shower and everything."

"Quit thinking and lay back down."

"Thanks Puck. You know, you are a really great friend, night." I said curling up into a ball under the cover beside him as I listened to him start to snore lightly.

|The Next Morning|

I woke up in a particularly cold bed with my alarm blaring. 'Where did Puck go?' I wondered. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and sitting at my breakfast table is Puck and Raquel with the biggest grins on their faces. Just when I was about to ask what was making them so happy I seen my mom coming out of the kitchen with breakfast platters for each of them.

"Ah mija, good morning. Sit down and let me get your plate."

"Thanks Mami."

"So San, did you have any more dreams? You were sleeping a little crazy." Puck asked with genuine concern in his eyes.

I gave him a look letting him know I didn't want to talk about it. I really wasn't ready to admit a certain blond haired softball player inhabited my dreams. He nodded and dropped the subject.

That was one thing I had to love about Puck, he let things go when I asked. He respected me and my wishes.

"Go get ready, we are taking your car today." Puck said after breakfast.

"You do remember I have my first real softball practice after school, right?"

"Yeah, what position did you get by the way?"

"We didn't work that out yet. I tried out for every position. I'm an all-around, so I'll find out soon." I said as I walked upstairs.

I took extra time picking out my outfit. I put on my makeup and checked my hair making sure it was perfect before grabbing my softball equipment and running downstairs.

"You'll have to stay for the practice because you are not driving my car." I told Puck as we started walking toward the door.

"Oh, a real reason for me to stay and check out the ladies."

"I know it's going to be hard to tear your eyes away from me, but remember no staring." I winked at him as we get into the car.

I started the car and he put in our favorite CD and blasted the volume.

Brittany's P.O.V

"Brittany, sweetheart, do you have practice today?"

"Yes, Mom." I said dancing around trying to get ready.

"Is Joanne coming over?"

"No, Momma, I told you we broke up."

"The way you were acting yesterday after practice, I figured you were back together."

"No, I was just having a good day."

"Any reason in particular for this good day."

"Not really, we did get a new player and she's really good, so I'm excited about that."

"Hmm, is she cute?"

" That's so not the point."

"I take it she is then."

"The point is she is awesome and super talented."

"Ok baby girl, whatever you say."

"Right now, I'm saying bye and I love you."

"Love you too, see you tonight." I ran out to the truck and jumped in, throwing my equipment into the back.

I pulled into the parking lot at school and see Santana's car. I pulled into the parking spot with a car in between us. 'Nothing wrong with starting my day off with a beautiful view . . . or not.'

'Really? Noah Puckerman? High school man-whore extraordinaire? Has his hands on MY Santana? Ok, wait not my Santana, my player, I meant my player. My softball team doesn't need to be distracted by Puck. 'Yeah, that's why I care, for the sake of the team.' Ok yeah it wasn't even convincing to myself.' I think I might have a little crush, on the straight girl. 'Way to go Brittany.'


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: I put this up for chicavolcom89 Obviously the chapters are too short. I promise they will get longer. So here you are, Lady. =)

Chapter 6

Brittany's P.O.V

I walked into the school and headed toward my locker, instead of the gym like usual. I'm really in no mood to put up with people, not even my friends. I just wanted to go to class, get this day over with, and go home. 'Dang, softball practice, looks like it will be a running and drills day today with the way I'm feeling.'

I cleaned out my locker trying to find something to do until the first bell rang. I threw my junk away in a nearby trash can and walked back to my locker. I pull out the correct books and turn to walk to class. Just as I turn around I see Joanne walking this way.

'Great, just great, I'm really going to have to put up with this.' I thought to myself.

"Hey babe" Joanne said walking up to me "How has your morning been so far."

"Just great thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jo, I'm really just not in the mood for this right now."

"Well can we talk later please?"

"Sure, whatever" I said back and heard the bell ring. I was then late for class on top of everything else. Thankfully my creative writing teacher loved me and I'd get to slide as always.

Joanne and I turn and go our separate ways and I looked back for a second and then bam I felt another body collide with mine. I knew I should have been looking, but whoever ran into me should have been too.

"Watch where you are going next time" I practically yell picking myself up off the floor.

I looked up to see most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes looking into mine. I adverted my gaze and then looked back at the face that is tinted with what looks like a light blush, of course, its Santana.

Santana's P.O.V

'Shit, where is this class? I'm so confused and the bell just rang. Why did our teacher have to change classes? I mean I could really careless that we have a guest speaker. Why couldn't the class that is combining with us come to our homeroom?' I thought to myself while racing down this new hall trying to find this classroom. I stopped paying attention for just a second and next thing I knew I was standing over someone that I had just knocked down.

"Watch where you are going next time." I heard practically shouted at me.

I felt bad enough for it without the girl yelling. Wait, that voice sounded familiar. Sure enough, I looked down and I was staring into the prettiest set of sky blue eyes I had ever seen. I let our eyes connect and held her gaze until she looked away. I instantly blushed. Was I really purposefully making eye contact with her? What has gotten into me?"

"I'm sorry Brittany I was in a hurry. I should have been paying attention." I reached out for her to grab my hand and helped her up.

"Don't worry about it, why are you in such a rush?"

"Well my class is combining with another class for a guest speaker and I can't find the other classroom."

"Creative writing?" She asks.

"Yeah, geeky I know, but I love writing."

She laughs and I see her pearly whites. "Not geeky, kind of hot." She said and immediately corrected herself "I meant . . . umm . . . cool."

Did she really just say hot? I mean I knew I didn't imagine that. Wait, was my stomach inhabiting little butterflies? I'm never nervous what has gotten into me?

"Well, your class is combining with my creative writing class, so you can come with me. Just be more careful when walking down the halls. You really don't want you getting into a fight people slushy around here." She says with a straight face.

Brittany's P.O.V

I wanted so bad to be mad at her I just starting running this school and not being a push over, but that was a blush that just tainted her olive skin and it was so adorable. Was that blush for me or because she was embarrassed by running into someone? Probably embarrassed by running into someone I mean really Brittany why would she be blushing for you? I thought to myself.

I let her help me up and loved the little tingles I felt where she had touched my skin.

I wanted so badly to be mad at her, but I could just get lost in those eyes. I looked her over and shewas dressed up today and looked stunning. 'Ok Brittany you can't be thinking like this.' Of course, she is in the class combining with mine. I mean that is just my luck. My view got ruined this morning and now I have to be around her thinking about what I saw.

We walked down the hall falling into a comfortable silence.

"So, are you ready for practice today?" Softball was a safe subject right, I mean that's how we came to know each other.

"Yeah, I'm excited to play again." She smiled and I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my features.

"That's good; I love to know I have hard working players on my team."

"Well I will do what I can to please you, captain." Ok I definitely like the sound of that, woah, wait, did she just flirt with me? No, she couldn't have. I was just thinking things. We arrived at the door to my homeroom and I tell her to just follow me.

"Ms. Pierce, so glad you could grace us with your presence. Thankfully our guest hasn't arrived yet and you didn't get the chance to interrupt."

"I'm sorry sir, Santana here has only been at our school for a little over a week now and she got lost on the way to class. She plays ball on the team now, so what kind of captain or even student would I be if I didn't help out." I said to him smirking.

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time, but you know not to let it happen again."

"Of course sir." I said putting on the most serious face I could muster. I lead Santana to the back of the class where my desk was and since there isn't any other seats I pulled her up a chair beside the desk.

Santana's P.O.V

"Well I will do what I can to please you, captain." Ok did I really just say that? Was I flirting with her? Ok, I'm a natural flirt, everyone that knew me knew that so it must have been second nature, no big deal. Wait, she hadn't said anything yet oh no. I seen her glance at me out the corner of her eyes with a slight smirk on her face, so I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

She handled the teacher that was trying to reprimand us with ease and lead me to the back of the class room. I started looking around for an extra desk, but I didn't see any. Brittany then pulled out a chair from the back corner of the room and slid it up beside her desk for me. I feel little butterflies in my stomach again. Why is this happening? There is nothing to be nervous about.

"Ok class, I hate to inform you of this, but our guest speaker has just cancelled. We have to keep the two classes together, so we will put in a movie for you guys to watch." Brittany's teacher announced.

The teacher went and grabbed a DVD case out of his desk. It was Freedom Writers, I loved that movie. I looked over at Brittany and seen her eyes cut away quickly. Was she looking at me? I lean over to her to whisper in her ear. "I love this movie. It's been a while since I have seen it though."

"It's one of my favorites." She states simply. 'She really doesn't seem like much of a people person.' I thought to myself.

Brittany's P.O.V

I seen Santana look my way and I looked away. I didn't even realize I was staring at her until she looked at me. I feel her lean over and whisper in my ear. "I love this movie. It's been a while since I have seen it though." I felt goose bumps all up and down my arms. The hair on the back of my neck was standing at attention. Why was she torturing me like this?

"It's one of my favorites." I stated back trying not to let any emotion hint in my voice.

We sat silent as the movie starts. With the lights out and a movie playing, in a way, it felt like a date and that made me feel all unicorns and rainbows on the inside. A date with Santana? Yes, I believe I would be the luckiest person alive. She is gorgeous and from what I knew about her she was just amazing.

One of her hands was resting open on my desk and she was propped up on the other.

She was so close to me I could feel the warmth radiating off her body. I glanced down at her hand and all I wanted to do was take it into mine. I scooted to the other side of my chair, as much on the edge as I could sit, so I wouldn't do something irrational.

We continued to watch the movie and soon the bell was ringing for us to go to our next class. I stood up quickly and grabbed my things.

"Brittany?" I hear her call.

"What's up?"

"Thanks for helping me get to the class. Could you show me how to get to my next from here?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Trig. with Mr. Cole room 208."

"Ok, it will be easier to just show you. Do you need to stop by your locker for anything?"

"No, I have everything I need."

"Ok, follow me."

I walked her to her class which was very close to mine and it gave me the perfect excuse to spend more time around her. We talked a little about her moving here and if she liked it. Obviously her dad had a job that required him to move, but she wouldn't go into detail about it. I told her I would see her at practice and we parted ways. 'Maybe practice won't be that bad. I mean she does look hot with her outfit on.' I love the opportunity of getting to know more about Santana Lopez. Even if I counld't be with her, I think she would make a super friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone yet again for the number of alerts and things I am getting. I love getting your reviews and hearing your opinions. My inbox is always open for questions and suggestions. Hope you enjoy =)**

Chapter 7

Brittany's P.O.V

'Fifth period, finally, one more class and then softball practice.' I was sitting in this class with my best friend Lea. The work the teacher assigned us we were through with, so we had to entertain ourselves. I pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing drills for practice and trying to think of a good line up. I looked at my phone, secretively, to check the time. Twenty more minutes left then I had study hall. Best part of having study hall at the end of the day: the teacher let the athletes with practice leave early. I looked at my phone again when I see it light up and read Joanne's name across the screen.

'View now or view later' I click view now and almost regretted it.

'B, meet me in our usual bathroom in 5 please, u said we could talk.' Ugh really, is it that important? No, I answered my own question. Some reason though I decided to go. I am not a person who goes back on my word, so . . .

'Ok.' Is the reply I sent back.

I walked up to the teacher and asked if I could go to the restroom and he, of course, said yes. I walked down the hall and through the double doors going into the bathroom on the left. I walked to the very end of the bathroom to the big handicap stall and seen Joanne standing against the rail. I pulled the door closed and locked it.

"So what is all this about?"

"Well I just needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"B, why are you treating me like this? You said you wanted to be friends and you won't even talk to me, yet you picked me to help you with that girl's tryout."

"Ok that girl's name is Santana and yes I picked you because you are a great player and I needed your help. I want to be friends with you, but now I realize it's hard because you are the one that walked out in the relationship. I wanted to be friends because I couldn't see myself being without you."

"Wanted? Couldn't? That's all being said past tense. Now you can see yourself being without me?"

"It's not like that. I'm just having a bad day ok. Yes, I want us to be friends ok."

"What if I want more? What if I want us back? I know that you won't just give that to me, I messed up, but will you at least let me work to be on your good side. I want to try to make it up with you." She was pleading. She looked so defeated, I loved this girl and I hated seeing that look on her face. Her green eyes were filled with pain and I didn't like seeing her like that.

Ugh, I sighed. "You can do what you want Joanne, but don't expect much at all. I'm not saying we can or will get back together so be prepared for that. Just please stop looking at me like that." I saw a small smile grace her features at my words.

"Well, I plan on working hard." With her saying that I turned around and unlocked the door and walked to the sinks toward the entrance to the bathroom. Next thing I knew I felt Joanne turn me around and kissed me on the cheek and I heard someone enter the bathroom. I looked over and there she was, Santana.

She was looking at us wide eyed. I knew from the angle it probably looked like a kiss on the lips, but it wasn't. 'Wait, she's straight, please tell me she's not homophobic. Shit.'

"Sorry, I was just going to the umm stall. Please . . . Don't let me interrupt, continue." I saw the blush across her olive complexion for the second time today and it made my knees go weak.

"Sorry, new girl." Joanne said with sarcasm in her voice and it made me mad. I moved from my position and leaned in front of her and told her to leave now.

Before I could turn back to Santana she was gone and it hurt my feelings. I wanted to apologize for the way Joanne acted, but it was too late, she was gone. 'This should make softball practice interesting.' Joanne walked out and I turned to look in the mirror. I got so mad I punched it and just as the glass broke I saw Santana in the reflection.

"Are you ok?" She asked and I saw nothing but compassion in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, no big deal just got a little frustrated."

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Hey, it had nothing to do with you."

"Is your hand ok? You know we need our all-star captain." She chuckled and for a person that never blushed, I felt the hot pink color taint my skin.

"It's fine no worries. I'm sorry for the way Joanne acted. I'll see you at practice." I gave her a small smile and left before she could respond. 'Every time this day gets bad that girl makes it okay again.' I thought to myself.

My study hall teacher let me out for practice early as I figured he would and I went to the field house to change. Ten minutes later as I was standing outside the field house getting some air, I saw a few of the girls coming my way. They greeted me as they passed me and I told them I'd be inside in a few minutes.

I looked up toward the school and saw a few more of the girls and finally behind them I spotted the head of wavy black hair I had been waiting on. Then, to my dismay, I looked beside her and saw Puck again. 'Really? Must you bring your little man-whore of a boyfriend everywhere? Where is something to throw when I need it? Wait. . . I'm sitting on a bucket . . . No Brittany get that thought out of your head that's her boyfriend, she doesn't belong to you. '

Santana's P.O.V

I found Puck when the bell rang and we went to our lockers. I was ready for practice. I loved hearing the sound of thunder when a ball slaps into a players glove or the crack you hear when your bat's sweet spot makes the connection to the ball. The sheer exhilaration that came with playing the sport you love is what drove me. Now, unlike before I was excited to see how this team played together and how I could fit into the fold.

Puck grabbed my softball bag as I carried my books. I think he enjoyed the attention he got when seen helping a girl out. As we walked down the hall he got a few high fives and one guy even had the nerve to say that he had the best one in the school. I looked at him and he shrugged as if to say he's sorry but I knew he loved it.

We walked outside and I saw Brittany sitting on a bucket outside the field house watching all the players come down.

"I'm going to sit on the bench during your practice, is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course, just don't be trying to get with every girl on the team." I joked with him.

"Well I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to, wait who am I lying to?" He laughed.

"Whatever, just give me my bag and take my books to the bench."

We traded off and I walked closer into the field house.

"Hey B." I offered and she ignored me. I brushed it off as I figured she didn't hear me.

I walked into the room where everyone changed and saw Brittany came in a few minutes later. I started to change with everyone else and soon had on all my gear. The coach came in soon after I sat down.

"Ok, ladies, this first practice I'm going to give reign to our captain. I know she has been writing drills and coming up with a line up, so this is her chance to impress me."

Brittany looked at her coach and nodded dutifully. "Ok everyone let's hit the field."

The team left and went out to the field. B yelled for everyone to get in the field and partner up because we were going to stretch first. We all partnered up and I ended up with a girl named Bianca. Turned out she was a senior and also the short stop. She said she saw me playing during my try out and she wanted to see what I was made of. 'I love a challenge' was my response because like my dad said. Lopez's are rock stars and I was going to prove it. I had to show this team I belonged there and that was exactly what I planned on doing.

After stretching, Brittany had us warm up by simply throwing the ball back and forth to loosen up our arms. Then she lined us up and picked people out to play on the field and the others to bat. Joanne was the pitcher she picked. I didn't know why I thought she would let me try. I was still new and Joanne had seniority with this team.

I waited my turn to bat and then it was time. I got my helmet and grabbed my Lisa Fernandez and stepped up to the plate. I knew this was practice, but when I stepped up to the plate it was business, just as if I were in a game. Brittany gave Joanne the signal and she pitched. She threw a ball to the inside and of course I didn't take it.

Before she made her next pitch she gave me a little smirk and threw another ball . . . inside . . . almost hitting me. Brittany yelled for Joanne to meet her in the middle and she ran out to her. I didn't think I was supposed to, but I overheard their conversation.

"What the hell. That is not the signal I'm giving you, and I know you are placing it. You are not just having an off day. When you place it you eye the spot right before you pitch. So, throw the pitches I'm signaling."

"Fine."

B comes back brushing off the plate and squatting down behind it throwing her another signal.

There it came, my pitch the perfect strike down the middle, abdomen level, in my sweet spot. I reared back, stepped forward, and swung with all I had in me. I watched as the ball connected with the sweet spot. CRACK, was all I heard and I got so excited. 'I swear that's my favorite sound.' I watched as the ball went soaring, I tossed the bat and went running to first base, as I got halfway down the base line I saw my ball soaring over the fence in left field. I ran anyways rounding the bases as fast as I could. Even if it was practice players should play to their fullest and that's what I believe. Whatever you do, do it 110% because if you slack off at practice you will slack off at game time. My foot connected with home plate but I ran through for good measure. I turned around and saw the coach looking very pleased with me. I looked at Brittany and she had her catcher mask thrown off looking at me.

"Very impressive Lopez."

"I do what I can. It's nothing" I said shrugging my shoulders and winking at her. I love when I impressed people; it made me feel as bad ass as I am. I knew that sounded cocky, but face it I was confident.

"Damn, Lopez I knew you were holding back at your house." I heard Puck yell from the bleachers. I looked over at him and gave him a little smirk.

"Ok home run, let's see what you have on the pitcher's mound." B said to me sounding a little sarcastic, but I just chalked it up to her joking.

I went and got my glove out of the dugout and walked to the mound where Joanne gave me the ball, and an evil look. B met me on the mound as well.

"Ok, I know you don't know the signals and I don't know if you have used signals before, so I'm going to just let you do your thing. Trust me; I can handle whatever you throw my way." She winked at me. She might have just winked at me, but she still looked mad. I wasn't sure what I did wrong, but something must have happened.

I got ready. I wound up my pitch. I stepped of the mound and released right at my waist. I heard the sound of thunder. The perfect strike just made its way into the catcher's glove. My pitch was by far faster than Joanne's, but I wasn't going to bring that up. The batter looked a little stunned. I continued to pitch until she hit the ball, and did the same through the lineup. By the time I got done pitching I had thrown every pitch I knew: drop ball, rise ball, screw, curve and straight down the middle. I was on fire today and that made me feel amazing.

"That's the way it's done Lopez." I heard Puck yell after we got off the field and left.

"Great practice girls we will be back at it tomorrow." Coach O told us.

We walked out of the dugout and Puck met up with me.

"Great job out there, you were definitely in your comfort zone."

"Thanks Puck."

"Hey Blondie." Puck yelled.

"What Puckerman?" I hear B yell back.

"I bet your glad you have my girl here as a new addition to your team. She did her thing out there."

"Yeah, she is a great addition, but for the record I would appreciate if you didn't follow your girlfriend to practice. You have practice during school. Thanks enough field time for you Mohawk." With that she walked into the field house.

Shit. That was probably why she was mad. She thought I brought my boyfriend to practice. That was so not the case. That would be so unprofessional and when it came to my sport I was nothing but professional. Shit, great impression. I had to tell her she got it messed up. Puck was definitely not my boyfriend. I didn't know why it bothered me so much that she thought he was, but it did. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Thanks again everyone. Hope you enjoy =) Feel free to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Santana's P.O.V

I walked into the field house, I needed to set Brittany straight, but I didn't see her. I grabbed my bag and walked outside. I told Puck I was going to take a quick shower before we went back to my place and threw him the keys.

I walked into the school and headed to the locker room. I found a few of the girls from practice in there, mostly seniors. I grabbed a towel and headed to a shower. I heard all the showers cut off except mine well before I got out. I got out and actually put on at least a bra and pants before walking into the locker room this time. I came out and went to the locker I stashed my bag in. I sat on the bench for a minute and turned my back to the locker. I leaned against it, feeling the cool steel on my warm flesh was so relaxing. I heard someone say "sorry" and I looked up.

To my surprise I saw B looking somewhat defeated.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in here. You okay?"

"You always do seem to find me at the worst times." She said letting out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially."

"Well, if you want to, let me know."

"Ok."

I turned to walk away and then I remember why I wanted to talk to her not too long ago. "Oh, yeah just so you know, Puck isn't my boyfriend. He is just a friend. I know how he comes off to most people and in a way that is who he is, but he is more than people give him credit for."

"I'm sorry I just thought . . . Well you know what I thought. I'm sorry I acted like that to your friend."

"You don't have to apologize to me about him. He is a big boy he can fight his own battles. I just wanted to get the fact that I'm not dating him straightened out." I said as I started to walk out, but I was stopped by her grabbing my arm. I froze where I was, did I just feel a spark? 'No, that's not what it was, Santana Lopez doesn't do sparks, nor does she do blushes, she probably just shocked me, you know friction.' I felt her stand up and she was then behind me slightly towering over me. She was so close I could feel her breath in my hair and I got chills up my spine.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to straighten that out with me?" I stiffened at her words.

"I . . . don't know. I just don't like people having the wrong information . . . I guess." If she didn't quit breathing in my hair I was going to . . . wait what was I going to do? Nothing because she is a girl and I am straight right?

Just about that time I heard the door swing open and Brittany and I both jumped apart and we saw Joanne come through the door way.

"B, I was looking all over for you. I need a ride home, please?"

B sighed and looked at Joanne with an angry face. "Ok."

"Umm . . . I'm just going to go, I'll see you at school and practice tomorrow. Bye." I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I saw B give me a look and there was some emotion behind it I couldn't place. Was it hurt, confusion, or a combination of the two?

|1 Week Later|

It was the day of our first softball game and I was nervous to say the least. I had been put as second basemen because the coach said B and I worked well together. Every time she went to throw down a runner in practice I was there to catch it and that also meant I got to work closely with Bianca as well. We had become pretty good friends. She learned to put up with my bitchiness more than most. Our first game was an away game so we had to ride the softball bus. I got on board and Bianca waved me down from the back of the bus. I walked back and sat with her. She showed me the Gatorade and water bottles she brought with her and I showed her the candy and junk food I brought with me. We put all our junk food into an extra duffle bag and sat it in between us.

Coach O got on the bus for roll call and head count. I looked around and B was nowhere to be found. I really hadn't talked to her since that day in the locker room besides at practice and that was when we had to talk and work together. She seemed like she was avoiding me, she was hanging out with Joanne a lot, and I guessed they were back together. That was probably why she was staying away from me.

"Where is B . . . and Joanne?" Coach asked and all the girls on the bus started to snicker. "Ok you guys we aren't going there." the coach said sternly before laughing.

I looked and saw a head of red hair followed closely by a blonde. Joanne and Brittany both looked pretty flustered. Everyone laughed at their appearance. I looked around the bus and realized the only seat left is the one beside Bianca and I, just great.

Brittany's P.O.V

I was on the way to the ball bus and I was half way there, making good time. I was in a pretty good mood. Next thing I know my car started jerking, I pulled over and by the time I got my car on the shoulder of the road it had shut down.

"Damn it." I yelled. I pulled out my phone and called the first person on my recent calls list that was going to the school, which happened to be Joanne.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she answered.

"I need a huge favor." I said. Joanne and I had been hanging out a lot recently. I needed something to distract me from the one person my thoughts kept floating to, Santana. I had been avoiding her since the locker room. I almost crossed a line and lost control. I didn't know what it was about her, but something was drawing me in and I almost couldn't resist. She was straight. I had to let it go.

"Sure anything." The sound of her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come pick me up, my car quit working."

"Where are you?" I told her where I was and waited for her to get there. She finally pulled up and it is five minutes before we were supposed to load the bus.

"Good thing your captain." She said as I got in her car.

"We will still have to run laps." I stated back.

Joanne sped to try to get us to the bus on time and we were only a few minutes late. We jumped out the car, grabbed our equipment, and ran to the bus. I was in good shape, but by the time I got to that bus, I was out of breath.

When we boarded the bus and saw the coach standing in the middle, obviously through with roll call, I knew we were going to have laps to run. I then heard snickers coming from our teammates and I looked at Joanne and realized how we must have looked. 'Oh, great, this is going to cause more talk.' I thought.

Joanne started walking down the isle of the bus and I followed looking down the whole time. I knew Joanne would find a way to make us sit together, so I had no reason to look for a seat, just follow. Joanne slid in the seat and I slid in after her.

"Hey Bianca." Joanne called across me.

"Hey Jo." Bianca responded.

I heard Bianca talk to the girl beside her. "I'm so ready for this game." she said.

"Me too. I think we have this, as long as our teamwork stays on track. We don't need . . . distractions." at that comment I heard Bianca snort. I looked over to see Santana huddled up next to Bianca laughing. Even that little bit of friendship sent jealousy through me. I wanted to be the friend she was laughing with, or even at. As long as it included me I'd take it. I swear I had never been a jealous person, but something about Santana Lopez that sent a fire through me. I tried to ignore her and Bianca gossiping, sharing music, drinks, and candy across from me and tried to put focus on this game.

Santana's P.O.V

We were arriving at this rival school's park I looked around and it looked pretty deserted for a game, but no one else seems surprised. I let it go and wait to unload the bus. When we finally unload, Bianca and I waited on a couple of other girls to catch up so we could all go change and get ready together.

We put on our gear and headed toward the field. As we approached we saw the other team out on the field doing stretches and getting warmed up. We put our stuff in our dugout and headed out to the opposite side of the field.

|A few hours later|

After some blood sweat and tears, yes, meaning there was even bloodshed, we won our first game. It was a close game but we pulled it out. 9 - 8, we won by one run! We were so excited. We had done a victory lap around the bases and everything, after the low five lineup after the game of course.

We got changed and started to load the bus back up. Some of us threw our bags in the back. I had on a bright white wife beater and a pair of short shorts, the ones that hit just right below the cheeks of your ass, it was too hot to be wearing my other pair of sweatpants. I looked and saw Brittany starting to help me load a few bags. I was holding one at my side and obviously it was covering the shorts I had on because when I threw that bag onto the bus and Brittany looked over at me she stopped and stared. She stared for a few more seconds and I couldn't help myself . . .

"Like what you see?" I smirked and she immediately shook herself out of whatever daze she was in. This time I knew she had been checking me out, there was no doubt about it, and for some reason unbeknownst to me, I liked it. Knowing her eyes were glued on me made me feel weak in the knees. Did I really just think that?

"I'm . . .uhhhh . . Sorry I was just thinking."

"You have a tendency to do that a lot when I'm around." I winked at her, like I've told myself before, I'm a natural flirt, nothing wrong with a little flirting. With that I got back on the bus and everyone had ended up taking the same seats they had one the way to the school. Brittany boarded the bus after a few minutes and winked at me as she sat down. I might have had a little flirting competition going on. The bus driver started the bus and asked us if we were all ready, we said yes and he started on the way back. Just as I was about to say something else to B I heard her girlfriend say "Can you please hold me while I go to sleep?" I shot Joanne a disgusted look and turned back to Bianca. Bianca was almost half way asleep when she leaned over and decided to use my shoulder as a pillow. At least she was using my shoulder, unlike Joanne who wanted to use someone's lap. I mean seriously? Ugh. She should have just gotten off of her.

The bus pulled back into the school and I woke Bianca up and hurried to get off the bus. I couldn't sleep because I kept looking over at where Joanne was laying on Arizona. I didn't know why I was being so nosey, but I just wanted her off of her. I got around the bus to find my bag and after I grabbed it I heard my name being called. I turned around toward the sound and was surprised to see Brittany was trying to get my attention. I walked over to her to see what she wanted.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could put your number in my phone, I mean I have everyone's on the team except yours because you weren't at the original tryouts. The softball team often gets together for sleepovers and to go swimming and stuff. This way I can let you know when we are having a get together."

"Sure." I said taking her phone and programming my number into the contact list. She took her phone back and then without missing a beat she steps forward and leaned into me whispering into my ear.

". . . and Joanne isn't my girlfriend either." with that she brushed past me and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I didn't know why, but Brittany could make me blush like no one else had ever been able to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I think I got more reviews this past chapter than I did on all the other ones, so I appreciate it dearly and I enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions. I wasn't going to update this soon, but I figured I needed to get some things out the way. Besides I'm sick and don't feel good . Everyone feel free to skip on down to the chapter the next part is to a semi anonymous reviewer. I'd rather have done this is message but they weren't signed in. Enjoy the chapter =)

A/N 2: To Sinead, #1 I have never shied away from the fact that this is a remake and a damn near duplicate of a Calzona story and I have apologized many times over forgetting to change a name. #2 There is a reason Brittany is out of character that I address in a different chapter, oh look at that, it's not all going to be word for word. #3 I know how hard people work on these stories because I've worked just as hard on my other four stories. I applaud anyone willing to put their fics out there and I know there are amazing writers on this site. #4 You might want to click a link or two or hell maybe even three before you accuse me of stealing someone else's story. Check anywhere the original Love & Softball is posted and it is under BrennaAimee because it is MY story. Check here, its under BrennaAimee, check livejournal, still under BrennaAimee, check the Calzonaboard, oh wow Still under BrennaAimee. I'm not gaining anything by taking anyone's story because I'm not. This story, a lot of it, came from my personal life and sharing it was like therapy. I redid this story because a friend of mine, who I originally posted and wrote the story for, asked me to do it Brittana so I did. I mess up sometimes but I'm only human and I'm not going to apologize for that. I've said it once and I'll say it again I'll try to be more careful about the names, but I'm not making promises. Now if you liked Love & Softball and you would like to read it again by all means, stick around and feel free, but if you don't then no one is forcing you. With that being said Have a lovely day. Deuces.

* * *

><p>Santana's P.O.V<p>

|Sunday Night|

Bianca stayed the night at my house last night and we just finished watching serendipity and we were now starting _I am Number Four_. We had been having a lazy movie marathon all day because we had went to a crazy party with her brother the night before. It was now six o'clock p.m. and we were still in our pj's.

"Have you already seen this movie?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, have you?"

"Yeah, three times you want to go do something else?"

"Well, what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. How about we go riding around, see who all is in town."

"Ok if you want you can grab your stuff and I can drop you off when we are done."

"Sure thing"

Bianca got up and started looking around the room for her stuff; she gathered it up and threw it in her duffle bag. We walked downstairs said bye to my parents and headed out the door. We went riding around and got into the middle of town and saw everyone at the park and Bianca said that it was the usual hang out for our students and even from a few other schools.

We walked over to the swings and I saw most the softball girls. I said hey and stood around before Bianca sat in a swing and offered me her lap since the rest were taken. I sat down and talked to people for a while. I met some new kids from a school in the next town. There were three guys and two girls. Two of the guys come to talk to Bianca and me. I couldn't help but to flirt, I mean he wasn't ugly. The guy asked for my number and I traded with him. I didn't plan on using it except for as a friend. I was still sitting on Bianca's lap when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket causing Bianca to jump and give a huge wide eyed look. I laughed at her before apologizing and looking at my phone.

Unknown name – 731-555-1532 View now or view later

I hit view now and read the text.

'I see you ;) '

'What? Who is this? –San'

'What, are you worried?'

'No, but if u don't tell me who this is u will have a reason to be. –San'

'Calm down lol its B'

'O lol Where are you? – San'

'Walk toward the slide'

I got up, apologized for leaving, and told them I would be right back. Bianca gave me a look and I gave her one back to let her know not to worry I was fine. I started walking toward the slide and under it I saw Brittany leaning against the pole.

"Model pose much?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, of course." She joked back. "By the way, just out of curiosity, were you threatening the captain of your team in that text?"

"Well, you kind of deserved it. You can't just text a girl and they not know who you are. Besides you didn't stick around last night for me to get your number. I guess you were too busy muttering something about Joanne." I snapped back at her teasingly.

"Yeah, well, something's just need to be straightened out."

"So, what are you doing up under here all alone?"

"Well I wasn't alone at first and then my . . . friend left . . . and I spotted you talking to your guy."

"Ok your right things do need to be straightened out. First off I don't have a guy, I'm single, and is this where you bring all your girlfriends?"

"Well, sometimes, but that would make you out of place. So, I guess now I bring my friends here too and again for the record. I'm single." She winked at me.

There was an awkward pause at her last statement . . .

"Well, since I'm out of place, why don't you come and join all of us at the swings?" I offered.

"Sure, let's go." She said linking her arm with mine to turn me around and then let go when I followed her. Ugh. Why did she have to let go? Friends link arms.

We got back to the swing and I took up my previous residence on Bianca's lap and Brittany stood next to us. We continued to chat with everyone for the next couple of hours when I got another text from my dad telling me to come home. I told Bianca I had to go and she got ready to leave. We gave out hugs to the softball girls and shook hands with the guys. Brittany was the last person in line and Bianca gave her a hug and I follow suit. She wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around her shoulders, not the same one arm up one arm down friend hug. I try to shrug it off when I let go, but it felt so right to hug her. It was because we are on our way to becoming great friends, right? Next thing I know Anthony, the guy that I traded numbers with, was offering to walk me to my car. I obliged and let him walk me. We got to the car and he opened my door for me and then gave me a hug whispering in my ear for me to call him. I looked past him at Brittany and saw her staring at us. I pulled myself out of the hug, I didn't know why but I felt like I was disrespecting her for some reason. What the hell is going on with me?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Again continued thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Keep them coming if you'd like. I love reading them =) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

|At Softball Practice|

Santana's P.O.V

"Santana, get off second base and step up to the mound, we don't want that arm to get rusty."

"Yes Ma'am" I yelled back to the coach. I was excited because she had started to pull me off second more and into pitching position. I loved to play but pitching brought out a passion in me that no other position could. Brittany came to meet me at the pitcher's mound.

"She keeps pulling you like this because she is going to play you soon, you get that right?"

"Well, I hope so." I laughed.

"Don't act like that little Ms. Cocky."

"No, I'm just confident in my abilities . . . all of them." I winked.

"Ok then. Show me what you got."

Brittany went back behind the plate and I threw a few warm up pitches, and practice went on from there. We had a game the next night, home game, and I was so pumped. The Lopez's will be in attendance. There is nothing I loved more than making my parents proud and I hoped to make that happen. Practice ended and we had our little meeting to discuss meeting times and other minor details for the game tomorrow. As I was walking off I heard Brittany's voice trying to get my attention and I turned back to her.

"Hey, the girls are having a sleepover at my house after the game Friday night, you in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok, bring your stuff to the game and all the girls will just go to my house from there."

"Ok, thanks for the invite."

"Well, it's for the whole team San."

I gasped in fake shock and put my hand over my chest. "So, I'm not special?"

"Well . . . Umm . . . that's beside the point." I saw a smirk cross her face and I couldn't help but to giggle.

|Next Afternoon, Immediately after school|

"Ok ladies, game time. Let's get out there and show them how it's done." Coach was giving us a pep talk.

We had field first since we were home team. I grab my glove and got in position, doing drills with the infield players while Joanne warmed up. We threw the balls in and got the game underway.

It was the third inning and Joanne had been struggling. She had walked 3 players in this inning alone and it was just the top of the inning.

The coach called a time and called me over. "Ok Lopez we need you. Can you make some things happen?"

"I'll do what I can Coach."

Coach O then called Joanne and told her what was going on. Joanne gave me an evil look and walked into the dugout. Brittany met me at the mound and thanked me for relieving Joanne. Next thing I knew I heard my father yell. "Show them how it's done Santana Isabella." Oh, great, really, the full name? I had kept that away from everyone until now.

"Isabella ?" Brittany said, but unlike everyone else she didn't laugh it was a simple question.

"Yes, my middle name that I kept hid, until now." I sighed.

"Well, I like it." She said and turns away to go back to the plate.

I did well the first two innings I pitched and all our outs were strike outs. I only let them score one run, I was so excited. At the top of the fifth inning though, I started throwing like Joanne and it was frustrating me so much. Brittany then called a time and the umpire told her to make it quick.

"What's going on San?"

"I don't know. I just kind of got nervous. I was doing so well and I didn't want to mess up, but I think that over thinking is causing me to mess up."

"Stop over thinking. Look at me. You got this, you're a great pitcher and I've seen you do this before. Think of it as just me and you, don't worry about the batter, and act like we are back at practice. Remember, I can take whatever you throw at me." I looked into her deep blue eyes and I was instantly comforted. She recognized the comfort, we slapped gloves, and she turned away. I felt connected to her and I couldn't help but to like it. I was in the middle of playing a sport and I got the warm fuzzy feeling. This was ridiculous. This was not Santana 'Satan' Lopez.

|Later that night|

We were all sitting at the park a few hours after the game and Puck pulled up. He came over and gave me a hug. "Great game Lopez, you were badass, a little rough patch, but nothing you couldn't fix. I still don't appreciate you running off without talking to me though."

I had left the dugout and stopped only to talk to my parents and told them I would be home late. I had ignored all my friends. We had won and I was excited, but I really just wanted to take a shower and go hang out with all my people. I knew all my friends would be at the park anyways.

"Sorry Puck, but I knew you would be here."

All the softball girls were there and a few people from the other school including Anthony, who stayed around me the whole night. We of course continued our little flirt game, but it was nothing special. Brittany had left about five minutes ago and when she left I got bored, so I decided to head home.

As I was headed down the highway I saw a car broke down, it had our high school sticker with a softball underneath it. 'Is that number 1?' I thought to myself. I then realize it was and it was Brittany's car. I pulled over, got out the car, and went to her window.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. It just went dead."

"Well, let me try to jump it off."

Luckily the high way wasn't crowded at night and I easily maneuvered my car in front of hers and popped my hood and hers. I got my set of jumper cables and hooked them up to the battery. We got her car started, but it died as soon as I took the cables off. I put the cables back on and did it again letting them sit for a little while, still it didn't work.

"Hey, we are going to have to call a tow truck to get your car. You know the police will have it towed if we don't."

I called my dad and he found a local mechanic that would tow her car. He told me to bring it to the house and he would see if he could decide what was wrong with it.

"Hey, if you will come over, my dad will take a look at it at my house, if that's ok with you."

"Really, you shouldn't do that. I'll get someone to look at it tomorrow, its fine."

"Brittany, we have school in the morning. This is something we can probably get fixed tonight."

"Ok, I guess." She gave in. "You know, you are the only person that has called me Brittany in a long time. Everyone else sticks with B."

I shrug, "I like it." I went back to my car and she followed. I called the mechanic, told him where we were, what car it was, and gave him my address.

An hour later we were sitting downstairs in the den when the tow truck arrived. He backed the car into the driveway and I ran out to him. He let it off the lift.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Seventy-five" He stated back.

I ran over to my car and grabbed my wallet and look in the compartment where I keep a spare $400 for the situations where I couldn't use my debit card. I gave him a hundred and tell him to keep the change.

Brittany came out soon after, while he was pulling away. She had been in the bathroom when he had pulled up. "Why is he leaving?" She asked. "I didn't get a chance to pay him."

"Don't worry about it?"

"Wait . . . what do you mean don't worry about it?"

"He got paid." I stated simply. I didn't like showing off my money, but I was the one who insisted on a tow truck and well, I just didn't want her to spend hers.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not telling you and you're not giving me money, so let it go."

My dad came outside and Brittany explained again what happened when it quit and we told him what happened when I jumped it off. He went and got a tester and tested her battery. He looked at me and nodded his head yes.

"Hey B, will you ride to Wal-Mart with me real quick?" I asked.

"Sure, will your dad be able to tell me what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah, he will when we get back."

We rode to Wal-Mart and on the way I let her have my iPod and she flicked through my song list. She got all excited and I asked her what she found and she then flipped on _Remember Love _by Adriana Evans.

"I thought I was the only person who liked this song." I laughed as it blasted through my speakers.

"No, you are not Santana Isabella. I love this song." I started to correct her at the use of my full name, but it sounded so beautiful coming from her, and this little dance she has started doing in my passenger seat was just adorable. I started to dance with her and before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot.

"You really like that song?" I asked.

"Yeah, like I said I love it, definitely one of my favorites."

"Ok" I picked my phone up and messed with something. "Text me."

She did as I asked and sent me a text. Remember Love started to play signaling her texting me. "Now it's our song." I said as she lit up at the fact it's her personal text tone.

"You can sit in here and play with the music, I'll be right back."

I walked into the store and called my dad he told me what battery to buy. I went to find some help and got someone to go to automotive and get it. I walked out carrying the battery and sat it in my back seat.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing, just something I needed."

We drove home and she was still playing with my music. We danced all the way home. I loved how comfortable I could be around her. I even started to sing a little. She even hit a song that has a rap verse and I rapped it to her. I think she found that quite amusing.

We got back to my house and my dad was outside with her car. I got out of the car, pulled the bag out, and handed it to my dad. He removed her battery and replaced it with the new one.

"Wait, did you just . . ." She started and I pulled her toward the house.

"Your car is fixed." I told her.

"Why did you just do that?"

"You needed a battery and now you have one."

"Yes, but I should have bought it myself."

"Just take it; it's not a big deal."

"Santana, I'm paying you back."

"With a thank you? You are welcome." I laughed at her.

"Not what I meant and you know it."

"Well, I'm not taking any money from you."

We argued about that for a little while longer and I happened to look at my watch. 'Wow, it's late' I thought to myself. I let her know the time and walked her to her car. We shared another awkwardly perfect hug and I told her to be safe driving home.

I got a text later that night saying thank you and that I still shouldn't have, but of course I brushed that off. I loved buying stuff for her.

A few days passed and it was Friday night. Game time. I got to pitch most of the game, but Brittany seemed to be avoiding me again. The only time she had talked to me is when she had to during the game and at practice. I tried to text her, but she never text back. The game ended and we won again. All the softball girls met up and we all followed Brittany back to her house. We pulled up and there were so many cars that we were parking on the front lawn and beside the house. B joked that her yard looked like a car lot and we went inside. I see a short blonde headed woman sitting in the kitchen; she looked up and ran to greet us. You could tell who had been on the team the three years Brittany was on it, because she called them by name and hugged them. The rest of us got half hugs.

"Ok ladies, you have snacks in the fridge and on the counter in the kitchen, movies all over the place, Brittany will show you where to put your bags, and if you need anything ask her because I'm going to be going to bed. Have fun girls." She left the room and headed to bed.

Brittany led us upstairs to her room and we all laid our bags and covers down. Obviously Joanne had been here plenty because she didn't bring anything and pulled stuff out of drawers. We all changed into our pjs and headed back downstairs to the living room to watch a movie. It wasn't long before the alcohol was brought out and the girls suggested a game of 'I never'. 'Oh boy, this could get interesting.' I thought to myself. We all poured a mixed drink and sat around the living room in as much of a circle as we could get.

With this group nothing was off limits.

'I never had sex.' - All of us except two drank.

'I never used drugs' Quite a few drank some, including me, didn't.

"Ok, let's get Brittany wasted." One of the girls yelled.

"Ok, really? Why do we always have to go there?"

"Because it's fun to pick on you and there is nothing you can do about it. While we pick on you we are picking on a few other people too."

'I never had sex with a team mate.' – Brittany and Joanne drank of course, but what I didn't expect was looking over to see Bianca, Chelsea, and Alicia drinking. Wow.

'I never had sex with a girl' – the previous girls drank including two others.

'I never kissed a girl.' – I had to tip my drink back to that one. I looked around and about 7 people didn't drink. I looked out the corner of my eye and see Brittany eying me curiously.

The game continued until most the team was pretty drunk. We were watching a movie and I looked around Brittany, Bianca, Chelsea, Joanne, Kelly and Alicia was all missing.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Kelly, Alicia, Joanne, Chelsea, and Bianca all went outside to sit on the porch I think. I don't know about Brittany" One of the girls answered me. I decided to go upstairs and brush my teeth this alcohol on my breath was killing me. Brittany was still ignoring me, so I also wanted to try to talk to her.

I got up the stairs and headed toward B's bedroom. I opened the door and I saw Joanne standing in front of Brittany, holding her waist and leaning in to kiss her. Brittany heard the door open and pushed Joanne back.

"Sorry, I'm just getting my bags, I'm going to leave."

"Santana, yous can't leave, we hafff been drinking." Joanne slurred out.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to call Puck to come and get me." I said picking up my stuff. The last thing I wanted to see was Brittany making out with her 'non-girlfriend'. I walked down the stairs and headed out the door. I placed my bags on the trunk of my car and started to dial Puck's number when I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to turn me around.

"What?" I snapped.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, B. I just want to go home."

"Please don't go." She looked at me with this childish look that only one Brittany Susan Pierce could muster.

"Why not? It's not like it matters to you, you have been ignoring me since you left my house the other night."

"Sannnn," She said her bright blue eyes pleading for her. The few times we hung out and talked with our friends I had learned quite a bit about Brittany and I had seen her many expressions, but this one I hadn't seen. "It's not what you think. I don't want to avoid you, but I have to."

"Why? Because your little girlfriend doesn't want you around me? I know she doesn't like me, but I didn't know you listened to everything your partner says."

"She is not my girlfriend, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, every time I happen to walk in on you somewhere you're about to kiss, so excuse me for getting it messed up."

"Joanne wants me back. We broke up over her 'mistake' and now she wants us back, but I don't want her. There is only one person I want and I can't have her."

"Why can't you have her?"

"I'm pretty sure she is straight. I have to fight my feelings for her because it is hard to control myself around her."

"and that has to do with you avoiding me because?"

"Damn it Santana Lopez, I have feelings for you and I'm not going to force you into anything and I have tried not to scare you off. I want you as a friend, but this is hard for me." I took in everything she just said. She was right I am straight, but why was the only thing I wanted to do kiss her?

I started to lean in anyways and I got centimeters away from her lips.

"Santana, don't do this if this isn't what you want. You have never been with a girl. I found that out tonight."

I leaned in and kiss her anyways. Its soft, it's tender, and it's completely emotion filled. She put her hands on my hips and held me in place. I had never felt like this from a kiss before. That kiss was just . . . . . . . . . Perfection.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews alerts and favorites. Yall are amazing =) again yall should join the Faberrittana board! I know yall love Brittana since yall are reading the pairing and a lot of people ship Faberry. You should meet me there ;)

Santana's phone rang singing: *_you're my boo thang, can't get enough, I love your stuff . . . Let's turn it up, you get what you want . . . Cause you're my boo thang . . . and when your friends ask, I'm not your man just the closest thing that you have to a boo thang . . .*_

Santana pulled away from the kiss to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. You said you wanted me to check on you in case B was still avoiding you, do you need me to come get you."

"Yes, please. I'm a little drunk."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Santana hung up the phone and looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes. "Puck is going through something and needs me to come over. I'm sorry to leave like this. I would take my car, but we all had a little to drink. I'll text you later."

Brittany looked at Santana and nodded her head and gave a small smile. She really hoped Santana wasn't lying because that kiss was breathtaking. She loved the feel of Santana's thick, soft lips on hers. She had never felt anything like it from just one kiss.

"Ok, do you want me to sit out here and wait with you?" Brittany asked as Santana looked over her shoulder.

"I think you have something you need to deal with." Santana nodded in the direction of Joanne standing on the porch looking dumbfounded. "I'll come get my car in the morning."

"Ok. Good night San." Brittany smiled at her and made eye contact staring deep into the chocolate pools looking for some hint of emotion, but didn't see any. With that she turned away and walked back toward the house.

Brittany's P.O.V

I was walking back to the house still feeling week from the kiss Santana gave me. As much as I wanted it, I was so scared of how she is going to react. She may have kissed a girl before, but probably not for the same reason as I thought she just kissed me.

I walked up on the porch completely ignoring Joanne, who was still standing there with her jaw on the floor. I walked up to my room and laid across the bed.

I heard the door open and turn to look. I saw Joanne standing there with unshed tears in her eyes.

"B, how could you?"

"How could I what, Joanne?" I asked almost yelling. I was so annoyed with her.

"You, you, kissed her. I have been working my ass off to get you back and you just let that happen."

"Joanne, I never promised you that we would get back together, or that anything would happen between us."

"You go from almost kissing me to kissing that girl."

"First off that girl has a name secondly you almost kissed me not the other way around."

"Well your hands were holding mine so I'm pretty sure you weren't stopping me."

"We were drunk, or tipsy, whatever you want to call it."

"B, I love you, with all I am. I don't know what to do. I forgive you for kissing her, I really do, just come back to me, please?"

"I did not ask you for forgiveness. I don't have anything that I need to be forgiven for. Joanne, you are the one that broke this. You broke us, not the other way around. You need to actually take responsibility for you actions. Stop acting like you did nothing wrong. Own up to what you did. I don't need you, and I don't need us. Us is unhealthy and us is unimportant to me right now." I yelled back. She had pressed all the buttons. I wasn't going to allow her to get away with. I got up from the bed and went over to the closet, pulled all her stuff out, and threw it on the bed. I went over to the drawer I had with her stuff in it and pulled it all out. She was standing there looking at me like I had lost my mind. I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and put everything that belongs to her in it.

"Now, you can take your stuff and get out of my house. I'm done with you and I'm done with us. When we broke up, I waited for the day you would come back. I knew I still had you as a friend, but I wanted you to want me. Now that you finally want me I can see what I did wrong. I can see even more clearly that what you done to me was wrong and that I don't need that in my life. This is over. Your car is outside. The girls you brought with you, I will give a ride to tomorrow. Just get out."

Joanne stormed out of my room, tears rolling down her face. I started to feel bad because I really couldn't stand seeing her cry, but I realized that I didn't want her. Any feelings I was still harboring for her vanished the moment a certain cocky, fiery Latina put her lips to mine. Even if it didn't work out the way I wanted it to, I always had her to thank for showing me that I didn't need someone that didn't treat me right. I needed someone who took me as I am and treated me the way I want to be treated. Someone that didn't call me names or cheat on me and someone that really brought out a passion in me.

Santana's P.O.V

"Lopez, what the hell is wrong, you haven't said a word since I picked you up from B's house." Puck finally broke the silence as they entered his bedroom.

I heard him, but all I can do is stare into space, what had I done?

"Santana, If you do not start talking to me I'm going to . . . "He didn't have a chance to finish before I interrupted him.

"I kissed her Puck."

"Kissed who?"

"Brittany" was the only thing I could get out.

"Ok and this is a problem why? Girls kiss girls all the time now days. I mean I wish I could have been there to see, but that's the only problem I can see with it." He laughed.

I sighed. "I know that, I have kissed girls before."

"Then what is the big deal here?" He asked seriously.

"Puck, I kissed her. I know she is gay and I think I'm straight and I freakin' kissed her."

"Ok, there is a problem with that statement, a few actually. Why are you freaking out? You kissed her, what makes this any different from the other girls you kissed? So what, she is gay that doesn't mean she automatically wants a relationship with you."

"Puck, I fucked up."

"Ok, look, this shortness has to stop I can't read your mind San and you are doing nothing but confusing me, so spit it out."

"I . . . kissed her. You know how I told you it seemed like she was avoiding me." I waited on him to respond. He nodded and I continued. "Well, I walked in on her and Joanne kissing, or about to kiss or something. Something I really would have rather not seen. Anyways, I told her I was leaving and she ran after me. She told me . . . she told me that the reason she was avoiding me is because she had feelings for me and she was sure I was straight and it's hard for her to control herself around me. I . . . kissed . . . her. She tried to stop me. She didn't kiss me, I kissed her, after she told me."

"Well why did you do it?"

"It felt . . . right."

"and the kiss was?"

"Damn near perfection."

"Ok, well you are sober, now anyways, so I know it's not the alcohol talking. Santana, are you attracted to her?"

I looked off; I didn't know how to answer his question. The answer was yes, one hundred percent, but was I really ready to admit it? Obviously I had been looking away and thinking a little too long, because Puck interrupts my thoughts.

"I already know the answer. You see all that thinking you are doing right now? It's not going to help anything. Follow your heart and your instincts. What is your favorite thing in the world?"

"That's easy, the rush of playing ball. The pure exhilaration I get when I'm pitching or running the bases after a hit."

"Ok you see you used the first thing that came to your mind to answer me right then right?"

"Yeah, but that's a no brainer."

"Ok well don't think about this just answer me. If you were to get good news, besides me and your family, who would be the first person you would want to tell."

"Brittany"

"That's what I thought. Is this the first time you have felt this way about a girl?"

"Yes" I sheepishly replied. I didn't know what it was, but Puck was bringing out how I really felt and I was not feeling bad about it. "Puck is this even right? Should I really be having these feelings for a girl?"

"When you kissed her, did it feel wrong?"

"No, I told you it was . . . amazing."

"Ok then, there is nothing wrong with it. You feel the way you feel, and you can't help that. It's not your decision, you are who you are. You love who you love, or like and no one should make you feel bad for that. It's all about finding a person that is right for you, not a boy or a girl, but a person."

I thought over what he said and he was right. I shouldn't have felt like that because Brittany was a girl. If she was a guy I wouldn't be having second thoughts. Well I would be wondering why she was playing softball, but . . . I laughed and Puck gave me a funny look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You're right. I shouldn't have doubted anything. I still don't know if I'm comfortable enough yet. Besides, I pretty much ran out on her, I mean you called and I gave a crap excuse, but I don't know if she believed it. I probably just made a fool of myself."

What was I going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: The amount of alerts and favorites I'm still receiving is overwhelming. I'm loving it. Thank yall so much! Can't wait to hear how yall feel about this one. =)

Brittany's P.O.V

Joanne left and I sat on the bed for a few minutes. I needed to go downstairs to let the girls know that I would be taking them home tomorrow. I walked downstairs and saw the girls watching a movie.

"Hey, who all rode with Joanne?" Three people collectively said they did.

"Ok, well I'm taking you home tomorrow, Joanne had to leave." I turned back around to go

upstairs.

"B, wait where are you going?" Bianca yelled after me.

"I just need to go up to the room and think for a little bit." I turned around and started walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and laid across the bed. I heard the door open and I turned around.

"B, what's up?"

"Nothing Bee"

"No, it's something what is it?"

"Well, I kicked Joanne out tonight and I also told Santana I had feelings for her. Then she kissed me. Now she is gone and I don't know how she is feeling about it."

"She kissed you, so that shows you what she wants."

"B, what if she thinks it was a mistake?"

"I have been hanging out with Santana a lot lately, you know that, and she's amazing. I understand why you fell for her. Don't take that the wrong way either." she laughed. "She is not one to take things lightly. I know she is impulsive, but I don't think she is going to do something she will regret. She seems like the type that does what she does for a reason and doesn't rehash on it. With that being said, I know that you like her, but are you ready to be the one for her, the one to introduce her and bring her through the phases of her sexuality. You know they aren't all good. Are you ready to be her teacher and the one she counts on when she is confused?"

"For her, I'd be anything she needs me to be. If she will let me be the one for her, I'll do what I can to help her through anything."

"Well, let her know that. Get some sleep and talk to her in the morning. She did leave her car here right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, when she comes to get her car talk to her about it. She can say yes or she can say no, and then we will know."

"Thanks Bumble Bee, I think I'm going to get some sleep. Are you crashing up here tonight, or in the living room?"

"Up here I think."

"Ok, you can have half the bed."

"Thanks B." She said and walked out of the room to go watch a movie with the rest of the girls. I let my mind wonder and it always goes straight to a little over an hour ago.

That kiss was amazing. I felt all the little butterflies that they say you feel when you have a crush. I had never felt the butterflies. I knew what I wanted and I went after it. Now, with this one girl, I had felt those little things fluttering around in my stomach, and I kind of liked it. I wanted to feel that excited, feeling whenever I got the chance. I picked up my phone and started scrolling through my contacts. I got through the list twice before I stop on a name. 'Santana' Of course, that is the one I would stop on. I hit the new message button and typed: 'Hope you have a good night. Sleep well. - B"

I didn't expect a text back, but I felt my phone vibrate. New Message from Santana: View Now View Later I hit view now and read. 'You too. Good night. - San' I was not really sure how I felt about this. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't mention what happened so I wasn't going to. I put my phone on the charger and rolled over for a restless night of sleep.

The Next Morning

Puck and I had fallen asleep after talking a little more about it. I really didn't know what I was going to say to Brittany. I really thought this was a journey I wanted to take. I wasn't looking at it as an experiment though. If I was going to do this, it was not going to be a game I was playing. Brittany deserved better than to be someone's little game. I was going to talk to her.

"Puck" I said shaking him to wake him up. "Get up Puck. I need to go get my car and talk to her."

"Talk to who? Blondie?"

"Yes, now get up"

"No"

"Puck, wake up I need to sleep with you to test out this 'I'm straight' theory." With that Puck jumped up and I laughed at him. "I'm up, I swear I'm up."

"Good, now take me to Brittany's."

"That's dirty San." I laughed and got up to put on my clothes. "Then you strip in front of me. How wrong is that?"

"It's not. Face it you know we aren't sleeping together and the fact is you don't want to sleep with me."

"Shhh, you don't have to let everyone know that." I stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"We are in your bedroom, alone at that, no one can hear me dumb ass. I promise I won't let people know you have a heart and you can just be friends with a girl."

"Thank you for that, now let's go get you a girl that you can't just be friends with." He winked at me and went to put his clothes on.

We went downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast before going out to his car. We hopped in and blasted some music before backing out of the drive way. We had to stop at the store to get gas before we go to B's.

I went in the store and grabbed an energy drink for me and a jungle juice for Brittany. One night when we were talking she just happened to let it slip that they were her favorite drinks. I grabbed some gum and saw all the candy at the counter. Dots were her favorite candy. I grabbed a movie sized box, paid, and walked back to the car and we took off to Brittany's.

We got to her house and Puck let me out of the car. As soon as I shut the door he threw the car in drive and hauled off yelling something about me getting my woman. I walked to the door and started to knock when I heard some of the girls talking.

"Why did the bitch leave last night?"

"I don't know, I think her and B got into a fight. B was so mad when she left."

I turned around and walk off the porch. 'Great Santana, you really messed up this time.' I thought to myself. Last night I thought it was ok, she sent me a good night text, and I thought that meant something. I turned and walked to my car, started it, and headed home so much for me explaining myself.

Brittany's P.O.V

I went downstairs to check on the girls before heading back up to wake Bianca up. I ran and jumped on the bed.

"Good Morning sleepy head." I yelled and Bianca rolled over and threw the cover over her head.

"Ugh, why are you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Well, I plan on talking to a particular girl when she comes by to get her car this morning, and I have a feeling it's going to go well."

"I'm glad you happy about it, but can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, everyone else is downstairs getting ready to eat and we have to get a move on, besides" I said looking down at my cat. "I think Lord Tubbington is mad at you for taking his side of the bed. Shhh don't tell him I let you though."

Bianca rolled out of bed laughing and went to find her clothes. I heard a car door shut and then zoom off, I figured one of the girls left. I started fixing my hair when I heard another car door shut and then start. I looked out of the window just in time to see Santana drive off. I felt my heart shatter into a hundred different pieces. I hoped us talking would go well, but she didn't even try to talk to me. Was she freaking out that bad? I had scared her off. What was I going to do?

I continued on with my day like it didn't faze me and around seven p.m. I dropped the last girl off at her house. I backed out of the driveway and took off toward town. I got to the gas station and grab a jungle juice, my secret addiction, some Dots and fill my gas tank up. I drove off and headed toward some old back roads to clear my head. All day my mind had wondered to Santana and how to act around her when school came around Monday. What was I going to do at practice? How was she going to treat me? I was nervous just thinking about it. I put more pressure on the gas pedal hitting the curves at at least 50 mph, knowing as sharp as these curves are I should be doing 30. I hit some gravel and my car fishtailed. It spun me around in a complete circle, almost putting me in a ditch. That scared me enough to make me quit driving like I was crazy. It was around 9:30 pm by then and I had successfully lost myself in thought and driving. I thought I just might know the place to go to think that is a lot less dangerous.

I got off the gravel road and headed back toward town. I drove until I was pulling into the parking lot of the park. I looked around and didn't see anyone's car thankfully. I just wanted to get on the swing and go back and forth as high as I could, lose myself in the feeling of the air whipping through my hair.

I walked past some of the playground equipment making a line drive for the swing set. I looked up to see someone on the swings. They were wearing a hoodie, with the hood up, and jeans. They were swinging so high and didn't looking like they were going to slow down. 'Maybe they are here to do what I came to do.' I thought deciding to walk to the swing set. I made it a few steps before the person swung forward so high and leaned back knocking their hood off their head. When that happened I see lock dark locks fall from underneath the hood making my heart stop.

"Santana?"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites and everything. Yall manage to put a smile on my face every day! Thank you so much. Let me know what yall think about this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Santana's P.O.V

I was on the swing pumping my legs back and forth, going as high as I could go, and still trying to get higher. I was trying to let go of everything that was clouding my thoughts. What happened last night, what I overheard from Brittany's house, and why had I ran instead of talk to Brittany? I had my hood over my head, and it felt like it was distancing me from the world. It felt like my personal bubble. I pumped my legs back and forth again and I went higher than I had gotten, I pulled back on the chains in my hands, and kicked my feet high in the air letting my head fall back. My hood fell off my head and just like that my personal bubble was broken with the sound of someone's voice.

"Santana?" I heard her question.

I brought my swing to a slow stop and turned around to face my intruder. I saw her in jean shorts and a hoodie and she had never looked more adorable. 'Stop thinking about that' I told myself. You walked out to have a freak out, people knew, and were talking about it.

"What's up?" I finally managed to make myself say.

"Nothing, just coming to, umm, think." She made herself half smile and I felt guilt build up in me.

Brittany sat down on a swing and a few moments of awkward silence passed between us. I looked at her a few times to see her gazing back at me and I wanted to say something so badly, but I didn't know if I could. What did you say when you knew you messed up and the reason someone is in a park to think had something to do with something you did and shouldn't have.

I looked over at her and she was looking away while gently swaying on the swing. "I'm sorry." I said simply.

I heard her sigh before she began to talk. "It's ok; I shouldn't have told you all that I told you. I shouldn't have let you kiss me and then have you regret it later."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Is that really what you think? You think I regret it?"

"I was in my room this morning getting ready. I was waiting on you to come by so we could talk, but I heard a couple of car doors and by the time I looked out of the window, I saw your car pulling off. I wish you would have talked to me though. I would have understood if you would have said it was just something in the heat of the moment. I don't want things awkward between us."

I got off of my swing on the other end of the swing set and got in the swing beside hers, twisting it to where I was facing her. "Brittany, I heard them talking in the kitchen today. . . "I let my sentence fall short not wanting to finish.

"What did you hear, and when did you hear?"

"When I came to your house I was going to talk to you, but when I got to the door and was about to knock I hear some of the girls talking. They were asking why I left and that we must have gotten into a fight because you were mad when I left."

"What were their exact words Santana?" I got little butterflies when she said my name just as I always do and I wanted to let out a small smile, but I held it, it was no time for a smile.

"They asked why the bitch left and the other said we must have gotten into a fight because you were mad when I left." I repeated back to her.

"They weren't talking about you. When it comes to you and people talk it's always good well when it comes to the softball girls, even if they think you are a little bitchy. You are a part of the family."

"Who else would they have been talking about?"

"Well, after what happened Joanne tried to start in on me and get me back, and I put all the stuff she had in my room into a bag and asked her to leave. I told her I was done with everything. You made me see that I deserve better than someone that treated me like she did. This may not be what you wanted, but I have to thank you for at least showing me that."

I reached over with my foot and tried to twist her to where she was facing me as well. She took my hint and finally turned to me. Her blue eyes met my brown and I saw so many emotions swirling around like a whirl pool. She looked down and I pulled her foot with mine before gently shaking it for her to look up at me. She finally complied with my subtle request.

"Brittany, I don't regret kissing you last night. I did have a freak out, but it was almost done before it started. Puck talked some since into me."

"Puck, as in man-whore extraordinaire Puck, gave you advice, and you listened?"

"Hey, don't diss my friend." I laughed. "As much as you want to hate him, he's my go to."

"Ok, and what kind of advice did he give you?"

"Well after at one point offering to teach me the Puckerman Method to pleasing women, he made me realize that I didn't need to worry about anything or anybody. That whatever made me happy is what I should do, and that it didn't matter boy or girl because I was attracted to the person and not the gender."

"You're kidding right?" She snorted and I gave her a disbelieving look. She was laughing at the advice that made me want to talk to her. Seriously? She caught my lack of amusement and immediately stopped laughing to talk. "I'm sorry I really am, I just don't see that coming from Puck."

"He's better than most people give him credit for."

"Well, did you take his advice?"

"Well, I had the courage to tell you that much." She looked and me and pasted a bright smile on her face. "That's quite a smile you have, magical, I think."

"Oh yeah?" She said seemingly reverting back to a childlike state. She normally didn't act like this and I found it so cute. We fall into a comfortable silence before she talks again.

"Santana, I have feelings for you, and I don't know about hiding them. I have told you this before, but I think we should re-hash on it."

"I know you do, and I know you don't want to hide them. I don't think I want you to hide them either." I looked at her and flashed a simple smile of my own.

"I don't want you to run from me again though San. If you have a problem or something, talk to me about it."

"I'm scared." I said looking down. Brittany got out of her swing and I twisted back facing forward. She took another step and crouched down in front of me. She leaned in with her head tilted to look me in my eyes. "What if people talk about me, what If people bully me, at my old school my friend, Kurt, got bullied so bad he had to leave school. What If I can't handle it?"

"It's ok to be scared. Everyone that has ever had a first anything was scared to try something new. I was scared to play tee ball when I was little and scared to step foot in a dance studio, but look where it got me. Santana if this isn't something you're ready for I'm willing to wait. I'll wait until you are and when you decide you are. I'm yours, proudly so." I smiled at her comparison and statement.

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"Good at what? Spending time with me and hanging out? I think you have that under control, you have people skills as much as you hate to admit that." She winked.

"I meant being a girlfriend. If you want me to be, because I really think I want you to be mine."

"Well, are you asking?"

"Not yet, but maybe I will."

"Well, I'm sure you will be a great girlfriend. You don't have anything to worry about; dating and everything else can go at your pace. I'm in this through it all." She smiled at me and nodded reassuringly. "So, Santana Isabella Lopez, will you go out to eat with me tomorrow night?" She asked softly.

"Yes." I busted out in a huge smile.

"Good, that was the answer I was hoping for." She said pulling me to stand up. I stood in front of her and looked up at her as she looked down on me. Our eyes connected and I never wanted to let our gazes fall. I feel her intertwine her pinky with mine and it's like a shock ran up my arms causing me to tingle. I leaned up tentatively and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I wondered how this date would go?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

|The Next Morning|

Santana's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of _Remember Love_ coming from my phone. 'What the hell? Why do I have an alarm set on a Sunday?' I thought to myself. I looked over at my clock and it said 11:47 a.m. I definitely had no reason to have an alarm set at such an awkward time. I got even more curious when it stopped playing the song and I hadn't even touched it yet. I rolled over, grabbed my phone, and checked the display.

1 New Message Brittany: View Now, View Later

'Oh yeah, that is her text tone.' I thought to myself. I opened the message to read: Good Morning Beautiful. Hope you have a great day. I'll be there to get you around 7 ;) –B. 'I could get use to waking up like this every morning.' I sent a reply back telling her I hoped she had a good day and I'd be ready. I headed downstairs to find my sister at the breakfast bar.

"What's up Raq?" I asked jumping onto the stool next to her.

"Nothing, thinking about going out to the court, want to go play?"

"Yeah, sure, you up for batting practice after?"

"Of course" Raquel said and hopped down off her stool. "I'm going to go put on some workout clothes."

I decided on a light breakfast since I was going to be playing soon. A couple pieces of toast and a banana would hold me over until I ate later.

I ran upstairs to put on some workout clothes and ran into Raquel's room stopping at the door. "Ready to go?" I asked watching her grab her tennis racket and a softball glove. She walked out of the door in front of me and headed downstairs and out the back door. We walked until we got to what Raquel called the 'sports Barbie dream house' and we pulled out a bucket of tennis balls. We walked to the court and got situated. Raquel threw the ball up and served. We hit back and forth for a while, talking while we played.

"So San, I feel like we haven't talked in forever. What's been new in your life?"

"Nothing really, hanging out with Puck and the softball girls as usual, how about you? How are your classes going?"

"Meh, classes are classes, what do you expect? Haha, I'm passing them all as usual. So how is everything going with softball, have they moved you to pitcher yet?"

"I forgot you haven't been at the games lately. They have been starting Joanne as usual, but they have been putting me in toward the end."

"Well, hopefully soon they will just put you there permanently."

"She has seniority; she is a senior and has been on the team a lot longer."

"It really doesn't matter. You are the best and that's what gets you the spot, not seniority."

"I guess you're right. So, are there any lucky guys on your radar lately?" I asked her. She was always the one to have guys all over her, but she handled it well and not in a whore-ish way.

"Well, there is one, but I don't know how this is going to play out just yet. Are there any lucky guys getting a chance with my gorgeous sister?"

"Well there is someone that got my attention."

"Well umm spill who is he?" I blushed and immediately feel nervous. My sister was always there for me no matter what and I really needed her to be there for me. What if she freaks out and doesn't accept this? "Umm, earth to Santana? I hit the ball over there." She said pointing her racket to the edge of the court.

"Raquel, can we take a break for a minute. I need to talk to you."

She agreed and we grabbed our water bottles and sat on the edge of the court on a bench dad had installed for us. We sat in silence for a few minutes while I tried to decide how to approach the situation. I didn't want to hide Brittany from Raquel, but Raquel was my best friend next to Puck. Even though lately I hadn't been around her, she was still my real person. "Raquel, I need to tell you something and I want you to please, be ok with this."

"What is it S?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Really, that's great. Why would I freak out? Besides the fact you have to tell me who the lucky dude is or I'm going to have to force it out of you."

"Well . . ." I started getting more and more nervous by the minute. "The lucky dude, isn't a dude at all, it's a girl. I'm going out with Brittany, you know the hind catcher on our team?"

Silence surrounded us. I tried to read her face: nothing. Finally she looked at me and spoke.

"Oh, ok, now I remember who she is. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Yeah, she's cute."

". . . and I have a date with her."

"You said that already San. Are you waiting for me to be shocked or to yell, because I need to know which you're wanting? If it's shock then yeah I'm shocked just a little bit and if it's yelling then you won't get any of that unless it's that girly jump up and down happy type scream-y thing. San you're my sister. You're my best friend. I won't love you any less because of a decision that isn't what some consider the norm. If this is something you're happy about, then I'm happy for you."

"Really?" I asked afraid what I just heard was a daydream.

"Of course, I don't know why you would expect anything different. The only way I would be upset about this is if you were dating someone ugly, because you know these Lopez genes can't just be shared freely there is a definite selection process. You have to be fine to date one of us, but you have impeccable taste in guys and girls, so I applaud you." She laughed and just like that my world seemed ok again.

I just told my first person, besides Puck, I had a date with Brittany and it couldn't have gone better. We finished playing tennis and moved to the softball area. I pitched for a while then batted for a while, and then we went in the house. I jumped in the shower and threw on some pj's until I had to get ready later. I ran into Raquel's room, jumped on the bed, and spent two hours curled up with my baby sister watching a movie.

"Raquel!" I screamed. I was freaking out. I left her room fifteen minutes ago and by this time I had been through all my clothes and I had no idea what to wear.

"What . . . what is it? What happened? Who died? Are you ok?" Raquel came running in my room almost tripping from running so fast. She looked around and saw my room wrecked.

"Whoa San, when did the tornado rip through your room?" She asked looking around somewhat in awe.

"Raquel, what am I going to wear on a date with a girl?" I put emphasis on girl and looked at her wide eyed. I just got so stressed in the course of fifteen minutes. Earlier I wasn't thinking about it really being the only date I have ever been on with a girl, but now that I was in here getting ready . . . well I was losing my shit.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said looking at me like I was crazy. "All that loud yelling for this? Have you lost your mind?"

"Raquel I'm being serious help me here."

"You are stressing out over getting ready for a girl that has seen you hot, sweaty, and probably bleeding knowing your tendency to get hurt. Trust me, that isn't exactly your best look."

"You are no help."

"What would you wear to go out with a guy?"

"One of these two shirts." I said pulling out two from the pile on my bed. One shirt was green and the other was purple. Both were silky and low cut.

"Ok, now" she said walking over to my bed and pulling on my pile of clothes. "These jeans make your ass look great, and so do these." She hands the jeans to me. She walks over to my closet and pulls out two pair of shoes: flats and heels. "You're kind of short so, heels may be your best choice they are impressive. Flats will keep her towering. Both of those shoes will go with those outfits. Now put the rest of this shit up. I can't believe you pulled out everything in a walk-in closet. If someone is into girls, they are into the same things guys are into, so stop worrying and get dressed, you have an hour." With that said she walked out of my room and back to hers.

'Leave it to my baby sister to put me in my place.' I thought before I started getting ready throwing on my green top, jeans, and heels. I put on a tiny silver chain and straightened my hair. I decided that I'm going to straighten it to throw a little something new on my appearance. I haven't straightened my hair really since I had gotten here. I threw on a little eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss and I was ready to go. I checked the clock and it was 6:55. Perfect.

I got downstairs when I heard a knock on the door. I ran into Papi's study where I found him and Ma snuggled up on the loveseat. I gave each of them a kiss and told them I would be home later. It was one of Pa's rare days off so they didn't even pay much attention to me, they were just enjoying being together. I ran to the door and opened it up.

There with a single rose was Brittany. She was wearing a royal blue top with black jeans and sneakers. She looked completely adorable. I stepped out on the porch and closed the door turning to face her.

"You look beautiful." She said handing me my rose. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled deeply. I looked into her eyes as she watched me with that dimpled grin spread across her face.

"Oh, you clean up pretty well yourself." I said teasing her. "So, where are we going tonight?" I asked as we walk out toward the driveway. I looked up and see her blue 2007 Saab 9-3 and I thought back to the first night she was at my house. "So, how is she running?"

"Great thanks to a certain softball player. Who still needs to be paid back, by the way."

"I'm going on a date, what's better payback than that?"

"Oh, I don't know actual money."

"Whatever" I said sliding into her passenger seat and buckling up as she did the same on the driver's side. She threw the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way. She put it in drive and started off down the road threading her pinky with mine and lifting my hand to her mouth, placing the gentlest of kisses on it. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into my little Santana." She smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well here is your next chapter. I worked 15 hours and 15 minutes. Yall were 45 minutes shy of not having an update. Ya gurl is tired. Yall better be glad I love yall. Let me know what u think =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Brittany's P.O.V

I was in the car with Santana and I was finding it hard to drive because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was so gorgeous when she wasn't even trying. I mean she looked good when she was in her sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no makeup on so on this night she was like magically stunning. 'Gah B, snap out of it. She has you quoting Drake. Whatever, she looks sexy as hell.'

"So, Santana, are you ready for anything?

"Yeah, always, are you going to tell me what we are doing?"

"Nope" I said pulling into a gas station.

"Need gas?"

"Nope" I pulled into a parking spot and leaned over the seat and reached into the glove compartment. I pulled out a long black cloth. "Do you trust me?" I asked playing with the cloth and running it between my fingers with a mischievous look adorning my face.

She looked at me questioningly before changing her look one that is more nonchalant. "I guess I don't have a choice, you're my captain." She shot me a playful glare.

"Ok, well if you're going to act like that, then nope you don't have a choice." I laughed and gave her a wink.

"Will you put this blindfold on for me?" I asked innocently throwing her a smile.

"Ugh, How long do I have to wear it?"

"No more than twenty minutes, I promise. So, please put it on before I hold you down and force you to put it on."

"Sorry Brittany, I don't see that happening, you aren't badass enough for that, but since you asked nicely at first, I'll put it on for you."

"Yay!" I exclaimed not even trying to put up my hardcore-I'm-the-softball-captain façade. She just looked at me and shook her head while laughing. She then put the blindfold around her head. "Ok, no peeking Santana." I said throwing the car into drive and heading toward our destination.

Santana's P.O.V

I felt the car stop and it being put into park.

"Hold on, don't move, I'll be right back." I heard her pop the trunk and I then wondered what in the hell was going on. Do you trust me . . . Blindfold . . . Don't move . . . Trunk pop? Gah this sounded like a corny scary movie gone wrong and I heard no traffic so, remote location?

I heard the trunk close and I jumped. 'Ok, I have been watching way too many scary movies with Raq and Puck lately. Everything went silent and the only thing I heard was crickets all around. I sat like this for a few minutes before I felt my door open. I jumped and shrieked.

"I'm sorry Santana; I didn't mean to scare you." At the sound of her voice I immediately relaxed. I felt her reach out for my hand and as always I get the nervous/excited feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'll get you to where we are going and make sure you don't fall." She led me somewhere and then we came to a stop.

"Ok, here we are." She stepped behind me and put her hands on the blindfold. She was so close I could feel her breath on my neck and it made me shiver. She let out a small laugh at my involuntary reaction and moved her body closer to mine. She removed the blindfold and I could hardly believe what I was looking at... "Brittany, are you serious?"

"What?" She asked.

"You did this for me?" I turned around to look at her and saw a small blush ride up her cheek.

"Well, yeah, I did." She replied shyly. I pulled her in for a hug before turning her around with my arms wrapped around her waist. I was amazed at how comfortable it felt to stand like this with her. I mean just over an hour ago I was freaking out about going on a date with a girl and now I was standing with my arms wrapped around her and my head on her shoulders like it was where I belonged.

"Do you like it?" She asked timidly.

"I love it, thank you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "This is the most romantic thing I have ever had done for me." I said still standing and looking around in awe. We were on the softball field standing in front of the pitcher's mound. The mound, and the area surrounding it, was covered by an oversized blanket, with candles around it. On the blanket was a few boxes of Chinese takeout with two paper plates and chopsticks and forks.

"This field is where I first introduced myself to you, this field is where witnessed your talents and how you are in your element, and this mound is where you are the most in your zone and the place I love to watch you the most. I wanted our first date to be special." She almost whispered. "Well, let's eat." She said significantly louder, wrapping her arms around me behind her and pulling me toward the blanket.

We divided the food up and sat back to talk and eat. We fell into an easy conversation with comfortable silences between topics. It was all so easy with her. Her iPod was playing softly on the blanket. While we were eating and talking we kept subtly changing positions and getting closer. We had gone from facing each other to being side by side. I put my plate to the side and I felt Brittany pull at my waist. I scoot where she lead me, which is with my back to her front and her arms around me snuggling into me.

"Look at the stars, they are everywhere tonight." She said excitedly. I was loving the feel of her around me so much I didn't think to say anything back. I was just staring into space. I was brought out of my thoughts by B's grip loosening and the sound of her voice. "This is ok, isn't it?" She gestured to her arms around me.

"What . . . Of course it is." I realized she took my silence the wrong way and I leaned further back into her to try to wash away her insecurities. She tightened her grip again. After a few minutes of us staring into the stars I break the silence quietly.

"Brit, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want San."

"I see the way you are when it is just us. You are goofy and silly and I love that, but when we are at school or around people you are serious and tough. It's hot, don't get me wrong, but where is my silly goofy girl?"

"YOUR silly goofy girl?" She smiled into my hair and started playing with my fingers. She sighed before continuing. "When I was in middle school, I guess you could say I wasn't the smartest. I didn't know much and I lived in my own little fantasy world. I believed everyone was good and always ignored the bad until the bad started to haunt me. I started to get bullied. Everyone called me stupid and a lot of people took advantage of my naivety. Even my middle school softball coach told me the only thing I was smart enough in or for was softball and that's why I was captain. The people that were supposed to be protecting me from bullying were doing the same thing as the children were." I felt her shiver against my back. I heard a sniffle, but didn't turn around. I knew that was something she wouldn't have wanted me to see. "The next day I got my mom to hire me a tutor. I started studying as hard as I practiced. Between softball, dance lessons, and tutoring I didn't have a life and sometimes I combined tutoring and dance. I would do my dance routines with a book in my hand. I completely changed the way I was. I didn't ever talk about rainbows and unicorns again. I stopped believing in magic for a while. I keep up a 4.0 GPA and don't take shit from anyone. It's how I started to live. With you though, I start believing in magic again. I'm starting to see the good in people again."

"Thank you."

"For what?" She leaned to the side to look at me.

"For making sure I'm ok. Even though it wasn't necessary and sharing yourself with me. it's nice to know you're still ok with me being new to this and wanting me to be comfortable and trusting me like you are." I said playing with her fingers in front of me.

"hmmmm . . . you are new. . . Maybe I didn't think this through completely." I gasp at her reaction. She was really having second thoughts. I thought I was the one that was supposed to have second thoughts. My head dropped. She lifted my chin up with her finger and turned my head to face her. "But, you are worth all of it, like I said, proudly yours." she said and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I turned to the side and look at her disbelievingly. I reached out and push her so she fell back to the ground. "Mean"

Before I knew what is happening, I was being pinned down on the ground with Brittany hovering over me. "Aww, poor baby." I squirmed and she started tickling my sides. I grabbed her and flipped her over so she was pinned under me. She looked up at me in shock. I don't think she was expecting that. We lock eyes and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I was drawn to her. Our faces started moving at a painfully slow rate toward one another, with our eyes still locked. I finally broke eye contact and I looked down at her lips before closing the gap between us, pressing my lips on hers firmly. I switched to open mouth kisses and slowed down our kissing by taking her bottom lip between my lips and sucking on it gently. I scraped my teeth over her lip and pulled slightly. Soon our kisses sped back up and became more passionate. Our tongues were clashing against each other's like they were doing a little dance. Nothing had ever felt this right. I felt Brittany's hand on my hips pulling me closer. I obliged her request and leaned down further. I started kissing her neck.

"Santana" I heard her somewhat moan and I continued with what I was doing, obviously she liked it, so why stop?

"Santana" She said a little more firmly. "We have to stop."

"What? Why? Do you not want to?"

"Of course, I could kiss you all day, but you keep doing what you are doing to me and I might lose my resolve."

"Oh" I said blushing. Brittany grabbed her iPod and looked at the time.

"Wow, it's practically eleven. I need to get you home."

I sighed. "I guess you do."

Brittany's P.O.V

I gathered the stuff and we got into the car. I started to drive off with so much stuff on my mind. I looked at Santana and reached out for her hand. She gave it to me and we sat in silence on the way home. The only noise was the music, which Santana was picking off my iPod.

I set a play list for the date, so I wondered if she had gotten out of it or if she thinks that is the only music I have on there.

"Wow, wait, are you for real?" She asked loudly making me jump.

"Well, if you tell me what I have to be for real about, I'll tell you." I teased her.

"You listen to this?"

"Listen to what Santana?" I didn't think I had anything on there that was that bad, but I wanted to know what she was talking about.

"I mean I knew you listened to all kinds of music and your selection is very impressive, but I didn't think that was a part of it. "

"Will you tell me what you are talking about already?" I said sounding slightly annoyed, but I didn't mean to I was just curious.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you listened to rap." She laughed.

"I didn't mean to sound like that and yeah, I do listen to it, most of my friends don't so I mostly listen to play lists when everyone is around. Actually freestyle hip hop is my favorite dance genre and the music along with it."

"I love hip hop and rap, really anything I can dance to, as well, I love." She said excited.

"You dance?" I asked intrigued.

"Not really unless I'm alone, but yeah I love to club dance."

"Ok, can you stop giving me reasons to find you even more attractive?" I asked teasingly. "None of my exes have appreciated my musical selection especially when it comes to rap."

"Well, they aren't as good as me." She winked and I think I just melted.

I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. I walked around to her side to open the door. She stepped out. "Look at you go." She said jokingly.

"Hush" I said. I walked with her in front of the car. "I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go to your door, so I'm going to stop here. I had a really good time tonight, and I hope you did too."

"Of course I did thanks again."

"Anytime, I was thinking maybe you would want to go out again."

"Well, I think I can fit you into my schedule." She winked. I gave her a kiss goodnight and got back into the car. 'Wow, that girl is amazing.' I thought to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Santana's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off as usual and almost got excited because I thought Brittany was texting me. I checked my messages and saw one from Puck.

'_Ok, where were you last night?' _Shit. I forgot to tell Puck about it.

'Sorry Puck. I was on a date.' My phone went off before I even had a chance to put it down.

'_Without me? That's just wrong Lopez. Who was the lucky . . . person?' _

'Think about it, I'm sure u know.'

'_Oh, I'm on my way over, we r riding 2 school 2gether.' _

I didn't text him back. I got up and started getting ready. I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. What did I want to wear? I looked around and pulled out some jeans that hug my curves with a black t-shirt and some white forces with the black Nike check. I laid my clothes on the bed and went to get in the shower. I got out, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and put my makeup on. I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and should have guessed that would be a mistake.

"Damn Lopez, you are making it too easy for me. I usually like my girls to put up a little fight, but this is good too." Puck smirked and laid back across my bed.

"Shut it Puck. I can promise, this look is not for you." I said pointing my finger up and down my body.

"What about these?" Puck asked holding up my lacy red underwear.

"First thing was a no and that's going to be a hell no."

"Fine, here" He said pouting and throwing my underwear at me. I slipped them on under my towel and reached for my bra. I let the towel fall when I turned away from him to put it on.

"Ok, so, you went on a date with Brittany last night?"

"Yes" I said turning around to grab my clothes.

"Well, how was it?"

"Puck, I swear you want gossip more than a freshman girl."

"It's not like I'm gossiping about people, I just want to know how my friends date went, well and if there were any sexy details."

"Perv"

"What can I say? Girl on girl is sexy."

"I'm not talking about this with you, I really like her ok?"

"I'm happy for you, you know that right?"

"Thanks." I smiled and finished getting ready. We went downstairs grabbed breakfast, went to get in my car, and headed to school.

I walked into the school building with Puck and headed toward the gym to find all our friends. I walked up and gave everyone hugs, to be honest I had somewhat ignored my friends lately. I really hadn't meant to, but everything with me thinking about Brittany and softball going on I just really hadn't paid attention to anyone. We all talked and I caught up on what everyone had been up to the past couple of weeks. I made plans with Madison, Kayla, and Arianna for this weekend and then the bell rang.

Kayla and I walked together to our lockers since they were side by side. I grabbed my books for first period and turned to face K.

"Why is she staring at us?" Kayla asked looking over my shoulder. "I guess we'll find out, because she is walking this way."

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"B. Oh wait, ok I feel stupid she's the captain on your team."

"Yeah, duh K." I laughed at her. After a second I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach. She was coming over here.

"Good morning Santana." I heard her say in my ear over my shoulder. I turned to face her and realized she was already walking down the hall. 'Did she just do the flirt and walk? Two can play that game.' I thought to myself.

"What was that about?" K gave me an inquisitive look.

"Nothing, just B being B" I laughed it off.

Kayla and I walked to class falling back into random conversation.

I started walking to my next class and saw Brittany in the hallway. She looked at me and we locked eyes. I winked at her and she smiles. I couldn't help but to let out a huge smile. I thought about what she did earlier and decided to think of things to do to get back at her.

A couple of class periods later I was sitting in class and I had just drunk a bottle of water. I raised my hand and asked to go to the restroom. The teacher asked me to wait until the end of the lesson and I agreed, as long as it was sometime kind of soon.

My teacher finally let me go to the restroom. I walked in and got into a stall. I heard a toilet flush beside me and I finished my business and walked out to wash my hands. I stopped in my track when I see a familiar head of blonde curls. 'Thank you Mr. Culp for making me wait.' I thought. 'Oh, this would be the perfect opportunity to get her back.' I walked up to the sink and start to wash my hands, completely ignoring her.

"Santana" she exclaimed. I love the way she lit up saying my name.

I looked over at her with a straight face. "Brittany" I deadpan.

She gave me a worried look. "What's wrong?"

I turn and locked eyes with her keeping my face emotionless. I walked up to her, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She gave me a crazy look and I almost cracked a smile. I know I have her worried. I pushed her up against the wall nuzzled my nose with hers, parted my lips slightly grazing them against hers and moved back next to her ear and whispered: "You know, you look gorgeous today." I smiled and backed out of the bathroom while she wore this stunned expression on her face. I started walking back to my class thinking to myself: flirt and walk score: Santana 1 Brittany 0. I laughed at my own silliness.

Brittany's P.O.V

|After school|

I walked toward the field house to get changed and got everything ready for practice. I walked into the field house and saw someone changing.

"I mean not that I don't enjoy seeing you bent over, but I usually make sure a girl is my girlfriend before I get her nearly naked." I said a little too loudly and it caused Santana to jump.

"Well, that could be arranged." She said, and I was pretty sure she was just being a smart ass and didn't think about her comeback because I almost immediately saw the blush spread across her face. Just then Joanne, Bianca, and Chelsea walk into the room and started to change. Joanne looked at me and gave me an evil glare.

'Oh great' I knew me giving her stuff back wouldn't go well, but I had a feeling it was going to be worse than I imagined.

The rest of the girls came in and everyone got ready. We met up with the coach and headed to the field. We split the team up and got into positions as usual. Santana was pitching first this time and my group was up to bat. I kept making faces at Santana and making her laugh. I loved to see that smile grace her face.

The teams switch up and its Santana's groups turn to bat. I was catching as usual and Joanne was pitching. I started making smart remarks and joking with Santana as soon as she got up to bat.

"San" I whispered to her.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked back at me and missed a perfect strike. "I . . . well . . . y-yes." She finally stuttered out smiling.

"Yay" I said throwing the ball back to Joanne. I looked at Joanne and she was giving me another evil glare. 'What was her problem?' I mean I guess I knew her main problem, but she would be ok. I saw her smirk and I knew she was up to something, but never was I prepared for what she did. I saw her begin her wind up and her release on the ball. It was at perfect strike zone level but before I knew what has happened I saw Santana jump and drop to the ground holding her leg. I threw off my face mask and bent down in front of her. I looked over at Joanne who was giving me an evil grin. 'You have got to be kidding me.' I looked at Santana clutching her leg and I moved her hands. When I did I saw a perfectly circle cherry on her leg complete with stitches imprinted in it. The coach rushed over to where we were and sees the imprint.

"Santana, are you ok?" Coach O asked.

"Of course" Santana said laughing at the coach.

"Most people find it hard to jump up from that. That is going to be a pretty massive bruise."

"Well, most people aren't Lopez'" She joked. She looked over at me, "I hope something like this doesn't happen every time something goes good for me and you." I watched her eyes travel to Joanne. "and you, if you ever try some shit like this again, I will go all Lopez on you. Bitch I can ends you."

I laughed at her before looking and Joanne. She was turned talking to Bianca like nothing just happened. I took off my chest protector and walked out onto the field. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about Joanne."

"Just showing our little Santana here how much hurt dating you can bring." She smirked and that was it. I pulled back with my fist closed, ready to make contact with her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It means the world. I love interacting with yall. Hope you enjoy this next installment. =)

Santana's P.O.V

By the time I stood up, Brittany was almost to Joanne and Bianca. I started walking behind her the best I could and I saw everyone on the team take a step closer. The coach was still standing at home plate. I looked back at Coach and she gave me a look then turned away.

I heard Brittany asking Joanne something and Joanne answered, but the way she said it I knew would send Brittany over the edge. I saw Brittany pull back and ball up her fist. I completely forgot about my leg and started running toward her. I knew that softball was her life just as much as it was mine and she didn't need to get kicked off the team. I saw her start to swing.

"Brittany" I scream and tried to grab at her arm and missed. My voice stopped her just mere inches away from Joanne's face. She would have hit her if Joanne hadn't flinched. I looked back and caught Coach's eye and she turned around and acted like she was studying the fence. Brittany was her best and favorite player and I knew she didn't want to suspend her or kick her off for that. I finally grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her back.

"Santana, let. Me. Go." She practically yelled enunciating every syllable. I, of course, didn't do what she said. I thought I was the one with the bad temper, but like she said on this field, she didn't take shit from anyone.

I drug her by her arm as Joanne left the field. She passed us on the way and Brittany tried to jump at her, but I wrapped my arm around her waist and kept pushing her back. Finally I got to the side of the field and pushed her back against the fence.

"B, what the hell?"

"Did you hear what she said?"

"No, I didn't, but still this team means the world to you and I am not going to let you throw it away over fighting with your ex."

"You should have just let me hit her."

"Why, so you could stoop down to her level? No, I don't think so." She looked down at me and glared. I had never seen her like this. I held her glare and stare her down. She finally cracked.

"I'm sorry." She said sighing in defeat. I stepped closer to her regaining eye contact.

"It's fine, but just remember, I can take care of myself and you don't have to stand up for me."

"Yeah, but I told you I don't let anyone run over me and you happen to be a part of me."

"Well, I like you too my little evil princess, but I'm a Lopez, I got this." She looked at me and laughed. Her laugh brought out her slightly there dimples and her eyes lit up. I couldn't help but to smile back. I loved just being in her presence. "Come on Princess get back into your gear so we can finish practice."

Brittany walked back behind the plate and picked up her chest protector and mask and puts them on. Coach called another player, who dabbled in pitching a little, to the mound so I could bat. Practice continued for another hour, but instead of the usual fun practice we had everyone was quiet and no one was joking around. Practice ended and I heard Brittany yell.

"Team, gather around." Everyone came running in and stood around her. "I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for. I am the captain of this team and I should be setting an example and not losing my temper."

I heard everyone coming out with their own response, mostly: 'it's ok B', 'no worries', and even a 'she deserved it', which didn't go unnoticed by Coach.

Brittany's P.O.V

After I got done apologizing to the team we break and everyone turned to go to the field house. I realized Santana was turning to leave too. I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey" I said and turn her around.

"Brittany" The coach yelled to me. I looked back at her, still holding onto Santana's arm.

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

"I need to speak with you, after you do ten laps around the field. I'll be in my office." She yelled for Bianca to supervise me.

"Yes ma'am" I replied and turned back to Santana. "Will you wait on me to get out?"

"Yes" She replied and kissed me on the cheek "I'm going to get changed."

"Ok, I'm going to start on these laps." I said and turned to start running. The whole time I was running around the field I had my eyes on Santana as she got her bag and walked to the field house.

I finished my laps, grabbed my bag, and walked straight to Coach O's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard through the door. "Ok baby, I'll be home soon. Love you too, bye." I see Coach hanging up her phone.

"Trina?" I asked hoping to distract her.

"Yes" She answered from her chair.

"How are she and the kids doing?"

"Good, thanks, but don't try to get out of this Brittany." At the sound of my name coming from her mouth I cringed. She always called people by their last name unless they are in trouble. "You know what this is about, do you not?"

"Yes ma'am" I answered looking down.

"I made you the captain of this team for a reason. You are a great player and usually you control your temper very well. I have sent girls to you when they were stressed out about things. You have always been the go to player, and then today you pull this stunt. I turned away because if you hit her I didn't want to see it." I interrupted her, which probably wasn't my best bet.

"I'm really sorry about that Coach I didn't mean to lose my temper. There has been a lot happen."

"I understand that and you know when you are stressed you can always come to me and talk. I have taken you under my wing; you are like an un-biological daughter to me. I expect more out of you. You came to me when you and Joanne broke up and I know that it was hard. There are people that are going to do things that piss us off, but you can't let it get to you. The laps are the only thing I'm going to make you do right now, since you already apologized to the team."

"Thanks Coach" I said and turned to leave.

"But Brittany, don't let this happen again. I don't have time for this mess on my team and I will be sure to confront Joanne as well. I expect more from you and you know this."

"Yes ma'am" I walked out of the door and pushed up against the wall. My eyes were watering; tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. What can I say? I hate people I look up to being mad at me. I changed clothes and walked out of the field house toward the parking lot. I looked around and saw Santana sitting on the trunk of her car.

"Hey" I said walking to her car.

"Hey"

"I'm really sorry about today. I shouldn't have acted like that and when you tried to pull me away I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did."

"It's really ok; I'm a big kid I can deal with things myself. I know you didn't mean anything by it. "

"Do you forgive me?"

"Do you really think I won't?' She asked.

"No, but there is always a chance that you won't. I just have to make sure."

"Of course I do. I told you it wasn't a big deal. Although, I really didn't think you had it in you."

"Look, you know my past. I learned how to fight a long time ago." I laughed. "Can I get a kiss to make my day better?"

She smiled brightly and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yep, my day was definitely a good one." I said standing in front of her against her car with her legs on either side of me and my arms resting on them. We sat there smiling at each other. "You want to come watch a movie at my house?"

"I would love to, but I have to wait for Puck to get out of practice. His car is at my house." I looked at her and gave her a look. "What?"

"Nothing Santana"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, but if he says anything I may hit him."

"Ok calm down my little princess." She said and we shared a laugh. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tight, and whispered in her ear.

"Come spend time with me after you take Puck home."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be today."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I didn't re read this chapter, so there may be plenty mistakes I haven't been home the past two days and Im about to go into work and wanted to put this up for yall, I hope yall enjoy it. Thank you so much again for all the love for this story, it loves you back =)

A/N #2 Idk what happened, I'm hoping this works! I'm sorry yall.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Brittany's P.O.V

"I'm going to go ahead and go home. Will you meet me there?" I asked Santana.

"Yeah" She said and then her phone started vibrating. She opened her phone and read a text. "Damn it, I can't come today. My parents want me and Raquel to eat dinner with them tonight."

"Oh, it's ok we can do it another day."

"Hold on" She looked at me and smiled. She pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker.

"_Lopez"_

"Papa, como esta?

"_Bueno Mija, do you need something?"_

"Si Papa, can Raquel and I bring a friend to dinner with us?" When I hear her ask this I immediately tense up. I'm her girlfriend for all of a few hours and she wants me to meet the parents? What?

"_Sure Mija, who are you bringing?"_

"I'm not sure if I am, just making sure."

"_Ok, I will tell your Mama' that we will need two extra places at the table. It would be nice to meet your new friends." _

"Gracias, adios"

"_Adios Mija"_ With that she hung up the phone. I must have looked scared because she looked at me and pulled me close.

"You don't have to come; I was just thinking it would be the easiest way for us to spend time together."

"I just . . . we just . . . we haven't . . . it's a little soon to be meeting the parents isn't it."

"Well, all of the softball players on my old team spent a lot of time around the house so, it wouldn't be too soon for my friend to spend time at my house, would it?"

"Your friend, huh? No, I don't guess it would be too soon for a teammate to meet your family." I knew I had to think about the fact she was barely out to her friends, and I didn't know if she was even out to herself yet. So, telling her family was a big step and I didn't know if she was ready for it. I'd do whatever to spend more time with her and going to her house to spend time with her family wasn't a big deal, was it? It wasn't like I was meeting them as her daughter's girlfriend. I was meeting them as a friend.

Santana pulled out her phone and called her sister Raquel. She told her to invite a friend to dinner since she is bringing someone. Obviously Raquel agreed because she hung up and said "Well, that's settled."

I leaned into her and wrapped my hands around her waist. I pulled her off the car so she was standing in front of me. I whispered "You know, it's going to be hard to play this 'just friends' game considering I have a hard time keeping my eyes off you." I pulled back in time to see the blush that adorned her face.

"I'm sure you can manage." She laughed.

"Ok, I'm going to go to my house, take a shower, and then I'll come to your place."

"Ok" She leaned up and kisses me on my nose. I loved when she did that, it was so simple yet so sweet. "I'm going to go to my house and do the same, after Puck gets out of practice. I'll see you in a little while." She said nudging me.

Santana's P.O.V

"It's about time you got out of practice, what took you so long?" I asked. I have been waiting for fifteen minutes since Brittany left.

"We had to run about thirty laps. We couldn't play for shit today."

"Aww poor baby, let's go. I got things to do tonight."

"What would these 'things' happen to consist of?"

"Family dinner"

"Am I invited?"

"I'm glad you understand you are a part of the family, but I'm taking my girlfriend."

Puck smiled and then it hit him. "Did you just say girlfriend?"

I loved the way it sounded. "Yes Puck, Brittany is now my girlfriend."

"That's hot" He countered and I swung at his stomach.

"Ow, San that was just wrong."

"Pervert, thanks"

"How are you going to go from calling me a perv to saying thanks all in the same jump?"

"I know that is your way of saying that you're happy for me."

"Well if you knew you didn't have to punch me."

"I didn't punch, I slapped. Stop whining you over grown Mohawk wearing baby." Puck looked at me and glared, which caused me to laugh.

We blasted some music and headed home.

Brittany's P.O.V

I arrived at Santana's house and I knocked on the door. Mrs. Lopez answered and pointed me in the direction of Santana's room. I walked up the stair case and down the hall.

"Brittany" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned and saw Santana's sister in her room.

"Raquel, right?"

"Right, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know that you and my sister just started dating and I know she is still new at this, but she is worth everything you are willing to put in plus some. I'm not saying this as her sister; I'm saying this as her best friend, who is lucky enough to be related to her. She is amazing. Whoever ends up with her is lucky."

"I . . . thanks?" I was really confused as to why she was telling me all this.

"Just take care of her. Santana is a freak out type person and if she freaks out, just stick with her though it. She doesn't mean any harm by it and usually doesn't even realize when she is doing it. Do not hurt her. I promise I never had a problem threatening her ex boyfriends and I definitely don't have a problem threatening you."

"So, this is the break her heart, I'll break your face speech?"

"No this is the 'you break her heart I'll break every bone in your body'. Santana came to me and told me about this, about you and her, so this thing, is serious to her."

I smiled as wide as I could. "Thanks for telling me that."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. If you can't handle a minor freak out or don't plan on standing beside her though everything don't start now."

"I promise I'm not going to intentionally hurt your sister. I really like her and the more I get to know about her the more I like about her."

"Well, that's good, just remember what I said."

"I'll see you at dinner." I said and walked out of her room headed back toward Santana's room.

I knocked on the door and heard her yell. "Come in" I walked in and looked around. She had posters gracing the black walls and I loved them. She had so much stuff in her room, but it was so organized and neat.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said looking around.

"Thanks" she said pulling me into a hug. She showed me stuff around her room and we sat on the bed and talked for a while before we heard a woman that I guessed was her mom, call for everyone to come downstairs. Obviously Raquel's friend got here a few seconds ago because she still had on her purse and Raquel had to put it up for her before running down the stairs.

Dinner went well. Santana's mom and dad had a few questions for Raquel's friend Hannah and me. We answered them. Dinner was easy. Santana's parents were great. Her dad is tough, but seemed like an amazing father. Her mom seemed sweet all around though.

"Want to cuddle up and watch that movie that we originally planned to watch?"

"Yes, please" I said getting up from the table and walking behind Santana up to her room.

Santana's P.O.V

I was sitting at dinner and I was surprised at how well everything is going. I felt my phone vibrate, so I discretely checked my phone under the table.

_One New Message View Now or View Later. _I hit view now to read the message.

'_San, I'm really sorry 2 ask u this, but my parents r fighting again. Can I kick it at ur place 2night?'_

I quickly type a reply. 'Sure, no problem, we r still eating dinner but we will be done soon. The door is unlocked if u get here b 4 we r done.'

We finally finished off dinner and it went smoothly. My dad only asked Hannah and Brittany a million questions and actually stayed away from the money related one. My dad didn't exactly hold our money over people's heads, but he was nosey about others. I looked over at Brittany and she looked so beautiful and so innocent. I just wanted to hug her. I leaned over to her.

"Want to cuddle up and watch that movie that we originally planned to watch?"

"Yes, please" She answered as we started to get up. I loved how I felt just being around her and lying down with her to cuddle was probably going to be even more amazing.

I lead her up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pulled the comforter back on my bed and walked over to her and pulled her arm to get her to sit down on the bed. I went to my movie rack and pulled out a few movies. I showed them to her. "It's up to you, which do you want to watch?"

"Oh, Blind Side please." She said lighting up like a little kid at Christmas. I looked at her with that shine in her eyes. That was her that was my silly goofy, pretty Princess. I put in the movie and walked over to the bed getting under the cover and lying on the pillow. Brittany laid back and pulled the cover over her too. She wrapped her arm around me and I snuggled down into her side.

We hadn't even gotten through the previews yet when something I never expected happened. I looked over when I heard my bathroom door burst open. There he is. Puck. Standing, wearing nothing, but a towel. Oh just great. I think to myself.

"San, can you hand me those boxers and shorts I have in your drawer over there." He said without looking at me or looking to see what I was doing. I looked up at Brittany and saw her glaring at Puck. I couldn't imagine how this looked to her. She knew Puck and I were friends, but I don't think she understood how close we were.

"Puck! Get back in the bathroom and I'll hand you your clothes. You should have taken them with you."

"Sorry San, I wasn't thinking." I looked at him and he looked totally defeated. I wanted so badly to be mad at him, but I knew if his parents were fighting, it was taking a toll on him. I knew this time was worse than others because when he did look up and seen me lying with Brittany he said nothing but that he was sorry and he would wait for me in the bathroom.

I leaned over straddling Brittany to reach into the drawer for his clothes. I got up and walked toward my bathroom. I knocked on the door, waited for him to open it, and handed him his clothes. "Thanks San"

"No problem" I said and turned back to walk across the room to get back to Brittany. When I looked I saw Brittany up out of the bed grabbing her stuff.

"Hey" I said crossing the distance of my room quickly to grab her arm. She shook me off and walked toward my door. "Brittany" I say as she opens the door.

I walked out after her. She got outside and into the driveway before I said anything else to her.

"Brittany, stop" I yelled and she froze probably shocked I'd yelled at her. I never let my temper go with her.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"You have to listen to me." I said and she continued to refuse making eye contact with me. "Brittany, I don't know how it looks, but you should know by now Puck and I are just friends." She still refused to look at me.

"Look at me." I said using my finger to guide her face in the direction of mine. "Puck is my best friend and he is having trouble. I can't say much more than that because I respect him enough to keep his business private. Think about it, if he was being him then he would have come up with some smart comment when we were lying in bed together and he was practically naked."

She sighed "You're right. I just . . . I . . . I'm jealous, and I have never gotten jealous over any of my ex's. You have some kind of hold on me Santana and it scares me."

"You have the same hold on me. I wouldn't care if Puck walked in the room completely naked; you were the only person whose arms I wanted to be in." She smiled that smile I loved and she looked down shyly. "and that smile is the only one I care to have directed at me."

"Santana, you do realize you are just a big flirt right?" She laughed at me.

"Well, when the truth is the truth you have to let it out." I winked at her.

"I think I need to get going anyways. We can hang out some other time. Your person is in there and he needs you."

"Thanks and thanks for understanding, it means the world to me."

"No problem baby." She said and I smiled as wide as I could. She called me baby and I thought that was the cutest thing I had ever heard in my life. "What are you smiling so hard about?" She laughed.

"Nothing, I like the sound of that."

"The sound of what?"

"Baby" I answered her.

"Oh" She blushed "It just slipped, sorry. If it makes you smile like that though, you can expect it all the time." I smiled and we walked the rest of the distance to her car pinkies linked.

"Good night Brittany" I said while giving her a hug. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Good night baby" She said as she released me and got in the car.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Here is another chapter since fanfiction hated us. I hope you enjoy this one. =) I'm loving the reviews 3 I'm not going to promise a chapter tomorrow… My grandmother is going into surgery and I'm going to be at the hospital with the family. I might put one up while we are all waiting. Hoping for the best because right now its looking like I'm going to be the one holding my family together. Me and My youngest brother against the world. Baby bruh bruh, I love you. (Yes he gets to read lol)

Chapter 19

|2 Months Later|

Santana's P.O.V

"Puck, I don't have time for this, I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow." I said and hung up the phone quickly. He finally got a girlfriend a serious, stable, girlfriend and whenever they had a disagreement he wanted to call me and freak out. If it was serious I would have talked to him, but he would be ok.

That night was our two month anniversary. I didn't even know if she celebrated monthly anniversaries because our one month was on the night of state and we were so nervous we barely talked that day. We won and the team went to celebrate afterward. I know I was too caught up to even remember to say anything. We spent time together that night, but during that time I was being drug around by our teammates.

I looked around the attic, which our dad had set up as mine and Raquel's hang out spot, and I had everything set up. The dvd player was ready, I just had to turn the tv on. There were candles everywhere and I had our dinner on the table. I had the couch folded out into a bed so we can lay and watch our movie.

I looked at my phone and it was a few minutes before she was supposed to get here. I sent a text. 'Hey baby, you going to be here soon?' I got a reply a few seconds later.

'I'm about to pull in the drive way. Patience baby, patience.'

I laughed because she was always telling me that I was the most impatient person she knew. It was only when it came to my time with her that I lacked patience. I ran downstairs so I could meet her at the door. I ran down the stairs and when I reached the bottom I heard a knock, perfect timing.

I opened the door and saw Brittany in her school jogging pants, tee shirt, and hair up with the band around it. She looked so cute. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the staircase. She complied and followed closely behind, a habit we had picked up when it was possible my parents could have seen us. Brittany tried to walk into my room as we went slowly by it, but I pulled her on until we reached the next set of stairs.

"What are we doing San?" She asked looking at me like I was crazy. Brittany had stayed the night a few nights and I knew when she had had a bad day she would come over and curl up in my bed. This must have been a rough day for her since she started toward my room.

"Just follow me please?" I asked and she nodded. We walked up the staircase and I stopped at the top when we reached the door. "Give me a second." I said and went in the room to light the candles.

I got back to the door and opened it to see Brittany leaned back against the wall staring off into space.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"Nothing"

"I know that is a lie, just talk to me."

She looked up at me and her hand slid around my neck as she pulled me in for a kiss. "It's nothing baby, let's just go hang out."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. "Ok if that's what you want."

I opened the door to the attic and I heard a gasp come out from beside me. I looked over to her and smiled. "I really don't know if you celebrate monthly anniversaries, but . . . but I just wanted to say happy two month anniversary. I'm so glad I found you, and being with you has made me so happy and made me so much better. So I guess I wanted to also say, thanks."

"Tana . . ." she said and let it linger. Tana? Wait, she just Tana'd me. That was not what I was expecting. What did I do wrong? What happened? I was brought out of my panic by Brittany's hands reaching out and playing with mine. It was one of her nervous habits. This was not going to go well. I thought to myself.

"What is it B?" I ask.

"Nothing, I have just had a pretty hard day. A lot has just been stressing me out, then I come over here and you have all this" she said pointing to the set up "planned."

"Is something wrong with it? Do you want me to put everything up?" I started to panic again and this time she stopped my inner panic with a kiss that washed away all my fears. That was one thing I loved . . . I meant like . . . about Brittany, we could always convey exactly what we were feeling with a kiss.

"You have all of this planned" She started over "and it makes me realize how lucky I am to have you." She made me blush. "Santana . . . I . . . well . . . I . . . "she sighed. " I love you"

I stood there and stared at her for a minute. I didn't mean to take as long as I did because when I finally snapped out of my daze I heard. ". . . Ok if you don't. Just forget I said anything." I looked at her and smirked. It's so cute when she rambled. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Brittany, stop talking, just stop." I said firmly and I think it surprised her. She just looked at me wide eyed. "I love you too." I sated simply and smiled. We hugged each other and just stood there holding on. Neither of us were wanting to let go. "Hold on babe" I said and turned around to grab the tv and dvd remotes. I turned on some music and we swayed to the beat. I laid my head on her chest as she led us.

"You know, that is my favorite music." She said.

"I know what your favorite music is. I had to make you a dance cd for a slow routine."

"That isn't what I'm talking about."

"Wait huh? What are you talking about?"

"The sound of your heart beating against my ear, I love to listen to your heartbeat because it plays my favorite song." I looked up at her and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss soon became deeper and more passionate, and since Brittany was smaller than me soon she was leaning over me while we made out. She laid me down on the pull out couch and continued to kiss me. This went on for about five minutes and her hands started roaming. I just continued to kiss her. I swear I was on cloud nine. Next thing I knew I felt her pulling away from me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her and she looked away.

"Nothing"

"No this time you have to talk to me, Brittany."

"I just can't do this. If we keep this up I'm going to lose my resolve."

"Why don't you?" I tested her. I didn't even know if I was ready, but I was in a pretty feisty mood.

"San, stop trying to test me."

"I'm sorry, you know I just say stuff sometimes." She leaned in and gave me another gentle peck while reaching over me for the remote and turning on the dvd I had in. When she leaned back across me she gave me another kiss and I closed my eyes as I usually did when we kissed, but when I opened them, I saw light coming in from the door.

"Santana Isabella Lopez" I heard. 'Oh shit.' I thought to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Santana's P.O.V

"_Santana Isabella Lopez" 'Oh shit' I thought._

Brittany jumped back and sat to the side gripping the remote so tightly her knuckles were turning bright white.

"The study, ten minutes"

"Yes Sir" I said looking straight toward the tv. The light faded away as the door shut. I turned and looked at Brittany. She was still looking straight forward not moving or even blinking.

"Brittany" I said gently.

She didn't move or even look at me.

Brittany's P.O.V

'This can't be happening' I thought.

I was sitting there staring at the tv. I couldn't move. I wanted to say something to Santana, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to get her caught. I was freaking out. I knew that should have been Santana's place because, well, my family knew about me and accepted me.

"Brittany" I heard her say. I didn't want to look at her. What If I saw doubt in her eyes or even worst, regret. I couldn't have her regret us. We hadn't been together but for two months, but I knew I had stronger feelings for her than I had had for anyone. More than that, I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that I could love her, the love at first sight fairy tale, magical type love I quit believing in forever ago.

I sat there for what seemed like minutes, but probably was a few more seconds before I finally spoke. "I'm sorry" I kept my eyes facing forward not looking at her.

I felt Santana get off the pull out couch and walk toward the door. 'She regrets it doesn't she? Her dad sounded pissed and now she doesn't want it. I said sorry and she couldn't even speak to me. Damn it.' I stood up and grabbe my stuff and headed toward the door. I looked over and saw Santana with her back away from me blowing out a candle. The candles she set for us.

I got a foot away from the door when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Brittany" She said quietly, while she pulled me back toward her. I finally turned to face her. When I did I saw so much emotion behind those dark brown eyes, but the one thing I feared so much was no where to be seen.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going home; you need to talk to him."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked timidly.

"Santana, what could I be mad at you for?"

"I don't know, he came in and you wouldn't talk to me or look at me . . . you are never like that with me. It's not who you are Brittany, me on the other hand, I do act like that."

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of, Princess?"

"Santana, you haven't told your parents. No, I don't want to rush you into telling them either. I'm proudly yours either way. I just figured when he came in here and I'm guessing caught us, that you would regret it."

She looked at me sadly, those perfect lips turning down. "Brittany I'm never going to regret this, I love you. You, not Puck, not Mark, my last ex, not even the girl that comes to our practices and flirts with me. It is you, it is always you. Will I ever be good enough Brittany, I mean seriously?" Her voice started to rise and I knew she was a moment away from a Spanish rant. That was her protection. I knew she was afraid; she never raised her voice with me.

I never should have doubted her. How could I have feeling this strong without her having them back? "You are good enough, you show that every day by showing that you are in love with me and not just in this to test it."

"It was never a test to me Britt Britt. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you; point blank, that's all there is to it. Now let me walk you to your car, so I can face him."

She walked me out the door and to my car. She pulled me back when I started to sit down and kissed me. "I'll text you before I go to sleep, Drive safely and text me and let me know you made it ok." She said and let me get in the car. She closed the door for me and started back into her house. 'I hope this goes well for her.'

Santana's P.O.V

I turned back toward the house. 'Let's get this over with.' I walked up the steps and into the front door. I got more and more nervous as I got closer to dads study.

I knocked on the door and waited on his response. "Come in." I heard muffled.

I walked inside and he was at this desk staring at the window. "Sit down" He commanded wit out moving a muscle. I sat in the chair in front of his desk and automatically looked down.

He sat in the same position staring out the window for a while. The silence in that room was deafening. You could cut the tension with a knife, or at least that's how I felt. I sat and looked at his profile trying to figure out if he was more pissed or disappointed. I still couldn't tell. He had this weird peaceful look on his face. I was guessing that was the calm before the storm. As soon as I was about to say something to try to make him talk, he spoke.

"Santana, tell me I am mistaken about what I think I saw in there."

"What do you think you saw Papi?"

"I know you were not kissing that girl."

"That girl has a name and no, I cannot tell you that you are mistaken because you aren't."

"Mija, what the hell do you think you are doing? I knew you were spending a lot of time with that girl, but she is on your team and I was willing to let that slide."

"Let that slide? You do not have a choice who I hang out with, whether it be Brittany, Quinn, Kayla, Puck, or that annoying ass peperoni nipped football player in my Spanish class."

"On the contraire, I could ground you and forbid you to see that girl again."

"Dad, we play softball together, and that is my life, you won't take that away from me."

"No, but I can be at every practice and game. You will have to ride home with me from those. "

"'No, I won't and that is next year anyways. You have a job you can't and won't take time away from it for that."

He sat for a second. Through the whole conversation he was calm and collected. Which I didn't expect much more, but what came next surprised me.

He slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn it Santana, is that what this is about? You are living a life of sin because you aren't spending enough time with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It is also a sin to judge, so I take it you will be saving me a front row seat in hell huh?"

"When judgment day comes, what are you going to say to God?

"I am your creation, and I am proud."

"Santana, I just can't deal with this, you are not my daughter." I jumped up. I started to get angrier, I started to cry, but I couldn't I just sat back down and calmed myself two Lopez's couldn't have a temper and anything end well.

"Papi, did you still love me a month ago, was I still your baby girl then?"

"Of course, why?"

"I was with Brittany a month ago, we have been together longer than two months. Answer me this honestly, was I any different a month ago?"

"No, but . . ."

"No buts Papi, just give me straight answers please. Just give me this."

He stared at me.

"I am still the same strong willed, loving, respectful, and honest child I've always been. In the past few months I have not tried to be anything but any of this. I am still the little girl you have always loved, nothing about me has changed. I fell in love with a person and if It was a guy, you wouldn't be questioning me. This person has changed my life in so many ways, but all for the good. I'm not getting into as many fights. I'm not as angry any more about anything. You always told me to stand up for what I believe in and I believe everyone deserves to be happy and Brittany makes me happy. She makes me feel like a kid again. The world she lived in is innocent and magical. She makes me see the good in life and how much I should appreciate it all."

"Mija, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Papi, you are supposed to support me, you are supposed to be here for me, to love me."

"I do that Mija." He sighed sounded defeated.

"It's amazing with her Daddy. It's comfortable and just feels right. You can protect me, but you have to let me make my own decisions. You have to let me take the risks I want to and need to. Just support me, love me, and respect me."

"Always Mija, always." He said and came around the desk to hug me. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I just have to do what I can as a parent."

"It's ok Papi, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. So, when do I get to meet this young lady?"

"You have met her."

"But, not as her girlfriend's Dad."

"I promise if you give her a chance you will love her."

"I promise, I will do just that. I did always want another daughter, and a son, but I guess when Raquel grows up I can still get that." I laughed and he put his arm around me as we walked out of the study and headed toward the kitchen. I sat on the island and he pulled out the ice cream fixing us both a bowl. He yelled for Raq to come downstairs and fixed her a bowl as well.

"What do you girls think about a father daughter night, just like old times?"


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made

Chapter 21

Brittany's P.O.V

I drove off from Santana's house and I was so nervous. I knew that she was trying to put me at ease by saying she didn't regret us, but Mr. Lopez was a pretty intimidating guy.

She lived with him though; she should be able to handle it.

Wait, she was Daddy's little girl. What if she would do anything to please him?

No, she wouldn't leave me like that. As much as I felt for her she had to feel the same way.

I needed to go drive around; I couldn't just go home, not with my mind racing like it was. I knew I could go to the park. No, I couldn't go to the park. If I went to the park, all I was going to do was be reminded of her and our many nights there. I'd go driving, that was what I'd do.

Wait, I was supposed to text her to let her know I got home safe, but I knew she left her phone upstairs and I doubted she got it before going into the study.

'I'm going 4 a drive, I'm not going straight home, but I'm ok. I'll text 2 let u know when I get home.' That should have been good enough. I could text her when I decided to go home.

I put my iPod on shuffle and hooked it up to the radio. I drove along the roads in town and then started to drive the back roads. I loved the feeling of driving. It was so calming. If you concentrated on what you were doing in the car everything else could fade out.

I was driving and then instead of concentrating on the driving, I started concentrating on the music. For some reason every song that came on has at least one lyric that reminded me of her. She was everything.

She was slowly influencing every part of my life, and for some reason I thought I liked it.

"Shit!"

I hit the brakes.

I skidded to a stop; luckily I wasn't on a gravel road. A deer ran out in front of me luckily I didn't hit it. 'Ok I think it's time for me to go home.' I turned the music down a little and drove toward the house.

I got home and quickly pulled out my phone. It had been an hour since I left her place. I quickly typed a text. 'Hey Baby, I just made it home. I hope everything is going well 4 u. Text me when u get done.'

I decided to jump in the shower. That should have given Santana enough time to work things out with her dad, and text me back.

I pulled out my clothes and my favorite unicorn footie pjs, what could I say I was a kid at heart, and headed toward the bathroom. I started the water, got undressed, and stepped in. I let the water run over me it felt so good and relaxing. I showered and when I finished I still just stood under the water. I felt so tense. I was stressing so much about what Santana was going through with her Dad.

They had a special bond and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. I loved her, and I couldn't let something happen with her family just because of me. Her family meant too much to her. I couldn't get in between them.

Santana's P.O.V

"What do you girls think about father daughter night, just like old times?"

"Yes!" Raquel and I all but yelled. Since we moved we hadn't had father daughter nights like we used to.

"So, a round of tennis and homerun tournament it is?"

"Well yeah, what else would it be Daddy." Raquel teased. We loved our sports, but getting to play them with our Dad made it so much better.

"Ok, my equipment is in the shed, what about you girls?"

"Mine is in the shed, Puck and I were playing yesterday." I said and looked at Raquel.

"Mine is as well, Puck and I played while waiting on you to get back from your girlfriend's house." Raquel said and immediately tried to correct herself. " I mean your Britt. . . your friend that is a girl."

We walked out the back door and started out to the shed while she was tripping over her own 'mistake'. I laughed at her trying to cover her slip up in front of Dad. I hadn't had a chance to tell her he knew.

"Oh you mean that girl she was kissing about an hour ago?" Dad said seriously.

Raquel stopped walking, her jaw would be touching the floor right now if that was possible. I stopped laughing.

"Yeah Dad, that girl." I said seriously. We were leaving Raquel standing there. Dad cut me a side glance. Raquel finally ran to catch up.

"Oh by the way Raquel, Dad knows." I said laughing and Dad cracked a smile.

Raquel gave me a look.

"Yeah, he kind of walked in."

"Walked in on what San?"

"Brittany kissing me?" I said shrugging it off. Raquel looked at Dad incredulously.

"You're ok with this?" She asked him.

"I wasn't at first, but you two are my baby girls and I want whatever makes you happy, and obviously Brittany makes your sister happy."

We got out our equipment and started playing. The game of tennis was over fairly quickly, but our homerun tournament got serious. Lopez's didn't lose, and if we did, we didn't take it well. It started out first to 5 homeruns and the moved to seven and then ten. I won of course, because as my dad always told me I was bad-ass. We went in the house two hours later and I then remembered I left my phone in the attic. I ran up the stairs to retrieve it.

5 New Text Messages Two were from Puck, one was from Bianca, and two were from Brittany. I opened them up and read them. I could tell by the way Brittany text she was freaking out. I should have thought to text her to let her know everything was ok. I looked at the time: 9:30. Her parents were out of town tonight anyways. I really wanted to tell her the good news. I ran back downstairs after I changed clothes, keys in hand.

"Papi?"

"Yes Mija."

"Is it ok if I skip out on the rest of the night? I need to go talk to Brittany."

"Mija, it is a little late for that don't you think?"

"It's important, please?" I begged and gave him my puppy dog look.

He sighed. "Ok, I guess, but if you are going to be too long text me and let me know."

"Of course, thanks." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and running out the door.

I pulled out the drive way and drove over to Brittany's house. I looked up and saw the light to her room on, and I saw her shadow in the window. I walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. I waited for a minute and received no answer. I checked the door handle and it was unlocked. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I walked up to her room and saw the door cracked open.

I couldn't help myself from peeking through the door and watching her. She was so adorable. I noticed her dancing, back and forth, back and forth, every once in a while, she stopped to check her phone, which was lying on the bed. She looked increasingly more frustrated. I wondered if she was waiting on my text. I opened the door and it creaked. She jumped and screamed.

I laughed at her. "You know, you should really lock your door. It's not safe for you to be here alone and the door is unlocked. Anyone could come in here in take you."

"Well, it looks like the only one just walking in here to take me is you."

"Are you complaining?" I said raising my eyebrow at her and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

She closed the distance between us and pulled my arms out from their position and wrapped them around her waist. "I can't say I am." She said and kissed me lightly.

"I would hope not." I said returning her kiss.

She pulled back and looked at me. "So, how did it go with your dad."

This was really my chance to play with her. "Well, I didn't get to text you back because he took my phone away, and kicked me out of the house. The only reason I still have the car is because I hid the keys. He kicked me out." I said looking past her. I saw her expression change and she released me looking down. She turned to walk away from me and I pulled her back.

"B, I'm kidding. Don't pull away from me." She made eye contact with me.

"San, don't do that. You don't know what I have been thinking about."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was just joking and will you tell me what you were thinking about, so I will know."

"I wasn't going to let myself come between you and your family. If it came down to a choice, I was going to have to let you choose them San."

"Brittany, you couldn't have made that decision for me. It wouldn't have been up to you. I love you and I wasn't going to lose you to my family's stupidity." I saw a smile light up her face. "That is what I like to see." I said used my finger to tilt back her head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So, how did it really go then?"

"Well, at first he flipped out, but I just talked to him. I told him that you made me happy and it was that simple for me."

"He just accepted that?"

"He really didn't have a choice. He knew I wasn't going to back down."

"Well you are stubborn" she said laughing "but, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked her in her eyes and made her hold my eye contact.

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Lopez, always"

She pulled me by the arm over to her bed and I slipped my shoes off before crawling in her bed beside her. She turned out her bedside lamp which was the only light on in the room and we laid in the dark.

I pulled her closer to me and we cuddled for about thirty minutes, nothing but loving the feeling of lying in one another's arms. She moved her head over and kissed my cheek, and then scooted over until she was kissing my lips. We laid there sharing little soft kisses for a while. I put my hand into her hair and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She leaned up on her arm to gain the upper hand and hovered over me. We kept kissing and soon I felt her hand playing with the hem of my shirt. She moved it from the hem of my shirt to tracing light patterns on my hip. I shivered under her touch. I moved my hand to her hip and pulled her body closer to mine.

Our kisses started getting even more passionate and Brittany's hands were starting to wander even more. Soon we were both sitting up and my shirt was being raised over my head. I let it happen and pulled her in tighter. This was so easy and comfortable with her. I pulled off her shirt and she moved to straddle my lap. We kept kissing and hands kept moving all over the place. Her hands reached my jeans and she started to undo the button. Then she stopped and pulled back.

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"This. Not yet. I want to take things slow. I want to make sure everything is perfect for you."

"Brittany, I'm fine."

"You can say that, but I'm still not doing this."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Santana, no of course not, will you stay with me tonight? I want to hold you."

I reached across her to the night stand and pulled out my phone. 'Dad, I'm just going to stay the night with Brittany tonight.' A few minutes later I get a text back.

'I'm not sure I approve of that because it's just like you having a boyfriend, but you have stayed there before. I don't guess I can stop you now. As long as you remember I do need to officially meet this young woman.' I sent a quick reply back.

'Of course Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.' I closed my phone and sat it back on the night stand.

"Ok, I'm staying, but just so you know, sometime soon, you will have to officially meet my dad as his daughter's girlfriend." I heard Brittany gulp as she curled up into a ball on my side.

"Santana, I hate to inform you, but I think I may be sick on that day." She said sounding so tiny and I couldn't help but to laugh at her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Ok I'm back with another one, I have up to chapter 40 edited so yall know yall have something to read for a while lol I got excited when I had that much done, just seven more to go then it will be all posts! =) I hope yall are still enjoying. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, makes me smile.

Chapter 22

|Two Weeks Later|

We were finally out of school and I was so excited. It had definitely been a lazy summer day. Dad had a pool put in for us, just adding to the additions of amazing things in our back yard. My house had become the summer hang out spot with my friends.

Puck, Bianca, Kayla, and Kayla's new boyfriend were at the house swimming with Raquel and me. Mami came out and put lemonade on the table.

"Thanks Mami"

"De nada Mija"

I jumped out of the pool and ran over to get my lemonade.

"You know Santana if Brittany didn't already have dibs on it I might try. That red bikini is hot." Bianca yelled to me.

"Oh, damn you're just a few months too late." I said winking at her. Everyone including Brittany had gotten over mine and Bianca's little comments, except for Raquel who hadn't been around her that much.

"San, I thought Brittany was the only girl for you? Where is this coming from?" She tried to say quietly while getting out of the pool.

"Oh, didn't you know? Santana and I are secret lovers." Bianca said jumping out of the pool to grab her lemonade too.

Raquel watched with a look of shock plastered on her face as Bianca came to stand next to me. Puck, Kayla, and Josh just ignored us and kept splashing around. Bianca then put her arm around my waist and Raquel's jaw dropped.

"Santana seriously? No, she has to go. I like Brittany as perky as she is when other people aren't around, I do not approve of this."

"Well I do" came a voice from the back door. I turned to saw Brittany coming out of my house in her basketball shorts and a white wife beater with her bathing suit showing under it. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What is this some sort of lesbian triangle thing?" Raquel asked astonished.

"I don't know, you want to try it and find out?" Bianca shifted her attention to Raquel, and I looked over at Brittany who was fighting to not burst out laughing. I saw the look of horror on Raquel's face and I couldn't help but to laugh, usually Raq hold her own in any quip match but this one definitely caught her off guard.

"Raquel" I said and she turned to look at me "she's playing, breathe." I saw relief flood over her then a look of nonchalance cross her face.

"I knew that" She said shrugging. We all burst out laughing not being able to hold it anymore. I looked over my shoulder to the pool and saw Puck waving his arms at me. He gestured something and eventually I took the hint.

"You want to go swimming now or later baby?" I asked Brittany pulling her into my side.

"Well, I already took my stuff upstairs, I guess I could go get a towel and go now since everyone is already in."

I moved to stand in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me tighter. I gave her a light kiss and she tried to deepen it, and when she did I caught her off guard and picked her up and took off running and jumped into the deep end of the pool with her in my arms. We resurfaced after a few seconds.

"SANTANA ISABELLA LOPEZ" Brittany yelled at me wiping the water out of her eyes. I swam over while her eyes were still closed and gave her a quick kiss immediately swimming off after. "You are so dead." She said starting to swim into my direction.

I swam over to the shallower end where the water stopped at my chest and cowered behind Puck.

"Oh, no, don't think you can hide from blondie behind me."

I see Brittany getting closer and I started talking quickly "you remember the other night, the thing we were talking about, I swear I will tell everyone if you don't stop her from trying to kill me."

"You wouldn't Lopez."

"Do not tempt me Puck." Just about that time Brittany got closer and Puck yanked her out of the water with her kicking.

"Put me down Puckerman" She said shooting me the most adorable glare I had ever seen in my life, about that time my mom came back out.

"Mijas I'm going to get your father from the airport. Try to behave while I am gone."

"Si Mama" I said to her still hiding behind Puck. My mother walked back through the house and I looked over to the other side of Puck and noticed that my little princess wasn't thrashing around anymore.

Puck had already let her go and I saw the look of horror on her face.

"Brittany, baby what's wrong?"

"Your Dad is coming home tonight?"

"Yeah, did I not tell you?"

"No, you might have left that tidbit of information out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Santana, the last time I met your dad it was before he knew we were girlfriends. The last time he was in town he was saying he had to meet me as your girlfriend."

"Don't worry babe." I said as everyone started to get out of the pool. I headed over to the ladder to get out and Brittany was right behind me. I got out of the pool and started to yell to Raquel to bring out a towel for Brittany since I kind of forced her into the pool. Next thing I knew *Splash* I was back in the pool and Brittany was standing there doing a victorious fist pump.

"That is for throwing me in and forgetting to tell me your dad is coming home." She said and took my towel as she pranced off into the house.

| A few Hours Later |

Brittany's P.O.V

Everyone was still at Santana's house. We had all been curled up relaxing, watching tv, and playing rock band. Santana had just got done with her turn on the bass and we were back to cuddling while we watched the others play. For some reason Puck thought he was the superstar on the drums, Raquel and Kayla were the guitar players and Josh stayed on the bass while Bianca sang. It was like our own personal form of entertainment.

"I need to go get dinner started." Santana whispered in my ear. I pulled my arm tighter around hers and gave her a kiss on the temple and nodded.

"Do you need my help?"

"If you want to help you can." She said starting to stand up. She reached out for my hand and I obliged placing mine gently in hers and letting her pull me up.

"We are going to go start dinner since Mami and Papi will be here soon." Santana said and everyone either grunted or nodded their replies because they were so engrossed in the game.

We walked into the kitchen and Santana decided she was going to make hamburgers. I sat back and watched her work in the kitchen. She looked so good shuffling around and concentrating. I was leaning against the island and she took a break in the middle of cooking to walk over to me and kiss me, quick and sweet. I loved how comfortable she had gotten with me, kissing me was like second nature now and I couldn't be happier about that.

"You know" she started "I could see us doing this years from now, if we ever got to the point of us living together." She said and a blush immediately crept up over her face. She was thinking about a future with me and that made my stomach twist into a hundred different knots and sent me onto cloud nine.

"Well, if it ever gets to that point, I'll be happy to sit back and watch you do your thing." I said winking at her. She walked over to me and bent down to lift me up onto the counter to sit. I leant in and kissed her nose and she giggled. Her laughter was like music to my ears. I loved it.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said seriously, looking into those deep brown eyes that mesmerized me.

"I love you too baby always and forever." She said and leaned into give me a kiss, but this one she was quick to deepen and hold.

"Ahem" I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Shut it Puck" Santana yelled waving her hand.

"Puck, Santana said to tell you to shut It." came the reply.

I jumped and froze.

"I really think you ladies need to learn some control." Her dad said. "I can't meet her properly if she is too busy kissing my daughter."

My cheeks lit up bright red and I looked down. I was too embarrassed to look at him. Santana stepped back and went over to give her Dad a hug.

"Be nice." I heard her hushed tone.

I finally composed myself and jumped off the countertop.

I walked over and stick my hand out. "Brittany S Pierce, softball captain, dancer, and your daughter's girlfriend."

Her Dad looked at me shocked and finally reached out to shake my hands. "Well, I didn't expect it to just come out like that." He looked at Santana and chuckled.

We all sat outside on the back deck and ate, and the conversation was flowing well among everyone.

"Ok, what does everyone want to do tonight?" Carlos asked the table.

"Mr. Lopez, don't I still have a homerun tournament to beat you in?" Puck challenged.

"Puckerman, you know that Lopez' never lose right?" Carlos said challenging right back.

"Well, I'll be the first one to beat you."

"Oh, that place is already taken by me, sorry Puck." Santana said laughing.

"Ok, how about this, let's go play some ball." Carlos said looking around the table.

There were mostly agreements but a few arguments about not having gloves.

"Homerun tournament" Puck yelled and everyone agreed to that.

We all walked down to the equipment shed and grabbed bats before walking to the softball area of their yard. It never ceased to amazing me the kind of money Santana's family had. I mean a softball area, of your yard? Seriously?

"Money on the fact a Lopez will dominate." Raquel said and high fived Santana. Santana smirked and looked around.

"We are super stars." Santana added and laughed.

Everyone took turns batting and Santana was snuggled up behind me waiting on her turn. Her dad got done batting and brought the bat and a helmet to her giving her another high five.

"Go ahead my little bad ass." Carlos called after her. He stood beside me watching her.

"So, Brittany, I haven't found a reason not to like you yet, but there is one thing I do know. That girl right there is my little girl and if anyone hurts her, they will answer to me. "

"Yes sir"

"I'm accepting this because she is happier than she has been in a long time, her attitude has calmed down a lot, and if you are what puts that shine back into my little girl then I want you around, but if you can help it, please don't take that away from her."

"I don't plan on it sir. I love your daughter. She has brought the good back out in me. She lets me know its ok to be myself and the way she is is perfect to me. If I can keep from it I never plan to let anything happen to her."

"Good answer kid." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and then walking to stand by Puck and Josh who were watching Santana bat a good distance away from me.

I was still very intimidated by him, but I thought with that little conversation I got some of the fear out. Obviously I was doing something right if I was making Santana happy enough for her parents to notice. Santana's phone rang and I look at the screen since she was batting.

-Quinn Calling - It read. "Santana, Quinn, Is calling you?" I said questioning.

"Really?" She said as she ran over to pick up the phone.

"Hey Boo" I heard her say into the receiver. I had gotten use to Santana's little pet names and ignore them now, although I was really curious as to whom Quinn is.

"Are you serious? When?" She asked. "I'll have to talk to him, but I'm sure we both know what the answer is going to be. Ok I'll call you back in a little bit."

Santana hung up and ran over to her dad. I saw her talking and explaining something. I saw him sigh and put his fingers to his head before nodding.

Santana ran over to me excitedly, picked me up, and swung me around.

"Some of my best friends are coming from where I used to live." She nearly screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N : Didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I did get some alerts. I hope yall are still enjoying this story! =) thanks for the reviews and alerts as always. Much luv to you all!

Chapter 23

| 2 Weeks Later|

Santana's P.O.V

'. _. .When I dream all I see is you and me back when we were free, doing ghetto dances, taking crazy chances. Oh baby, no one else will ever love you more than me . ._ .' I heard my phone ringing from the night stand on the other side of the bed. I took off and jumped onto the bed instead of walking around and picked up my phone.

"Hey baby" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Still cleaning, for right now anyways. What about you?"

"Just relaxing now, wishing I could see you. When are you going to pick up your friend?"

"I'll have to be at the airport in an hour and a half. Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight?"

"Santana, you need to spend time with your friend."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"What's. . . what's wrong?" She questioned. I knew she thought she was hiding whatever it was, but I knew her.

"Yes, I want to know what it is that is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Ever since you found out that Quinn is coming this week and Tina is coming next week, you have seemed weird about it."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have baby." I heard her sigh on the other end.

"I'm just worried they won't like me."

"You have nothing to worry about Brittany. You and Quinn will get along just fine, and Tina, well, Tina doesn't like anybody." I laughed and heard her giggle in response. "I promise everything will be fine. I'm going to get off of here so I can finish before I have to go to the airport ok? I love you."

"Love you too. I'll text you later. Bye."

|2 Hours Later|

I was standing in the airport two hours later trying to find Quinn. She really would have been hard to miss: skinny model type with killer stilettos on, like always. I saw everyone coming in the gates and what seemed to be the last of the crowd off the plane. 'Where is Q?' I thought to myself.

Finally after thirty minutes I saw a head of blonde hair followed by two guys in suits, carrying her luggage. She saw me and ran over to me, and we engaged in a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been, I thought all the passengers came in off that plane."

"San, do you really think I was on that plane? Who's family has a private jet? You remember the same jet that took us to Hawaii that year."

"I should have known you couldn't fly with other people."

"Yes, because unlike you, I love my family's money." She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.

We walked out to the car with the guys still carrying her luggage. I popped the trunk and they loaded it.

"Thanks guys. See you next week."

"Yes Ms. Quinn."

We got into the car and headed to the house. Conversation began to flow as we took our time catching up. She filled me in on all the news and gossip at the old school and told me how her graduation went. I felt so bad that I missed it, but school was still going on here so I couldn't go.

We made it back to the house and got out of the car. Quinn stopped to give the place a once over.

"Not as big as the one back home, but it's gorgeous San."

"Wait until you see the backyard. I think we may need to get settled and get you out of those stilettos first though."

"Get out of my stilettos just for the back yard? I don't think so."

"Just trust me on this one." I said popping the trunk and grabbing a couple of her bags and letting her get the other.

We took her bags upstairs and put everything where it needed to go. She changed shoes and we headed out the back door.

"Ok, I definitely approve of this pool: underground 3 – 12 ft. Yeah, not bad." She said sliding her foot out of her flip-flop and testing the water.

"At least my pool has the Fabray seal of approval." I said in a smartass tone. She just gave me a smirk and shrugged.

We walked out toward the tennis court, shed, and softball area. She voiced major approval over each and said she wouldn't miss the old place if she were me.

We went back inside and headed upstairs. I let her have the plug in closest to the bed for her laptop, at least for right now and we decided to skype with her parents so they knew she got here ok, and then with some friends from back home.

I got up to go to the bathroom and my phone vibrated when I was coming out and Q picked it up.

"Who is Princess, with a heart beside it?"

"Well, I guess it is about time we had that talk."

"What talk Santana?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, you know I told you I'm dating someone and I'm happy right?"

"Yeah, and you will never mention this guy's name or anything else. I haven't even gotten a picture yet."

"You have seen a picture of this person and well, her name is Brittany."

"Wait, you just said HER. You do know that right?"

"Yes Quinn, I do know that."

"So, you're eating the native dish?" I laughed at her reference.

"Well, yeah I guess if that's how you want to put it. I'm in love with a girl."

"Well, that's great."

"That's it? It's great. You aren't going to say anything else? You are ok with this?"

"What's not to be ok with? You are happy and as long as we have known each other, which has been since we were kids, all I want is for my best friend to be happy and to have someone treat her right. Not like any of the crazy stuff we had going on with your ex." I sat back down on the bed and grabbed the pillow covering my face.

"Ugh, can we not talk about him." I said groaning into the pillow.

"Oh, and just so you know, I don't care how gay you are, I'm still sleeping in this bed. Me and the floor, definitely not happening."

I smiled and leaned over to give her a hug thanking her for accepting me and this.

|Later That Night|

"Santana, its Saturday night are we really staying at home?"

"What else are we going to do? We can night swim."

"Santana, what did we use to do on Saturday nights, night swim? I don't think so."

"I don't even have that thing anymore, or if I do I don't know where it is."

"I figured you went soft on me when you left. I got you a new one." She said handing me my fake id.

"You don't even need this anymore you're eighteen now."

"Santana, we can't get drinks at eighteen."

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You are telling me that even though we use to go out every weekend you won't do it with me this one time I am here." She knew how to throw me for a guilt trip. We did use to go out every weekend and it was so much fun. Why not do it again?

| 3 a.m. |

Quinn and I were stumbling out of the club. We both had a little too much to drink. Thankfully we didn't bring my car because I refuse to drive drunk.

"Ohhh I wanna go see Briiiiitany." I said slurring my words.

"Yeahh, I need to meet thissss girl of yours." Quinn said.

We were a few towns over and luckily they had taxis in this town. We got one and I gave them directions to Brittany's house.

We arrived and on the way over I had sobered up a little. Definitely not much, but enough to realize what time it was and that Brittany was not going to appreciate me being here this late. Quinn got out of the cab and I got out with her. I paid the driver and planned to call Puck. This was the furthest the driver would take us anyway. The driver drove off and Quinn tried to walk off toward Brittany's front door.

"Quinn get your ass back over." I yelled a little louder than I meant to.

I saw Brittany's bedroom light flip on and her look out the window.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

Next thing I knew I saw Brittany coming outside.

"Santana Isabella Lopez, what the hell?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey yall I hope yall are still enjoying this! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, it means the world to me. I love knowing what you're thinking! 3

Chapter 24

"Santana Isabella Lopez, what the hell?"

I froze facing her. I didn't know what to do.

"Santana? Did she really just say that? I haven't heard that from anyone except your dad since you were . . . Oh eight. . . or from your abuela." Quinn managed between laughs and drunken slurs.

Brittany looked less than amused. "Wait San, this is the girl from that picture."

I looked over at Quinn like she just grew another head. "Duh Quinn, I told you I wanted to see my giiiirrrllllfriend." I was trying so hard not to slur, but it slipped out at the end. Brittany walked out into her yard past Quinn to where I was.

"Santana, have you been drinking?"

"Ohh there was a lot of drinking, and dancing, and kissing. Wait . . . No I was kissing, not her. She was being good." I shot Quinn a warning glare and she shut up immediately.

I looked at Brittany who had positioned herself directly in front of me, doing my signature stare down with her hands folded across her chest. Why did I have to teach her that technique? I asked myself. "Yes baby, I'm sorry I was drinking."

". . . and you ended up here how?"

"I . . . umm . . . Wasn't thinking clearly and I wanted to see you?" I said trying to look innocent, but I was not really sure how that was working considering how drunk I was.

"Santana, do you know what time it is, and wait, you are all dressed up, dancing, your friend was kissing, and you are drunk, where were you?"

"I . . umm . . . " I started but didn't get anything out before I was interrupted by Quinn who had came out of her heels and was waving them in the air.

"Well, Santana and I use to go out club hopping every Saturday and tonight was going to be no different." she stated and I shied away from Brittany's glance. She knew nothing about what I used to do, she just knows what I do now. Maybe I didn't want her to see the wild side. I did miss clubbing with Quinn, but it was Quinn I missed, not going out and meeting random guys, like we used to do.

"How did you even get into a club?"

Quinn didn't even give me a chance to talk, she was right there answering for me. Quinn used to be my protector when it came to my ex. I guessed she still hadn't fallen out of that role.

"Well, Mrs Goody Two Shoes, Santana and I have fake ids and I have the money to make them look very realistic." She said stepping in between us staring into Brittany's eyes.

"Quinn, stop back up." I said trying to push her, but she wouldn't budge.

Brittany just looked her up and down and stepped past her. "Look, I'm going to take you two home, but we will talk about this tomorrow." She turned around and walked past Quinn again and into her house. She was back out before I really even had a chance to move. I looked and saw she just grabbed her keys off the hook, which was right inside the entrance.

We got into the car and for once, Brittany didn't even turn on music she just drove, in the silence. This honestly scared me, because I knew even when she had a bad day, or when she had a disagreement with someone in her family, when she drives to think she played music. This seemed like the longest drive to my house.

We finally pulled into the dive way and Quinn got out forgetting about her heels and leaving them in the car.

"Go upstairs and lay down, Ill be up in a minute." I yelled to Quinn as I got out of the car. I stepped out, grabbed Q's shoes and walked over to the driver's side of the car. I opened the door and Brittany just looked at me, not willing to move. I leaned across her and unbuckled her seatbelt. I held my hand out for her to grab and she took it hesitantly. I walked her around to the trunk of her car and stood pinning her in between the car and I. I reached up and brush a strand of hair out of her face. She looked away from me and I cupped her cheek, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Baby, please, I'm sorry, don't be mad at me."

She held my eyes and then sighed. "I want so badly to be mad at you, but I can't. What if you would have went out and found a new girl or guy for that matter, or what if you got drunk and something happened to you?"

"I was with Quinn, we used to do this all the time, nothing was going to happen baby, and I wasn't going to do anything stupid, my mind was on you the whole night. That's why I ended up at your house. Did I happen, by any chance to mention that I was sorry about that?" I asked giving her my signature Lopez grin.

She giggled and pulled me in for a hug. I lifted her up, sat her on the trunk, and stood in between her legs. My arms stayed wrapped around her waist. I leaned back and looked her in the eyes before leaning forward and kissing her. "You promise you're not mad at me babe?"

"I promise." She said looking me deep in my eyes. "I do have to get back home though, I didn't tell my parents I was going anywhere and I left my phone on the charger."

". . . but I don't want you to go." I said making my best pout and batting my eyes at her.

"I don't want to go, but I can't leave my parents like that, and you have to get in there and take care of Quinn."

"Ugh, don't remind me. She is usually good about not getting sick though, thankfully."

I picked her up and held her close before I walked with her in my arms and sat her down at the driver's door. She leaned in to give me a kiss and I deepen it almost immediately. I missed her today, what can I say? We pulled back, told each other we loved each other, and she got into the car and rolled her windows down.

"Santana" She called out as I turned to walk to the house. I turned around and looked at her. "Next time, try to lay off the tequila, you taste much better naturally." I was so embarrassed. I turned and walked into the house.

When I got into the room, I found Quinn stripped down into her bra and a pair of shorts laid out across the bed. I grabbed her legs and started to drag her to one side so I could get on the other and sleep. My phone started going off and both Quinn and I jumped.

"Santana, you had your girlfriend outside, hands off of me. I'm sexy, yes, but you can't have my goodies, sorry." She said sleepily.

"Quinn, shut up and go to sleep." I laughed. I changed clothes and grabbed my phone.

New Message: Princess 3

View Now Or View Later

'I made it home. Good night baby, I hope you sleep well, I love you, and the girls are getting together tomorrow 2 play softball, u in? Park: 4:15. Sweet Dreams'

I texted her back. I loved how no matter what every night I got a good night text. It was just one of the many things that made Brittany Susan Pierce the most adorable and best girlfriend.

'Definitely in, and I love you too sleep well.'

|Next Day at the Park|

Brittany's P.O.V

I got to the park about thirty minutes early. I met up with a few of the girls that graduated this year. I'm really going to miss them. We went and sat on the swings for a while and reminisced on old games. The first time we played together, the first time we thought we would win let's face it, my freshman year the team was horrible, even when we were co-captains.

"I can't believe you're not going to college with us. You were part of us more than you were part of your class." One of the girls said.

"I know, I always wanted to be a part of your class, but now I must say I'm pretty happy that I had a late birthday."

"So, you think you and Santana will make it?"

"I hope so, she makes me so happy. We haven't been together that long, but I just see everything falling into place with her."

"What about Joanne?"

"Coach kicked her off the team for next year. When she talked to her about what happened she was nothing but disrespectful, but she kept her around because she didn't want to look like she was showing favoritism. At the tournament, when she talked bad to Coach O, I know you saw it, she told her not to worry about the team next year because she wasn't on it."

"About time, I thought you were going to kill her when she hit Santana."

"Oh, I thought about it definitely."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, I really do."

|2 Hours Later|

I had been put out of the game because I twisted my ankle sliding into home. Santana was making me sit in the bleachers next to Quinn, who I hadn't talked to since she tried to step up to me last night.

"You know that I was just trying to protect her right? It had nothing to do with you." The blonde said never taking her eyes off the field, watching Santana pitch. I looked at her and studied her features. She looked at peace watching Santana play. As much as she looked like she didn't belong here, looking into her eyes she did, even if it was just for support.

"You don't have to protect her from me." I stated simply. This caused her to turn to look at me.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "As much as you may know about her, there is stuff that I know and you don't and probably won't. Don't try to tell her I said that either, it's just how it is. I have known her since we were young. She is like my baby sister and my best friend rolled up into one and I will protect her to the fullest. You weren't there through the last few times San fell in love. She put up with some really bad stuff and that is putting it so lightly."

"I will do everything in my power not to hurt her. I'm not her exes, I'm not going to treat her wrong or disrespectfully. You are her best friend, her number one, and I appreciate you trying to look out for her, I really do. Most people don't have the support from friends that I can tell she has from you."

"You know, I kind of like you, but don't mess it up. I have threatened her exes before and meant every word of it, and don't think because you are far away that you can get away with it because my family has the money, I will hop on the private jet I came here on and beat your ass in my 8 inch stilettos, and that is a promise." She glared at me, her hazel eyes piercing me.

I looked back staring her in the eyes. Blue met hazel and I could feel the tension rising. The tension could be cut with a knife. I never looked away and neither did she. "You have my word." I said seriously. If there was one thing I prided myself on it was my word.

"Hmmm . . . Maybe you are good enough for her after all."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hope yall continue to enjoy. I love reading your reviews! I thank you again for all your words and jokes and time. Much 3 to you all!

Chapter 25

|After the Softball Game|

Brittany's P.O.V

Quinn, Puck and I made small talk and finished watching the game. Puck texted and asked where we were and came up there. Quinn surprised me and Puck, I knew I thought she fit in when I saw the look in her eyes as she watched Santana, but she blew me away. She was calling out plays and telling me what pitches Santana should throw, she could read the batters by watching them swing when they were on deck. She even got Santana's attention to call a pitch. She may not belong on the field, but she could coach. The game ended and Santana's team won by one run.

"How did you know all that?" I turned to ask Quinn.

"Know all of what?"

"Which pitches to call."

"You are a catcher aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"You can call the pitches and so can I. Santana is my best friend. I never missed a game, even when her parents did, I was there. I was there most of her practices as well. She has been serious about this since tee ball. I wanted a way to contribute when I was younger, so I studied her and her opponent. She needed help on improving her game and I helped."

"So, I have you to thank for my girlfriend being awesome is what you are trying to say?" I asked teasingly.

"Actually, that is exactly what I'm saying." She said seriously as she was watching Santana grab her stuff and talking to Bianca. I shot a glance at her. She was really that serious about it. She shot me a glance back and started laughing. "I may be cocky sometimes, but Santana is 'awesome' as you say all on her own."

Santana walked up to the bleachers where we were sitting and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good game San, although I think without me you are slipping a little bit." Quinn teased.

"Suck it Quinn, you know I'm badass." She turned back to me and held her hand out for me to come to her. I started sliding off the bench and when I got to the bottom I stood up to jump down in front of her, but when I did I felt a sharp bolt of pain up my leg and I almost fell, but luckily Santana had good reflexes and caught me, sitting me on the bleacher.

"What happened B?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing, I just landed wrong." I said trying to standup. I tried to take a step and felt the jolt of pain running through my ankle and up my leg.

"Sit down now." Santana demanded. I looked up at her defeated and sat down. She pulled my shoe off and I tensed up. This hurts so much. She pulled my sock off and my ankle was swollen pretty bad and it was turning colors. I knew my ankle was hurting, but I was determined to put it out of my mind. I was a softball player, getting hurt happens, you just get over it.

"Has this been hurting since you got off the field?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's not a big deal."

"Umm, yes, it kind of is. It could be broken, you can't walk on it. I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"No, you aren't, I'm not going." I said crossing my arms, pouting, and glaring at her. I must have looked like the biggest kid, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go. Nope, nuh uh, was not happening.

"You can look adorable and argue with me, but you are going." She said leaning down and kissing me on the nose.

"Come on Blondie, grab a shoulder." Puck said standing on the other side of me trying to get me to hop while holding onto them. I stood up and grabbed their shoulders and we started walking toward the car.

"We can take mine." Santana offered.

"Ok, this is not working, don't hit me for this." Puck said looking down at me before bending me down and scooping me up in his arms. "I never thought I'd get you this close." Puck said winking at me and laughing. I glared at him and hit him in the shoulder, looking over at Santana. She just looked away and ran over to unlock her doors. Puck sat me down in the passenger seat and I looked up in time to see Santana hit him really hard in the arm.

"And that is for hitting on my girlfriend."

"Ouch, calm down, you know I was playing San." Puck yelled rubbing his arm. He turned around and ran into Quinn. They both froze looking at each other and mumbled some apologies. Did Puck just blush? Wait, whoa, Puck didn't blush. He was man-whore extraordinaire. Was that a shy smile I saw coming from Quinn? What was going on?

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure this is going to take a while so, Puck can you drop her off at my house please?" I saw Pucks eyes shift between Santana and Quinn.

"Umm, yeah, I can." He said looking at Quinn. "Come with me, my trucks over here." He said and walked past her and stopped for her to walk alongside him. Santana got into the driver side and started the car.

"Do you know what you just did? " I asked Santana.

"What do you mean what I just did." She asked as the puts the car in reverse and then back into drive.

"They so like each other."

"Well, good for them, I'm worried about your ankle."

"But, what about your friend."

"They are both my friends and they can handle themselves." She said and turned on the music.

We pulled into the hospital and she refused to let me walk. She ran inside and got a wheelchair to roll me in, which I completely tried to object to.

| Three hours, one x-ray, and some pain medicine later|

Santana's P.O.V

"Well, Ms. Pierce, looks like you have a fractured ankle, we are going to put a splint on it for a few days, until the swelling goes down and we can put a cast on it."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Stamos." Brittany said sitting up on the hospital bed looking pitiful.

"I'll go get that for you, be right back."

He left the room and I stood up and walk over to her. "Are you hurting baby?"

"A little, but not much, the meds are working."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't want to wear a splint, or get a cast. I'll look funny." She said looking down.

"It's ok babe, I'll love you even if you do look funny." I said hitting the end of her nose and making her scrunch her face. She was so cute when she did it. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and went back to sit down.

"But, Santana." She pouted.

"Yes?"

"Come back." She said pointing to the floor beside of her. I stood up and complied dragging my feet, slowly walking over to her. She pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me, not the short sweet kiss I gave her. She deepened it. Our lips meeting each other's in a slow passionate rhythm.

I hear someone clear their throat and jump back, rose color immediately filling my cheeks. "Sorry" I mumbled as I went back to sit down.

"Here, I'm going to put this splint on you, and in three days you need to come back in for a cast. Your ankle is not showing any displacement, but it could easily displace if you don't take it easy. The nurse is about to bring you some crutches. As much as you can, I want you to keep it elevated above your heart and keep some ice on it as much as you can."

Dr. Stamos finished putting her splint on and the nurse brought Brittany her crutches. We were finally released and I helpped Brittany get out to my car. We drove to her house and I grabbed her softball bag as she got out of the passenger seat and grabbed her crutches. I walked behind her up her porch and into the door. When we got to the stairs she looked up defeated, but then quickly tried to change her face. Every time I had been here when we go up the stairs, Brittany ran up them with childlike energy. I looked over at her as she sighed and started to place her good foot on the step to pull up. I reached out and grab her arm to stop her.

"Here, jump on." I said turning around to offer her my back.

"No, you are going to drop me."

"Brittany, you do this after every game, am I really going to drop you now? Nope, I don't think so." I said in a sing song voice to make her laugh. She finally jumped up and I reposition her. She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around my neck and kissed my cheek, as I carried her up the stairs. We got to her room and I opened the door, walked to the bed, turned around and tried to drop her on it, but when I let my arms go, she clung to my neck and pulled back forcing me to fall on her. We hit the bed and I fought to get off of her in fear that I was hurting her, but she held tighter until I stopped moving. When I stopped struggling, she loosened her grip just enough for me to turn over on top of her.

I put my arms on either side of her and held some of my body weight off of her. I stared into her bright blue eyes and immediately lost myself. I could still remember the feeling I felt the first time I ever locked eyes with her. Simple sweet moments like that brought all the reasons I loved her rushing at me. If I could I would spend all day being in her presence, close to her, and looking into her eyes. We started inching closer to each other until we were millimeters apart. We stopped and kept staring at each other. It was like a game we played. Who could resist longer. Usually I won this one, just barely though, but today I couldn't, I closed the gap and kissed her with so much passion.

We kept kissing and I grabbed her hurt leg and lifted it up to my side, that way she didn't hurt it while I was trying to move us up further on the bed. She tangled her hand in my hair and we continued to kiss. I was holding myself up on my right hand and cupping her face with my left. As for her, well, her hands were just roaming. I was definitely not objecting. I loved the feeling of her hands on me. For some reason, her hands always ended up on my ass. My baby was an ass woman . . . yep, I thought so. She pulled me closer and about this time my phone decided to vibrate in my front pocket.

"Whoa" Brittany said as she jumped and hits her ankle against me. "Ouch" She yelled bringing her knee up to hold it. "Ok, I was not expecting that." She laughed through her pain. I roll off her quickly.

"Me either, didn't help the situation." I said, upset there was an interruption and yeah the vibrating didn't help in the heat of the moment.

"What was that baby?" She asked teasingly. I glared at her and pick up my phone Quinn was calling.

"Hello"

'Hey San, you have been gone forever and no one is cooking tonight."

"Well, get Raquel to take you somewhere, I'm kind of busy."

'What are you doing San? Isn't she hurt?'

"Has that ever stopped anyone?"

'Yes' She said seriously. 'Puck just told me to tell you that all of us can go out to eat.'

"Puck? Q where are you?"

'Umm in bed why?'

"Puck is there?"

'Yeah'

"Get that out of my bed now. I don't want that happening in my bed."

'Santana' She yelled at me. I heard her shuffling around. 'You know first off that I wouldn't do that to you and secondly you really think I'm that big of a whore? That's fucked up San.'

I could tell I hurt her feelings, I really didn't mean to I was playing, but when she got that defensive it meant she really liked the person. "He's a great guy isn't he Q?"

'Yeah, he is. We have been talking ever since we got home.'

"That's great, I'll talk to Brittany, but I'm sure we can all meet up and go out to eat, give us two hours. I'm going to hop in the shower here if I can."

'Ok, I'll tell Puck, thanks San.'

"Anytime baby girl." I hung up the phone and looked at Brittany.

"Can I use your shower and all of us go out to eat?"

"Umm, I kind of need one too." She said looking down and then smirking at me.

"Ok, you go first. I'll help you get your splint off and ill run bath water because you can't stand on it." She pouted and tried to turn away from me. I pushed her face back toward me and gave her a quick playful kiss. I ran downstairs and out the door to grab my spare duffle bag out the trunk, her softball bag, and on the way in I grabbed her crutches taking them upstairs. I went and started her bath and she told me what all she wanted and where to find it. I swore she told me to get the lacy underwear to tease me. I helped her get up and into the bathroom. I went to lay on the bed until she got out. I helped her get back onto the bed. I propped her foot up and ran downstairs to get ice, wrapped it up and put it on her ankle.

"Thank you" She said as I was headed to take a shower.

"For what?" I asked. That was random.

"Taking care of me"

"That's what you do for the person you love. I'll take care of you as long as you let me baby." I went back to kiss her forehead and went to take a shower and get ready to go eat.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my best friend and I went on like 3 road trips and crashed at a friend's. Got some partying to do tonight. I've missed Memphis. Ahh love. Ok, I hope yall enjoy this. I may update again today, but don't hold me to it ;) Thanks for the reads, reviews, and alerts. Means the world to me 3

Chapter 26

Santana's P.O.V

Brittany and I met Raquel, her boyfriend Antonius, Puck and Quinn at a small diner. We all sat down at a booth and ordered our drinks.

"How's that ankle feeling B?" Puck piped up.

"It's alright still hurting, but not enough for it to matter." She giggled and scooted closer to me.

We all fell into comfortable conversation.

"Quinn, when are you going home? I know you said you would be here for another week. "Puck asked.

"I'm not sure really, I think it's going to be next Thursday." She answered and I saw her look at Puck and look down. I had been around them for about fifteen minutes now, and I knew that she was crushing hard. Quinn didn't do this. She was the flirty confident girl, and now she was acting bashful.

"That's not even a full week, are you sure you have to leave then?" I whined. I thought about it and although it does mean five more days with her, it's not enough. I missed her so much. Having her here was like being home.

"I don't know San, I can probably ask Dad to let me stay longer if you want, it's not like I have to buy a plane ticket. When is Tina coming anyways?" Puck looked at her like she was crazy when she said she didn't have to buy a plane ticket and I had to laugh. As much as Quinn had flashed her money around and he hadn't figured it out now? Ok, maybe my best friend was a little bit slow.

"I think you should stay longer we can talk to Papi tonight. T, will be here Friday I think. I have to talk to her about it."

"San, I don't know how you got her to come, or why you really want her to."

"Quinn, you know that Tina and I have been friends since I stood up for her on the playground in elementary school."

"I just really don't understand your friendship; she doesn't have friends, at least not ones that aren't dark and twisty."

Brittany gave Quinn her overly innocent confused look and switched her gaze to me. "What does she mean, dark and twisty?"

I look to Quinn to see if she wants to explain and she waved her hand for me to 'take the floor'.

"Well, Tina and her best friend are different. They people call Tina a text book hungry animal. She isn't the geek though, she is the hardcore straight A student. She and her best friend have both been through a lot in their lives and they really only rely on each other. The thing that drives them is their will to succeed. Tina dresses dark, I guess you could say"

Everyone around the table listened to me describe Tina, and then Raquel piped in.

"Dude, you are being gentle. Way of being? Tina's way of being is harsh, no other way to describe it. She has been through tough times, but it is nothing compared to what some other people have gone through. You gave her that tough exterior the day you stood up for her and became her friend. She just took it to a whole other level."

"Raq, don't talk about her like that. She really isn't bad, people just don't understand her."

"Trust me if it wasn't for your relationship with you-know-who and that whole situation, the way I would have described her would have been harsher. She helped you through that and did something none of us would have done and for that I'm thankful, but still." My eyes got huge. The situation with the 'you-know-who' Raquel was referring to was something every one that knew about it agreed not to discuss and she just put it out on the table like that. I couldn't believe she was so blasé about it. I shifted my gaze from her, to Quinn, and then down at the table.

Our food arrived and I was so thankful for the drop in conversation as everyone began to eat. I felt Brittany's gaze on me burning into me. I didn't want that to come up, ever. I looked at Raquel and she felt my glance and looked back with pleading eyes. 'I'm so sorry' was what her glance said. I nodded back. I knew she didn't mean for anything to come out, or to cause trouble. She wouldn't do that to me. So I let it go and continued to eat. Over dinner there were so many conversation topics that it was hard to keep up with what all we now knew about each other, everything from opinions to unknown truths. This little group had turned into my people, and having Quinn there made everything even more special. We got up to leave the diner and headed out to the car. Puck and Quinn started to walk to his truck, Raquel and Antonius walked to his car, and Brittany and I to mine.

"Hey San" I heard Puck yell.

"What's up?" I asked turning to face him.

"I know we were all heading to the house, but what do you say about hitting up the park. You know, relaxing for a while."

"Yeah, I may be a little bit, we have to run by Brittany's I want her to take her medicine for her foot before we go anywhere." I yelled back and Brittany just looked at me before getting into the car.

"What was that look for?" I asked getting settled.

"Nothing, I just . . . how did you know it was time for me to take more medicine?"

"The doctor told you when to take more, wasn't you paying attention?"

"Of course I was, but I was barley paying attention, why were you?"

"Brittany, seriously? You are in pain, what am I going to do let you be in pain? No, I think not. I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt, I don't like you being in pain." I said and started up the car.

She looked at me and her eyes said so much. They were filled with so much love, and I felt so . . . happy . . . that it was directed at me. I never thought I would be so lucky to have someone that looked at me like that. When she so much as looked at me my heart beat increased, my stomach did little flips, and I couldn't help but to smile.

We pulled up to her house and I ran inside so she didn't have to get out.

"Mrs. Pierce, can I get Brittany's medicine for her, we are going to go to the park if that's ok with you?"

"Of course Santana, is there any way that you can get her car back here for me as well?" She asked and threw me the keys.

"Sure thing, thanks Mrs. P"

She pulled me in for a hug. "Remember call me Kelly. I'm glad my daughter has you, because if I know my daughter and well I'm pretty sure I do, she isn't the one that remembered her meds, she is too stubborn and 'tough' to ask you to come back by here and get them, so thanks."

I gave her mom another hug as I walked out the door.

"You know, your mom kind of loves me." I said leaning over to kiss her cheek quickly.

"Yeah, well, who could blame her?" She winked and laid her and comfortably on my thigh.

We pulled out of the driveway and headed to the park. We pulled up in the parking spot next to Antonius's car.

I saw Puck jump out of his truck and walked toward us with a duffle bag.

"Puck what the hell is in there?" Brittany asked taking her time to get out of the car as I rushed over to help her out.

"Well, my little crippled friend, we have beer."

"Ohhh, gimme." Brittany extended her hand to Puck.

"Whoa blondie, wait until we get to sit down on the equipment, it's going to take you a minute to get over there safely anyways."

We walked over toward the playground equipment and I looked at Quinn worried. She read my thoughts and gave me a comforting smile, I was not sure what she had in store, but I knew she knew my concerns.

We sat down and Brittany reached out for the beer Puck was offering her. I snatched it away from him.

"Wha. . . " Brittany started and I interrupted her.

"You are not drinking on top of pain killers, that is bad, very bad, and I'd prefer you didn't die on my watch, thank you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"But . . . but you are going to be drinking."

"No she's not." Quinn said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Wait, why not?" Puck asked popping the top on his beer can.

Quinn just looked at him and shook her head. Raquel and Antonius both open up a beer and Quinn pulled out her purse.

"I brought Juju San."

"I knew you had something." I said smiling at her as she pulled pepsis out of her bag.

"Juju?" Brittany asked.

"It's a like good karma. " Quinn said passing Brittany and myself one as she opened hers.

"Umm, I never wondered why Santana and Quinn weren't drinking." Puck said starting his I never ritual.

Antonius, Puck, and Brittany all turn up their respective drinks. Raquel, Quinn and I all just look at one another.

"I never thought to explain the reason behind it." Quinn said and her Raquel and I drank.

"Ok can we cut this cryptic mess out?" Brittany said looking at me. "Why aren't you two drinking?" She said looking at me curiously.

"Well, the thing is . . ." I said letting my sentence fall. I didn't want to continue, it was too hard to think about.

"Year before last when school first started in August, one of Santana's classmates, was one of the stars on the football team, and after we won our first home game he went to a house party." Quinn started for me.

"He had drunk some and when he left, he lost control of his vehicle and went off the road. He died that night. It affected the whole school. He was a great guy and his life was cut short because of a bad decision. I know the lord will take me when it's my time, but he also gave me the sense to make good decisions and do what I can to protect myself and that is what Quinn and I have made a pact on. If we are drinking we don't drive, or if the driver of the car we are getting into is drinking we don't and we take their keys." I turned to look at Puck. "I bet you haven't had your keys since we got here have you?"

He looked over to Quinn, then me, and then at the ground. "No, I haven't." He said and then directed his attention back at Quinn. "If it was a problem, you could have said something and I wouldn't have brought the beer" He said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, we aren't trying to stop you from having fun. We can drink another night, San and I have had our fun in the past couple of days."

Raquel then brought up an 'I never' and the game began. Everything was brought up; I didn't think there was a secret in this group anymore. That is one of the nights I will never forget and I leave it on that note.

'I never can forget this night.' I said and no one drinks. We all laughed and started walking to our cars.

|Thursday|

Brittany was at my house laying on the bed with Quinn, both of them watching me clean my room for the third time this week.

"Tina is staying in the guest room right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, why?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"Because, I have been here for over week and well, I don't want to sleep in the guest room alone."

"You know Tina doesn't like to sleep in the bed with anyone else. You would have been in that guest room if I wasn't so happy you were here." I said teasing her.

She flipped me off and rolled onto her back beside Brittany almost hitting her foot which I had propped up on some pillows. I grabbed Quinn's legs and stopped her from rolling over any further.

"Shit, sorry B" Quinn said looking at her apologetically. Brittany just looked at her and laughed. Quinn had been spending too much time around Puck and had now started using Brittany's nickname even though I didn't.

Quinn's phone started going off and it was Puck. She got up to answer the phone and soon told us that she was going out with Puck she would be home later.

I finished cleaning and laid down next to Brittany.

"What time is Tina getting here baby?" She whispered as she pulled me closer putting her arm under my head. I moved into the crook of her arm and snuggled into her side.

"She will be here around 5"

"So, we have about 4 hours?" She asked idly playing with my hair.

"Yeah" I said closing my eyes relaxing under her touch.

"What should we do with ourselves?" She asked in my ear suggestively rolling onto her side and pulling my leg up over her hip.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of one or two things." I said leaning in and kissing her, gently at first and then more passionately.

R.I.P: Matthew Scott Morris #28 "Too Tall" You are missed.

FYI: Those aren't the exact event of the night, but it was a similar incident. It's not my place to give P . S . As but if you ever wonder why in my fics Santana never drives drunk. There it is.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Ok back with another chapter. Two days of fanfiction messing up, not letting me sign on, and pissin me off, one new tattoo added to the collection, a road trip all over this here state of TN, and finally yall get a new chapter. I hope yall enjoy it =)

Chapter 27

|At the airport|

Brittany's P.O.V

We arrived at the airport ten minutes ago and went to wait on Tina. After all the stories Raquel and Quinn had told me about her I couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Santana said she wasn't bad, but she was her friend, and well Santana could get along with almost anyone, if she tried, which rarely ever happened.

We took a seat and waited to see Tina, well for Santana to see her, I still had no idea what she looked like. I was hoping there wasn't going to be another model looking female staying at my girlfriend's house and possibly sleeping in her bed.

"Brittany, why are you looking like that?"

"Huh? Wait . . . looking like what?" I asked jumping to sit back and turning to meet her gaze.

"What is going through that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing, just waiting to meet Tina, is all." I said and laid my head on her shoulder.

She laid her head on top of mine after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes and absorbed the feeling I got from just being in her presence. How did I get so lucky to be with someone that made me feel this way? It was the simple moments that took my breath away. It wasn't just when she was being sweet or when we were alone. I felt her love even in the most public unintimate situations. This was how I knew that this girl held my heart.

I heard Santana squeal and then yell "Tina." I saw a really pretty, Asian girl turn and look our way. At first I didn't think that it was her because she didn't smile or even react really the only way I knew that it was her was because she picked up her bag and walked over to us. She stopped in front of Santana.

"Hey San"

"Long time no see T" Santana said and smiled at her. I mean I didn't know, but I was expecting some kind of excitement, squeal, maybe even a hug, but there wasn't even a handshake, a high five. You wouldn't know these two were friends if you just met them.

"Tina, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany, this is Tina Cohn Chang."

"Hi" I said smiling and sticking my hand out. She looked down at my hand and looked over at Santana.

"Did you just say girlfriend, as in your person, or as in your 'I'm doing the nasty with her' girlfriend?"

"I think I resent that," Santana said laughing "but for the record we will go with the later."

"Really San? Blondie here, the one with the bright bright cast on her foot," Tina said pointing to my foot "is your girlfriend?"

"Yes Tina" Santana said putting her arms around my waist under my crutches and pulling me closer.

"Ok, I guess, if it had to be a blonde . . ." Tina lets her statement fall and Santana just shook her head at her.

"Yeah, welcome to my new town." Santana said laughing. She leaned down and whispered in my ear "Don't take it personally, that's just how she is." She placed a kiss to the side of my head and bent down to get one of Tina's bags.

We got into the car and got ready to go to Santana's. Santana looked over her shoulder at Tina.

"So, how was your flight?"

"It was hell, some kid kept kicking the back of my seat, the little brat."

"Want to fix that attitude?" Santana said smiling.

"Does it involve tequila?" Tina asked looking hopeful.

"No, it involves what we usually do when we have tequila though." Santana said.

"Hell yeah" Tina said looking at Santana.

Santana pulls out her iPod from the console and searched for a second, picked a song, and then puts it on blast. She started singing it and dancing around wildly. I look back and Tina was doing the same. Tina had an amazing voice as well. Is that how they bred them where Santana is from? Santana shot me a look out the corner of her eye and my expression must match the confusion I was feeling because she just laughed at me and continued dancing. The song ends and she looked over at me.

"We are just dancing it out you remember like on Grey's Anatomy? I made you watch it with me." She asked.

"Of course"

"Well, that's what we do, we dance and sing it out. Usually it involves tequila and a problem, but this was an easy problem, so it only needed half a solution." She clarified and turned the radio up even louder when the next song came on. This ritual continued until we pulled up in her driveway.

Santana and Tina got the bags and we went in the house. Her mom met us at the door and let a scream out. Tina looks at her like she was crazy and allowed Mrs. Lopez to engulf her in a hug.

"Hey Momma L" Tina said pulling out of the hug.

"Mija, how have you been?"

"Good thanks how have you been?"

"Muy bueno it's so good to see you." Santana's mom said and lets us get past.

We went upstairs and Santana lead Tina into the guest bed room.

"You get to sleep in the guest room; Quinn is in my room with me. If you want we can pull the mattress in the room, but I figured you would be fine in here alone."

"I'm fine San" Tina said.

"Ok, when you get done unpacking your stuff my room is down the hall, just come get me. I can show you around and show you the softball area in the back."

"Did you really just say softball area?" Tina said her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, you heard me." Santana said excitedly.

We walked out of the room and went to her bedroom.

"How is your foot feeling baby?" Santana asked as we laid on the bed.

"It hurts a little, but it's ok." As soon as the word hurts came out my mouth Santana rolled over and checked the time and pulled out my pain meds.

"Thank you baby" I said as I lean in to kiss her. I loved how much she cared about me. I could never doubt her. She loved me and she let it be known. Santana put a movie in and I rolled over and laid on my side to face the tv. Santana scooted behind me and threw her arm over my waist. She pulled me back into her body and placed a gentle kiss on my neck and put her head on my shoulder.

_'I remember when hip hop was hip hop and politics were politics, now it's all the same and everybody falls for all of it.'_

I reached out and grabbed my phone to check and see who it was, and its Raye calling. Santana pulled back to let me answer.

"Hey Raye, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm having a party at the house tonight want to come?"

I turned to look at Santana. "Raye is having a party tonight, do you want to go?"

"I'll have to call Quinn and ask Tina, but if they are cool with it, I'm down."

"Hey Raye, we will more than likely be there, who all is coming?"

"Well, the softball team definitely, kids from school, and some people from out of town."

"Sounds fun. We should be there."

"Ok, we kickin' it off around eleven, see you here."

"Do you think Quinn and Tina are going to be cool with going?"

"You don't know Tina." She said laughing. "That girl is a party animal, as long as she has her tequila, she is down for anything."

As if on cue, Tina came walking into the door.

"Where is my tequila?" She asked laughing.

"Speak of the devil." Santana said.

"Ok first off I am not the devil, my little Satan and secondly must I look at this overly cute and puke-worthy cuddle time?"

"Would you prefer to get your ass beat?" Santana asked in a grr tone and tightened her grip on my waist pulling me closer.

"Whoa San, calm down. I was playing." Tina said putting her hands up and taking a step back.

"Sorry T, but this" Santana said looking back and forth from me to her "is important to me and I'm not letting anyone or anything get in the way of it." Her friend was just joking with her and she was jumping to defend me. I figured there would be joking room since they were so close, but Santana was just as stubborn with her friend than with anyone else, I didn't know why I expected different. She was strong willed and never let anyone disrespect her, or her feelings. Another one of the many things I loved about her, could she do anything to make that different, I think not.

|11:00 P.M.|

Santana's P.O.V

Tina, Brittany, and I arrived at the party. We had a pretty lazy day of hanging around my house, and Quinn and Puck said they would come around 11:30. We walked into Raye's house and everything was crazy. There were people everywhere. There were atleast four games of beer pong going on in the front half of the house alone, and even with as many tables as Raye has in her house they had still taken a door of the hinges to play on. There was beer everywhere and as we walked into the kitchen we saw all the hard liquor lining the island along with various other drinks, mixes, energy drinks, fruits and a blender. Across from the kitchen there was a home-made 'club' type room with black lights, a DJ, and a wooden floor for the dance floor. We stood looking around and watched the dance room.

"This is for you." A familiar dark haired kid said handing a cup to Tina. It was Mike one of the guys Brittany danced with. Tina looked him up and down and looked at the cup. She gave him a smirk.

"What is this?" She asked eyeing the red cup.

"Tequila" He stated eyeing her.

"Straight or mixed?" Mike reached out from behind him and pulled out a clear shot glass and smirked at her.

"Well, I have both. In the red cup is tequila and Mt. Dew, in the shot glass, is well, a shot." Mike answered matter-of-factly.

I looked over observing the interaction. My jaw dropped when he says what was in the red cup. I leaned down and told Brittany that Mt. Dew was Tina's favorite drink to mix with her tequila and no one ever got that right.

"Well got to love a man with a backup plan." Tina said taking the shot glass and the red cup.

"Hey B" Mike said leaning over to hug her. "Nice cast, but what happened?"

"Softball injury."

"When are you going to be back on the dance floor?"

"I don't know, soon I hope, you know I can't stay away."

After some small talk, Mike leads all of us outside to his truck. He let down the bed and him and Tina jumped in the back. I sit Brittany on the tailgate since she couldn't jump up there herself. I turned around facing the inside of the truck bed. Brittany did the same and sat indian style, as best she could, right next to me. My hand immediately found her thigh and my head found her shoulder. Brittany placed her head on top of mine and grabbed my other hand with hers and left it in my lap. I loved letting myself go with her. I loved just laying on her, being close to her. It makes me feel, for lack of a better word, awesome. I saw Puck and Quinn walking around inside the house, so I told Brittany I was going to talk to them. I knew it will be easier to leave her there instead of trying to move her around with her ankle.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Oh great I'm stuck here with Mike and Tina. I had known Mike forever and he is an awesome guy, but this is just awkward. I didn't know Tina that well.

"Hey ladies, I will be back in a few my brother is calling." Mike said as he waved his phone at us and jumped over the side of the truck and walking away.

"Well, he definitely has a body on him." Tina sighed watching him walk away.

Oh this just keeps getting better. I see Tina reach down her shirt and pull out a little plastic baggy, kush and papers.

"What do you say blondie?" Tina said swinging the bag.

"Why not?"

"Do you know the rules?" She asked seriously and I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Puff" I started and Tina joined in.

"Puff, Pass" We finished in unison. I started to giggle and Tina even let out a smile.

"I see you have taken a siminar." Tina joked "I really didn't take you as the smoking type blondie."

"Everyone has their bad habits, I didn't take you as the type either. I've really quit since my spiral freshman year, didn't work with the extracurricular activities." I said looking down.

"I agree but I won't touch any of that hard shit. Kush is as far as it goes for me."

"Me too."

Within about a minute Tina had already had it rolled tight and starting it in rotation, well back and forth, but same thing. After the first couple hits I already knew, this was some strong stuff.

After about ten minutes I thought I was higher than I have ever been. Tina had already lit a second and it was now in 'rotation'.

"So Brittany" She started inhaling. "Santana is one of the best people I know, even though she is one of the biggest bitches I know, don't ever tell her I said that or I'll deny it with every ounce of my being." She passed. "Don't hurt her. After everything she has been through she doesn't deserve it. She just healed right before she moved here and I mean that literally, but it seems like you have healed her in more ways than that. So, thanks I guess." I passed it back.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that she is hurt? What happened?"

"That's for Santana to tell I'm not in this." She looked around at all the cars parked all over the place. "Dude, have you ever realized how funny bugs look." She started laughing. She made circles out of her fingers and puts them over her eyes. "I mean really, with the big eyes and everything." I started laughing so hard my body was shaking. Tina started laughing, no let me rephrase that she starts giggling. I never thought I would hear that sound coming from her even though I only met her today.

"Ohhh I'm hungry I wonder if Santana has any noodles at the house. I want some noodles. I don't know why, just do."

I looked over at her like she was crazy and though about her sentence. "Noooooodle. Noooooodle" I started laughing. "That's a funny word." Tina looks at me like I was crazy and then sounded out the word herself.

"nnnnoooooooodddddllllleeee" She sat still for a minute looking around and then burst out laughing. "Noodle noodle noodle." I looked over and saw some people skating, some on boards and some on roller blades and skates.

"Oh my goodness." I yelled.

"What? What happened where are the cops?" Tina yelled putting her stash back in her bra. I almost fell off the back of the truck laughing so hard.

"Calm down jumpy little grasshopper." I laughed. "You know what the coolest thing is?" I squeeled clapping my hands.

"What happy ass?

"Oh, shut up my little dark friend."

"I know you didn't just use the word 'friend'" Tina said doing air quotes.

"Yep, we share kush and you are a friend. Its ok I'm a great friend." I started laughing.

Tina looked at me and then just shook her head and started laughing again.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is the coolest thing is heelys! I want a pair."

"You have to be kidding me blondie."

"No, have you seen them? It's like sneakers . . . but . . . with wheels."

"Wheeled sneakers. Ha" Tina started giggling.

"That's it, when this ankle is healed; I'm getting some wheelie sneaks! Can you imagine the dance moves you could do with those?"

"You do that you big ass kid." Tina said and pointed at me. "Want to go back in to the party, or at least sit on the couch on the deck?"

"That's a love seat, but yeah we can sit on it." I started turning around to reach for my crutches and got out the back of the truck. Tina jumped down and handed me my crutches.

We walked over to the porch and sat on the love seat.

"Ok, I get why they call a couch a couch, but this right here" She said pointing down "this is a love seat, I'm not even supposed to sit on this if I ain't in love."

We both sat and contemplated what she said. Ok, kush made you notice stuff you weren't supposed to notice.

|Santana's P.O.V|

I find Puck and Quinn in the kitchen by the island. Q is fixing herself a drink and Puck was cuddled in behind her. I had to smile at the site. It was so great to see my two best friends like this. Both of them looked incredibly happy and it was crazy to think that they could have never met. Quinn sat up with me some nights and talked about her connection with Puck and I talked to her about my connection with Brittany. Neither of us has ever been happier with anyone else. After all the bad relationships I'd been in it was so amazing to feel the way I did with Brittany. She had my heart and nothing would ever change that.

"Hey San" Puck said letting go of Quinn and giving me a hug. I returned his hug and gave Quinn one as well.

"Hey! Don't try and get up on my girl." Puck said in a mock serious tone.

"I sleep with your girl every night." I deadpan at him and raised my eye brow.

"Yeah yeah rub it in." He responded looking down.

"So where is B?" Quinn said pouring some pepsi in a cup and handing it to Puck. I raised my eye brow at him and looked over at Quinn.

"No, I'm not drinking. It's Quinn's night to have fun." Puck answered avoiding my gaze. Wow, he really did care for her. Noah Puckerman is missing out on alcohol for someone? That's unheard of. I pulled him by his arm into the next room and gave him a hug.

"Thanks" I whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked holding tightly.

"Being you, the real you, not the man-whore everyone wants to believe you are."

Puck pulled back, holding me by the shoulders and leans in for another hug. "Thank you for seeing the real me, San. No one else took the time to look past the other, but you did. It means the world to have someone like you in my corner."

"Always Puck, Always. Now let's go get Quinn and find Brittany and Tina."

We walked out, got Quinn, and walked out toward Mike's truck.

"You really left her with one of the dark sisters, poor girl." Q shook her head and looks down. I reached over and pushed her.

"Shut up, she is just fine." I laughed.

"I really do hope so San" Quinn laughed.

We walked out onto the back deck and I saw Brittany and Tina sitting on the patio love seat laughing. Wait, double check, Tina . . . laughing . . . with Brittany? Finn did dub the dark sisters as the happy girl drunks, I guess she was very well on her way to drunk.

"I swear that girl can charm the pants off anyone." I said smiling in their direction. She constantly amazed me.

"In that case we are lucky you are the only person that she wants the pants off of." Puck said nudging my arm.

We walked over to them and Puck and Quinn sat on a chair beside the love seat. I looked around and all the other seats were taken by other party goers. I looked down at Brittany and just sat on the arm of the love seat.

Next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey sexy . . . I mean baby . . . I mean Santana" I turn around and see Raye winking at me and laughing.

"Hey Raye what's up?"

"Nothing, you enjoying the party. I haven't got to talk to you all night."

"Yeah, its great so far. How have you been since school let out anyways?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, were you flirting with my girlfriend?" Brittany interjected and her and Tina started laughing.

"You will never know." Raye quipped and winked at me.

"Why are you two so giggly anyways?" I asked squinting my eyes at them.

"No reason" Tina laughed. "Dude, I'm freakin' hungry" She practically yelled.

"Ohh, nnnoooooddddlllleeessss" I thought the two of them were going to die of laughter.

"Are you also happy and sleepy?"

"Yep, that would be what I am." Tina responded.

"Yeah, that's what I am too." Brittany added excitedly.

"Tina you have to be kidding me, you got my girlfriend high?"

"Well you wouldn't let her drink, and I didn't know blondie was that cool anyways. I kind of like this one. Don't let her go."

Ok Brittany just got the Tina seal of approval that was a new one on me. I couldn't do anything but smile because I was so lucky I have her.

"Ok I don't plan on it." I gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and turned and look at Raye.

"So, what is that dance floor like?" I asked.

"Well, if you would get away from your girlfriend you can go check it out with me." I looked over at Brittany. I know how much she wanted to be on that floor, and she knew I was the same.

"Go ahead baby." She leaned up to kiss me and I met her half way. She immediately moved her hand and tangles it in my hair. She bit down on my lip and made me moan.

"Just don't forget who you are with." She said throwing a look over my shoulder at Raye. I knew Raye would never get between us, but I didn't know if Brittany knew this. Raye and I got close in that time Brittany was ignoring me, so she didn't really know all our jokes or when we were playing, but if she kept acting like this . . . I might keep letting her get jealous.

Raye and I got up to go dance. I looked back over my shoulder at my group of friends. 'I really love my life.' I thought to myself.

A/N #2: Just for the record I do not support everything I put in my fics. It's just for humor. Just throwing that out there.

The reason that it is in my fic is because I want my fic to be as realistic as possible, and in reality teens are always doing something they aren't supposed to be doing, and that is why it is in my fic.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I looked forward at Raye who was leading me into the house. From the love seat where Brittany was sitting you could see the 'club room'. We walked in and Raye walked over to the DJ and requested some of our favorite music. She was another person besides Brittany that shared my love for hip hop. We walked to the middle of the floor and started dancing.

Raye got a crowd around us, guys and girls. I danced with a couple of the people I know, but never closely. Raye started dancing on me jokingly and when she stopped I did the same back to her. I'm not sure how this got to where Raye and I were both being danced on by numerous other people, but I wasn't worried about it. Most of the people dancing on me were guys from school.

Next thing I knew I had some girl walking up dancing and that wasn't a problem, but then she started dancing on me, and when I say dancing on me I don't mean a little shaking I mean all out rolling and grinding into me and backing it up on me. I didn't want to be mean, but I knew that if any girl walked up and started doing that on Brittany I would be pissed.

I tried not to be rude about it. I put my hands up in the air claiming innocence and took a step back, but this girl wouldn't quit. Every step back I made she backed into me again. I heard some of the guys I know start chanting 'Go Santana' and Raye just stopped dancing, jaw dropped, and watched the 'show'. I stood frozen with my hands still up until the song was over. Raye finally grabbed the girl and spun her around to dance on her so she would get off of me. The girl tried to talk to me and give me her number but I shook her off and walked off the dance floor. I looked toward the porch where I left Brittany and everyone else sitting and they weren't out there. I looked around the room and in the corner I saw the white writing on Brittany's shirt shining under the black light. I looked at her and she looked upset.

"Brittany" I said kneeling down in front of her.

"Yes Santana?" Brittany said giving me an angry look.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I was sitting outside with your friends when I heard my girlfriend's name being chanted, so we come in to see what was going on and I come in to see my girlfriend putting on a show with the hoe from the other school."

"Baby, she was dancing on me every time I moved she moved where I went. I'm sorry babe, don't be mad. You know you are the only person I want to dance with, but I don't want to hurt your foot."

"I'm so sick of this cast, I want it off, I want to dance with you, dancing and softball is what I do and now I can't do it, and I want to hit that girl with the crutch." She rambled crossing her arms and pouting.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at me. I heard Love in This Club by Usher come on. I grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up. Brittany had already gotten into the habit of thinking she was too good to use her crutches all the time and when she went short distances she just walked on her cast, so I decided I could at least let her dance with me once, and I loved that song.

I got her out to a less crowded part of the dance floor and pulled her in to me her arms instinctively going to my hips and I held her arms as we start to sway. I ran my fingers gently up and down her arms and sang. She locked eyes with me as I sang to her. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I wanted to hold back I loved to tease her so I got closer to her as I sang.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Santana started singing to me as we danced and it was almost the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and she was singing about making love. Ok yeah bad thoughts bad thoughts. 'Brittany you love this girl, it's not about sex.' I didn't want to rush her so I shook those thoughts out of my head. I literally shook my head quickly and Santana looked at me with a questioning look and laughed, but never quit singing. She kept inching closer and closer, I knew she loved to tease me and always made fun of me for always being the first to give in to kissing her. I turned my head and pulled her closer that way her face wasn't in front of mine. I felt her singing and her breath on my ear and it immediately gave me chills. I let my hand wonder down her hip then ran my fingertips over her thigh and backed up. After I let my hands wonder for a while I ended up resting them on her ass. I pulled her tighter to me, I loved the feel of her body up against mine. It was really not about sex with us and I would wait as long as she wanted me to, but really all I wanted to do at that moment was take her home and make love to her, not have sex with her, really and truly make love to her. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me, how passionate about her I was, and how much I really loved her. I wanted to make her feel as amazing as she made me feel every day.

She leaned back and sang the line "might as well give me a kiss if we keep touching like this" and then bit her lip, and I couldn't help but to pull her in and kiss her passionately. She tangled her hand into my hair and further deepened the kiss. We kissed through the rest of the song, neither of us wanting to pull away. The next song came on and it was a slow one. Santana finally pulled back with her hands on my neck. She put her head to my forehead and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Ahem" I heard Raye clear her throat.

I turned to look at her.

"Sorry, but the softball girls want to talk to all of us outside." She said looking down.

Santana looked at me and gave me an apologetic look and turned to go get my crutches. "This better be good." I said my eyes never left Santana's retreating form.

|Outside|

"So, what's all this about?" Santana asked as all the girls crowd around.

"Well, we were thinking that instead of doing the normal sleep over at your house before the season starts we can do something different with the new players, like go somewhere?" One of the fellow seniors started.

"Well, where do you think we should go?" I asked still a little irritated my moment with Santana was interrupted.

"I don't know, let's go . . . oh camping, let's go camping." One of the other players yelled.

"That might be fun." Santana said wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Ok, what do all of you think about doing it next weekend?"

I heard a bunch of agreements. "Tina and Quinn should be gone by then, I think." Santana whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Ok, it's settled. You are going on a camping trip with me." I laughed.

|Wednesday Night|

Santana's P.O.V

I was lying in my room on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to make pictures out of the texture. Brittany and I had our first disagreement. She was having a bad day, and I told her she was just picking a fight and she even agreed. She went through my phone and saw some texts that she didn't like. It really wasn't anything. Someone said 'hey babe' and she got mad. It was just a joke. She stormed out of the house, crutches and all, which was really cute, but I don't like her being mad. I decide to send her a text.

'Hey Babe, I know ur mad but I swear it was a joke. I don't think I should have to keep explaining that 2 u, but I'm sorry. I love you. Text me later if you want.'

As soon as I hit send Quinn walked in.

"San, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Q, what's up?"

"I've got something to tell you." She said sitting on the bed and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What is it?" I asked concerned for my best friend.

"I don't want to leave. . . " She let her sentence hang.

"I don't want you to leave either. School isn't starting for another month for me, so you can still stay for a while."

"Ok, let me rephrase I don't want to leave, so I'm not going to." She said looking up.

"Ok, I never said you had to."

She looked at me and smiled. "San, I signed for an apartment while I was out with Puck yesterday. I applied for college here when you first moved and got accepted. I talked to my Dad and he said he would pay for the apartment if that's what would make me happy. He is going to call your dad about keeping an eye on me, but I'm here to stay. I don't have to leave." She had the hugest smile on her face and I was so excited. I jumped to the end of my bed and tackled her giving her a hug. I was so glad that I didn't have to lose my best friend again.

"That's so great Quinn. I'm so happy, but for selfish reasons of course." I said laughing.

"I already said bye to Tina, have you?" She asked. Even though she wasn't exactly fond of Tina, she knew how I was about her. She truly was one of the best people I knew and I really hated that she was leaving already.

"No, I have to take her to the airport soon though." I said starting to pick at the cover.

"Go spend a little time with her San. I'm going to go hang out with Puck, I'll see you later." She said kissing my forehead, getting up, and walking out the door.

I put my phone in my pocket and rolled off the bed. Quinn was right, I needed to spend time with Tina.

|Two Hours Later at the Airport|

I looked at Tina and she looked at me. They just called for her flight to leave and neither of us had moved, except for to stand up.

"San, let me see your phone." She stuck her palm out and when I put my phone in her hand she pulled hers out. She clicked through my phone and then typed something in on hers and pressed clear on mine. She handed me the phone back and put hers to her ear.

"Hey, its Tina, we are at the airport. . . Look, you're a great person, so don't fuck this up with her, and when you get a pair of heelys they better be cool. . . This is my number if you need anything; I know Santana can be a pain. . . Just stop being mad, I'm not sure why you are mad, but this is not a cute look on Santana . . . yeah ok, bye Blondie."

"Ok, did you really just call my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know what the problem is, but I know you moping like this isn't just for me."

"Most of it is?" I offered giving an apologetic look.

"It's ok San, I get it. She means a lot to you, and I like this one, so don't mess it up." Tina said giving a slight smile. They announced final call for the flight. "I'm going to miss you, but don't remember I said that." She said holding out her arms for a hug.

"No worries, and I won't remember you did this either." I said in her ear as I hugged her tightly. We released and she walked off toward the terminal. I was going to miss her. I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I pulled it out and see 'Princess 3' I answered the phone and she apologized and explained why she was really upset. We talked it out while I was on the way back home.

|Early Saturday Morning|

It was five thirty in the morning and I was pulling into the parking lot by the softball field at school. I found Brittany's car and pulled in beside it. I got out and walked to her door. I opened it and reached for her hand. She obliged giving me her hand and pulled herself out of the car. She had officially refused to ever use her crutches again and her mom said it was fine, so I quit arguing. I pulled her close to me. We hadn't seen each other since our little tiff Tuesday night. Even though we worked it out, she had been busy with her father being back in town from marine duty, so we hadn't gotten to hang out yet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could get her before giving her the gentlest kiss on her lips.

"I've missed that." I whispered as I pulled back.

"Me too baby."

We walked over to where the rest of the softball girls were huddled up.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, we all made it this time, shockingly." Everyone laughed. There was always someone running late, luckily that didn't happen this time and we could get on the road to the camp grounds.

"Ok, is there anyone not wanting to drive their own car or that doesn't have a ride?" I asked because I really would rather ride with Brittany or her with me if space permited it.

Three people raised their hand to my question and luckily it was just people that didn't have a ride. We sorted it out and all three of them would be riding with Brittany and me. We packed all our stuff up into the back of my car and got ready for the drive.

About an hour and a half later the whole team was pulling up at the camp grounds. We got out and everyone started unpacking their stuff. Everyone started pulling out their tents and setting up. A couple of people went back into town to get more supplies. Brittany and I decided to set up one tent because we both knew we wouldn't sleep in separate tents. We finished setting up and Brittany walked over to me.

"Hey, you want to go on a walk to the lake with me?" Brittany said tangling her fingers in mine.

"Sure babe, let me get the water bottle and we can walk. Wait, are you sure you want to do that with your foot?"

"Santana, I have been walking around everywhere else on this foot might as well go somewhere I want. Oh and grab a blanket please."

I walked over to our tent and grabbed the water bottle and a blanket. We started our walk to the lake after telling everyone we would be back in two hours.

As we were walking on the trail she grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me closer to her before using her good foot to jump on my back. I caught her and spun her around and it made her hold on tighter. I loved the feel of her body pressed up against mine.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear after she got done laughing. I let go of her legs and let her slide down. I turned around in her arms and kissed her.

"I love you too"

We finished our walk and spread the blanket down next to the lake. I sat with my knees up looking out over the water. Brittany sat in between my legs in front of me. I put my arms around her and pulled her to me placing a kiss on her cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder. We sat like this for the better part of an hour not moving just enjoying being in each other's presence.

After lying on the blanket and talking for a while we realized it was time to go back to the camp ground. We got up and headed back.

When we got back we saw the team sitting around talking. "Oh look, it's the love birds." Carmen, one of the outfielders, yelled at us.

"Suck it Carmen" I yelled jokingly at her. Everyone laughed and we sat down on a log near everyone else.

"Let's start a campfire." Brittany said clapping her hands.

"Santana, you do know you softened up our little captain here don't you?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, what happened to our softball badass?" Another one pitched in.

"Oh, yeah, Santana took that position and then turned Brittany into the softie."

"Oh shut up, I will still make you run laps." Brittany tried to threaten.

One of the girls got up and started to make the campfire. We got out the s'mores and started talking and joking. We tried to tell scary stories and failed miserably, we played truth or dare, we played 21 questions, which was really confusing when you had this many people, and we talked about this upcoming season. We had really bonded that night.

At around two in the morning everyone finally decided that we had had enough and we all parted ways to our separate tents. Everyone's tent was a pretty good distance away from the others.

Brittany and I get in the tent and looked at our separate sleeping bags.

"Not going to work." She said unzipping mine completely as I sat down and done the same.

We zipped our sleeping bags together and got inside. I turned to my side facing her and put my arm over her waist. She looked over at me and smiled.

"You know I love that right?" I said kissing her.

"Love what?" She asked keeping that smile on her face.

"Your smile, you are so gorgeous and I'm lucky that I found someone that is not only beautiful but a really great person, you don't usually find many people like that and I'm glad I have you Brittany Pierce."

Brittany's eyes watered up as she turned on her side and pulled me in for a kiss, slow yet passionate. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss, so we didn't. Brittany got on top of me and continued to kiss me. I tangled my hand in her hair pulling her closer. She pulled back and stared at me moving to straddle my waist. She grabbed my hands with hers and puts them over my head as she leaned down to kiss me again. She held both of my hands up with one of hers as her hands wondered down to the hem of my shirt and her kisses moved down my jaw line to my neck. She pulled me to sit straight up with her and she removed my shirt capturing my lips once again and laying me back down. She started to kiss down my jaw line again but kept going kissing down my stomach and everywhere in between.

"Brittany" I moaned and she stopped. Wait, what happened? She stopped. I looked down at her and her eyes were wide. "Brittany, baby, what's wrong?" I sat up and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I shouldn't have done that."

"What, why not? You didn't exactly see me complaining." I asked.

"No, but still this should be perfect for you, not something that happens on the ground at a camp site."

"Baby, it will be perfect with you no matter where we are. Brittany, I love you, and all I need for anything to be perfect is to have you by my side." I pulled her in for a quick kiss trying to reassure her. She put her hand up cupping my face, rubbing her thumb on my cheek.

"I love you too baby, but I really don't want it to be like this for us. I want this, trust me, I do, but I don't want it here. I want it to be as perfect as possible and not just by the requirements you threw out."

"Ok we do it your way, but will you just kiss me again?"

"Of course" She said kissing me softly.

"How about cuddling?" I asked holding her to me.

"That too, let's get some sleep." She said turning away from me and wiggling back up against me. I scooted as close to her as I could and form fit my body to hers.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Santana, always and forever."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love reviews even if they are just a smiley face =) or a frown if you don't like it lol

I just want to inform everyone if you don't already know about it. There is a site: http:/ forum4 . aimoo . com / faberrittana It's a great Faberrittana board. If you love our girls and i'm sure you do, you will love this board. There is even a chat room to connect with other fans. There is a place for fics if you want to write. We love having new fics posted. Also there are fics that have never been posted on fanfiction or live journal and they are worth it trust me. So join us and make an account. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. There aren't really many people on there still trying to get it up and running, come on help us out you know you want to, for me :( lol =) Hope to see you there.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: Well I'm loving the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, it was amazing. =) In case anyone else wants to know my twitter is BrennaAimee and my tumblr is brennaaimee . tumblr . com drop by, fill my inbox, whatever lol. I hope yall continue to enjoy this story!

|1 Month and a Half Later|

Sunday Morning

Brittany's P.O.V

"Brittany, wake up!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It's 7:45 am. Ugh it's too early to wake up on a Sunday.

"Give me fifteen Mom" I yelled back down to her.

"Do you want that cast off or not young lady?" At that thought I jumped up. I almost forgot today was the day I got to get my cast off.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said sitting up and checking my phone.

One New Text Message View Now or View Later

'u fell asleep on me :( , but its ok I still love u Good night sweet dreams' I smiled after reading her text. No matter what, she managed to put a smile on my face. That was the only time I had been in a relationship where I didn't get tired of the person. I stayed with Joanne for a while, but that didn't mean I wasn't tired of her. I just stayed with her because I loved her, but I don't guess I should have when I wasn't in love with her. I now know what it is to be truly head over hills in love with someone and I have to say I loved the feeling.

'Hey babe, sorry I fell asleep I know u r knocked out hope u don't wake up from this. I'm getting my cast of this morning and I'm super excited. I'll drive by later tonight. I love you. – B'

I looked over toward my closet and started deciding what to wear. I pulled out an old worn out pair of jeans and a school tee. I put on my clothes and put on one of my socks and shoes. I stuffed my other sock down in the opposite shoe and carried it along with my crutches down stairs. When I got downstairs I propped my crutches against the wall beside the door and turned to go into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee reading a newspaper and already had a plate fixed for me sitting beside her.

"Looks good Mom, thanks" I said as I sat down beside her and started eating.

"Are you excited about getting your cast off?" She snickered.

"Yes finally." I exaggerated with a sigh. "I'm just glad it's off long before softball season. I don't have to worry about missing and I can give it time to build strength back up. I have a feeling I'll be back in the dance studio in no time."

"Just take your time building that strength back up. You need to do some therapy because you don't need to just start trying to dance or bend down to hind catch and reinjure it."

"I know, I'm just really not going to like this 'taking time' thing. I like being at the top of my game."

"I know you do baby girl, but if you work hard enough you will be in even better shape than before, therapy will strengthen you right on up."

"I know, I promise I'll take it easy."

"Good, now are you about ready to go so we can start on getting you into shape?"

"Yep sure thing." I said finishing up my orange juice.

Her cell phone rang on the table and I looked on the screen. I saw a picture of my Dad and I before he left this last time.

"Dads calling." I said handing her the phone.

'Hello . . . how are you . . . yes we are about to go get her cast off now . . . I'll be sure to tell her . . . no sweetie, I don't have time to talk about anything right now . . . no, we are walking out the door . . . ok . . . when do you have time to call back . . . I know you are on base, but your still working . . . ok sure Thursday night is great . . . I love you too . . . bye'

I stood there and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What was that about?" I said looking at her sternly.

"Nothing dear he just wanted to talk."

"It sounded serious."

"You know how your father gets sometimes. He is probably just missing us like always."

"Yeah, probably, he's done that a lot lately. Can we get this show on the road; I want this cast off so I can go see Santana, please?" I batted my eyelashes and flashed my smile at her.

"I swear you love that girl more than you love me." She playfully scoffed.

"Well, I mean have you seen her?" I joked back.

"Brittany Susan Pierce" She yelled as she hit my arm.

"I love you Momma, you know you come before everyone else." I laughed.

We walked out to the car and drove to the doctor's office.

|Four hours later|

I pulled up in Santana's drive way and looked around. I see Puck's, Quinn's, Bianca's, and Raye's cars in the driveway. I looked at the door and saw Santana coming out and I started to get out of the car.

"Are we having a party?"

Santana grabbed my hands and spun me around. "Aren't there some silver things that are supposed to be attached to you and where is my baby's cast? What have you done with my Brittany?" She laughed.

"Shut up" I gave her a playful glare and she kissed the tip of my nose as she pulled me in for a hug and placed playful kisses all over my face. I finally started laughing and she pulled me in for a real kiss.

"Mmmmm, everyone wanted to get together before the first day of classes tomorrow. I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course not, it'll be fun to hang out with everyone one last time."

"Good because Bianca and her new girlfriend Maggie are here. Raye brought Madison. Kayla, Arianna, and Malachi all rode with Puck; you know it has been so long since I hung out with them and Chelsea came too."

"Chelsea came? As in my best friend that graduated Chelsea?"

"Yes babe, your best friend came. I text her and she came home from vacation yesterday. She wanted to see you before she leaves in a week." She laughed.

"Have I told you today how happy you make me?"

"Today . . . hmm . . . nope I don't think so."

"Ok, well I'm saying it. Santana Lopez, you make me so happy and I love you." I pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

We turned to walk inside and headed up to the attic where everyone was scattered. Everyone said hi and returned to what they were doing. Puck, Quinn, Bianca, Maggie and Malachi were all watching The Transporter so I slid onto the couch beside Puck who had Quinn on his lap and pulled Santana into mine to start watching the movie.

|1 hour and a half later|

Santana's P.O.V

"Hey, let's go swimming!" Puck exclaimed a little to excitedly. "Blondie's foot isn't in a cast anymore so she can get in now too." He said receiving a slap from Quinn.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the point of contact pretending to be hurt.

"'Blondie' has a name Puck." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said winking at me.

"Ok, does everyone want to go swimming?" I asked.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Brittany whined.

"Babe, you do remember I have one of your extras here don't you?" I asked turning around on her lap to look at her.

"Oh, yeah, Yay!" She yelled and clapped her hands. "Wait how did everyone else know to bring a bathing suit?" She asked.

"We might have had this planned out B." Chelsea commented from across the room.

Brittany glared at me and then shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care as long as I get to hang out with my people." I kissed her temple before getting up off of her lap.

We went into my room and I pulled her bathing suit out of my top drawer and handed it to her. Maggie, Bianca, and Raye came into the room to get their bathing suits.

"Can we change in here?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I said starting to take off my shirt.

Everyone else followed suit. I walked shirtless into my closet to find my red bikini and cover. When I finally found my cover I walked out and find that only Raye and Brittany were left in the room. Brittany was just now starting to change and Raye was putting her shorts on over her bottoms. I turned to face away from Brittany as Raye left. I changed into my bathing suit and as I started to tie my strings to my top I felt Brittany's hands taking over and tying my bikini for me. She placed a light kiss on the back of my neck and I visibly shivered. She moved her hands down to cup my hips and she pulled me against her.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered in my ear. She placed a kiss on my cheek and grabbed my hand to lead me out the door. She left all kinds of butterflies in my stomach. I had never felt the nerves I felt with her. It was a good kind of nerves, but nerves none the less.

I followed her down the stairs and out to the pool with my fingers intertwined with hers. When we reached the back deck everyone except Raye and Malachi were already in the pool. Brittany and I walked over to one of the unoccupied deck chairs. I spread out the towel I brought down and Brittany just placed hers on top of mine. We heard something hit the ground loudly and it made me jump. When I turned to look I saw one of the chairs flipped on the ground and Raye over Malachi's shoulder.

"Malachi put me down!" Raye yelled and he just bounced her.

"Sorry for knocking that over San." He said winking at me and spinning Raye around.

"If you do not put me down right now, I swear. . ." was all Raye got out before Malachi took out in a full blown sprint jumping into the deep end of the pool. Raye came up gasping for breath and swam to the side of the pool.

"Malachi, you are dead." She said after catching her breath and swimming back toward him. I grabbed Brittany's hand and walked toward the pool. I got on the ladder into the 10 foot and Brittany followed me. Everyone else was in the 5 foot and shallower. Maggie was on a body float and Bianca was pulling her around. Quinn and Raye were now racing each other. Puck and Malachi had Chelsea and Arianna on their shoulders playing chicken with Kayla and Madison refereeing.

I float to the middle of the deep end and Brittany swam out behind me. She ran her hand across my stomach under the water and floated around behind me. I shivered again under the graze of her fingertips. The simplest touch sent chills up and down my spine; leaving me with the butterflies I never knew I could get this intense. She ran her hands up and down my arms and I caught her arms and pulled her in front of me. I kissed her and held her around her waist. She wrapped her legs around me and I placed my hands on her thighs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed like this just floating for a while. I began to get tired of kicking so I swam with Brittany still wrapped around me toward the five foot where I could stand.

"My little monkey" I whispered in Brittany's ear as I placed a kiss on her nose.

"Oh, you don't want me here . . ." She said pushing off. I caught her before she could get anywhere and pulled her back to me.

"I never said I was complaining." I commented capturing her lips.

|A few hours later|

Brittany's P.O.V

All of us were sitting on the back deck. We had just got done swimming and got out to eat. Bianca stood up and walked over to Santana. She took her arm and walked her into the house.

'What was that about?' I thought to myself.

After about ten minutes they came back out.

"Hey everyone, Maggie and I are going to head out. We will catch up with you later." Bianca said giving Santana a hug and then following suit with me and then everyone else.

"Raye?" Madison asked from across the deck.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you can drop me off at my house?"

"Sure thing. Malachi, are you still coming to the house for a while?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, if that is cool with you."

"Hey San, Babe, I think we are going to go, too." Q said as Puck was kissing on her neck.

"Yeah, I think you need to get that out of here." Santana said laughing.

"Ok everyone that came with me let's go." Puck said standing up. Kayla and Arianna came over to give Santana a hug and said good bye to me as they followed Puck and Quinn out.

Santana moved from the chair beside me to curl up on my chair with me as we all watched the sunset over Santana's back yard and talked. We talked about the upcoming year for us seniors, for Raye, and for Chelsea. We talked about life, love, and pretty much anything we could think of.

"Ok, enough with all the deep conversation, we do have school tomorrow and my brain will hurt if I keep having to think about all this life stuff with all of you." Raye said laughing. "Come on you two." She says looking at Madison and Malachi. "Chelsea, you want a ride?"

"Sure, I think we need to leave these two alone." She said as Santana and I kissed.

Everyone came over and gave us hugs and walked through the house to go get their clothes. We heard the car start up and Santana started kissing me again. I flipped her over and straddled her waist as I kissed her neck. She put her hands on my hips and I grind down into her. She let out a small moan and pulled me up to kiss her lips.

"Come on, let's go inside, and watch a movie or something." She said pushing back.

"Ok baby" I got off of her and held my hand out to help her up.

We walked up the stairs and I laid down across her bed. She grabbed a dvd and put it in before coming to get under the covers. I pulled the covers back and cuddled up next to her.

As the movie went on I couldn't keep my eyes off my Santana. She was beautiful. She licked her lips and I thought I was about to lose my mind. She was beautiful, but damn she was also so sexy. I tried to look back at the movie, but I kept glancing back up at Santana. She started biting on her lip and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached up across her body with my right hand and used my finger to pull her face toward mine. I kissed her passionately and she pulled me back on top of her. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

I pulled back and looked down at her. "I love you"

"I love you too, Brittany"

I leaned back down and kissed her softly before making my decent down her neck. I pinned both of her hands with my left and traced patterns on her stomach with my right making her shiver underneath me. I pulled her head up with my hand and captured her lips with mine once again. I moved my hand to the strings of her bikini and pulled back to look into her eyes as I undid her top. I wanted to make sure she was ok with this. Her eyes were about two shades darker than normal and were filled with passion for me, so I undid her top and reached under her as she arched her back to undo the back and threw it to the other side of the room.

Santana followed suit and started to undo my bathing suit top. She was kissing me and I felt her hands start to shake. She got it undone and put it to the side. I started kissing down her neck and descended lower placing butterfly kisses all over leaving hickeys in select spots as Santana moaned and arched her back every time I moved away, begging me to come back closer.

I kissed down and stopped as I reached her bikini bottoms. I slid my fingers under her strings and I felt her suddenly tense up. I looked up at her and her eyes were open looking down at me with a weird mixture of excitement and fear. I let go of her bottoms and crawled back up her body. I laid propped up on my arm beside her.

"Are you ok baby? You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to, just say the word."

"I . . . its ok." She said looking away shyly.

"No, it's not. Talk to me please." I moved her face to where she had to look at me.

"It's just . . . " She sighed dejectedly.

"What is it babe, talk to me."

"I . . . ok its like this . . . I'm good at everything, softball, school, bitching, reading my gaydar, really anything I try I am good it. I put the work in for it, but most of it just came naturally. What if I'm not good at this? I don't want to lose you. You are the most amazing person I have ever been with. You have treated me better than anyone I have been with, especially the last person I was with. What if I can't do this, or do it well. I could lose you. You have been patient with me about this, but everyone has needs. What if I am not good enough to fill them?"

I put my finger over her lips. "You're rambling and as cute as it is, you are going on about a non-issue. If you don't like it, that is one thing, but as for you not being good at it? We can work on it, but I'm pretty sure that that won't be a problem. I love your sweet lady kisses. You know what you like when it happens right?" She nodded. "Well, think about that and just do it. If you don't think you are doing it right or whatever you could think, just ask. I'm really not worried about that, trust me the Pierce Method is, well . . . the best, but I think if any method could rival it. The Lopez method may come in close second." I winked at her and finally got her to laugh. "So, relax and let it come naturally."

"Ok baby" She agreed and started kissing me. "Thank you" She whispered against my lips.

"No problem" I kissed her to reassure her and continued with what I previously started.

I laid in her arms after a few hours of tender and gentle love making. I was completely blissed out and tired. After all this 'practice' I could honestly say that I do believe the Lopez Method could rival if not beat the Pierce Method. My baby was right, she was good, better yet, awesome at everything she does.

I heard my phone ring and I groaned as I got up from my 'happy place' to get it.

"Hello"

"Brittany, do you know what time it is?" I looked over at the clock and it read 11:15 pm.

"Umm, eleven?"

"You have school tomorrow where are you?"

"Crap, I forgot about school, sorry mom I'm on my way home."

"We will talk about this when you get here."

"Yes ma'am" I said as I hung up the phone.

"Are you in trouble?" Santana asked as she sat up on her arms.

I looked around and found my clothes and threw them on. "Just a little" I said as I zipped up my pants and slipped on my shoes. "but it was totally worth it." I winked and leaned down and kissed her. "See you in the morning baby. I'll text you when I get home." I kissed her again and ran down to my car.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope yall are still enjoying. Not much going on this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyways. If you have any questions my inbox is always open =)

Chapter 30

|The Next Morning|

Santana's P.O.V

I heard my alarm go off and immediately reached out for my phone to shut it off. I hit dismiss and saw that I had 2 new text messages. View Now or View Later One was from Puck and one was from Princess 3. I opened the one from Puck.

'Lopez, I'm going to be your house in ten. It's our last first day of h.s got to kick it off right and go together.'

I looked at the time and realized he sent it twenty minutes ago, so he was probably in my kitchen right now eating breakfast with my mom and sister. I opened up the next message from Brittany.

'Good morning babe, hope u had sweet dreams. I'll c u at school, love you.'

I typed a quick response back to her telling her I love her and I'll see her at school before I got up to go pick out my outfit for the day. I laid out what I want to wear and grabbed a towel as I headed into the bathroom. I got in the shower, did what I had to do, and got out. I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and put my towel around me before I walked into my room and got dressed. I grabbed my book bag and keys and headed downstairs.

"Lopez!" Puck yelled. "It's about time; I have been waiting on you for forever."

"Puck, you know I get up in time to do what I have to do and get out the door. I'm not getting up early for anything."

"Aww, its my baby girl's senior year. You have grown up so fast." My mama said with tears in her eyes.

"Mama, save it for graduation or something else." I said as I give her a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Don't mock me mija."

"Never" I said winking at her. "Come on Puckerman let's go."

Puck and I went outside to get in the car and headed off to school. I pulled up and parked beside Brittany's car. I looked over and saw her still sitting in the car.

"Hey baby" I said as I got out of my car and into the passenger side of hers.

"Hey" She said without looking up to me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, waiting to see if my dad calls."

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah, I was just looking forward to talking to him. He isn't going to call mom until Wednesday, but him calling before my first day every year is just a tradition for us since he isn't usually home."

"I'm sorry babe, come on let's go in. It's only a half day so maybe if he doesn't get to call before he can call after. He would want you to be excited, I mean, its senior year." I tried to cheer her up.

"Your right, let's go get our schedules." She leaned across the car to kiss my cheek. She tried to lean back and get out of the car but I stopped her and pulled her in for a real kiss. She tensed up and then relaxed. She hadn't ever done that before.

"Is there anything else wrong? You're acting weird."

She avoided my eyes and looked down as she played with the hem of her tee shirt.

"Talk to me."

"Are you ok?" She asked and I looked at her like she had gone crazy. She was the one acting funny and she asked me if I was ok? I was confused.

"You are the one acting strange. Why are you asking me if I'm ok?"

"Are you ok about last night?"

"I thought we determined last night that I was ok with it."

"I know we did, but I mean, if you changed your mind its ok."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I'm ok with it, I'm glad it happened. I love you, I know that, and last night was . . . perfect."

She finally looked up at me and smiled. She mouthed thank you as she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Come on; let's go see how easy my days are going to be this year." She laughed as she got out of the car.

We walked hand in hand into the school and headed toward the cafeteria to pick up our schedules.

"What class do you have first?" I asked Puck and Brittany as we met back up by the gym.

"Art IV Mr. Karnes, what about you?" Puck asked us.

"I'm a peer buddy for Coach Scott." I exclaimed excitedly. I actually got a free period first thing.

"I have calculus with Mr. Davis." Brittany finally sighed with the cutest pout on her face as she crossed her arms. Mr. Davis was one of the toughest teachers in the school.

"Aww, you know you're kind of cute when you do that?" I said kissing her on her nose.

"Yeah, whatever."

I gave her another kiss as the bell rang and we walked to our classes.

I got through my first two classes and they were pretty easy, but then I had calculus with the new teacher Mrs. Trayal. I knew I hated math, but I was hoping this teacher was pretty easy and lenient, that way I could keep my GPA up.

I sat down in the class at one of the double desks not too close to the front and not too close to the back. Students slowly began to file in as the bell rang. Our teacher stood up and introduced herself.

"Hi everyone, my name is Mrs. Trayal. I will be your teacher this year. This is my first time teaching high school. I got to teach an undergraduate class while I was getting my masters. I found out I liked teaching then. I never wanted to teach, but after that I loved helping the students, so here I am. If I could get all of you to write your name, address, number, parent's names and numbers, and one or two unique facts about yourself. If you don't think you are unique, then just tell me something about you."

She started passing out the index cards and we heard a knock on the door. Everyone in the class turned around and looked. A girl walked in dark hair, dark skin, about 5'5, and really cute. We locked eyes and she smiled at me. I looked her up and down smirking and look back down to work on my index card. After Mrs. Trayal started talking again and about five minutes had passed, I felt the chair next to me being moved. I looked up to see the new girl sit down.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Andrews." She held out her hand. I shook her hand and introduced myself.

"Santana Lopez"

She started to put the information on her index card and then when she was finished she looked over to where I had put my card on the desk.

"You play softball?" She inquired after glancing at my card.

"Yeah, pitcher for the team, do you play?"

"Yeah, first baseman. I'm glad I know someone on the team now, I'm supposed to be doing a make-up tryout since I had to move here for my dad's job."

"What does he do?"

"Well, I'm an army brat."

"Awe, my girlfriend is too." I smiled as I mention Brittany.

"Hmm, girlfriend." She said kind of like she was thinking out loud.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I asked aggressively.

"No, not at all, I think it's great. . . " She sounded like she wanted to say more, but she let it hang.

"Ok class, the bell is about to ring sorry we didn't get to do much today, take your syllabus and look over our schedule and the supplies you need for this class are on the paper. Hope you all have a great abbreviated day." She finished right as the bell rang.

I had to say I was loving just getting a taste of our classes instead of having to go for the full day. At my old school the first day, we just picked up our schedules and left, but this way I could get an idea of what my teachers were like. I started to leave the classroom and Jamie started talking to me.

"Hey, Santana, can you show me where my next class is? I maybe a senior, but I'm new and I haven't learned my way around yet."

"Yeah, I guess, what do you have next?"

"Advanced Bio with Mr. Clark."

"It's right across the hall from my next class, you can walk with me." I said as I started to walk again. I saw Brittany talking to a few of her friends, facing the opposite direction and I picked up my pace a little bit. I walked up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes.

"What, who, who is it?" She said trying to remove my hands. I left one of my hands over her eyes and spun her around to place a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, let me think, I still don't know who this is, try again." She said with a mischievous grin. I removed my hand.

"You better know who it is, because no one else better be kissing you like that, or kissing you in general." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anyone kiss me but you." She said looking over my shoulder. I saw a flash of anger cross her face and I looked at her questioningly. I look over my shoulder and Jamie locked eyes with me again.

"Jamie, this is my girlfriend Brittany, Brittany, this is Jamie. She just moved here with her family. She is an army brat too." I said laughing.

"Ok, I am not a brat." She said looking Jamie up and down. She put on a huge perky smile. "Nice to meet you Jamie." She extended her hand and Jamie shook it.

"Ok babe, we have to go to class, see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Of course, just come back to the house when you are ready." I said as I walked toward class with Jamie.

|Next Class|

Brittany's P.O.V

"Did you see the way that she was looking at her?"

"Yeah, but maybe she didn't know she had a girlfriend before?" Bianca tried to come to 'Jamie's' defense.

"I don't care if she knew or not she shouldn't have been looking at MY Santana like that. I just want to hit her with this book!" I exclaimed still letting my green-eyed monster get to me.

"B, you can't do that, besides Santana only has eyes for you."

"I won't for now, but let her keep doing it and see what happens to her then." I sat back with my arms crossed and tried to listen to the teacher talk.

Santana's P.O.V

"Here is your class" I pointed to the door a few down from mine.

"Thanks" Jamie said smiling. She reached in her bag and pulled out a sharpie, and grabbed my hand.

"Uhh" I looked down and she started writing on my hand. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to us. I didn't know why though, I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Here is my number, text me later." She winked and walked into her classroom.

|After school|

I pulled my phone out of my bag and turned it on. I put Jamie's number in my contacts and put my phone back in my bag. I walked to the front entrance of the school and saw Brittany sitting on the bench.

"Hey babe" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bench.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said as she gave me a quick kiss.

I didn't want to push her because she looked like she was in a pretty bad mood. I grabbed her hand as we walked toward our cars. Puck was already leaned against mine waiting. I said bye to Brittany and told her to text me when she was about to come over. I walked to get in the car with Puck.

"What was up with blondie?"

"I don't know, she has been acting weird since after 3rd."

"Maybe you will figure it out later."

"Hopefully" I said as I started blasting the music and driving.

|Later that Night|

'Hey Jamie, its Santana, how was ur 1st day?' I typed and pressed send as I was waiting on Brittany to come over.

A few minutes later I heard Brittany's car pull up and I waited for her to come up the stairs. She walked into my room after a few minutes and crawled into the bed next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and curled up into a ball, a sure sign something is wrong.

"What's up babe?" I asked gently as I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Nothing" She said as she wiggled closer to my side.

"Don't give me that nothing b.s."

"I had to talk to my mom before I came over here and she isn't happy. I had to help put her in a better mood, I hate seeing my mom upset."

"I'm sorry, but what else is it? You were upset earlier too."

"I just got a little jealous." She said pulling me tighter around her by my hand. She saw the sharpie marks that hadn't came off my hand. "What is that?" She asked sitting up looking at my hand.

"It's Jamie's number, she asked me to text her." About that time my phone started ringing and Brittany grabbed my phone.

"You have a message." She said looking a little upset.

"What is it?"

"Did you text her?" She asked looking down.

"Yeah, I did. I asked her if she had a good day." She sighed at me and looked away. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Brittany Susan Pierce talk to me."

"I'm jealous ok? Did you see the way she was looking at you in the hall?"

"She wasn't looking at me, was she?"

"Yeah, she was." She let out angrily.

"I didn't know babe, I wasn't paying her any attention. You know you are the only person that I care about."

"Well, she shouldn't have been doing it."

She sat up against my headboard and crossed her arms.

"Come here" I said as I pulled her toward me. I sat her in my lap and held her tight. "You never have to worry about anything. You are it for me Brittany. I love you and only you. I'm not paying attention to any girl. Jamie is someone from my class. She plays softball. She is cool, but that is it. No one else will make me smile the way you can. No one can be as cute as you when you pout or when you have those little braided pigtails in your hair. No one will ever be able to talk about unicorns and magic and me not the their crazy" I let out a slight laugh "No one will ever be able to make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. Brittany, I love you and only you no one can ever take your place." I laid a soft kiss on the only spot I could reach which was on her neck.

She started to giggle because she was ticklish in that spot. "I love you too, thank you." She said.

"Anytime baby." I said as I laid us back down to cuddle.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I hope yall enjoy this! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Much love to u all!

Chapter 31

|Wednesday Night|

Santana's P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room watching Criminal Minds with Raquel and Mama. We had just eaten dinner together and we had decided to spend time together because we hadn't really lately.

"So, Santana, where is Brittany tonight?" My mother asked when a commercial came on.

"Home, her dad is calling tonight and she wants to get to talk to him. She didn't get to on her first day of school and she was upset about it."

"I have gottten use to having her around the house now. It's like she is mi hija too."

"It's ok because you love her."

"You can't help but to love her mija."

"Trust me, I know." I said smiling brightly at her.

"Mija, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Mama, what is it?"

"I have always dreamed of your wedding, which was one of my first dreams when you were a little girl. Even though you like girls now, or Brittany, will you still get married?"

"If Brittany wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, when we got old enough to do so, yes I would walk down the isle. Me being gay has nothing to do with me getting married Mama. I still plan on getting married when I decide who I want to spend my life with, but right now, I'm really glad you like Brittany, because I plan on keeping her."

"Hey San" Raquel said when it seemed the conversation between my mother and I was finished.

"What's up?"

"Want to swim?"

"Yeah, sure thing let's go get ready, Mama you too. And . . ." I held my hand up to her. "No arguing, you are swimming with us."

Mama glared at me before standing up to go get ready as well. Raquel and I ran upstairs and changed. When we came back down Mama was already standing by the back deck with towels waiting on us. Raquel yelled for us to wait a minute as she ran back up to her room. We waited on her and when she came down I saw her holding her iHome in her arms.

"What? You know we have to do this right." She said shrugging.

We went out the door and laid our stuff out on our lawn chairs. My mother got her float and put it into the shallow end and jumped on, laying back and relaxing.

"Dive contest!" Raquel yelled running to the deep end and jumping in. I ran behind her and dove in to get use to the water. I touched the bottom of the twelve foot and floated slowly up. I loved being in the water. When I resurfaced I saw Raquel standing on the side of the pool.

"Come on slow poke let's do this."

"Don't get in such a rush to get beat."

"Whatever. Madre!"

"Si?"

"Will you judge the dive contest please?"

"Si, but be careful por favor y gracias."

Raquel and I took turns jumping off the diving board and in the end Raquel beat me. We swam around for a while before we got out of the pool and sat out on the deck listening to music and talking. I love our mother daughter bonding nights. There was a reason my family was so close, and this was one of them. Mama got up and went inside to get us some drinks. I looked at my phone and saw Brittany hadn't text me yet. I decided to shoot her a text.

'Hey babe, how did the talk with ur dad go? Hope it was good. I love you, talk 2 u later. -SL&BP-'

After a few minutes I felt my phone vibrate.

'Hey Santana, whats up? -Y()uR L()|/3-' It was a text from Jamie instead of Brittany. I typed a reply back.

'Nothing, just got out the pool with my mom and sis. -SL&BP-

'Sounds like fun, I was thinking about going 2 play ball 2morrow. I was going 2 see if u wanted 2 come. -Y()uR L()|/3-'

'Why don't u come by here and we can play. I have my own pitching machine, batting cage, and everything. I can probably get Brittany 2 come, it will help having the captain of the team on ur side when u try out. ;) -SL&BP-

'Sounds like a plan, I think I could do without the pitching machine though. I wanna see what u can throw at me. ;) -Y()uR L()|/3-

'I got this. I'll strike u out with ease. -SL&BP-'

'We will see about that, I'll let u go spend time with ur family, good night Santana. -Y()uR L()|/3-'

'Good night see u tomorrow. -SL&BP-'

Brittany went the rest of the night without texting me back and I was confused. I started to get worried. 'What did I do? Did I do something to make her mad? How can I fix it, if I don't know what I did? Maybe she just went to sleep early? Nine p.m is a little early for anyone to go to sleep though, I mean that is what time I text her. What if she didn't get it?' I went back through my phone and looked. It said the message was delivered. She would text me tonight or in the morning. I was just going to try to go to get some rest.

Brittany's P.O.V

Eight o'clock p.m and the phone rang right on time. My father was an army man at heart and he believed in being early or directly on time. My mom called me downstairs and handed me the phone. I always talked to dad first when he calls that way I could let them have their time after.

"Hey Dad."

'Hey how is daddy's angel?'

"I'm well. I missed you calling Monday."

'I'm sorry. I had to handle some business babe. How is your senior year going so far?'

'It's pretty good. I have a pretty difficult class first thing in the morning though.'

'That sucks kid. Nothing my baby girl can't handle though.' He said laughing.

"I know, Daddy."

"Well, how is Santana?'

"She is good; we are good."

'Good, do you have homework?'

"Ummm. . . . yes?"

'Get to it young lady. I want you to keep them grades up.'

"Yes sir. I love you."

'I love you too angel and I miss you very much.'

"I miss you too, be careful. Bye." I said sadly as I handed the phone to my mother and walked up to my room. I checked my phone and there was nothing new so I put it back on the bed. I'm supposed to text Santana, but I knew she was having a mother daughter night, so was not going to text in the middle of it. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Around an hour later I decided I want something to drink and I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I got downstairs and I heard the phone hit the table, and my mom sniffling.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "What? Oh, nothing baby."

"Talk to me, I'm your person."

"I know you are my person, but it's really nothing. I just miss your father and he misses us too."

"I miss him too, but we do this every time. He is going to come back to us like always. He is on base just a few states over, so he is ok."

"I know, but you know it's hard when your father is crying . . ." She seemed like she had more to say, but the sentence just hung in the air between us.

"Did you want to say something else?"

"I can't talk about it right now." She said as she sniffled and wiped her eyes again. She put on a strong face and smiled at me. "How about a movie?" She said standing up and embracing me. I agreed and we went and curled up on the couch together and watched a Disney movie.

My mom fell asleep on my shoulder during the movie. I finished the movie with her laying there and when I tried to get up and move she held onto my shirt without meaning to. Something had to really be wrong. She hadn't acted like this since I was younger, when dad had to go overseas. I gently shook her to wake her up. She jumped up and realized she had grabbed my shirt.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's ok. You ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

" . . . I love you." She finally said and I could tell she was avoiding what she really wanted to ask me.

"I love you too. What is it though?"

"I was wondering if you could stay with me like you did a few years ago."

"Of course."

I go to my room and got into my pjs and walked back to my mom's room. She stretched out her arms and I got in the bed with her. I knew it isn't normal for the child to comfort the parent, but this was how it was with us.

"Just let it out I say as I hug her and she immediately starts crying into my shoulder. My mother and I were each other's support system and I was not going to change it no matter how old I was. I held her as she cried and we eventually fell into a deep sleep.

|The Next Day|

Santana's P.O.V

I pulled up next to Brittany as usual and saw her sitting in the car. I got out and went to open her car door to get her out. When I opened her door she jumped.

"Oh, Santana. I didn't realize you were there." She said looking up at me. I reached in and grabbed her hand to help her out of the car.

"Brittany . . ."

"What?" She asked distractedly.

"I . . . Did I do something to make you mad at me?

"What? Huh? No" She answered. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you didn't text me back last night, and I didn't get a text this morning either."

"Sorry babe, my mom was having a rough time after talking to dad last night."

"Its ok." I said and she leaned up to kiss me. I met her half way and grabbed her around her waist.

"Hey San" I heard Jamie say my name. I leaned back from Brittany and looked over to where I heard her. There she was with her softball bag standing up against my car.

"Hey Jamie"

"So am I still coming to your place after school?" She asked and I heard Brittany let out a rough breath of disapproval.

"Yeah, do you have a car, or do you want to ride with me?"

"No, my dad dropped me off. Can I ride with you and you take me to my place after, or do I need to get a ride from my parents?" She asked.

"It's ok, I can take you home." I threw the keys at her. "Put your bag in the back." I turned back around to face Brittany and she was glaring up at me. I looked at her and threw my hands up to ask what and she just kept giving me the evil eye. Jamie put her bag in the trunk, said thanks, threw me my keys, and walked into the school. I looked back down at Brittany who still had yet to quit glaring at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"She is going to your house?" She scoffed.

"Brittany, we are going to play softball. Didn't you see her bag and actually I was going to ask you to come, but I remembered you're going to the dance studio today. She wants to be a part of the team. I was thinking we could check her out and see if she has what it takes."

"Yeah, her softball skills better be the only thing you are checking out." She tried to murmur under her breath.

"What Brittany? Seriously?" I scoffed.

"Well, you invited her to your house when you know how she is?"

"How she is? Brittany, we had this discussion the first day."

"I know, but, whatever."

"Brittany, stop acting like that. She is a friend and a potential player, that is it, so please stop." She sighed and finally looked into my eyes.

"Sorry, but she just, ughh, she gets under my skin."

"I know baby, but it's innocent. She knows I have a girlfriend, and like I told you before, you are it for me." She looks into my eyes and kisses me.

We walked into the school and headed to our classes. I kissed her cheek and told her I would see her later.

We went through the day and she barely talked to me. We sat together at lunch and she talked to everyone at the table besides me. I didn't know what I did. I mean ok, I invited a friend over, but I have friends. I always had and it had never been a problem before. I didn't know why Jamie got under her skin so much. She continued to avoid me the rest of the day. I had asked her if she would come by after she went to dance and she finally told me no. She gave me a hug and a kiss bye and told me she would text me later. I told her that I love her and I got in the car, turned on the music and waited for Jamie to come outside. After about five minutes Jamie came out and got in the car. She said sorry for making me wait and I told her it wasn't a problem before starting my car and heading toward the house.

When we got to the house Jamie and I went upstairs to change and headed out toward the shed to get equipment. We got in the batting cage and she caught for me as I warmed up my arm. I pitched to her and she batted. I had to admit she was really good. She could hit a line drive like it was no one's business and even some really impressive pop flies. We played balls for hours. When we got done we were both hot and sweaty.

"Want to swim for a while before I take you home?" I asked as we sat on the deck drinking the lemonade my mom brought out for us.

"That would be amazing." She said smiling. "But, I don't have a suit."

"I think we have extras. You are about Raquel's size if not."

We went upstairs and I checked in the hall closet for an extra suit and I found a baby blue one that was her size. I tossed it to her and we both went into my room. She started changing and I got on the other side of the bed and turned my back to her to change. I fished putting my suit on and tied it up.

"Hmm, I think I owe my friend at the last place $100." Jamie said.

I looked over at her confused. "What? Why?"

"My friend told me there was always an upside to everything." She said and walked out of the room.

I followed her out the room and grabbed some towels as we went out back to the deck.

"What do you mean there is always an upside to everything." I asked as she walked over to the pool ignoring me. I walked over to the deep end and dove in like usual. When I resurfaced Jamie was right next to me. She looked at me and smiled and I backed up a little bit. She went under water and when she came up she was to my left.

"My friend told me that there is an upside to everything. She said that there would be an upside to the new school, like finding a hot girl that is gay. I told her that that wouldn't happen and then I walk into class and there you are." She whispered in my ear and floated back. I blushed because, well, I could help it.

"Ok, you have to stop doing that." I finally said.

"Stop doing what?"

"The flirting, you have to stop flirting. Brittany doesn't like it, and I'm not doing anything to jeopardize my relationship with her."

"It's just harmless flirting, if you ever wanted anything to happen, you would make the move. I'm just waiting to see if that day happens. Besides, I know you like when I flirt with you. I can tell from that blush that creped across your face."

"Flirting is a game to me. So, yes I like to flirt, but what I have with Brittany is real and I'm not messing that up ok?"

"Ok, I won't flirt, but just so you know. I'm here if you ever change your mind, I mean I can think of plenty of uses for them beautiful lips, if not, friends it is."

"Jamie! Cut it out, and thank you." I laughed and we moved on to another subject as the conversation flowed we swam around some more.

After we went out of the pool, I checked my phone and saw I had 2 missed texts from Brittany, two hours ago. I texted her back.

'Hey babe, I'm sorry I missed ur txts. I hope ur having a good night, I wish u would have came over. I love you.'

Brittany's P.O.V

I felt my phone vibrating and I checked it. 'Oh great, its Santana, two hours later.'

'Hey babe, I'm sorry I missed ur txts. I hope ur having a good night. I wish u would have came over. I love you.'

I sent her a quick text back. Even if she did take forever to text me back, I missed her.

'I love you 2. I wish I could have seen u tonight. Ill call u and talk to u before I go to sleep. My mom is yelling for me to come downstairs, so Ill talk 2 u later.'

"Brittany, Come down here."

"I'm coming."

"Now, preferably." I heard the tone of her voice and she was either upset or mad and I guess I had to find out which.

"What's up Momma?"

"Brittany, sit down. Your father is going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Dad's coming?"

"We have to talk to you . . ."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Ok yall. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to promise there will be an update tomorrow. I just got off work and have to go in again in about 7 hours get off for 7 then go back in for 16. Work life is about to be hectic on top of the fact I'm sick as hell. I'll see if I can find that spot of wifi at work. Reviews are 3 Let me know what u think. =)

Chapter 32

|Santana's P.O.V|

I read Brittany's text and close my phone. Thank God she didn't seem mad.

"Brittany?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, she text I guess right after we got in the pool."

"She mad?"

"I don't know, she didn't seem it." I looked off toward the sunset. "So, what time do you have to be home?"

"Well, to be honest, my parents couldn't care less what I do. You know my dad is in the army, and usually army families stick together, but mine, we couldn't any more different than those families." She said looking down and playing with her towel. Her look immediately went from the playful happy look it had been all night to looking like she was going to cry.

"Jamie?"

"Sorry Santana, I shouldn't have said all that."

"No, it's ok. Everyone needs someone to talk to."

"No, I don't. I'm use to not having anyone. So, change of subject. How long you lived here?"

"You don't have to do that. If you need someone I'm here. You shouldn't have to hold crap in. It's not helpful, trust me. Bitch extraordinaire due to built up feelings right here"

"Thanks San."

"No problem. Since you don't have to be home, let's go grab a bite to eat, watch some tv or something, and then I can take you home in a while."

"Sounds good."

We wrapped our towels around us and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Mama was out for the night so nothing was cooked. I decided to cook for us. We picked something simple, hamburgers and chips. I laid the chip bag out on the counter and started eating before I started prepping the burgers. Jamie jumped up on the counter and did the same. I went upstairs and got my iHome to plug it in in the kitchen. I turned on the music and started dancing around while I found everything I needed. Jamie jumped off the counter and started dancing along with me. After a little while I finished making our burgers and we finally stopped dancing. We headed into the living room and sat to watch a movie and eat.

When the movie was over we went upstairs and Jamie changed out of her bathing suit and put her clothes back on. I threw on a pair of jean shorts over my bathing suit bottoms and put on a wife beater. Jamie grabbed her stuff and I got my keys and bag and we walked down stairs. I stopped at the end of the stairs because I heard Raquel in the kitchen and I started to tell her I'd be home soon. Jamie obviously wasn't paying attention and ran into me knocking me down and falling beside me.

"Watch where you are going." I said as I reached over and playfully slapped her arm. She hit me back.

"Watch where you are stopping." She laughed.

She started to sit slowly and I sat up and pushed her back down. She sprang back to sitting position and tried to put me in a headlock. I dodged her effort and pushed her again as I stood up. She stood up and we locked arms, laughing as we fought. She finally used one of her feet to sweep mine out from under me and she made me fall, but she held me so I didn't hit the ground too hard. I pulled her knees to make her fall beside me and before I could get up she was straddling me and had me pinned down holding onto my wrists.

"Don't try to fight with me San."

"I'm not going to flip you because I'm scared I will hurt you, but if I wasn't, trust me. It would be on."

"Whatever." She said still holding me down. I hear d Raquel's footsteps as I was still struggling to get loose.

"Hey San, Hey Brittany." She said stepping around us and obviously not paying attention.

"Hey Raq." I said seriously before laughing at her obliviousness.

"What?" She said turning around to see what I was laughing at and when she looked down she saw Jamie on top of me still struggling with my hands. She glared and Jamie and then at me. "Santana Isabella Lopez" She growled through her teeth and when she did Jamie immediately released her grip and got off of me standing up. I think Raquel scared her.

"What?" I practically yelled there was no reason for her to be acting like that. I grabbed her arm and pushed her toward the living room. "Just a minute J." I said over my shoulder. "What the hell Raquel?" I said sharply as I get in the living room.

"Who the hell is that?"

"She is from school Raquel."

"Whatever, she needs to get out of this house."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Brittany is welcome in this house not whatever little ho you bring up in here."

"First of all Raquel, there is nothing going on. We were joking around. I would NEVER do that to Brittany. Second of all whoever I decide I want to gets my mac on with is my business. Ok, yes this girl liked me, but I straightened that out with her. You should know me better than that anyways. I do NOT cheat and you know it. I may have ran a few people through the house at the old place, but I was never 'with' anyone." I practically yelled.

"I know that Santana." She sighed. "I like Brittany ok? She is the best thing that has happened to you and I don't want to see that ruined over some girl."

I looked at Raquel and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me, and caring about Brittany so much."

"Well, I'm hoping one day she is my sister-in-law." Raquel laughed and started walking back out to where Jamie was standing. "Sorry about that." Raquel started "I'm Raquel, Santana's little sister, and you are?"

"Jamie Andrews" She stuck her hand out for Raquel to shake. Raquel looked her up and down as she shook her hand.

"San, remember Brittany, not some ho." She quipped before she ran up the stairs.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry about that." I said to Jamie.

"It's ok Santana. Brittany must be something to have your family that worked up over us being friends."

"Yeah, she is kind of impossible to not love." I said grabbing my keys. "So, you ready?" I asked as I walked toward the door.

I took Jamie to her place and went back to the house. When I arrived my mom was back home. I greeted her and went upstairs to get in the shower. I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I flipped on my tv and found something I wanted to watch. I set my alarm for in the morning and relaxed. I waited for Brittany to call or text, but she never did. I fell asleep just waiting.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

"Brittany, sit down. Your father is going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Dad's coming?"

"We have to talk to you . . ."

"Mom, what are you talking about, Dad is on base."

"He will be here shortly. I can't talk about this with you until he gets here."

"Ugh" I groaned. I had never seen my mom this serious or this upset. Are they splitting up? No, couldn't be. He was talking about missing us and us missing him. So what was it? I walked over and sat on the couch in the living room and waited for my dad.

I heard the keys in the lock and then saw the door swing open. My mom rushed to the door and hugged my dad. He put his arms around her and picked her up holding her as close as he could get. My parents had always had that 'straight out of a movie' type romance, and I had always thought it was sweet, but now I'm racking my brain trying to figure out what they could need to talk to me about and why the hell my dad was here.

I stood up and walked over to the door after he put my mother down. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Our eyes met and I could see he was upset. He opened his arms and stepped slowly toward me. I practically ran into him holding him tight. I missed him so much.

"How's Daddy's little girl?" He whispered into my ear and he squeezed me.

"What is going on?"

"Come on, sit down, and let us talk to you for a minute." He said as he let me go and went to sit on the couch. He sat in the middle and my mom sat on one side and I on the other.

"What is it? You are scaring me." I said looking from him to my mom. My mom wrapped her arms around one of his as he looked down to the floor.

"Baby girl, I don't know what to say. This isn't going to be easy."

"What is it?"

"I came back to help and to explain this all to you."

"Explain what to me? Just tell me and stop avoiding it." I sighed frustratedly.

"Well, you know we have always talked about how much we miss each other and how difficult it is for me to be away right?"

"Yeah, are you getting put on base somewhere near here?" I lit up at the thought and my dad looked like he was about to cry.

"No baby girl, I come to help you and your mother move to the base with me. They promoted me and they are putting me at the base permanently. I'm going to help train the new Marines."

"Wait, what? Move us to base with you?"

"Yes, this way we can all be together. You can go to school anywhere you want to next year so its not a big deal. The Marines will be giving you scholarships because of me, so money isn't an object. This way we can be closer and I don't have to miss as much with you on your senior year. I mean I even had to miss our ritual phone call this year and you have no idea how bad I felt about that. This has been putting a strain on mine and your mother's relationship. I know we have been doing this for years, but it's getting harder. We want to be together and be a family again. I want you and your mother close to me. Your mother has already agreed."

"Wait you two just decided to pack up my life and move it without talking to me about it? What about the way I feel? What about my life?"

"We are sorry about that. We should have talked to you first, but we know what is right for us and you are getting old enough that it's not as big of a deal because next year you will be in college where ever you want to be and you don't have to be on base with us."

"What about Santana?"

"Santana can visit you or you can visit her on some breaks. I'll pay to fly you out to her. You just have to live like your mother and I have been living. It will be ok baby. You and Santana love each other very much and I know this. Trust me; nothing makes a father happier than knowing that his daughter has found someone that makes her as happy as Santana seems to make you. If it is meant to be than it will work out, I promise."

"But what about softball? I have recruiters coming to look at me. I'm supposed to be looking at colleges. What am I going to do about that?"

"They have a softball team at the school on base. They know what it's like for the families having to move in and their tryouts are right before softball season instead of the year before, so it won't even be considered a late tryout. You can still play and scouts will be there. The school system there is truly great and they have amazing teaching professionals and a great guidance counselor that works with the kids on colleges and things."

"I . . . Dad . . . I don't know. Can't I just stay here? I'll stay with a friend."

"Brittany, do you really want to stay with a friend? Won't you please just spend this last year with us? I missed out on so much, and I'm hoping that I can make this up to you. It's just one year. Then you can do what you want. Will you just give your mother and I this one year?" He pleaded.

"Dad . . . I can't . . . I don't want to leave . . . school . . . softball . . . Santana."

"Brittany"

"I, ok, I guess I don't really have a choice, but I'm sure you would rather me do this than fight with you about it. When are we leaving?"

"Within the week." My mother cut in.

"What? Just a week?" I asked incredulously.

"We have to get back to base." My father said.

I looked at them and nodded.

"Whenever you have spare time, just start packing boxes. I know you are busy with school and stuff. I'll be packing too and I can help with your stuff."

I just looked at the two of them and nodded. I won't show weakness. My father pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank you" I almost lost it. My father meant everything to me and I refuse to let him down. I stood up told my parents I was going to let them talk and I went to my room. I got my clothes out and went take a quick shower. The shower was where my thinking happened so I rushed to get out. I didn't want to think about this. I wanted to wake up and it all just be a dream. I was going to lose her. I was going to lose the person I worked so hard to get, the person that I loved without a shred of doubt, the person that I loved with my whole heart. I was going to lose my Santana.

I went into my room and pulled out my phone. I stared at the background. It was a picture of me and Santana lying on her bed. She had her arms wrapped around me from behind and her head rested on my shoulder. She was looking at the camera and I was leaning into her smiling. I could see the love and the pure awe I felt when I saw her or when she was near, and now within the week I wouldn't be able to get that feeling every day. I put my phone down and got into the bed. I couldn't even text Santana tonight. I laid on my side and wraped my arms around my pillow and just let it all go. Tonight was the first night of many that I cried myself to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: I got one of my coworkers to take a couple of hours and I decided to go ahead and get yall an update before I pass out and go to sleep lol Still sick as a dog -_- I loved the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I hope yall enjoy this! Review and let me know.

A/N #2: For the readers this little message from My Arizona "Fair warning, eyes may well and tears may fall."

|The Next Morning|

I heard my door open and I pulled the cover up over my head. It couldn't be time to get up my phone hadn't gone off.

"Brittany" I heard my dad say as he sat on my bed. I tightened my grip on the cover. He grabbed the cover and started to pull it down. "Sweetie wake up, you are late." I jumped up and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? My phone hasn't went off yet."

"My guess is you didn't set it. You were upset. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that this isn't what you really want to do and I know you are just doing it for us." I held my hand up to stop him.

"Dad, you really don't have to do this. I got to go." I said getting up and going over to my closet to pick out some clothes. I looked back to see him walking out of the room with his head down. I knew he felt bad about this, but part of me just wanted to say if you feel this bad about it, why are you even doing it? He was my dad though, and I would do anything for my family. I was who they raised me to be, a family oriented person. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice for the good of your family. "Dad" I stopped him as he got to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." He replied as he walked out of the room.

I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. This really was not the day to wake up late. I had dried tear stains from the way I fell asleep last night. My hair was sticking to the side of my face from the tears that had fallen. My eyes were still blood-shot from the nightmares I had. I really did not sleep well. I washed my face and threw my hair up into a pony tail. 'It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be there long anyway, not even the new softball girls have to look up to me now.' I thought to myself. At that thought I threw my clothes on, grabbed my bag, and ran down the stairs. I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple to eat on the way to school.

My mind wondered back to the thought I had in the bathroom. 'The softball girls . . . I have to make sure they are taken care of.' I thought to myself.

I pulled up into the school and parked in my usual spot beside Santana's car. 'I'm going to miss this.' I ran into the school and instead of heading to class I walked to Coach O's office. I knew she had planning period at this time. I knocked on the door and heard her call out that it was open. I walked in and looked up at her and about that moment all the emotions I thought were buried came flooding out.

"B, what is it?" She stood up to come to my side to lead me and sit me down. "Brittany Pierce, talk to me."

|Santana's P.O.V|

I was sitting in class and I kept sliding my phone up in my pocket to see if I had a message. Brittany never text me last night, nor has she text me this morning, and she wasn't at school. What the hell was going on? I sent Puck a text and raised my hand. "Mr. Sisco, can I be excused to the restroom?" I asked. He gave me a look but let me go. I walked toward the bathroom and waited on Puck to come out of his class. After two minutes I saw Puck coming down the hall.

"Lopez, what the hell?" He asked referring to the 911 text I sent him.

"Puck, it's Brittany."

"What about her?"

"She never text me back last night."

"Ok, and?"

"She didn't text me this morning."

"San, you are probably overreacting. What did she say about it this morning? I didn't see you. I thought you were with her."

"I was waiting out by my car for her, but she never showed."

"She is probably sick and is sleeping it off."

"Puck, last time she got sick she text me to tell me."

"Well, maybe this is different Lopez, stop letting your imagination run wild. I know some teachers say that is a good thing, but with you it usually never is." He said as he stepped forward, grabbed my arms, and kissed me on the forehead. "Go to class, calm down, and just wait it out." He said, gave me a hug, and walked back to class.

I went into the bathroom and sat for a few minutes.

"Santana Lopez report to Coach Owens' office" I heard over the intercom.

'Oh great, what have I done now?'

I walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for her office. I arrived in front of her door and stared at it for a minute before knocking. I heard her yell for me to come in. I stepped into her office and closed the door behind me.

"Santana, please have a seat. How are you?" She asked as I sat in the chair beside her desk.

"Not that well, but thanks for asking." I answered.

"I'm sorry Santana, I really am." I looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't even know what was wrong and she was apologizing. Why?

"I just talked to Brittany and she brought up a very good point." She started talking and I stopped listening for a second. She talked to Brittany? Brittany had some good points?

"She said that since she wasn't going to be a part of the team any longer, she wanted you to take over as captain, and I completely agree. The girls respect you and know what softball means to you. Even though you haven't been here that long you practically run this team right at Brittany's side. So, would you take over?"

"What Brittany quit the team? She loves softball as much as I do why is she quitting?" I asked.

"Well, with her moving and all she wanted you to take over for her."

"BRITTANY IS MOVING?" I yelled at Coach O.

"Santana, what? I thought you knew about this. When I asked Brittany if she had talked to you, she said yes."

"Brittany, as in Brittany Pierce, is moving?" I looked at her incredulously.

"She didn't talk to you about this did she?" Coach looked apologetically at me.

"No, she didn't." I spat back at her. I stood up and paced around the room ranting. "Que demonios esta pasando? Se va a mudar? Porque no me hablo de esto? Porque no me dijo? No, ella no le habla a su novia se va y le dice a Coach, de todas las personas. A donde carajo se va a mudar? Como ella me puede hacer esto? No, espera ella se puede quedar. Ella se puede quedar conmigo. No me puede dejar, yo pensaba que lo que teniamos era especial. Pense que me amaba lo suficiente. No me puede hacer esto."

"Santana Lopez" She yelled at me and stood up to stop my pacing. She placed her hands on my shoulders and shook a little. "Stop speaking Spanish because I have class in a few minutes and I don't speak Spanish." She said sternly.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Coach, what all did she tell you? Why didn't she talk to me about this?" I started to break down in her arms .

"Santana, this is something you really need to talk to her about, not me. I'm sorry you heard from me instead of her. I'm sure that she was going to tell you today. She knew she needed to talk to you. Do you have anything to do in your classes today?"

"No, why?"

"Ok, neither does Brittany. I sent out an email to the other teachers saying she would be with me. I'm going to do the same for you. Go check on your girl Santana, I think if you think about it, you will know where she is." Coach said as she sat down and started typing. "Ok, the email is sent, don't get caught leaving and if anyone asks, you were in my office all day. Now, I'm going to give you this envelope to deliver to another student, and if you never come back as far as I know you are on an errand." She winked at me and handed me an envelope.

I looked at the envelope and it had Brittany scribbled on it in the pen she was just holding. I turned around when she did and walked out of her office. I went to my locker grabbed my things and got in my car. I drove around thinking of where she could be and then it hit me, the park. I sped over to the park and pulled in. I saw her car and parked beside it. I looked inside her car, but she wasn't there. I went over to the softball field, but she wasn't there either. Was I wrong? I went over to the swing set and sat on the same swing I was sitting in with Bianca the first night we flirted. I looked around, but there was no sign of Brittany. I tried to think of where she could be and I got up to walk over to the slide, reminiscing the memories of that first night. When I got over to the slide I looked under it and there, crumpled up holding her knees, out of anyone's sight, was Brittany, my Brittany, with tear streaks down her pale cheeks.

I looked down at her and she looked so broken. I couldn't help but to cry with her. I sat down beside her and looked ahead letting my tears roll.

"Sa . . San . ." She tried to talk but couldn't through her sobs.

"Brittany, don't . . ." I let my sentence hang as I turned toward her.

I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned over onto my shoulder. I put my other arm around her and pulled her into me. Brittany just pushed into me more and clung onto my shirt for dear life. She didn't feel like she was ever going to let go, but that was ok because I never wanted her to. I felt her body shaking violently as she cried and soon mine was doing the same. I tried to reposition myself, but I think Brittany thought I was pulling away she just pressed into me harder and tightened her grip. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and we just sat and cried. I eventually got her to agree to go back to my house where we could talk.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: I hope yall enjoy this. I won't update tonight because its my best friend, Boo's, birthday and I'm going to act an ass. ;) Party party party. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope yall stick around and continue to enjoy this story.

Fair Warning from Ash, My Arizona: Tears. That. Is. All

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Santana convinced me to go back to her house with her even though all I wanted to do was sit under the slide, hold her, and not move. I held it together pretty well, even last night when I was crying myself to sleep and having nightmares, I was still better than I was in that moment. I broke down in front of Coach, but that wasn't as bad as it was at her house. I was looking at the love of my life, and I was having to imagine what it would like to not be with her. I was having to wonder what it was going to be like without her holding me, kissing me, looking at me, even just her looking at me and me looking at her. The one person in the world that I never wanted to hurt, the one person that I would never hurt was next to me crying harder than I could ever imagine anyone crying.

I knew she must feel betrayed. I didn't talk to her. I talked to coach about this and obviously coach believed me when I said I had talked to Santana about this, but I wasn't ready. I didn't have a choice but to be ready now. I looked over at her as she drove down the road and while my eyes were still watering, I saw her tears steadily streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing anymore, her body had calmed down, but the tears just wouldn't stop. I couldn't stand to see her cry. I wanted to take the pain away from her and hold it all on myself. Causing her pain was not what I wanted to be doing. I was supposed to protect the woman I love, but I didn't know how I could fix this. I did the only thing I knew I could do and that was to reach over and put my hand on her arm. She put her hand down and I held it. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand to try to soothe her like I usually did. Her breath caught, but she never pulled away. She let out a sigh and pulled my hand to her kissing the back of it gently. We sat in silence the duration of the ride.

We walked into her house and it was midday so no one was home. She walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. She grabbed a pepsi for herself and a bottle of water for me. She knew me so well she didn't even have to look at me to know where I was. She slid the water across the island still looking in the appliance, yet the bottle came straight to me. I watched her as she just stared. She wasn't looking in there for anything, she just didn't want to turn around, and I knew her well enough to know that. She let out a huge breath of air and her posture dropped as her head fell. She looked down at the floor and shook her head. I stood up and walked on the other side of the island to stand beside her.

"Santana" I said as I reached out for her arm. She turned and looked at me with her bloodshot eyes and I almost broke down on the spot. Even though she was a mess, she was still so beautiful to me. "Come on" I said as I pulled her by the hand. "Let's talk about this."

I drag her into her living room and sit her down on the couch. I sit on the coffee table directly in front of her. She sits down and looks at the floor. I reach over and tuck my hand under her chin and lift it until she is looking into my eyes. Watery blue meets glossy brown and we both let a tear slide down our cheeks.

"I can't do this." She states.

"Can't do what?" I ask.

"I can't lose you Brittany. You are my world, my one, my only, my all and everything, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would do the same thing you did before me."

"Brittany, I don't even want to think about what that was like. I really can't remember, because what we have had has over shadowed everything."

"Babe, I don't want to be without you either."

"Then don't." She states as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean then don't?" I ask staring at her curiously.

"Don't leave me, stay here with me. You can move in. My family loves you and I'm sure they would have no objections, besides you have the softball team, and it is our senior year."

"Santana, I can't intrude upon your family."

"You won't be, Brittany, please, for me?" She says as she grabs my hands and squeezes.

"I want to . . . I want to be here with you . . . I want to hold you close and never let you go . . . I want to be your forever."

"Then be that for me. Don't let me go. Brittany, I refuse to let you go, because if you won't stay for me, I guess we will have to work our way through a long distance relationship because I refuse to be the one that ends it. You will have to do that if you want to let us go."

"You know I don't want to let us go. I can't leave you Santana, but I don't believe in long distance relationships."

"Not even for me?"

"Please don't do me like that." I finally whisper after swallowing the lump that keeps rising in my throat.

"Brittany, please, it's just senior year, then after that we can be together. I'll move where ever you are. I'll go to the college you choose. Just be with me." She cries.

"S'Tana, I love you so much you know that right?"

"Tana? Did you just Tana me?" She jerks her hands back.

"Babe, I just . . . I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me, say you won't leave me, say . . ." That's all she has a chance to say before I'm leaning over to couch to put my lips on hers. A gentle kiss, holding every emotion I feel, is the kind of kiss I place on her lips. I hold it. I refuse to move. I want her to understand how much I love her. How much she truly means to me. I don't know how I am going to live without her. She pulls me to where I am sitting with a knee on each side of her straddling her. She pulls me tighter and deepens the kiss. I sit there kissing her for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably a few short minutes. I hold onto her tightly. The thought of her not being in my arms is killing me.

I am who my parents raised me to be though. I am a family driven sacrificial person. I am doing this for my family. If Santana and I are meant to be, we will find our way together again. We must find our way together again. She has to be it for me, I don't know how I could feel this for anyone else. I love her entirely, with all I have in me. Yes, I know it will be ok, because no matter what, we will find our way back together.

I pull back from our kisses and trace a line down her face with my fingertip. I memorize everything about the girl in front of me. This is the face I want to wake up to everyday, starting one day. Ok, it's final, I'm coming back here for college. I can't be without her. If everything goes the way I want it to, I will be back for her.

"Babe" I start "Can I stay two nights with you? I have to pack at home, but can I come back? I want to spend as much time with you ask I can."

"You are always welcome here Brittany, that will never change. Do you want to go pack now?" She asks. I look for a hint of annoyance or anything really, but all I see is sincerity.

"Yes, I think I need to give you a moment anyways. I love you baby just remember that, always and forever." I say as I slide off her lap. I lean back down and give her another gentle kiss. She gets up and pulls me by my hips closer to her and places a kiss on my lips.

"Always and forever" She promises.

|Santana's P.O.V|

I stop my tears enough to drop her off at her car. She kisses me and gets out of mine and into her own. I wait until she starts her car and heads home before I start mine. I plug up my iPod and hit shuffle and the first song that comes on is Remember Love, our song. I try to hold my tears back, but I can't help but letting them fall. I think back to that first night we rode to the store to get her a new battery. The way we danced in the car and the way her eyes lit up as she sang all the words. I remember the feeling I got when she smiled at me, even from the first day there was something about her. I could never place it until we kissed. I now realize the pull that I felt when she first smiled at me. We are supposed to be together.

She can't leave me. It's going to be hard to do this long distance thing, but if I only get to see her every once in a while or if I have to wait until she comes back before I can see her, it will all be worth it to me, because she is worth it. She is worth any pain. I will go through anything for her because the feeling that I have when someone so much as mentions Brittany's name is proof this is real. This is it for me. I will never love anyone as much as I love her.

I get to the house and go up to my room. I refuse to cry about this anymore because I know everything will be ok. I start cleaning my room to take my mind off of things and I end up setting up candles everywhere. If tonight and tomorrow night are the last nights I'm going to spend with Brittany, I'm going to make them as special as possible.

Around 5:00 p.m. I am passed out on my bed, I was so tired physically and emotionally that I fell asleep after I finished cleaning. I wake up to my phone ringing.

'Hello' I answer groggily.

'Hey baby, I'm on my way over.' Brittany's perky voice comes through the ear piece.

'Ok baby, see you when you get here. Be careful and I love you.'

'I love you too baby.' She replies before she hangs up the phone.

I dial the number to the pizza place and ask them to deliver a cheese pizza, Brittany's favorite. I go downstairs and sit on the coach until she gets here. Brittany arrives ten minutes later and I yell for her to come in. She walks in, places her bag by the door, and comes to curl up beside me on the couch. I look down at her and I can tell she was still crying not too long ago. She looks up at me and I smile at her. She smiles back and even gives me her dimples. I kiss each one of them to make her smile even more.

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana." She whispers.

We watch about twenty minutes of tv before the pizza guy shows up. I take the pizza up to my room and light all the candles I filled my room with. I have had her birthday present for weeks now, even though her birthday is a month away. I sit the pizza in the center of the bed with the jewelry box and stuffed animal with our picture on top of it. I lay flower petals around it and turn out the lights. It's still bright in the room because of so many candles, but it looks so pretty.

"Santana" I hear Brittany yell. "Where did you go?"

I walk back downstairs and look in the living room but she isn't in there. I walk into the kitchen and she is standing by the island looking outside. I walk up behind her and place my hands around her waist and pull her back to me. I kiss her cheek and hug her tightly from behind, the thought that I may not be able to do this for a year crept into my mind, but I suppressed it. I just have to keep telling myself that it's ok because I will still have her in my life. It will all be ok because no matter what she will be in my life. I kiss the back of her neck and send chills through her body. I love seeing her react to me. I scrape my teeth on her earlobe and she tenses up.

"Santana, you can't do that?"

"Why not?" I smirk.

"You know why not." She playfully reprimands me. I do it again. "You are going to get into trouble doing that missy." She jokes.

"Maybe trouble is what I want." I whisper seductively into her ear before I pull away and leave her standing with her mouth dropped. I walk over and get drinks for us and hand her hers as I grab her arm and pull her up the stairs. I put her in front of me and stand her in front of my door. I turn the knob on my door so it is unlatched but I don't open it. I put my hands over her eyes.

"Santana, wha . . . " Her sentence drops. As I push the door open with my foot and gently guide her into the room. I close the door with my foot and then remove my hands from her eyes.

"San . . . " She start, but never finishes. She stands there with her mouth wide open again. "You did this for me?" She asks incredulously.

"Of course I did. You act like I have never done anything nice for you." I say jokingly into her ear as I hold her from behind. She turns to kiss me and walks over to the bed. She picks up the jewelry box and opens it. Its a small heart necklace. She pulls it out of the box and just stares at it. I walk up to her and take it from her hand and put it around her neck.

"This way, in case you didn't already know, you have a constant reminder that you hold my heart. It's yours Brittany. As long as you want it, and as long as you will keep it."

Brittany doesn't look at me. She keeps her head down and I force her to look up at me. There are tears in her eyes. I wipe them away and let her get her bear. She holds it and places a kiss on its head the same way a child would and it is so adorable. She then slowly reaches down and grabs the picture. It is a picture from one of our softball trips. It is her favorite picture. My hair is up in a messy pony tail and hers is in French braided pigtails, we are both wearing hoodies, and I have a huge grin on my face. She is leaning in toward me and barely grazing my cheek with her lips. She looks down at the picture and smiles.

I can tell she wants to cry, but she is being strong. I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips and when I do she locks her fingers into my hair and pulls tight deepening the kiss. I hold onto the sides of her face and kiss her with all I have in me. I can tell how she is thinking about this. Everything about her kisses are saying 'the last time'. I try to put her at ease. I slow the kisses down putting more passion into each one. I lay her down on the bed and pick up the pizza box and tossing it gently onto the floor. Every move we make is slow and deliberate. We put everything we feel into each movement we make. Neither of us want to break away from each other, so we don't, we lay in bed the rest of the night and make love, sweet, gentle, passionate love, only stopping for pizza, something to drink, and bathroom breaks.

|Days Later|

Brittany's P.O.V

I'm helping dad finish up putting boxes into the moving truck and looking around at how empty our house is. I find my favorite headband still lying in the bathroom and pick it up as I walk back outside. We aren't leaving for a couple of hours so we are pretty much just sitting around and talking. I finish looking around the rest of the house and make sure I didn't leave a box or anything else. I wrap my headband around my wrist a few times and walk outside. My mom and dad are on the back porch so I walk to the front. I sit down in one of our patio chairs. I take my headband off my wrist and start playing with it. I get so lost in thoughts, of me and of Santana, that I don't realize a car has pulled up until I look up and see Santana walking toward me. She puts her keys in her pocket and her sun glasses on top of her head. The sun is beaming behind her and she looks so gorgeous. I can't believe I'm leaving this.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

"I came to say . . . " She lets her sentence hang.

"Say what?"

"I don't want to say it, so, see you later?" She offers.

"Ok baby, we will go with that." I let out a small laugh. I pull her arm and sit her down in my lap and snuggle her. "I'm going to miss you so much baby."

"I'm going to miss you too." She says as she kisses the top of my head.

"Santana."

"Yes babe."

"Will you do something for me?" I ask.

"Anything"

"If something happens, I want you to be happy. Promise me that if this doesn't work you will find your happiness and not let me hold you back. Don't wait around for me, if this isn't right ok?"

"Brittany that is never going to happen, this is right." She says pointing back and forth in between us.

"Baby, just promise me, please." I beg.

"Ok, I don't think that is going to happen, because I believe we can make it, but I promise you."

"Thank you." We sit like this for an hour and switch our positions a few times and just hold each other and kiss for another hour, not speaking a word, just loving the feel of being together. My parents come through the house and walk onto the porch.

"Brittany, honey, it's time . . ." My mom says not paying attention. "Oh, hey Santana." My mom says and comes over to hug her. "I'm going to miss you my sweet girl."

"I'm going to miss you too Mrs. Pierce." Santana answers and even gives my father a hug.

"It's time to go baby girl." My dad finally says and walks out toward the moving van after offering Santana one last smile. My mom hugs her again and walks out to the van with him. Santana walks me out to my car which is loaded down with stuff and hugs me tightly. We are both trying not to cry, but we can't help it. Our tears are mixing together as we kiss one final time. I get into my car and Santana holds onto me by my headband. She steps back and closes my door. I roll my window down and hand her the headband through the window.

"I love you."

"I love you too Brittany, Always . . ."

"and forever" I finish for her. My dad pulls out in the moving truck and I put my car into reverse and back out of the driveway to follow him as Santana walks to her car on the side of the road. My mom pulls out behind me as we start down the road. I look back and see Santana in my rear view mirror standing back to the car and sliding down crying. She crumples up into a ball against her car and all I want to do is go back. I don't want to leave her like this. I don't want the last memory I have of her to be broken like this, but I have to go . . .


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: I'm so tired OMG all I can say is: Boo, I hope we acted an ass for u enough last night and happy muhhh fuccin birthday! Everyone else Thanks so much for the amount of reviews I got and alerts and favorites. Yall are amazing! Much love to each and every one of yall.

|The Next Morning|

Santana's P.O.V

I heard my phone alarm go off and I slithered my arm out from under the blanket to turn it off. I rolled over and realized there was another person in my bed. Then it all came crashing back to me. Brittany driving away and not coming back, watching her car turn the corner and disappear, collapsing up against my car, trying to put the key into the ignition and shaking too badly to make it happen, someone knocking on my car window wearing work-out clothes, going home with them, and then them driving me to my house, and staying with me all night. I stared at the person lying next to me, and her eyes fluttered open. My eyes started to water and tears slowly fell down my cheeks. She reached up and wiped away my tears.

"Jamie" I said before my tears turned into fitful sobs. She pulled me closer and let me cry on her shoulder.

"Shhh . . . It's ok San . . . It's ok. Just let it all go." She coo'd to me.

"It's not going to be ok Jamie, she is gone, she just left me."

"Santana, a blind person could see that she loves you. Did you two break up? No, you said you were doing that long distance thing. I never thought it would work, but I see the way she looks at you and the way you light up when you say her name. That is love."

"What if she finds someone else?" I cried into her shoulder.

"She won't, come on sweetie, we have school." She said sitting me up and getting out of bed. She was wearing one of my tees and shorts. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a different tee shirt than yesterday and a pair of pj pants. The last thing I really remembered was collapsing on the bed when we got home.

"Jamie, when did I change clothes . . . and get under cover?"

"I made you change last night at like eleven and you went back to sleep right after, so I pulled cover over us. You were shaking. I wasn't sure if you were cold or from crying so much."

I looked down at the cover and started picking at it. "Thank you" I finally looked up at her and said.

"Anytime, I'm always going to be here for you when you need me. I know we don't know each other that well, and well I spent most the time hitting on you, but it was obvious to me from the start you two had something real and all I could honestly hope for was your friendship. I just want you to know that I'm going to be here through whatever ok?"

"Ok" I finally say with-out choking. She turns around and gets her clothes and starts to change. "Jamie . . . I can't do this." I said as she pulled her shirt down.

"Can't do what?" She asked confused.

"I can't go to school. I can't face that right now."

"Ok, stay here." She said as she finished putting on her clothes. "I'll make it look like you are leaving with me and I'll go with Raquel that way your parents don't get mad. Text me later and let me know if you need me or anything." She gave me a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. I laid down and rolled over to face my bedside table. I looked at my phone and then I saw the picture frame a little further back. It was a picture of Brittany being silly that I took on the softball field while we practicing. She was giving me a glare while acting like she was about to swing the bat at me. I missed her already, everything about her. Her morning texts . . . wait . . . I didn't get one this morning? I picked my phone up and saw that it was on alarm only. I slid my finger across the code and I saw the little message icon on the screen. I went to my inbox and saw 4 texts from Puck and one text from Brittany at around 2 am this morning.

'Santana baby, We just got mostly everything settled and I came into my new room 2 lay down. Nothing is the same here. It's weird 2 call this my room. I miss u so much. Ur teddy bear is in my car in the passenger seat. Ur necklace is around my neck. I'm never taking it off. The picture is on my nightstand, but all this does is makes me miss u even more. Santana, I don't know how we r going 2 get thru this. I love u so much just remember that ok? Never let that thought go. No matter what happens I love u then, I love u now, and I will love u always. Email me later. - BP&SL'

I read her text and I lost it again. My heart hurt, literally. Every beat it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. It was getting harder to breathe. I was lying on my side and it hurts so bad my body just contracted into a ball, as tight as I could hold on. I balled my fists up and squoze. This was one of the worst things that had ever happened to me. I thought moving here was bad, but that was nothing compared to this. She may still be mine, but right now it feels like I had lost her. I didn't want to cry. I thought I had cried all I could, but this pain was too much for me to take. I felt a lump in my throat burning me, but that was nothing compared to the hurt I felt. I held my breath to try to will it to go away, but it hit me like a car, hard and fast, and the only thing I could do now was to let these violent sobs wreck through my body as I tossed and turned wanting relief from this hell and these tears.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

"Baby girl wake up." I heard my dad say as he shook me. I was curled up into a ball under the cover because this was how I went to sleep. After I texted Santana, I turned the sound on my phone off, and curled up in a ball and cried. It was the only thing I could do. I looked around and everything that I saw reminded me of her. Even my new room reminded me of her because the first thing I asked myself when they said this was my room is 'would Santana like it?' I missed her so much already and it was one night. Putting up with this for months on end was going to be hell for me. I pulled the covers tighter around me and tried to sink further into the bed as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Brittany, come on honey, you have to go register at school today." I shook my head no, but that didn't do any good because he couldn't see me. I knew I was reverting to the antics of a two year old, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go to this school. I knew I didn't have a choice but to leave, and really I wanted my family together again, but I missed my school, I missed my friends, and I missed my Santana. I wonder if she texted me back this morning. I uncovered my head and reached for my phone. I pressed the unlock button and saw 3 missed texts, but none were from Santana.

"Are you ok?" My dad gently asked as he put his hand on my bent knee.

"No . . . not really." I said as I let tears stream down my face.

"I know you miss her, but everything will work out, you will see. It's just the rest of this year, and if you two are meant to be together you will be. Just breathe, I know it hurts right now, but what doesn't kill you in the end will make you stronger, you know that."

"I know Dad, but right now, this . . . hurts." I said as I leaned into his chest and cried. He hugged me and offered me some comfort. I finally quit crying and he pulled me back with his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"You will be ok, us Pierces are survivors. We are a strong brand of people." He offered me a smile and placed a kiss to the top of my head. "Get dressed so you can go make a few friends before you start school tomorrow."

|Later that Night|

I grabbed my laptop, turned it on, and curled up in the bed. They finally put wireless internet in the house an hour ago when they were supposed to this morning. When my laptop turned on the familiar background made me smile. Mine and Santana's hands intertwined. Her black nail polish on both of our fingers, because I let her paint mine the night before. I opened my email and right at the top of the list was Santana's email.

'Hey Baby,

I finished setting up your facebook last night you can check it and tell me if you like it. I know this move is going to be hard on us, it already has been really though. The worst part is I feel like I'm losing my girlfriend and my best friend. Now what am I going to do if my father and I ever have one of our heated 'discussions'. All the drama I have had in my life since we have been together you are the person I turned to, not Raquel, Puck, or Quinn, it was you. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You make me feel like no one else ever has. When you look at me my heart melts, when you hug me I never want you to let go, and when you say you love me it feels like its forever. It feels like this is it, this is my forever. You are all I could want in a girlfriend. You make me feel special, like all my flaws disappear. You tell me that I am perfect, and I know no one is perfect, but the way you say it makes it seem like you mean it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since we been together you have always been the thing that keeps me going, you make me smile when I don't want to, and you make me want to get out of bed in the morning. When I am upset you make it all go away just by looking at me the way you do, or holding me the way you do. This time we have spent together has been the best in my life, and no I'm not exaggerating. My parents told me it may just be puppy love, but that can't be because this is too strong. I think they are just telling me that to make me feel better. The bond we share is special and it has never been about sex or anything physical (although we don't have a problem with that ;) haha) Baby, do me a favor? Promise me no matter what, you won't stop e-mailing me. I need you in my life, and I know you plan to come back to me, but things happen and if this distance makes you that unhappy then I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and if that is let it go I will, I will do it all for you. This email was just to let you know how deeply I feel for you and I think you will understand because we have always had that special way of understanding each other. I love you. xoxo -Santana'

I sat back after reading that, teared up, and let out a good cry. She was right we always had that special way of understanding each other. When everyone thought she was a bitch, I knew better. Whenever someone called me stupid she understood my past with it and understood why it hurt so much. She stood up for me. This girl had my heart on a string. I knew she was hurting because I was too. If she was hurting half as bad as I was I didn't want her to have to feel this. I went to check the facebook she put up for me and entered a few details, then went to write her back.

'Santana,

The facebook is perfect and that picture you set up as my display pic is cute! Thank you. Your email made me cry, I miss you already. Everywhere I look I think of you. Everything I see reminds me of you. You are my best friend as well and it is going to be hard to not be able to run to my best friend. From the first day I met you, Santana, I loved you. I was broke down from Joanne, but you fixed it. No matter how hard she tried and no matter what we had had, you over shined her. I thought I had been in love before you, but no one compared to what I feel now. It is killing me that I have to live up here, life is empty with-out you by my side, and I know it has only been a day, but still. I'm sorry that I have to be here. I feel alone, and it kills me that you feel the same way. I will never stop emailing you, but if it takes me a while, don't get mad the next few weeks are going to be really busy, but I'm going to try at least every few nights. What I said on the porch? I meant it. If you find someone there that you like, don't let me hold you back. That would make me feel horrible. I love you with all my heart. -Brittany.'

I finished my email still crying and pressed the send button. I shut down my laptop and went downstairs to eat with mom and dad. Afterward I headed back upstairs and tried to get some rest for my first day tomorrow.

|A Week Later|

I got out the shower and went to check my phone. The captain of the softball team here got my number so we could practice together. Their coach really didn't do anything, so the girls fended for themselves and, well, captain's pick was who made the team. So when they called a meeting for everyone that wanted to try out I did everything I could to make sure that I had a very good chance to get on the team. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Santana. I went to check it as I wrapped the towel around me and turned around to grab my lotion on the back of the toilet. Next thing I knew . . .

"FUCK!" I yelled as I looked down to see my phone sitting in the bottom of the toilet bowl. "You have to be kidding me!" Luckily it was clean water so I pulled it out and took the battery out of it as fast as I could and tried to dry it off. I let it sit for as long as it took me to put my clothes on, dry my hair and brush my teeth. I carried it with me out to my room as I went to put my things away. I tried to check my phone and it still wouldn't turn on. I went into the living room to my mom and dad.

"Hey sweetie" My mom said from her position beside dad.

"I need a new phone." I said in a rush.

"Whoa, slow down, what happened?"

"I dropped my phone in water and it won't turn on. I can't talk to Santana now, and the softball captain will probably call me and I won't be able to play because she will think I am ignoring her and . . . I just need a new phone."

"Well baby girl, our contracts are up in about a week anyways. Instead of upgrading we are thinking about just getting a new service provider. So, we will get new ones next week." Dad offered.

"But Dad, I can't talk to Santana, you know that we are barely ever home for me to get on the internet, what am I going to do now?"

"Calm down Brittany, you will work it out."

I rolled my eyes and sulked back up to my room. I didn't know what I was going to do since I wouldn't be able to talk to Santana every day. This was going to kill me. I opened up my laptop and checked the facebook Santana set up. I had a bunch of new friends request and a few little things Santana wrote and put on my wall. I accepted all my requests and wrote an 'I love you' on her wall and logged off. I went to check my email and found an email from Santana. I read it and wrote her back.

'Hey Baby,

If you are trying to text me I'm sorry my phone got water damaged and Mom and Dad are talking about not getting me a new one for another week, so I won't be able to talk to you every day :'( I don't know what I'm going to do. I miss you so much already and now I'm losing our daily contact. I'm so sorry. I love you, and I miss you. I wish I was in your arms again. I'm looking into the softball team here, but it's not going to be the same because there is no you :( I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll talk to you later.

Love, Brittany.'

I finished my email with tears in my eyes. This was crazy I missed her so much. I should had been able to go a little while without her shouldn't I? I mean I shouldn't be so dependent on her. I got ready for bed and curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep as usual, and entered my nightmare filled dreams. Nightmares of leaving her and the image of her being broken by her car fill my mind. Another night of restless sleep for me.

A/N: Ok, so I haven't advertised for the fansite lately. If you love Santana and Brittany and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Faberritana Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is ' forum4 . aimoo . com / faberrittana ' just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Ok everyone, sorry I didn't get around to putting one up yesterday, but hey after this we got about 11 chapters left and its over. I think you can skip a day ;) Let me know what you think!

Chapter 36

|The Next Day|

|Santana's P.O.V|

I got back home from school and rushed upstairs to my laptop. I overslept this morning and didn't get to check my emails. I was hoping to have one from Brittany. I texted her this morning, but didn't get a reply, and that was kind of worrying me. I opened my laptop and pressed power. 'Come on, come on, come on' I chanted over and over willing my computer to start up faster. Finally my background and icons loaded up and I hit the internet. I typed in the website and logged in to pull up my email. 'Junk, junk, junk, college, ACT scores, Quinn's college paper, and Brittany.' I ignored everything else, opened Brittany's email and read it.

I finished her email and felt tears forming in my eyes. I knew we only did good morning and goodnight emails, but I looked forward to them. I was going to miss our daily contact, what was I going to do without that for a week. I read over her email again before replying.

'Hey Baby,

I'm sorry about your phone. If u check this will u call me tonight? Maybe you can borrow your mom's or dad's phone. I really miss your voice. Tomorrow night the softball girls are coming over to practice, since it's so early and we, by rules, can't practice at school. There is too much time between now and softball season. I'm spending quite a bit of time playing tennis with Raquel. She's helping me get through this. I miss you so much babe and I'm really surprised that I have gotten this far in an email without crying, a little teary-eyed, yes, but not crying yet. I hope u check ur email tonight and call me. I love you and I'll hopefully talk to you later.

xoxo-Santana'

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some workout clothes. Not only had I been playing tennis with Raquel a lot, I had also been jogging around our land a lot. I was trying to do so many things that Brittany and I never did because it was easier for me to not think about her. I didn't want to cry or be sad anymore. I just wanted to go back to being happy. She made me happier than anything, so getting anywhere near that level of happiness was going to be hard, but getting my mind cleared was a start.

I grabbed my iPod, earphones, and my phone and headed out the door. When my dad said we had a lot of land he wasn't lying. I put in my earphone, turned up the volume on my phone and started jogging. I passed the pool, the equipment shed, the batting cage, and our ball field area, as I passed them memories of Brittany and I filled my mind. About thirty minutes into my jog my phone started to ring, I checked the caller id, and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey San, what's up?"

"Nothing, jogging, what's up Q?"

"Puck and I are inviting some people over to my apartment tonight for movie night, come hang out with us, please?"

"Yeah, I can do that let me finish this jog and take a quick shower. I'll be on my way after that." I had to admit I missed my Quinn and I need to get out the house.

"Great, I'll see you later, and San . . . if you need anything just remember I am here for you ok?"

"Ok Quinn, thank you."

"No problem, see you later, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye"

"Wait . . . wait Q?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is it ok if I bring someone with me?"

"Sure thing, bye girl."

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I found a little time and got online around 6 p.m after school the next day. I read Santana's email and decided I would call her tonight. I missed her voice, and I needed to hear her. I ran downstairs and found my mom.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can I borrow your phone and call Santana, please?"

"Yes, of course, but can you wait until after nine? You know the drill."

"Yeah, no problem, thanks mom." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What are we having for dinner?"

"How does chicken alfredo and garlic bread sound?"

"Homemade?" I asked and she nodded. "Awesome" I replied and went to sit at the kitchen table to watch her cook.

"How would you feel about a little bonding?" She looked over her shoulder and winked at me. In response I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and went over to the sink to wash my hands and helped her cook. We talked about school, about softball, about the future, and even about silly stuff. This was how my mother and I spent our bonding time. We sang and danced without music. We had a flour fight and worked on cleaning while we cooked. We talked about everything and just solidify the fact that no matter who else was around my mom was my person. I never had to worry about her judging me or thinking less of me. She understood me. I was so lucky to have the relationship with her that I did. We got done cooking a couple hours later and sat down to eat.

"So, don't think I didn't notice we have avoided talking about Santana." She said as she twirled some pasta on her fork.

"I know mom, but I just don't know what to say about her."

"You know, you maybe fooling the people at school and everything with the perky exterior, but I am your mom. I know that you cry yourself to sleep and I know you miss her like crazy. I have been talking to your father every night. I don't know if you know this, but every night for one hour before we actually fall asleep we sit in bed and talk, about everything. They say communication is the key to a relationship, and they are right. That is how we stay strong, and this move is making that better. Now we can talk every night like we did when he was home. All that was to say we are really sorry about this. As parents it's our job to protect you and this is hurting you. I'm really sorry."

"Mom, don't worry about it. You and Dad are important to me and you know family comes before anything with us. I'm glad to have us back together. It's like it has been said before me and Santana will work it out if it's meant to be."

"Do you think it is?" She questioned and at first I wanted to get defensive, but I knew she was not asking me this to anger me.

"Really, I can't see myself being with anyone else. I love her, and yes I know I'm still young, but I've never felt like this. I loved Joanne, but it wasn't like this."

"Do you think it's like this because it's the first time you have felt like this, or is it that strong?"

"It's that strong. I could really see myself with her for the long haul. The thing is I love her so much I would do anything to see her happy, anything she wanted she could have. I don't know what I am going to do, if she is in as much pain as I am, I don't want that for her."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just need to think about it. I'm going to drive out to the lake in the town over us and think about it."

|1 Hour Later|

I just finished eating and got mom's phone to call Santana. I found where I wrote her number back down and dialed it. It rang 3 three times.

"Hello?" I heard her beautiful voice.

"Santana" I exhaled her name as I sat back against my headboard.

"Brittany . . . " She breathed out. I could tell she was smiling.

"How are you?"

"Better now" She said and it sounded like she was in a small place.

"Why are you echoing?"

"I'm in the bathroom. So, how are you?"

"Better now that I hear your voice. I miss you." I wanted to question why she was in the bathroom, but I was too happy to hear her voice.

"I miss you too Brittany." I heard something rattle in the background.

"Hold on babe" She whispered. I heard her moving and I guess the click of the lock on the bathroom door.

'Santana, what the hell? You drug me here with you and now you are hiding out in the bathroom. These are your friends. I love you so I came, but really? Get back out here. I'm tired of sitting on this couch alone with them looking at me like I don't belong here.'

'Jamie, shut it, Brittany is on the phone.' I heard her whisper then the door shut and lock. Wait . . . did she just say she loved her REALLY?

"Hey Babe, sorry about that." She said into the phone.

"Santana, are you busy?" I snapped.

"No, I want to talk to you. We are at Quinn's hanging out with everyone."

"We?" I asked like I didn't hear anything.

"Yes, me and Jamie"

"Jamie . . . that just said she loved you?"

"Brittany it isn't like that. She has been with me every day she is a really good friend, nothing to worry or get upset about. She quit all that flirting mess a long time ago."

"Whatever" I exhaled sharply. She was my Santana and Jamie shouldn't be saying she loved her.

"Brittany, baby, please stop." Her voice caught. Ok, I knew I was overreacting, but still jealousy was a monster.

"Ok, don't cry, I'm sorry. When are you going to be home?"

"The movie is almost over so we will be leaving soon, with in the next hour or two."

"Can I call you back when you are alone?"

"Do you promise to call back, or are you just saying that?"

"I'm going to call you back Santana, I love you and I'll talk to you in a couple of hours ok?"

"Ok, I love you too, talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone and leaned back against the headboard again and let my hand drop. I squoze my eyes tightly together and brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and just rested for a minute. I knew I needed to go sit on the water. I did my best thinking around water. It calmed me and soothed me, even when my mind was racing. It brought clarity.

I walked downstairs gave my mom her phone, told her I was leaving, where I was going, and that I'd be back in a few hours. I pulled in at the lake, put my car in park, and got out of the car taking everything in. I looked out on the pier and saw it formed a 'T' shape with a bench and a picnic table on each end. I saw the moon reflecting on the water and I wanted to be as close to that as possible. I walked out on to the pier and went to the right at the end. I sat on top of the picnic table and stared out at the water. I looked down at the table and saw where everyone had written their names and so many people had written their initials and the initials of their boyfriend or girlfriend in hearts. I put my arms back and propped myself up on them and stared at the moon on the water. I watched the ripples in the water spread and a new set of ripples start. Every once in a while I saw a fish jump out and splashed back into the water. Watching this and breathing the fresh outdoor air I let myself become at peace and let my mind wonder. I thought about everything related to Santana and I. I finally checked my watch and it was two hours later. I needed to leave so I could go back and call Santana. I went to the car and got in and looked down and saw my collection of pens and sharpies. I grabbed a sharpie and went back out on the dock. I write 'SL' with a heart beside it. I remember the saying hearts break circles do not, so I put a circle around it. I, now, knew what to do.

I drove home and called Santana. I stayed on the phone with her for two more hours. We shared laughs, declarations of love, and more than anything we shared tears. As we were getting off the phone I needed to tell her what I thought about at the lake.

"Santana?"

"Yes baby"

"I . . ."

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something." I finally said.

"What is it Brittany, you don't sound . . . you're scaring me."

"I was at the lake and I was thinking."

"Thinking what?" I heard her voice crack.

"I . . . I love you Santana." I said and put a smile on my face that I knew she knew was there through the phone.

"I love you too." She let out a relieved sigh.

"You need to get some rest. Let's go to bed. Good night Santana."

"Ok, I love you Brittany, goodnight." She said and I hung up the phone after I said 'night' again.

I couldn't tell her what I actually thought about, but she deserved to know. Why didn't I just tell her? I knew more than I thought I knew at the lake what I really need to do. I can't . . . I have to tell her . . . Damn it this was not good. She was going to hate me forever, but she would thank me for it later. I loved her and I couldn't let her be unhappy.

I opened up my computer and went to my email. I deleted some junk mail and opened up to compose a new message. I typed Santana's email and in the subject line I just typed 'Santana'. My tears started flowing as I moved my fingers over the keys.

'Never forget what we had. - Brittany'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: If you love Santana and Brittany and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Faberrittana Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is 'forum4. aimoo. com / faberrittana' just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!

|The Next Day at School|

|Santana's P.O.V|

"San!" I heard Puck yell from down the hall. I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up. He got beside me and we walked together. "What's up?" He asked.

"Walking to class?" I answered sarcastically with a smirk on my face.

"Wait" He said as he put his arm out to stop me. He turned me to him, put his hands on my arms and looked me up and down. "Was that an infamous Lopez smirk, as in an almost smile? Something in the ballpark of playful and happy?"

"Shut it Puck." I started laughing as I punched his shoulder. I turned to walk toward my class, and he caught up after standing there dumbfounded and fell into step beside me.

"What has gotten into you Lopez?"

"I talked to Brittany last night, for a few hours. I know this distance thing is hard, but I can do it. I love her enough to do it."

"I know you missed her, but all of this comes from just talking to her on the phone? I'm going to have to get blondie's number myself when I need a little boost." He winked.

"Go on somewhere Puck." I said as I pushed him and started to walk into my classroom.

"Lopez" He caught my attention and I turned around to him. "It's really good seeing you happy again." He said sincerely.

The rest of the day went amazingly. I walked with my friends to every class. I laughed and joked. Lunch went great everyone was even starting to put Jamie in the group and it wasn't like I was eating lunch at two different tables. Everyone had realized that we were just friends and Jamie wasn't flirting with me anymore so that helped them accept her. Having all my friends get along made me happier. I even called a meeting with the softball girls. Brittany wanted me to take over as captain and I was going to do that. I asked the girls to come to the house and play a game at least once a week. Even though we weren't supposed to practice until season, but season was too far away for my liking and it is senior year, we need to win. We wouldn't be on school grounds and it wasn't practice it was a friendly pick-up game. It really was a great day, classes were laid back and we had no homework. I could finally go home and relax.

I got home and went to put my stuff up and walked back downstairs and saw Raquel sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you want to swim?" I asked her.

She knew why I hadn't been swimming or anything like that so she gave me this odd look and cocked her head to the side and studied me before breaking a smile. "Yes!" She exclaimed and a smile spread across my face. She gave me a hug and we went to change into our bathing suits. I grabbed my iHome as usual and Raquel grabbed the towels. We put on music and sat the rest of our stuff on the chairs. We looked at each other and took off running and dove into the deep end. I swam over to one of the floats we had in the pool and I got on and lay down. Raquel swam over to the beach ball in the water and held on as she floated around. After we floated around for an hour Raquel finally spoke up.

"San, I missed you."

"I missed you too Raquel." I looked over at her and we both smiled. We never had to say much to understand each other. She was my baby sister and the best one I could ever ask for. We floated, swam, and splashed around for a few hours before Mama called us in for dinner. We ate dinner and then I headed upstairs to see if Brittany got a chance to email me today.

I loaded up my laptop and went to the internet. I pulled up my email and saw a lot of notifications from facebook and colleges. 'I really have to start applying to those.' I decided to go ahead and start. I knew I wanted to go to UCLA, I mean playing with Lisa Fernandez as my assistant coach? Can you say dream come true? I went downstairs and got my mom's credit card for the application fees when I am done. I got all the stuff I may need for the application and filled it out online. I researched three more schools and filled out the applications. I took my mom her card back and finally remembered what I was originally doing. I was in such a good mood I felt like being productive. I pulled the tab with my email on it back up and scrolled through some more. I finally saw an email from Brittany from last night, well this morning, after we got off the phone. Its subject was 'Santana'. I love it when she says my name, and I can just hear it in my head. It gave me the feeling of content and just by reading it. I opened it and read the line.

'Never forget what we had. - Brittany'

'Had? Did she just say had, as in past tense, no more? No, she can't mean that. Maybe she just mean what we had while she was here, that way we will know what to expect when we see each other again. That has to be what she means, but we still have that feeling for each other, that still doesn't make sense. I know she doesn't mean it is over. We were on the phone for hours last night. I'm so happy because I know I can do this, and then, what does this mean? I have to email her back.'

'Brittany,

What do you mean what we had? You mean what we have. I love you with everything that I have in me, every fiber of my being, and I know that the distance sucks, but I'm good with this because distance makes the heart grow fonder. I really hope you mean had as in when we are in the same town and now it is just a little different because we are not. That has to be what you mean, right? Ok, write me back and let me know what's up. I love you baby.

xoxo - Santana'

I sent the email and exited out of my browser. I closed the computer and sat it to the side. I immediately grabbed my remote and turned on the tv and the dvd player to watch a movie. I laid down and my phone started vibrating. I looked at it and saw a text. I opened it up and it was from Puck.

'Did u talk 2 Blondie 2 night? We need to keep happy San, she is much more fun ;) love u. Good night'

I closed my phone and didn't text him back. Today was a good day. Now I knew what a good day leads up to: an awful night. Of course when everything was going good something tears it down. I rolled over on my side and wrapped my arms around my pillow. I thought of last night, talking to her on the phone. I went through the whole conversation. Did I do something to make her want to leave? Did I say something? She can't be leaving; she loves me, but what if she doesn't? Ok, no Santana, you can't think like that. I told myself. I pulled my pillow tighter. I didn't want to think about this. I didn't want that to be what she meant. I hoped that this wasn't one of those times she took three days to email me back. I tossed and turned for a few hours with my mind wondering to a million different scenarios about that email and about Brittany.

|The Next Day|

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Last night my dreams were filled with nightmares. Dreams of bad things happing to Santana filled my head. I hated every minute of it. I would cry and I would wake up, I would cry and wake up again, and this pattern continued until I heard my alarm go off and I jumped up. I got ready and came to school and there I was sitting in my third class of the day and I couldn't concentrate all I could do was think of my dreams. I wanted to know that she was ok because the last dream I had felt so realistic. The bell rang and brought me out of my daze.

"Brittany" My teacher said and I turned to face her.

"Yes Ma'am" I said as I gathered my stuff and walked to her desk as everyone else walked out.

"Are you ok?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes Ma'am" I answered and avoided her curious gaze.

"I was just asking because you were zoned out all through class, and I would hate to believe that's what kind of student you are when I have seen your transcripts and previous records."

"I'm sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"It's ok, thank you" She said and I turned to walk off. "Brittany, if you ever need anyone to talk to feel free to come to me." She offered and I turned around to see her smiling at me. I flashed a sincere smile to her and walked out of the class, keeping a perky appearance up. I decided to let a little more of myself shine here. Santana said the real me was the best me. I heard someone call my name from down the hall and I turned around to find where it was coming from. My eyes finally landed on Layla, the captain of the softball team and she was walking my way.

"Hey Layla, what's up?" I asked as we fell into step and walked down the hall.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask you if you were available Sunday afternoon?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, well me and a few of the softball girls from school and some people in the community are getting together and playing against some girls from the town over. I figure this will be as good of a chance as any to see you in action." She said as she light-heartedly bumped into me and winked. I laughed with her and she walked into her class room and I continued walking until I got to mine. The rest of the day went pretty smooth. I tried to invest myself in school and not worry about anything else. I'd deal with the other at home. This being myself thing was working out pretty well for me. I met plenty new people as the day went on and made new acquaintances. I guessed when you seemed happier you looked more approachable. I ended up eating lunch with Layla and some of the softball girls. We discussed Sunday and I learned about all of the girls. After lunch I went through my day and continued to invest myself in each class, losing myself in school work was helping keep my mind off it all. After school I went home and before I helped my parents with stuff I decided to check my facebook and email. I checked Santana's wall and saw Puck left a post saying it was good to have his Santana back. Then two replies from Quinn and Jamie agreeing with him in one way or another. I clicked on her display pic because it was added yesterday and I didn't have it. I stared at it for a while and started to tear up, but I didn't let myself cry. "I love you Santana" I said as I clicked back onto her profile and saw she just updated her status from her phone. 'Thinking about some things' I clicked off facebook and I went to check my email. I looked through all the unread and saw one from Santana.

_'Brittany,_

_What do you mean what we had? You mean what we have.' _"I knew this was coming." I think to myself as I read the lines.

_I love you with everything that I have in me, every fiber of my being,' _"I love you too Santana more than you will ever realize, because I have to be this person."

_'and I know that the distance sucks, but I'm good with this because distance makes the heart grow fonder. I really hope you mean had as in when we are in the same town and now it is just a little different because we are not. That has to be what you mean. Ok, write me back and let me know what's up. I love you baby._

_xoxo - Santana' _

I finished reading her email and I wanted to break down. I wanted to cry. I wanted to take it all back and tell her she was right. I wanted to tell her that I meant just because we were in different states, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back on the decision I made. I wouldn't go back on it, because I was better than lying to her and no matter how this made me feel, I had to be strong for her . . . for both of us. In the end this was what was best for her and for us. She deserved more than I could give her right then, and she could find that in someone else, but only if she was willing to give them a chance. This way she would be open to do that. I knew she loved me, but if she hated me she would move on. I wouldn't write back, I wouldn't contact her, and I couldn't give in because she deserved better. 'This is it, I'm letting her be free.' I thought to myself as I shut my computer down and headed downstairs to my parents, putting up my perky façade.

|Santana's P.O.V|

It had been five days, five very long days without an email from Brittany. I was not going to lie, I was starting to lose hope. I had convinced myself that what I thought she could have meant wasn't it. I looked over at the clock and checked my email for the fifth time today. I didn't know why I thought checking it this much will magically make her email me back. It was 2 p.m and the softball girls were probably going to be here in an hour. I shut my computer down and went to change out of my pjs and into some basketball shorts and a wife beater. I gathered up my softball equipment and went downstairs to wait on people to arrive. After about twenty minutes Puck came over. He was going to help with practice. I went to lay on the couch and he put my legs across his lap so he could sit on the other end.

"San, what's up?" He asked as a commercial came on.

"Umm, laying here watching tv the same thing you're doing?" I replied sarcastically.

"Not what I meant." He deadpaned.

"Well then, Mohawk, what did you mean?"

"Well, a few days ago you were glowing and happy and you were my Santana again, the one only the few of us got to see, and today you are happy, but it's not the same. You are hiding something, I see it in your eyes. I am your best friend and as much as you try to hide things, you can't."

"Puck, please. . . " I tried to say as I sat up.

"San, you need someone to talk to and since you got here it has always been me. So, talk to me."

My eyes started to water up and I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I was done showing this weakness. I knew I was going to just keep myself in denial about this for as long as I could and I knew that wasn't healthy, but it was what I wanted to do.

"Santana" Puck said and pulled me in when he saw my watery eyes. I fell against him and clutched his grey tee shirt tightly as I cried silently against his chest. "This is about B isn't it?"

"Puck . . . I . . . I think" I tried to say between sobs, but I couldn't get it out. I just clung tighter to him.

"Calm down. Breathe, just breathe San, then try again." He said running his fingers through my hair and bringing me closer to him in a tight embrace. I tried to slow down my breathing, but I kept gasping as I tried to do so because the sobs just wanted to come out. I tried to calm myself down and it was working partially, but my body kept jerking every once in a while. When I finally stopped Puck continued to rock me, keeping a steady motion to soothe me. Finally he said, "Try again, slowly"

I inhaled deeply and felt a lump in my throat, the burning sensation that was associated with crying made itself present, and I tried to swallow the feeling. I opened my mouth to answer him, but no words came out. I sat up and took a deep breath ignoring the burning. I exhaled deeply and inhaled again.

"I . . . I think Brittany broke up with me." I finally managed to sputtered out rather quickly without really managing to enunciate my words.

"Wait, did you just say you THINK B broke up with you?" I looked at him in his eyes and simply nodded because it was all I could do. "Why do you 'think' that?" He questioned emphasizing the word think.

"Because of the email she sent me, and she has yet to write me back in like five days, and I saw she had been online."

"What did the email say?" He asked. I took my phone out and went to my email and showed it to him.

"Babe, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I want to say that wasn't what she meant, but I love you too much to lie to you. You are my person and I'm not going to do that."

"Puck?" I said as I leaned into him again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, you know, for not playing it off. Thank you for being honest."

"Anytime, you know I am here for you no matter what happens."

"Thanks" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. "I want to be done with this already. Can I bring the old me back? I think Snixx is tired of hiding."

He laughed squeezed me back and placed a kiss on top of my head. We pulled away and then I heard the doorbell ring. Raye was standing at my door with Jamie and two other girls and I saw two other cars pulling up. It was time to get this practice into action. I pulled Raye in for a hug and then Jamie. I picked her up, twirled her around, and sat her back down. She looked into my eyes and grabbed my arm and took me toward the dining room.

"Are you ok?" She asked and I opened my mouth to answer, but she stopped me. "Don't tell me a lie either."

I started to nod my head, but ended up shaking it. "Ok then, no . . . no I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Want to hit softballs?"

"That sounds much better than talking." I admitted and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders comforting me as we walked to get everyone and took them out back.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

"That sounds much better than talking." I admitted and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders comforting me as we walked to get everyone and took them out back.

We gathered up all the girls, and Puck, and went outside to the equipment shed. We got three of the five gallon buckets of balls, four different bats, the pitching machine, and some old magazines to make bases out in the field.

"Might as well just ask your dad to turn it into a real field." Puck joked.

"I think I am." I answered honestly. It was something Brittany and I had talked about when we were talking about the upcoming year and being co-captains.

We took all of the equipment to the field and set up. We ended up having fifteen people here, so we decided to start off by letting the pitching machine do its thing. We all took turns batting, five hits apiece. Puck, myself, Raye, and Jamie all stood in the outfield as others took turns batting and retrieving balls. A few more girls and some of their friends showed up and we ended up with twenty players. We all started throwing the ball around and it turned out like a real practice, which seemed weird because it was all routine. I didn't have to ask anyone to do anything. I knew this year's team was going to be amazing, just with us joking around and not even really practicing they were focused and driven and took the sport seriously. It was amazing that even when it was all fun and games you could easily observe the technique and time taken to work on each skill.

We separated everyone up into teams luckily we had enough players that were all around's to fill in each position.

'I wish Brittany was here to see this.' I thought to myself and immediately regretted the thought. I felt a pain in my chest and a burning in my throat. I couldn't cry, I was doing what I loved and in all honesty the field and holding a glove, a bat, or a softball, had always been my safe spot. It had always been my escape. We flipped a coin to see if my team or Raye's team was going to bat first.

"Heads" Raye called as the coin flipped out of Puck's hand. We all watched as the coin rotated in the air.

"Yes!" Puck cried out as it landed and he flipped it onto the back of his other hand and peered down at it. "Me and mine get to bat first." He gloated as he pushed me and wrapped his arm around Raye's shoulder walking off triumphantly.

"Just remember Puck, you are batting off my pitches." I declared and his strut decreased a bit as he realized I could always strike him out.

I looked around to my teammates and everyone knew what position I was playing so they mainly talked amongst themselves to pick out their own positions. Next thing I knew I felt everyone looking at me as I was zoning out. I looked back at them and a few had blank expressions on their faces and a few others had a look of sadness. I turned to them because I had no idea what just happened.

"What?" I finally asked. They looked around at each other and finally Jamie spoke up.

"Everyone wants to know who you want to hind catch for you." She looked down and kicked her foot around in the grass.

"Oh, umm . . . just pick someone. I'm going to have to train with someone so they know my moves anyways. I might as well start now."

"I can do it. I know most of your moves now, since we have been playing so much. Only if that is ok with you though. I know that spot is sore." She offered.

"Yeah, I trust you and I know you can handle it. Thanks J." I said as my team went to take the field. I stood where all our equipment was and just stared for a minute. Jamie stood back with me and turned me around to her by my arms.

"Are you ok San?"

"Yeah . . " I let my sentence drop, I didn't know what to say.

"Ok, we do have an extra person if you don't want to play today." She looked into my eyes and made me look back.

"Softball is my home Jamie, No" When she was satisfied with me not breaking down, she reached up and placed a kiss on my forehead and walked off to home plate.

I walked slowly to the pitcher's mound, luckily that was what my dad had actually put in and wasn't magazines. I used to love this, especially when Brittany and I would practice because I felt like it was high-lighting me and her . . . her and I. No other position mattered it was just us and the field. The two things that mean the most to me: the game and her. I felt that same burning sensation rising in my throat. 'I am not going to cry.' I told myself. Jamie squatted down and nodded for me that she was ready. The batter was still standing with her team sitting in the grass to the side to let me get my warm ups in. I prepared myself, got my grip, placed the ball in hand in my glove, swung my arms down slapping the glove on my thigh, wound up, and pitched with everything I had. I heard the thunder-like sound associated with my ball being engulfed in Jamie's glove and there it was, my release. . . my escape.

We continued to play and I found myself lost in the sport. Every once in a while, something would stand out that would make me think of Brittany, like the way this one girl held her bat, or the way another twisted her foot when she batted instead of stepping into the pitch, but no one could put it all together, thankfully. I didn't think I could handle that.

We got through the game and my team lost by one run because I made the mistake and tried to get cocky when Puck was up to bat with magazines loaded and we were up by three. Then at the bottom of the inning my team didn't score a single run. After the game was over, we put up our equipment and decided to go to pizza hut to hang out and talk.

|3 Months Later|

I opened my computer and went to check my email, and still to that day I checked to see if Brittany had written me. I didn't know why I did it, but I still loved her. I had been through all the emotions about this even tried to be angry at her for weeks on weeks, but I couldn't do it. I was still disappointed when I looked into my email and didn't see anything from her, but it was starting to get bearable. I still sent her an email every once in a while, hoping I would get a reply, it was pathetic I knew it, yet I still just wanted her to know I still loved her and cared.

I went and looked at my facebook and looked at hers as well. I think she was on there a month ago and if she still got on I didn't know. I got lost looking at the pics she uploaded last month of her and some girls on her new team. The next picture I clicked on was her and another girl with dark blonde hair. I had to admit this girl was cute. It looked like they were at a party. She had her arm around Brittany's waist and Brittany was holding a drink in one hand, but the other around the girl and they were laughing really hard. Brittany's toothy smile was in full force.

To say that I felt a little mad was an understatement. Who was this girl who had her arms wrapped around MY Brittany? I guess technically she was not my Brittany anymore, but to me she always would be. All I could see was red. It didn't say she had a girlfriend. She changed her status to single when I did and when she uploaded these pictures. Who knows though?

My phone started ringing and right now, I'd really rather just throw it. Even though I was working on getting over the tinge of disappointment I felt knowing she wasn't going to write me back, it still hurt when I saw her pictures and especially if she was looking this happy with someone else. I looked down at the caller id and saw Jamie's nickname pop up on my screen. I hit the call button and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing getting off of facebook. What are you doing?"

"Thinking about going to the mall, you up for it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, let me get dressed. Your car or mine?" Ever since Jamie got her new car she loved driving us around, and as much as we hung out, that was a lot of gas.

"Mine, as usual." She laughed, knowing what I was thinking. "Be there in thirty?"

"Ok, see you then."

I got up and got dressed. I straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some light make up. I had enough time to gather my wallet and other stuff before my phone rang and Jamie was telling me she was here. I ran downstairs gave my parents hugs and kisses and ran out the door to jump in her car. We blasted music and headed toward the mall, which was a forty five minute drive, about twenty minutes down the road Jamie turned down the music and looked at me.

"What?" I asked when I realized she has a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"What . . . What do you mean, what's wrong?" I laughed nervously.

"I may not have known you for that long, but I know you better than almost anyone else. What is bothering you?"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" I made eye contact with her and she met my contact briefly before looking back at the road and turning up the music.

We got to the mall and went to look around stopping in practically every store we passed. Jamie went in and started looking for a new outfit.

". . .and what is this new outfit for." I asked casually as she searched vigorously through the clothes racks.

"House party tonight, in the boat. Want to come? I was going to ask you earlier, but you were in a funk."

"Oh, I'll think about it." I responded and start looking through racks as well in case I did go. "Who's party is it?"

"Maddison's" She replied and threw a pair of jeans at me.

"Wha-why did you just throw these at me?"

"They will look great on you and they are your size." She responded. I put them up to my waist and examined them. Dark blue jeans, hip huggers, flare leg, cute design on the back pockets, yep I like them. I held onto them and continued to look around for a top. I finally found a purple and grey striped sweater with a hood with a matching light grey lace camisole. Jamie finally found what she wanted and we went to try on our outfits. We came out of our separate dressing rooms and checked the others outfit and I had to admit the outfit she picked out looked hot. We both agreed on what we were wearing and went to check out. We walked around the mall and grabbed some food at the food court. We got done eating and got milkshakes. We walked around for a while longer.

"Santana, is that you." I heard yelled from behind me. I turned around to find out who was yelling my name because the voice was vaguely familiar. I turned around and came face to face with Brittany's Aunt Shelly.

"Aunt Shelly" I exclaimed, happy to see her since I hadn't in so long. Brittany's family and I got along, but Aunt Shelly was so sweet and fun. She reminded me of an older version of Brittany; ditzy and goofy.

She wrapped me into a tight hug and pulled away to look at me. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I couldn't help but to return the huge smile she was giving me, it was kind of like Brittany's, in one word, contagious.

"Good, have you talked to that precious niece of mine?" With that one question she took my breath away. It felt like someone put their hand around my heart, pulled it out, and stomped on it. I kept my smile plastered on my face, it was now the biggest fake smile I thought I had ever used in my life.

"Yeah, I have." I lied. I didn't want questions to be asked or anything, so lying seemed like my best solution.

"That's great." She smiled "Can you tell her I said hi please? I haven't managed to get their new numbers yet."

'Yeah, me either.' I thought to myself, but kept up my happy appearance. "Of course I'll tell her."

"Promise?" She challenged lifting up her eye brow and I let out a genuine laugh.

"Promise Aunt Shelly." She gave me a hug and turned back to the friend she was with and they walk into JC Penny. Jamie stepped closer to me and looked at me in my eyes. She pulled my arm and drug me into the bathroom. She checked each stall and amazingly no one was in there. She latched the door and stood in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

I started to nod my head yes, but decided honesty was better. "No" I said as my eyes started to water up. She started to hug me but I stopped her. I sucked it up and looked at her. "Let's hit that party tonight." She looked into my eyes as if to ask if I was sure. I reassured her with my glance and she turned around to unlock the door and we walked back out into the mall. We looked around for a while longer before I asked her to take me by my house.

We got to my house and I went to jump in the shower. When I got out I walked into my room and looked for some clothes. Jamie just sat on the bed on my computer, my little ritual didn't even faze her anymore. After I got my clothes on I asked her for the laptop and went to my email. I clicked compose a new message and typed in Brittany's email address. Her Aunt told me to tell her she said hi. It's a legit excuse right?

'B,' I typed, I quit calling her Brittany when she quit responding to my emails. It made me feel like I was just any other person to her, so I wanted to make her feel the same, no matter how childish it seemed.

'Hey it's Santana. I ran into Aunt Shelly today & she wanted me 2 tell you hi. She said she hasn't got your new numbers yet, so she couldn't call. You might want to call her. She made me promise, so there it is. I'm getting ready to head over 2 my girl's house & go 2 a party tonight. I don't know why u would want 2 know, but I thought I would share. I miss my friend, & I hope everything is going well 4 u.

-Santana'

I sent the email and gathered up my belongings, new outfit, make up, curler, and all to go to Jamie's.

|Later that night|

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I grabbed my laptop and decided to check my email before heading over to Layla's house. I opened it and saw a new email from Santana. I opened it and read.

_'B'_ I read and that really hurt. I loved her calling me Brittany when everyone else didn't.

_'Hey it's Santana. I ran into Aunt Shelly today & she wanted me 2 tell you hi. She said she hasn't got your new numbers yet, so she couldn't call. You might want to call her. She made me promise, so there it is.'_ I pulled out my phone and since it was about 8:30 pm I decided when I was done with this email I would call Aunt Shelly. I had missed her so much.

_'I'm getting ready to head over 2 my girl's house & go 2 a party tonight. I don't know why u would want 2 know, but I thought I would share.'_ Her girl? Ok, that hurt, she was right, why would I want to know that? Wait. . . she was moving on. That was what I wanted wasn't it? It was what she should do. I was going to be happy for her even when I didn't want to be.

_'I miss my friend, & I hope everything is going well 4 u. -Santana_' I finished her email and started to tear up a bit. I decided it was time to write back. She was moving on and that was what I wanted, so it would be ok to write back now. I clicked to reply and started to compose my message.

'Santana :)

Thanks 4 telling me about Aunt Shelly, I really have missed her and I should have talked 2 her sooner. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I just wanted 2 give us time to get use 2 not being 2gether. I'm sorry that was the way I ended it, but I didn't know how else 2 do it. Ur girl ;) ? What is she like? Well I'm going 2 go 2 my friend Layla's house. I hope u have a good time at ur party. Talk 2 u soon maybe if u want? I miss my friend too. -B'

As much as it hurt, I clicked send and called my aunt, got no answer, and gathered my things. I wanted to go forget about this. I got in the car and sped over to Layla's house making a twenty minute drive in eight minutes. Layla and her twin Kyle came out of the house and both gave me a hug.

"Damn girl speed demon much?" Kyle joked.

"Everyone is in the house we are waiting on you." Layla said. "We are going to the club tonight." She smiled triumphantly.

"How are all of you getting into the club? I am the only one old enough." I joked.

"Just because you turned eighteen last month doesn't mean you get to have all the fun." Layla winked at me and we started to walk toward the house. Everyone was inside except for the girl that had been flirting with me this past week, who was out front on the porch swing. I let Layla and Kyle walk inside and I went over and sat next to Lita.

Lita was truly beautiful. She was shorter than me, thick, beautiful curves, jet black hair, Indian, with light green eyes. She was really easy going and down to earth, which made it easy to flirt back with her. We sat side by side swinging back and forth for a while. I was the same way with her that I had been with every girl except Santana. I was confident and cocky, but it was endearing to see her so shy. After we sat there for a couple of minutes she finally did something I never thought she would have had the guts to do. At least I didn't think she would have had the guts to do it so subtly. She slid her hand across the swing and took my hand. I looked over at her and she looked into my eyes. My piercing blue met her piercing green.

"You look upset." She finally whispered into the night, and that was all that needed to be said. She sat there and held my hand for a few more minutes. She finally got up and pulled me inside with the rest of the crew. I would spend the rest of the night that we were together by her side, sometimes flirting, sometimes being quiet, sometimes dancing, but either way, it was like I had found a safe spot.

|Santana's P.O.V|

We had been at this party for two hours and I had yet to leave Jamie's side, even though we were flirting with so many different people. I was determined to forget what happened today. I didn't want to think about Brittany, I didn't want to think about lying to Aunt Shelly, I didn't want to think about sending her that email and telling myself I did it for her aunt. I just wanted to forget. I had had a little too much to drink and all these girls were looking a little better than I ever wanted to admit. Jamie and I continued to dance with everyone. Girls and some guys were dragging us in so many different directions, it seemed like everyone was wanting to dance with us. Jamie finally found someone she liked and told me she would be out in the back yard with some blonde.

I danced for three more songs and headed out back to find Jamie, after I got the girl's number I spent twenty minutes making out with. Jamie was sitting out back on the steps with this girl laughing. I sat down beside her and looped my arm through hers. The blonde looked at me, but I just laid my head on her shoulder. Jamie looked down at me and laughed.

"Is the baby tired?" She teased and I gave her a glare. "Jasmine, this is Santana my best friend. Santana, this is Jasmine." As soon as Jamie said the words 'best friend' the blonde quit giving me an evil look and plastered a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you too Santana."

"Are you ready to go?" Jamie finally asked after talking to Jasmine for a while.

"Yeah." I slurred since the drinks were catching up to me. Jasmine stood up, kissed Jamie on the cheek, grabbed Jamie's phone, put her number in it, and walked back inside. Jamie stood up and grabbed my hands to help me up. I stumbled into her and she caught me. We walked back out to her car and got in.

"Are we staying at your place or mine?"

"Let'ssssstay at miness." I slurred.

She pulled out of the yard and headed toward my house. We pulled up into the driveway and I started to get out of the car, but I stumbled and Jamie came around to catch me. She walked me into the house and got me into my room. She sat me on my bed and threw me some clothes and got some for herself. She changed and sat down on the bed. I went to the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. When I got back into the room Jamie went and did the same. When she got back I tried to get up quickly because she walked past the light and I wanted to turn it off, luckily she was still standing between me and the other side of the room with the light switch. I got up too quickly and that mixed with drinking didn't work. I got dizzy and stumbled over. Jamie caught me and stood me back up. She was so use to taking care of me like this, it was ridiculous.

I put my hands on her shoulders to steady myself. She laughed at me as usual and I was still a little dizzy so I started to sway without meaning to. Jamie was holding onto my ribs and holding me up. I closed my eyes for a second and that made it worse. I started to sway more, so I opened my eyes and when I did I was really close to Jamie's face. I looked down at her lips and after everything. I figured what the hell. I grabbed the sides of her face and leaned in to try to capture her lips. . .

A/N: I know you want to hate me right now, but look always remember I do believe Brittana is Endgame 3 I do have to work 16 hrs, sooooo you may probably be without chapter for an extra day…. Sorry, but it's so close to being over that you can wait a day, lets draw it out. ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: I didn't get to beta this chapter. I didn't put it up earlier because my grandmother was found unresponsive and was rushed into emergency surgery. She pulled through and is now in ICU. Thank God. I hope yall enjoy.

_I grab the sides of her face and lean in to try to capture her lips. . ._

|Jamie's P.O.V|

I felt her hands on the side of my face and I looked at her. She was closing her eyes and leaning into me. I tensed up and then relaxed. I may have wanted this before, but I was her friend now. I knew this wasn't what she really wanted. She was hurting and she missed B. Before she closed the gap between our lips I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"San, stop." She looked at me wide eyed and in shock.

"What?" She asked aggressively.

"Stop, this isn't what you want."

"Jamie, don't tell me what I want." She said as she leaned in again. I pushed her back another time and I saw the tears forming in her eyes. I held the sides of her face and held eye contact with her and she began to cry gently. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. I turned her around until I could sit down on the bed. She sat down beside me and I laid down and pulled her with me. She rolled over into my side and continued to cry.

All I could do was wrap my arm around her and hold her. I hated seeing my best friend this broken. As much as I wanted her, now, it was all about being here for her. I couldn't be with her now even if I wanted to because I knew her heart would never be mine. The more I knew her, the more I loved her, but just as a friend. I had come to realize I needed her in my life. I really didn't know what I would do without her.

"San?" I asked as her sobs slowly stopped and she seemed to relax.

"Jamie" She breathed out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm drunk."

"I know, but still."

"Jamie, I don't know what to do. I love her and I miss her. I need to get past this, because no matter what I do . . . I can't fix this. She isn't coming back to me." She started to sob again.

"Santana" I started and I scooted up toward the head of the bed and drug her with me. I started to pull the cover back and slid under it. Santana obliged by moving her feet where they needed to go to get her under the cover. She rolled over away from me and I turned on my side to face her. I scooted closer to her and she reached back for my arm. We usually cuddled when we slept, it was habit, but I didn't know about tonight.

"San . . ."

"Jamie, please, just hold me." She whined.

"Ok babe, just breathe and calm down." She started to cry and I wrapped my arm tightly around her and pulled her close. " Shhhhh, it's ok. It will all work out. If it's meant to be you will find each other down the road." I whispered in her ear. She put her hand on my arm, squeezed, and curled up into a ball as she finished letting her tears and sobs wreck through her. After about thirty minutes of her crying and me rocking her she was finally close to falling into a deep slumber.

"J" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes?"

"I'm done with crying, I'm done with caring, I just want to move on, will you be here for me and help me with that?"

"I'm always here for you, now get some sleep." I said as I placed a light kiss on her head. I continued shaking my foot, rocking her to sleep, and finally letting sleep overcome me as well.

|1 Week Later|

|Santana's P.O.V|

I was sitting in my room hanging out and listening to music with Jamie. We were laying across the bed and singing along together. My phone started to vibrate on the bedside table and Jamie reached over for it.

"Read it." I told her not wanting to fool with my phone.

"Everybody is going to be at the park again tonight, want to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, is that Puck?" I asked and she noded. "Yeah, tell him we will be there."

We laid around for a few hours and then got ready. It was the middle of the winter and we weren't picking anywhere new to hang out. I started to shake my head and giggle at that thought. I decided to wear the pair of jogging pants I'd been in since I took a shower this morning and I took out a long sleeve shirt and threw on an oversized hoodie. Jamie bundled up in her bubble jacket and we headed out. Thankfully the winters weren't bad here.

We got to the park and sat in the car for a little bit trying to figure out who all was here. I saw Pucks truck, Quinn's car, Bianca's jeep, and a few other cars and trucks I recognized from school. The rest of the cars neither of us know who they belonged to. We got out and head toward the playground where everyone was. Bianca was sitting on the swing with Maggie standing behind her. Puck was sitting on a swing with Quinn. Malachi, Raye, and Kayla were standing on the grassy area around the playground part with a bunch of guys and girls that I didn't know. People were everywhere. I think this was the most people I had seen here in a long time.

"Santana! Jamie! Come here!" Malachi yelled from his spot on the other side of the playground. Jamie took off running to him and jumped onto his back. I walked over to them and Kayla and Raye both gave me hugs and I smiled at Malachi.

"This is Trey, Wes, Krissy, Curtis, Cristina, and this" He says pointing around the guy he introduced as Trey "is Adrienne." "Everyone this" He said bouncing Jamie on his back. "is Jamie and this is Santana." He said nodding in my direction.

"Hey" I said as I waved my hand and looked back up to Jamie. Jamie slid off Malachi's back and came to stand beside me. Everyone said hey to Jamie and I except for Adrienne. She locked eyes with me, smiled, and then lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Come on let's go over there." Jamie said looping her arm in mine and gesturing to the swings.

I turned around and walk with her toward the swings. We gave everyone hugs and when I got to Bianca I did as I had done so many times before and I plopped down in her lap. Maggie looked down at me, shook her head, and started laughing. She was once jealous of our friendship, but she grew to just accept our antics.

We sat on the swings and talked to people for a while. The guys started throwing around a football and I decided I want to throw with them, so I walked over and stand between Puck and Trey. Trey handed me the ball and let me throw. I felt someone's eyes on me and turned just to lock eyes with Adrienne again. 'Was she checking me out?' I thought to myself as she looked away. The guys yelled for us to play touch football, guys and girls, so we all gathered around and let them pick teams.

We went and got into our teams to discuss strategy. My team was made up of Trey, who I could tell was very athletic, Malachi, Jamie, Cristina V, who seemed like she would take one for the team, Zack, who played basketball for the school down the road from ours, and a few other people that I couldn't remember their names. Malachi, who was one other co-captains, started giving us directions. He finally got to me and pointed.

"Ok, Santana, you see the brunette I introduced you to earlier?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Stay on her. She doesn't usually play sports, except for being a cheerleader, but she does have brothers, so she may surprise us." I nodded my head and we went to meet in the middle of the grassy area. They came up with some touch down zones and we lined up. The play started and I took off running toward our line. I turned around to see what our quarterback, Trey, was doing and he was telling me to go longer. So I started running again. I came to an abrupt halt and tried to turn around to see if he was going to throw it. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with something or someone on top of me.

"I-I-" She started but stuttered. "I'm sorry." She finally said as she was straddling and hovering over me.

"Umm" I smiled at her and she returned my smile with one so bright it could light up the United States. In the dark I could tell her teeth were pearly white and even under the park light her eyes shined crystal grey. ". . . as much as I may be enjoying this little interaction, could I possibly get up?" I laughed and winked at her. She looked at me and her eyes became the size of quarters and she jumpped up.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground and started blushing. 'Wait . . . she's blushing. I would have never suspected her to be gay. Maybe I need to work on my gaydar a little bit.' I laughed at myself and shook my head before walking back over to my team. Jamie looked over at me and smirked.

"What" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and turned to listen to Malachi give us directions. We continued to play ball for an hour and a half before we took a break and went to sit on the playground equipment.

We all started talking and we found out where everyone was from and why they came to the park. We hung out for a few more hours. We were having a great time but the park was starting to clear out and Jamie finally looked at me with the 'can we go home now' look. She said good bye to everyone and I gave her the keys to go to the car. I walked over to talk to Bianca and Maggie and said bye to Puck and Quinn. I waved to everyone else and walked to my car.

"Hey Santana!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Adrienne jogging up behind me with her hands in her hoodie. When she caught up I turned back around and kept walking to the car. She fell in step beside me.

"So, umm, I was thinking it would be cool to hang out again. . . could I maybe get your number and you could tell me when you're going to be back up here." She turned to face me and I stopped to face her.

"Sure, let me see your phone." She handed me her phone and I typed in my name and number. I pulled mine out of my hoodie and handed it to her. She did the same and handed it back to me.

"Use it anytime." She said and turned to walk back to the playground. I looked over to my car and saw Jamie staring back smiling.

"So, what was all that about?"

"What was what?" I said and a blush tinted my cheeks.

"Yeah, so, Adrienne?" She teased.

"It's nothing, she just wanted to know when we would be coming back."

"Yeah, just like it was nothing when she was straddling you."

"She ran into me and we fell. We couldn't help how she landed." I shook my head and put the car into reverse starting toward the house.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I was sitting over at Lita's house with Layla and Micha watching a movie. We were popping popcorn and turning it into a girls night, yay! I had to make Lita say yes to girls night. Lita and I were getting closer and starting to hang out on a regular basis. We sat down to watch the movie Lita and I were on the loveseat and Layla was in front of me on the floor and Micha was in front of Lita.

Of course instead of watching the romantic comedy I wanted to watch Layla and Lita wanted to watch the gory thriller. The movies that I would only watch with, and for, Santana. So, let's just say this wasn't helping my mood. We watched the first fifteen minutes of the movie and it was already intense. We were all yelling at the tv screen trying to will the actors and actresses to do what we said.

We were all on the edge of our seats when something jumped out at us and we all screamed and jumped. We all started to giggle at our reactions and when I could finally stop giggling I leaned back against the back of the loveseat, my hand falling beside me.

I felt something brush against my hand and fought back the urge to scream. This scary movie thing wasn't for me. I scratched my hand because when I looked at it there was nothing on it. I jumped at another part of the movie and then I felt Lita intertwining her fingers with mine. I tensed up because even though it had been so long since I'd been hers. In a way it felt like I was cheating on Santana to even hold hands with someone in a non-friendly way. I guess she sensed my inner battle with myself, pulled her hand away, and returned her focus to the movie, glancing over at me sadly.

I hated seeing that look on her face, but I didn't know what to do. After an hour and a half of jumping, screaming, and giggling the movie was over and we all went to Lita's room to get ready for bed. Layla and Micha grabbed their clothes and ran off to the bathroom to get changed. Lita and I looked at each other awkwardly and she turned around to change into her bed clothes. I turned around facing the wall and did the same.

Layla came running back into the room and jumped on Lita's second bed. I started walking determined I was going to sleep in the bed with Layla to save Lita and myself from the awkwardness, but Micha did a running dive into the bed and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to look at Lita and she sat down on the side of her bed. She patted the place across from her and offerd me a slight smile. I sat down, she went to turn off the lights, and then slid back into bed beside me.

All four of us laughed and talked for a while. After the noise died down for a few seconds, I could hear light snoring and heavy breathing coming from the other bed. I looked over and saw that both Layla and Micha were fast asleep. I looked back up at the ceiling and tried to make designs out of the ceiling texture. Lita sighed beside me.

"B. . . I'm sorry about earlier . . . it's just with all the flirting and the spending time together . . . I just like you and I . . . I just . . .I don't know." She sighed again and I could tell she was frustrated.

I slid my hand over until it connected with hers and I laced our fingers together.

"It's fine. I like you . . . I just . . . I had a girlfriend where I was before, and I had to leave her to be here, we aren't together anymore, but I just . . . I guess I just feel like it's too soon. I'm not completely over her."

"I understand. If you need to talk or anything you can talk to me, you know?" She offered.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked over at her. She met my eyes and held eye contact with me. She pulled my hand up with her's to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of my hand and sent very small butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

"I'll be here when you are ready." She said and rolled over to go to sleep.

'I never got butterflies with anyone but Santana.' I thought to myself. 'The butterflies I get with her aren't anywhere near the ones I got with Santana, but they are butterflies. Maybe I could make this work. I can't have Santana, and I know this girl will treat me right. She is sweet, gorgeous, and pretty awesome.' I closed my eyes and rolled over and drifted off to dreamland.

|A week and a half later|

|Santana's P.O.V|

I had been texting Adrienne for a week now and getting to know a little about her. She seemed really great. I even talked to her on the phone until the sun came up one night. She was funny and so easy going. She was so sweet and a generally nice person. She was cheerleading at a basketball game tonight, so I had decided to surprise her and show up.

I looked through my closet and picked out a cute pair of jeans with a shirt that showed off my cleavage. I put on my outfit and finished it off with my leather jacket. I left the house and stopped at a little flower shop in town and bought a single red rose, as unoriginal as that was, and headed to the basketball game. I walked in when there was forty five seconds left on the clock and her team was winning. The boys ran the clock down and the crowd stood and cheered at the sound of the buzzer. I saw her on the floor with the rest of the cheerleaders jumping around and celebrating with the. The crowd started to disperse and some cleared out. I saw the guys go into the locker rooms to get changed and talk with their coaches. I stood against the wall by the doors on the upper level of the gym.

After about twenty minutes the visiting team started loading the bus and her team was coming out of the locker rooms. The cheer leaders came out of the girl's locker room and she looked so cute in her leotard, cheer top, and jogging pants with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Her and two members of her cheer squad climbed up the bleachers to the second level and started walking to the door. She was paying attention to them so I didn't know if she was going to notice me. She looked up right before she got to the doors and locked eyes with me. She smiled at me with that bright smile and said bye to her squad members. She yelled my name, ran the short distance over to me, and gave me a hug. I laughed and pulled the rose out and handed it to her.

"I was, umm, wondering if maybe you would, go on a date with me?" I asked keeping eye contact with her. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I would like that." She said and turned toward the door reaching her hand out to mine and dragging me outside behind her.

"You know, you look kind of hot in that uniform."

"Shut up" She pushed me playfully and a blush tinted her cheeks.

"and the blush to match." I added earning me a glare.

I walked her to her car and gave her a hug. She thanked me and got in her car. I watched her drive off and I walked to my car and drove home with this goofy smile never leaving my face.

|2 Months Later|

|3rd Person P.O.V|

Brittany checked her email knowing there would probably be one in there from Santana. Ever since Brittany replied to that message of Santana's they talked at least once every two weeks. She scrolled through her email and saw the one she wanted from: Santana Lopez. She saw it was only sent a few minutes ago. She typed a quick reply and asked Santana if she had aim. She sent the email and went to check her new facebook page. After a few minutes she heard her inbox sound go off and went to check her incoming message. She sighed relieved when she saw it was from Santana. 'B, no, I don't have aim, but I can get it real quick and we can talk tonight. :) -Santana' She clicked to compose a new message and wrote her back. 'Great! My sn is the same as this email address, so just add me when it downloads. - B' She closed out her email and pulled up her aim.

Santana was sitting at her computer willing it to hurry and downloaded aim. She knew she probably shouldn't be this excited to talk to Brittany, but she was. No matter what happened or what she went through Brittany was still the one person that she fell the hardest for. Aim finally downloaded and she had to decide on the screen name to use.

'What reminds me of Brittany?' She thought to herself. She coud't think of anything good so she just typed out. Santana07. It still reminded her of Brittany because that's their shared favorite number. She typed 'hey' for Brittany and sent it to her screen name.

Brittany heard the dinging noise goes off. 'Santana07 wants to send you a message.' She quickly accepted it and read her 'hey' and typed one back.

The conversation flowed simply with the normal 'how are you, how is the family, how is school' type questions and after forty five minutes they ran out of subjects to distract themselves. What neither of them knew was that they were both looking at their screen and longing for the other. The other the whole time thinking that they were perfectly content in their new lives without each other.

The girlfriends subject pop up and although both of them dreaded it they shared details about their new girlfriends. Brittany asked Santana to tell her about her new girlfriend.

'Well' Santana typed 'She is beautiful. She has a smile that could light up a pitch black room & ice grey eyes that can pierce you. She is a cheerleader & is a junior. What about your girlfriend?'

'A cheerleader? Really Santana? lol Her name is Lita & she is my best friend here. She has stunning green eyes, she's Indian, & she has the most beautiful curves. She will swear up & down she is fat, but she isn't. Those curves just set it off, ya know? ;) She plays softball & is a senior too.'

Both girls physically reacted to what they read both believing the other was over them. They tried not to cry. They knew they should be ok with this, but they really weren't.

Finally Santana decided she wanted to take the risk. She ran her fingers over the keys gently, not actually pressing anything, just preparing herself to do so. She finally worked up the confidence and keyed the message. 'I miss u.' Three simple words that packed so much meaning behind them. She ran her pinky over the enter button and pressed it down putting the message right in front of Brittany's eyes.

Brittany practically squealed when she read the message. She wanted to say that since she saw Santana's first message, but couldn't get up the nerve to type it herself. She thought it would make her too vulnerable, but now that she saw it from Santana she didn't know why she was worried about that in the first place. If there was anyone she could make herself vulnerable to it was Santana. She keyed a simple, 'I miss u 2' and pressed enter.

Santana looked at her screen and felt the same butterflies in her stomach she used to get from Brittany all the time. She still loved her there was no doubt about that, but there was nothing she could do about that right now and it broke her heart all over again. 'I still love u, u know?' She typed, but couldn't press send. It hurt too much. She though Brittany would be mad if she sent it. She deleted it up until the 'I still' & this time she added 'am glad I have u in my life.' and pressed enter.

Brittany read Santana's message and started tearing up and without even thinking she typed. 'Santana, I feel the same way. I'll always love u, u know?' and pressed enter. Immediately after she sent it she re-read what she wrote and let a tear roll down her face. She typed 'I'm sorry' and pressed send as fast as she could.

Santana read the first part and did the same as Brittany, slowly let a few tears stream down her face. She then saw the 'I'm sorry' pop up and rushed to type back. 'Don't be sorry, Brittany, please don't be sorry.'

Brittany read her response and sat there for a minute not knowing what to say. 'I feel like I just made this 2 hard.'

'I always told u I'd go through any pain for u. Our friendship is going 2 be painful, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing 2 make. I have already sat through the spill about ur new girlfriend, which I am jealous of if we r being honest.' Santana sent.

'Yeah, well, listening about little Ms. Adrienne isn't 1 of my favorite things either. She better not ever hurt u Santana. I done that & it is the 1 thing I regret in my life, so I'll be damned if I let any 1 else do it.'

'Thank u Brittany.' Santana typed.

Brittany reads her screen and types back. '4 what?'

'4 being u, 4 letting me know u still care. I got 2 go catch me on here sometime. I'd love 2 talk 2 u.'

'I will. Thanks 4 everything 2 Santana'

'I love you' Santana typed and started to press enter, but knew it would only make it worse. She deleted it and typed, 'You know, I always will you too.' She pressed enter and immediately signed off. This was as much as she could stand tonight.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Incase you didn't know my laptop crashed and I can't update. My cousin let me borrow her computer to get yall an update so everyone say… 'Thank you Jess'. Don't know when I'll get to update again. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I didn't really get to beta just threw it together for you.

{Chapter 40}

|Brittany's P.O.V|

"Brittany, come here." I hear my mom yell from her room. I walk out into the hall and down to her room.

"What's up mom?" I ask as I walk in and see her holding an envelope.

She turns around, looks up at me, and holds it out for me to take it. I look down at the envelope: University of Florida. 'Oh shit' I think to myself. I take the envelope and hold it to my chest, hoping it says what I want it to. I slowly slide my index finger under the flap and tear the envelope open. I sit it on the dresser and look up to lock eyes with my mom. She knows how nervous I am and how much I want this. I grip the top and bottom flaps of the folded paper and open it. I read through the whole thing twice and have to sit down.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I. . . I . . . I did it. . . full ride softball scholarship."

"I'm so proud of you." She says as she wraps me in her arms.

"Let's go out for a celebratory dinner." Mom offers. I accept and run to change into some different clothes as she does the same. We get ready and head to our favorite restaurant.

|A Few Hours Later|

I came in from spending time with my mom and celebrating and I am still so excited about the full ride. I know the one person I want to share my excitement with more than anyone. I logged onto my computer and I decide to check my new facebook first. I quit getting on the one Santana made me. I didn't want to delete it because it still made me smile to look at it. I went to look at Santana's wall. I still don't have the guts to add her. It hurts seeing her pics with Adrienne. I look on her profile and the first thing I see is. "Me and my boo got into the same college. Thank God. Yeah, your girl is goin to be under L. Fernandez.'

"She did it! She got what she wanted." I scream to no one in my room. I know her dream. We shared everything. I know this is the one thing in the world that can make her the happiest and for some reason a small part f me felt like I accomplished my life-long goal. I am so proud of her. I get on my e-mail as fast as my computer will let me and rush to compare a message to Santana.

'Santana,

I just got the best news earlier today. I got accepted into the University of Florida: softball and dance scholarships! Mom and I went to celebrate, but when I got back all I could only think of the one person I wanted to share this with, and it came to be the same person I shared this dream with many nights. It was you. Also, I . . . heard through the grapevine you got into UCLA. That is great, I am sooooo proud of you. You deserve for all of your dreams to come true. You truly are my best friend and if something good happens for you, it makes everything seem better. I love ya BFF. :)

-Brittany'

I shut my computer down and text Lita. 'Hey babe, can u meet me somewhere? I have something to tell you.'

'Sure babe, I'm at the batting cages. U want 2 come here?'

'Yeah, I'll be there soon.'

'Be careful.'

I go get in my car and head to the batting cages. I know Lita and this batting cage thing could be her just practicing or stress relief and I'm not sure which. I pull up at the batting cages and immediately spot her. 'She looks good playing ball' I think to myself and smile. 'I love her so much.'

I get out of my car and go through to the cages. She is so concentrated she doesn't realize I'm standing there, so I snap a couple pictures of her with my phone. She gets done and finally turns around jumping and blushing when she sees me. She comes out of the cage and rushes into my arms. I hold her and I immediately know something is wrong.

"What's up babe?"

"Nothing" She smiles. "What did you have to tell me? You sounded excited."

"I did it! I got into University of Florida, full ride for softball and dance."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you. I got my letter from them today too."

"Well?"

"I got in too." She says.

"That's great babe." I exclaim excitedly, as I wrap her in my arms and hold her again, not noticing at the moment the lack of excitement she has.

"I don't know if I can go though, B. It's expensive. I'm getting a job soon and I'm goin to do summer league softball again because I can probably get another scholarship with that to help pay."

"I can help you, no worries, we can do this together and we can get an apartment. My mom said tonight if I got a job that would work around my college schedule I could pay for part of the rent and they would pay the rest, and utilities. You won't have to worry about room and board for school, just tuition."

I can't do that, B"

"Yes, you can. I was going to ask you to move in with me when you got old enough, or when we started college anyways. So, please, for me?" I give her the puppy dog eyes and pout. She sighs and looks me in my eyes.

"B, You know I would love to live with you."

"Then do it, move in with me."

"Fine." She finally breaks. "Let's go celebrate all this good news.

"Yay!" I jump and clap my hands.

"You are such a big kid." She laughs and head by to the cars and to her house. We go out and celebrate the rest of the night.

|March|

|Santana's P.O.V|

"Hey baby" I hear Adrienne's voice through the speaker on my phone.

"Hey Adry baby." I smile.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Have I ever denied you?" I challenge jokingly.

"Well . . . hmm . . . there was that one time. . . nope, I'm pretty irresistable."

"I love you, you know that?" I laugh.

"Yep, so I'm going to pick you up in an hour ok?"

"Ok, I'll be ready. What do I need to wear?"

"Clothes" She replies sarcastically.

"Duh smartass"

"Just dress comfortable."

I hang up and get ready. When I hear her pull up I go outside and get in the car.

We head out and she takes me to eat, to the movies, and then to her house. When we get to her house we go sit out by the pond where some candles and a picnic basket are waiting on the dock.

She opens up the basket and gets out two drinks and a thing of chocolate dipped strawberries, which she knows are my favorite dessert.

"What's all this about? I feel like I'm being spoiled."

"Well, I just love you that's all." She answers and I raise my eye brow at her. "Gah, can't a girl do something nice for her girlfriend?"

"Are you wanting sex?" I tease her.

She fends hurt, putting her hand over her chest and gasping. She leans in close and whispers in my ear, "I've never had a problem getting that before."

She leans back and studies the huge, shy smile that takes over my features. She reaches into the basket, but pulls her hand out with nothing in it. She closes the basket and looks at me. I give her a curious look and she just shakes her head and smiles.

"Close your eyes, San." I do as she says and let my eyes close. I feel her scoot closer to me and I resist the urge to peek.

"Ok, open them."

I open my eyes and see one of the prettiest sights I think I have ever seen. Adry was knelt in between my outstretched legs holding a tiny silver ring. My mouth drops and I can't do anything but stare at it.

"Ok, wait, before you freak out. It's not an engagement ring. We are both too young for that. It's a promise ring. Santana, you said for yourself things just seem to keep getting better and every day you seem a little happier, and I want to be one of those things that keeps getting better. I love seeing that smile on your face. I know you are bound to do everything you set out to do and I want to be there for that. I want to be the person that you come to when you get good news, but I also want to be the person that you will share your deepest fears with, or the person who's shoulder you cry on. I promise to love you for as long as you will let me, and to stay by your side until you don't want me there, because you make me happier than I have ever been, and I want to stay like this forever. So, San, will you accept this promise that I am making to you?"

I stare at the ring with my jaw still dropped. As I listened to the things she said my heart melted with every single word. "I. . . I. . . of course I will Adry baby."

|Toward the end of July|

|Santana's P.O.V|

I'm packing my stuff up for my trip to nationals. My summer league all\star team made it. I am so excited. I have my music blaring and I'm putting everything in my suit case. My team is setting out at four a.m. and it is already two.

Two hours later we are setting out for the hotel. All sixteen girls pile into the van. Luckily Cristina V is on my all-star team, she is a really amazing short stop. We get settled into our seats beside each other and start talking about the trip and how we expect to do. We actually think we have a shot at winning this. Soon we drift off to sleep and next thing we know we are stopping for food. We get off the van, eat, and get back on board. Everyone is hyper again so we dance and sing for a while until most of us drift back off to sleep, only waking when we arrive at the hotel.

"Ok, ladies, you have two hours to check into your rooms, unpack, explore the hotel, and meet me back here for us to go to the ball park." Coach O instructed us. I am lucky Coach O was voted the all-star coach. She coached the summer league team in the town over.

Cris and I head to the front desk, tell them what they need to know, get our keys, and head to our room to unpack. We pick our beds and unpack all our stuff before going to roam the hotel. We find the indoor and outdoor swimming pools, the hot tub, and the weight room. We walk around until it is time to get back to the van. We load the van, get to the field, and unload just as quickly.

"Oh my God." One of the girls on my team says.

"Yep, it's like softball heaven." Coach O responds. "Ok, ladies, roam the park and learn the field numbers. I do not want you lost on game days." She shoo's us and we spread out.

I believe I am in love with this place. The scent of grass fills my nose. The contract of the white chalk lines that are just waiting to get messed up against the dirt catches my eye. The sight of the new bases waiting to get broken in, and the dug-outs showing their use by how worn down they are, all of this, to me, is one of the most beautiful sights. I can't wait for the games to start tomorrow.

|1 Week and 2 Days Later|

|Brittany's P.O.V|

One more week of competition and my team could emerge victorious. I'm still missing Lita since she couldn't come with us, but she should be here to visit and stay with me tomorrow. Yay!

I'm walking around with my friend and first baseman, Catarina. We walk to the concession stand and get a bite to eat before sitting down and watching an opposing team play.

I finish off my nachos as she eats the last bite of her burger. We get up to throw them away. I'm glad our game for the day is over and now all we have to do is sit around for a while and scope out our competition.

"You want to walk around?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, beats watching the same game." I laugh.

We are walking around and I look out of the corner of my eye, and what I see causes me to stop dead in my tracks. I see the most beautiful messy bun of curly raven locks I have ever laid eyes on, accompanied by the prettiest skin tone, and the sexiest curves. 'Damn it, I know that combination.' I think to myself.

I grab Catarina's arm and make her follow me. Next thing I know I see my 'eye candy' now holding someone else's hand, and a part of me wants to grab a ball and throw it at her head, but it isn't my place. She stops to talk to a group of people and I walk up behind her.

"Santana. . . " I say just loud enough to be heard, but still at a level that could easily be ignored.

"You mean . . .?" Catarina starts to ask when Santana turns around freezing as blue meets and locks with deep brown.

"Brittany. . . "


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Love & Softball

Author: BrennaAimee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to YOU. Yes I mean YOU. No, you is not code for someone else it is YOU. If you are reading this it is your chapter. My way of saying thank you. I want to let you know how much I appreciate you reading my fic and sticking with it. I never planned for it to take this long and there are still some chapters to go. If you are still reading, you are a trooper and that means the world to me so, thank you! I love you all. =)

|Santana's P.O.V|

I am so excited because Adrienne is back for the final match ups, to cheer me on. She goes to the rest room and I'm standing watching one of the games waiting on her to come back. I spot Cristina V and some of my teammates and a few of the new friends we have made from the other teams. I feel Adrienne walk up behind me and slips her hand into mine lacing our fingers together. We walk a few steps over to the girls standing in the group. We start discussing the upcoming matches and how we think everything is going to play out, who we think we can blow out of the water, and who we think may actually give us a challenge. At this point of the competition it is pretty much all a challenge. We quickly get into the conversation. I feel someone walk up behind me, but there are so many people here I don't give it a second thought until I hear the only voice that has ever been and probably will ever be able to stop my heart.

"Santana. . ."

I think I am hearing things because it has been so long since that sweet voice has graced my ear shot. My grip tightens on Adrienne's hand automatically. I think about ignoring it, I mean it's not possible . . . but who else could call me and sound like that? There aren't many voices anywhere close to that either. I make the quick decision to turn around. Before I know what is happening my eyes are locking on the most beautiful blue eyes that have ever been connected with mine.

"Brittany . . ." I manage to say with my grip tightening on Adrienne's hand again.

I see Adrienne out of the corner of my eye looking at Brittany like she is crazy and then turning to me with an inquisitive look on her face. I just can't tear my eyes away from Brittany. I drop Adrienne's hand and grab Brittany up in the tightest hug, picking her up as I do so. I hold on for about thirty seconds before I put her down.

"I. . . I . . . This is the last place I expected to see you." I say looking at her.

"I know the feeling." Brittany says letting her smile take over, effectively making my heart skip a beat and the butterflies to form in the pit of my stomach. I turn and see Adrienne. Her face a mixture of questioning, jealousy, and anger. I step back to her side and put my arm on her back.

"Brittany, this is my girlfriend Adrienne. Adrienne, this is my best friend that I never get to see Brittany." I say pushing Adry to Brittany.

"Brittany S Pierce, nice to meet you." Brittany says sticking her hand out introducing herself in her classic perky fashion.

"Adrienne" My girlfriend says taking her hand and returning to my side.

"Santana, this is my friend Catarina. Cat, this is Santana."

"Nice to meet you Cat." I nod to her. "So, how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been pretty good, doing the same thing you have been doing lately I'm guessing." She says nodding to the field.

"As always" I smile.

"Some things never change do they?" She says jokingly.

"That never will." I smile.

"Good to know." She says and looks down at the ground.

"Santana, which hotel are you staying in?" Brittany's friend Catarina asks.

"La Quinta" I answer.

"That is right across the way from ours." She says looking at Brittany. "You two haven't seen each other in a long time, so I have heard from AZ." When Cat says that I look up at Brittany, lock eyes, and look back at the ground letting a blush appear on my face, but still hiding it from Adrienne. 'She talks about me.' I think. Those butterflies just won't stay away. "Why don't we all hang out tonight?" She offers.

I look over at Adrienne to see if I can read what she is thinking. She knows who Brittany is, not in full detail, but she knows she is my ex and now best friend. I was upfront with her about that. She just doesn't know I still love her, but I know that I can't have her back, so I got past it. Brittany is still with Lita and she is happy, so it's not like anything could happen. Besides, friends hang out. Adrienne smiles at me and nods her head.

"Sure, that would be great." I smile. "Here, put your number in my phone and I'll text you and let you know when we get back to the hotel and see if you are free." I hand Brittany my phone and let her type in her number. She hands me my phone back and hands me hers, for me to do the same. I start to key in my number, but her phone starts ringing. I hand it back to her and she answers.

"Hey. . . yeah . . . ok, we will be there in a minute. . . yeah. . . ok, bye."

"We got to go, just text me and tell me it's you so I'll have your number. See you later." She says smiling and dragging Catarina with her.

Adrienne and I go to sit in some of the bleachers to watch one of the games. I pull my phone back out and go find Brittany's number to key her a quick message.

'About time I got ur number back. ;)' I type and press send.

"Adry baby, are you sure you are ok with hanging out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know your best friend. She obviously means a great deal to you." She says smiling and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say and kiss the top of her head.

I feel my phone vibrate and I check it quickly, smiling when Brittany's name appears with a smiley face beside it. 'That is so like her.' I think to myself while pressing View Now.

'I know, I was thinkin the same thing. ;) I can't wait 2 hang out 2night.'

'Me either it's been far too long. I missed u.' I quickly reply.

'I missed u 2' She sends back immediately followed by another text. 'I have got 2 get to know ur girlfriend, I have 2 make sure she is good enough 4 u.'

'Well, u will have ur chance to form ur opinion 2night. Ill text u later ok?'

'Ok :)'

|Later that Night|

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I'm drying my hair when I see Catarina behind me in the mirror smirking.

"What?" I smile finishing drying my hair and turning off the blow dryer.

"Nothing, you just haven't been able to wipe that smile off your face since you saw Santana." She says her name in a sing song voice and I start to blush.

"Shut up. I just haven't seen my friend in a really long time. It's good to see her again, that's all."

"Yeah, ok, I would have believed that if you would have not rambled about it." She says laughing and handing me my phone. "Speaking of which, she text you."

"Can you just go back to practicing for the gig you got coming up. Your manager is going to be unhappy if you sound like crap." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah, what did Santana say?"

"Quit being so nosey, Catarina." I laugh and she playfully sulks back toward the room.

I unlock my phone and press View Now.

'Hey, we r back the hotel. Do u 2 want 2 go out somewhere or stay n, Adrienne offered 2 go out, if u want.'

"Hey Cat, do you want to go out, or stay in tonight?"

"Oh, can we go to the skating rink? I saw they had one down the road." Catarina practically comes running back into the bathroom.

"Santana's girlfriend is the one driving, but I'll ask them."

"Cool. Oh and Brittany, could you try to take the distain out of your voice when you say the word girlfriend? It makes like you seem like you have a problem with it." She says winking and trying to quickly get out of the bathroom. I barely make contact slapping her arm as she runs out of the bathroom.

'Hey, Cat wants 2 know if we can go 2 the skating rink, I think it is down the road. If u r ok with that?'

'Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine, want 2 come over 2 the hotel in about half an hr?'

'Sure thing, meet me in the lobby. ;)' I type and lay my phone back down.

"Get ready we are going across the way in twenty."

"Way to give a girl short notice." She says rushing to find what she wants to wear.

Twenty five minutes later Catarina and I walk into the lobby at the La Quinta and look around. Neither of us see Santana, so we go stand by the lobby door. Five minutes later as I am looking down at the carpet I see a couple of people's shoes and start to slowly look up. It is Santana looking as stunning as ever. The jeans she has on are hugging her every curve, the shirt she has on is fitting in all the right places, and her hair is flowing down her shoulders and all I want to do is get my fingers tangled in it. Her face is pure perfection and she is smiling at me so brightly she makes her own dimple show. With one look, with one smile, she has managed to make me feel the same huge butterflies I felt the first time I saw her, the first time I touched her, and the first time I kissed her. She brought all the feelings I ever had for her back to life.

"Hey guys" She says acknowledging Cat and myself.

I manage to say hi and look down because all I want to do is stare at her and admire her beauty. All I feel like doing is reaching out to her and touching her if only for a brief moment. I want to be the one who has her fingers intertwined with hers. I can't lie to myself. I want what I use to have.

|Santana's P.O.V|

|An hour earlier|

"Adry, are you sure you are ok with this. You haven't really talked much since we agreed to go out earlier."

"Yes San, I'm sure."

"Why are you being short with me?" I say sitting down on the bed next to her. I look over to Cris's bed and lock eyes with her. She nods and gets her stuff, leaving to go to someone else's room. I nod a thanks and look back to Adrienne.

"I don't know babe, I just. . ."

"You just what?"

"I have heard stories about your's and Brittany's great love. Everyone was determined that you were going to be together no matter what the situation. The fact that I heard this when no one thought I was listening is besides the point. Santana, she means a lot to you. You even told me from the beginning that you had her and would never give up talking to her no matter what anyone said. I'm just scared."

"You're right. I won't give up talking to her, but that is because she is my best friend. Yes, we were together, but it's not like I am trying to hide that fact from you. Everything will be fine. We will go, hang out, and you can see for yourself. I promise you will love her and she will love you." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Look, you see this?" I say pointing to the ring she gave me "I accepted this ring from you because I love you and you are my now. The relationship I had with her is the past. The friendship with her is the present. You have nothing to worry about baby." I kiss her temple gently.

"Thank you." She says leaning back and tucking my hair behind my ear. "I love you too." She leans in and places a gentle, yet passionate kiss on my lips.

"Ok, get ready, and I'm going to text them and see what we are going to do ok?"

"Ok." She says and goes over to her suit case to look for clothes. "If they want to go out, I don't know how their team did it, but I can drive us somewhere."

"Thanks babe." I say typing my message to Brittany. A few minutes later I feel my phone vibrate.

'Hey, Cat wants 2 know if we can go 2 the skating rink, I think it is down the road. If u r ok with that?' I look back at Adrienne who is getting ready. I don't even ask before I key my response. I'm sure she will be ok with whatever.

'Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine, want 2 come over 2 the hotel in about half an hr?'

I tell Brittany to meet us in the lobby in thirty and I start to get ready alongside my girl.

Thirty minutes later Adry and I are walking out of our room and heading for the lobby holding hands, as usual. We make it all the way down the hall and I spot the head of blonde waves that have captivated my dreams since the day I met her. Our eyes connect and I smile like a fool. She returns the smile letting those deep dimples grace my vision. She looks away and we stop in front of her and Catarina.

"Hey guys" I manage to say looking at them both, trying anything I can to keep from staring at the beautiful blonde before me. She is my personal perfection, just the way I remember her, and the way I dreamed of her.

"Everyone ready?" Adrienne asks smiling. We all agree and turn to walk out the hotel. We all pile into the car. Brittany sits behind me and Catarina sits behind Adrienne.

"Ok, where to?" Adry asks backing out of the parking lot and heading toward the street.

"Turn left up here." Catarina offers.

This car ride immediately starts to effect me. I want to fall back into old habits but I can't. In ever car Brittany and I ever rode in together we found a way to hold hands or touch. If I sat in front she sat behind me and I would slide my arm back between the door and my seat to get to her. I move my arm out of habit and start to reach back, but I stop myself and grab my head rest and reach to put my hand on Adrienne's leg. Adry follows Catarina's directions and within ten minutes we are pulling into the parking lot of the skating center. Adry parks the car and we get out and start to walk inside with Brittany and Catarina leading the way. Adrienne pulls me by my arm back a few feet.

"Did you know we were coming skating?" She asks abruptly.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would mind."

"San, have you ever seen me skate?"

"Umm. . . no. I can't say that I have." I finally answer.

"Because I can't." She deadpans.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have said something. Do you want to leave?" I ask as we walk into the front door.

"No, it's ok. I can watch you. Besides, they have an arcade. You have fun with your best friend." She says smiling.

"Thank you. I don't know what I did that made me deserve such an amazing girlfriend, but I'm glad I got you."

"I don't know, maybe it's because you are just plain hot." She laughs and leans in to kiss me. I return her kiss and start to deepen it.

"San, do you think you still got it?" I hear Brittany yell from the desk.

I lean back from Adry and yell back. "Of course I do, I have always been able to skate circles around you." It wasn't exactly true, but that was one thing Brittany and I used to do. We would go to the skating rink or bowling alley whenever we got the chance, and that was usually our date nights. Adry and I go to stand beside Brittany and Cat at the counter to pay our way to get in. We go to the next counter to get some skates.

The lady informs me that they are out of roller blades, and I know right then I am in trouble. I can roller blade, but skating on four wheels is just not for me.

"You'll be fine." Brittany protests when I start to back out of skating. "I won't let you fall." She says leaning in to me.

I finally give in and get skates in my size. We go around the carpeted area and find a spot to put them on. We change and roll over to the lockers and find one to put our shoes in. Brittany knows that I can't skate on four wheels well, so we stay on the carpet for a few minutes and go into the arcade with Adrienne so I can get the hang of this before going out into the rink with everyone.

After a few games we head out to the rink. Adrienne follows us and stops when she gets to the wall and watches us. We go around the rink slowly like five times and every time I stop and talk to Adrienne or grab for her or something. Cat leaves the rink and goes and stands beside Adrienne. Brittany and I continue skating. I really have crappy balance on skates so Brittany is literally doing what I told her I was going to do. She is skating circles around me and laughing at me. Even though she is laughing and making fun of me, every time I stumble she is right there to make sure nothing happens.

We skate around a few more times and Cat has already taken off her skates and is walking around talking to Adrienne. Next time I pass where they were standing I see them entering the game room again. Brittany and I decide to get out of the rink and join cat and Adrienne. We all decide to get food and sit down to eat. After we eat Cat and Adrienne go back to the arcade, those two seem to have hit it off. I can't lie and say that I don't like that fact because now I can talk to Brittany a little.

We get back into the rink and join the flow of people going around. We talk a little catching up as always. We talk about our families and school and of course Lita and Adrienne.

"You know, she seems like a great girl Santana." Brittany admits slowing down the skate beside me. I can tell this is affecting her.

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" I ask her.

"Probably worse." She admits. "But I can't deny that I love being around you again. I like spending time with my friend. Let's just make the most of it. Who knows when we will be able to see each other again."

Conversation easily shifts and we start joking around again. Brittany is skating backwards talking to me when the song we use to sing to each other all the time comes on: With You by Chris Brown. Our eyes connect, and we both smile and look away shyly. I get that feeling in my stomach again, but it only makes me want to lock eyes with her again. I start to reach out for her, but I almost stumble because of my lack of balance. Brittany reaches out and grabs my arms effectively stabilizing me. Her hands slowly run down my arms and she has a hold on my hands making sure I can't fall. When her hands meet mine I feel a jolt of energy run up my arms giving me chills. She smiles at me and winks knowing what I am feeling. She finally lets go and holds her arms out making sure I still have control. I keep looking down at my feet and when I finally look up sky blue meets pools of chocolate brown. My eyes go down her face and I see her lips moving mouthing the words. I get stuck on reading her lips and the words she is mouthing. All I can do is get caught up in the emotions I feel for her.

I literally stumble and Brittany actually has to catch me this time. She wraps her arms around me and has her face beside mine. ". . . and I will never try to deny, that you are my whole life, 'cause if you ever let me go I would die, so I won't front, I don't need another woman, I just need your all or nothing, 'cause if I got that then I'll be straight, baby, you're the best part of my day . . ." She sings in my ear and I feel weak in the knees. I tense up and she stands me back up and our eyes lock again. The song finishes and we take one more lap around the rink before we get out and go find Catarina and Adrienne.

We get our shoes and leave the bowling alley in a silent trip home. My mind is so jumbled with thoughts and the sound of Brittany's voice in my ear singing one of our songs that I don't realize when we park. I feel Adrienne's hand on my knee squeezing to let me know we are back. I get out of the car and give Brittany an awkward hug and give Cat a hug. Adrienne and Cat exchange numbers and give each other hugs before we head inside.

|3 Hours Later|

Adrienne and I are lying in bed. She is fast asleep and I am still wide awake with everything playing over and over in my head. Why did she have to be here? Why did seeing her bring all those emotions flowing back? Ugh. . . I just want to sleep and wake up with it all being a dream. I hear my phone vibrate on the night stand, so I roll over and check it. View Now or View Later.

'So how was seeing Blondie' The text from Puck read.

'I don't want 2 talk about it Puck'

'I'm sorry San. U can tell me about it later. Luv u.'

'Luv u 2'

I feel my phone vibrate in my hand again and expect it to be a good bye from Puck. View Now or View Later. I immediately hit view now.

'Meet me outside in 15 please?' It was from Brittany. It made my heart stop.

I look over at Adrienne who is fast asleep and back at my phone. What do I want to do?


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Love & Softball  
>Author: BrennaAimee<br>Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
>Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.<p>

A/N: This is dedicated to my Arizona, Ashlye (a.k.a y0ungalaska). You have been there for me through so much and I know I always have you. Talking to you all night and joking around makes my day. Oh, and seeing you do that thing with the face that is specific to u? Makes me do the super magic smile. You are my muse even when you don't know you are musing me. You always pre-read and help drive the story forward since you know it like the back of your hand, down to the ending. Maybe not specifics, but you know. Just as safety was, this story is for you because of how much you help me. You really are my best friend even recently. I love you my Arizona.

(I wrote that dedication the first time this story was written and you know what? I can't change a single damn word, I love you MY Arizona Michelle)

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Catarina and I enter the hotel and walk down the hall. She looks over at me and gives me a sad look and I just continue to look down. I'm so glad that car ride was over and I was back in my own hotel. I'm not having to see my Santana with some other girl. It shouldn't hurt like this and I shouldn't care, but for some reason I do. Catarina unlocks the door and we walk in. I fall face first into my pillow on the bed and don't move.

"B?" I hear Cat say. I ignore her and continue to lay face down in my bed.

I feel the bed dip down when she sits down next to me. "Are you ok?" I start to shake my head causing my blonde curls to bounce.

"Come here." She says pulling me up and into a hug. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just. . . I just miss her."

"Do you want her back?" Catarina asks and the way she says it seems like it is the simplest thing in the world.

"It's not that easy Cat. I left. We are still miles apart and I am going to school in Florida and she is going to school in California. I have Lita, who I love, and she has Adrienne, who she is clearly head over heels for."

Cat starts laughing and I give her a weird look. "What?" I ask.

"She may love Adrienne, but anyone can see she is still in love with you. B the chemistry you two have a blind person could see. Anyone can feel it radiating from you two if they are within a ten mile radius. I'm sorry, but Adrienne had to have noticed. You weren't even doing anything, you were at a friendly distance the whole time, but even I felt like I was in the way when we were in a crowd full of people. You two have a connection there is no doubting that. You just need to talk to her. Even if you can't be together you need closure or something."

"Cat, I can't do that to her. I left, I cut her off, so I don't think I have the right do this to her. Yes, I love her, but I can't be the one that keeps her from having true happiness. She can have that with Adrienne I'm sure. I mean she seemed ok to you right?"

"Yeah, she seemed great, but that's not the point. The point is that is the love of your life and you miss her. Obviously there is something still there."

"Cat, I protect the things I love and I don't have the right to take her away from Adrienne. Of all the things I might have guessed I would have had to protect her from . . . myself wasn't one of them." I sigh.

"Just talk to her B."

"Maybe I will, one day, but not now."

Cat sighs and gets off the bed. I lay back and watch her get ready to go to sleep. She lays down and I just lay there staring at the ceiling not even bothering to change into night clothes or anything.

I end up dozing off into a Santana filled sleep. I wake up from the dream I was having an hour later. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I know I just want to curl up into Santana's arms, like I use to, but I can't do that.

The next two hours I spend trying to transfer my thoughts to Lita. I even text her, but she tells me to stop worrying about what ever I am worrying about and go back to sleep, which is what she always does. The weird thing is that usually works, but not this time. This time I need her to distract me and she isn't doing it.

I lay there for a little while with Catarina's words still replaying over and over in my mind. _'the chemistry you two have a blind person could see. Anyone can feel it radiating from you two if they are within a ten mile radius.'_ It's not just me that feels it and that doesn't make anything easier. I finally give in and do what I have been wanting to.

_'Meet me outside in 15 please?' _I type and press send. I don't make it a text she needs to respond to. If she shows then I know she wants to talk.

I get out of the clothes I was in because the restless sleep had me in a sweat. I slide on my oversized NBA shorts and my wife beater. I throw my hair up into a messy pony tail, a few fly aways still hanging in my face. I look myself over in the mirror and immediately want to change, but decide not to. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to impress her. What I really want and need her to say is that she doesn't want anything to do with me. So, going like this should help. I look at my phone and seven minutes have past with no text from Santana.

I grab my key card and walk down the hall. I make my way down the steps and into the lobby. I make my way down the steps and into the lobby. The person at the front desk waves and smiles at me. I return the gesture as I walk out the front door. I cross the road to go to her hotel and sit in the garden area in front. I pull my phone out of my shorts pocket. Twelve minutes and still no text or sight of Santana. I start playing with my phone and go through my pictures. I see all the pictures from these big events in my life. The pics of the day I talked to my recruiter, the day I graduated, and the pictures from the orientation I went to at the University of Florida crossed my screen. All of them made me feel the same way I did on the day they happened. They made me wish she was by my side. I look up and there was still no sight of Santana. I checked the time and it has been seventeen minutes. 'That's is she isn't coming.' I think to myself. I look back up and see her walking out the doors of the hotel and locking eyes with me first thing.

I give her a shy smile and start fidgeting with my phone. Within a minute she is standing in front of me looking down on me. I look up and stand to be face to face with her. Our faces are, now, just inches apart. I start to lean in as I feel her breath on my face and she does the same.

Our foreheads touch and we just look at each other. She lets out a deep breath and my hands go to her hips as I pull her close for a hug. She rest her head in the crook of my neck. I lean my head on top of hers and squeeze her. She returns my hug and this feels like heaven. I take in her scent and absorb the feeling of her back in my arms.

"Come somewhere with me." I whisper to her.

I hear her sigh. "Anytime" She finally breaths. I back away from the hug and hook my finger in the pocket of the hoodie she is wearing, dragging her in the right direction.

|Santana's P.O.V|

I feel her hook her pinky into the front pocket of my hoodie and start to pull. I immediately oblige her request and follow behind her, but at a slow pace where it still seems like she is dragging me. I look back at my hotel and hope that Adrienne hasn't woken up. I left her a note and told her that I went to talk to a friend and to text me if she woke up. I look back in front of me where Brittany was walking and let that thought go. If she wakes up she can text me and ask me where I am.

Brittany takes me to the other side of her hotel to a building. She swipes her card and the door opens. She drags me in and there are dim lights and a pool. She walks over to a light switch and looks around. It is dim, but there is definitely enough light to see. The lights from the pool are sparkling on the water and it is beautiful. She walks away from the lights instead of switching them on and goes to sit beside the pool. I look at her and walk up beside her. She looks up at me and smiles not letting her smile really shine. She takes off her socks and shoes and pulls her shorts up. She slowly slides her feet into the water and stares across the pool not saying anything. I slide out of my slip on shoes and pull my sweats up. I sit down beside her and let my legs sway in the pool.

Silence. There is nothing but silence for ten minutes and I start to worry that she isn't ever going to talk to me. I keep sneaking glances at her and try to keep myself from staring. She is as beautiful as she has ever been. A few loose strands of hair adorning her face. I can tell she is clenching her jaw. Her eyes are reflecting of the pool water causing them to sparkle, but they are watering. I can see the sadness in her eyes. I don't want her to cry. I want to keep her from that. If seeing me and being around me is hurting her this bad, I don't want it.

I scoot back and pull my feet up on the side of the pool. I stretch my arms out behind me to help push me up. I stand slowly never taking my eyes off of her. I slide on my shoes and roll down my pants, still facing her. As soon as I start to stand up I feel her hand gripping the back of my neck. I look up and lock eyes with her. One tear gently falls down her cheek and I lift my hand to wipe it away. She pulls me back down and I wind up kneeling beside her with my forehead against hers for the second time.

"Damn it." She whispers. I pull away and sit back down Indian style beside her. She turns back to face the other side of the pool and I just stare at her. I study her features just like I had done so many times before, when we were together. I zone out as I am staring at her.

"I miss that." She says and startles me out of my trance.

"Miss what?"

"You staring at me. As much as I said I didn't like it when we were together, I love it. Having your eyes on me makes me feel amazing. I feel like I am the most important person that ever walked the face of this earth because the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on was looking at me in the same way I looked at her."

"Brittany. . ."

"You know, I thought about it. I thought about it for a while. The answer came to me one night at the lake. I knew what my decision had to be." She started and I couldn't help but to interrupt her.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, Santana, I do. You deserve this." She says and she finally turns to look at me. She reaches up with her hand and puts some of my hair behind my ear and places her hand on my cheek. I lean into her cheek and close my eyes, savoring the feeling of her skin on mine. "I thought about it so much. I cried myself to sleep all the time at the thought of losing you. I knew that if I wanted it that I could have it because I knew you wanted it as bad as I did. I couldn't be selfish though Santana. That night we talked for hours I knew that you could make me happy for the rest of my life. I wanted to be able to do the same for you, but I knew the distance would just hurt. Santana I don't believe in long distance relationships, and to make you be in one would have done all the things I didn't want to. I regret not being with you everyday, but the decision? I can't regret that."

I sit and rehash every word she just said. I can't blame her for any of it. I wanted her to stay with me, but I was just being selfish myself. She was the selfless one, but I still wish she would have let me be selfish. I would have done anything in my power to make her happy. Now to see her sitting in front of me crying like I know she hates doing, it's breaking my heart.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want me in your life?"

She looks at me and her jaw drops. "How could you ask me that?"

"I'm sitting here looking at the person that I love more than life itself and she is crying because of me. She is hurting because of me."

Brittany turns to me, taking her feet out of the water. She puts a leg on each side of me. "Come here" She says opening her arms and I lean into her.

"Let me ask you the same question. Do you still want me in your life?"

"More than you understand." I say as I start to cry into her shoulder. She holds me until I stop crying and I lean back. crossing my arms in front of me. She leaves her hand on my arm stroking it comfortingly. "This hurts. Being away from you hurts me, not talking to you much hurts me, looking at you right now hurts me. All I can think about is how I'm not with you, and how bad I want you. Just to hold you and kiss you. I wouldn't need anything else. Just something that simple would make everything seem better. That would be until you turned around and went back home and I did the same."

We are silent for a while longer. "I miss you." I finally say.

"I miss you too."

"Does Lita make you happy?" I can't help but to ask. I know it's always dangerous territory considering how I get jealous.

"Yeah, I have to admit she does." She letting a small laugh out. "How about Adrienne, does she make you happy?"

"Yes she does."

"Do you love her."

"Yeah, I think I do. She is amazing. She treats me right. She knows so much about me and understands me." I say thinking about the girlfriend I left back in the hotel room.

"Well as long as you love her and she loves you. She seems nice and all I want for you is someone that will treat you right. Although, is it bad to say I want to hit her with a nearby object."

She shocks me with that statement. I just really didn't expect it from her.

"Uhh, yeah I don't think that would be a good thing." I start laughing at her now pouting face.

"Well, ok, I guess we can pretend I didn't say it. I just, I'm jealous."

I give her a curious look and she returns my look at we both start laughing.

"Now there" I say pointing at her. "That is what I miss the most. That smile, the smile that lights up the room, it made my day every time I looked at it." I say smiling.

"Yeah, well, this is obvious," She says making a funny face and pointing to her teeth. "but that?" She says cupping my face. "That dimple that comes out when you are laughing or smiling a truly genuine smile. It is just another one of those small things that adds to what makes you take my breath away." I start to smile again and shake my head disbelievingly.

"Yep, just like that." She says and smiles.

We both turn and put our feet back in the water. We scoot closer together and sit just enjoying the others presence. It is a weird calming feeling. Yes there are things we didn't talk about. I didn't tell her how mad I was at her. I didn't go into detail as to how hurt I was, but I didn't have to. Everything seemed so trivial when I was next to her again. All of the things I may have wanted to say at one point wasn't going to get said because there I was back at the love of my life's side. This may not be the way I want it, but if this is the only way I can have it, I'll take it.

"I thought you told me Adrienne doesn't play softball?" Brittany asks out of no where.

"She doesn't?"

"Then what is she doing here?" She laughs.

"She came to support me and cheer me on. You know she's a cheerleader, and my personal one at that." I wink. "Wait, isn't Lita a softball player? Where is she?"

"She couldn't come, but she is coming to visit, she should be here tomorrow actually."

"Well, shouldn't I see if I approve of her?" I joke.

"Well, if you want to. I mean I had to approve of Adrienne." She laughs.

"Well, how about we all hang out tomorrow night? If that is ok with her."

"Shouldn't you ask Adrienne?"

"I will, but I know she will be ok with it. . . Brittany?"

"Yes, Santana?"

"I love this." I say pointing between us.

"This?" She questions.

"At least being able to have you as a friend even if it's not exactly what I want."

"I'm glad we have this to." She says grabbing her socks and shoes and standing up. She holds her hand out to me and I take it to stand up. I slide my shoes on and we turn to walk back out toward the hotels.

She starts to put her hand on the door and I know that this place is like our little bubble. This is where we could have been completely honest with each other. It is like our escape from the real world. As soon as we walk out of here we are back to our separate lives pretty much. She starts to turn the knob on the door and I can't help but to reach out and stop her. I grab her wrist and pull her back. She turns around and I drag her into me. We both hold each other tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always"

"and forever" She finishes. My eyes start to water and a single tear rolls down my cheek.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Love & Softball  
>Author: BrennaAimee<br>Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
>Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.<p>

|Santana's P.O.V|

|The Next Morning|

I wake up to the sound of Cristina V's music coming through her iHome. I look over at her bed, having to turn my body slightly, and she is slapping at the object trying to shut it up. It's 8:30 a.m and time to start our day. I close my eyes turning back the direction I was facing and reaching out for the same body I fell asleep cuddled next to. I open my eyes when I don't feel her next to me.

"Adrienne?" I question as I sit up and look around. The hotel room is so dark I can't see much. The only thing lighting the room is a night light the room has in it. I look over at Cris who is now sitting up looking at me, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I think I heard her leave like thirty minutes ago." She says starting to get up.

"Oh, ok." I say as I curl back down into the bed not ready to get up just yet.

"We have, what, four hours until we have to load the bus?" She asks as she gathers all her stuff to take a shower.

"Yeah, do you want to get in a jog sometime before we leave?"

"That's what I was thinking." She says. We hear the door creak and we both turn to look as the light creeps through the darkness of the room. We see Adrienne standing there. She walks in puts something down on her bag, grabs her book, and goes to sit in the chair by the desk on our side of the room. She flips on the lamp, sits down the food she was holding along with her book, turns to a page and starts reading.

Cris looks back and forth from me to her with an 'oh shit' look on her face. Every time Adry has been here we have eaten breakfast together. Cris swiftly gives me a nod and slides into the bathroom. I hear the door shut and I look over at Adrienne, who doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Adry?" I ask cautiously.

"Santana." She deadpans, her eyes never leaving her book.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." She says. I pull the cover back and get out of bed. I pull my hair up into a sloppy pony tail and walk over to the desk. Adrienne is still refusing to pay attention to me. She doesn't move or even shift her eyes in my direction. I turn her chair away from the desk and toward me. I kiss her forehead and bend down in front of her. I take her book away marking her page and sitting it on the desk. I pull her chair closer to me forcing her to make eye contact.

"Tell me, please?"

"How was last night?" She raises her eye brow and looks down at me. I look back up at her questioningly.

"Umm, it was fun? Why?"

"Not what I meant." She says.

"Ok, can you give me some specifics because right now I'm really confused?" She sighs and looks away fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm just. . . I don't know."

"Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where were you last night?" Her question surprises me. I figured she would have text me last night if she woke up.

"I left you a note. I figured you would have text me if you woke up. I was talking to a friend."

"You were with her weren't you?"

"Her?" I ask trying to avoid the question.

"Brittany." She says looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I was with Brittany." I pause and look away from her. I hate to see the tears in her eyes. Obviously she took this as something else and pushes me back. She walks over to her bag and bends down to it.

"Adry." I say and she looks back at me with hurt radiating from her eyes. I walk over to her and she stands up. "Come here" I say as a grab her arms and sit her down on the bed. I bend down in front of her and begin talking.

"It wasn't like that babe. We needed to talk to put everything behind us. It was closure and catching up more than anything. We haven't really talked in a long time, so it was something we needed to do."

"Why did you have to do it in the middle of the night? Why did you have to sneak off? Did you and her. . . " She lets her sentence hang.

"Babe, no, God no, I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, ok? Nothing happened between us. You don't have to worry about that. I'm with you because I want to be. I went in the middle of the night because that is when she text. I snuck off because I don't know how you would feel about it, and usually that would be a bad thing, but I knew it was the right thing to do because it was needed. I had to get that closure ok?"

"It's just. . . ok here's how it is. . . I'm intimidated by her. Everyone in your life knew and loved Brittany. Sometimes I still get funny looks from your friends and family for being with you. I feel second best to her. It's like no matter what, I'm always going to be in her shadow, and I can't lose you Santana, I just can't."

"You don't have to worry about it, you're not losing me. Brittany is my best friend."

"I know, you have made that point very clear. The first time was the first time I got jealous and you said no matter what you wouldn't stop talking to her."

"Adry, you have to understand. You don't put your best friend second to anyone do you? If your best friend needed you wouldn't you be right there for her even if it meant leaving me to get to her?" I say and she looks down at me and lets out a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"It's the same thing. I'm not going to do anything to betray your trust ok? I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Ok, now I can't go into a game with you mad at me, so do you forgive me?" I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She laughs and reaches down, pulling me up to hug me. I push her back and playfully fall on top of her pinning her against the mattress. I place little butterfly kisses all over her neck effectively tickling her and making her squeal and kick trying to make me stop. I hear the bathroom door open and then I hear Cris.

"Oh, please get a different room." She laughs. I laugh but keep Adry pinned.

"So the answer is?"

"Of course I forgive you. Just tell me next time up front please?"

"Ok, I promise." I lean in and kiss her. She slaps my backside and I roll off of her.

"Now, get up and go get ready to eat and do whatever work out you two are going to do before your game. I have to leave in the morning and as much as I want to take you home with me, I'd rather you win like you want to."

"Oh, I'll be glad to go home with you." I wink and get up to change my clothes.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

It's the top of the last inning and we are down by two. Only one out and they have the bases loaded. I look at Dened, my pitcher, and she gives me a worried look. I bend down. The batter steps into the batter's box, hand up to the umpire. She kicks her shoes into the dirt digging her own place. She sits her bat across the plate tapping it twice and leveling it to show her sweet spot. She puts her hand down to grip her bat and settles down in her stance.

Dened looks at me and I give her a sign. She nods in understanding and positions the ball in her glove. I can tell she is setting her grip. She reaches forward with her hand in the glove and slams it down on her left leg. She winds her arm around and releases at her hip timing it perfectly. The ball goes straight down the middle and the batter takes a cut at it. She goes right over it. The clap of thunder fills my ears as I feel the pressure of the ball against my palm and I close my glove around the ball.

"Strike!" The umpire yells as he takes a step back and clicks his indicator. I throw the ball back to Dened with out standing up. The umpire steps back behind me and waits for the batter to get ready. She resumes her stance and the umpire leans back over my shoulder. Dened winds up again changing up her grip slightly to throw the ball slightly outside, trying to make the batter reach. The batter started to cut, but stopped the bat before it got to the half way point.

We resumed our positions again and Dened winds up, sending the ball flying slightly above the batter sweet spot. I hear the tink of the metal against the ball.

'Yes she tipped it' Is all I registered. The ball goes slightly above where it would have went into my glove, but I put my hand into my glove over the ball so when it hits the top of my catchers glove it stays.

"Yourrrr out!" The umpire yelled after he checked to make sure I had it.

I looked over to see who was on deck and it was this teams best batter. Almost ever time she has batted she has hit a home run. I recheck the bases, fully loaded. I know that if the bases weren't loaded Dened could have walked her, but this wasn't the time for that. The batter starts to come to the plate and I look back to the umpire and ask him for a minute. I motioned for Dened to meet me in the middle.

I took my helmet off and supported it under my arm. Dened looks at me and back at the batter.

"What are we going to do about her?" She asks.

"Ok, every time I have seen her play she always watches the first pitch and judges speed and accuracy. So, throw one hard as you can and straight down the middle. After that I can signal you what I think. You trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really" I laugh and head toward the plate. The umpire dusts off the plate and gives me a nod. I put my helmet back on and the batter steps into the box. The does her routine to get ready and takes her stance. Dened makes eye contact with me and nods. She starts her wind up slowly, but when she starts to swing her arm she goes full throttle and send the ball flying into my glove.

"Striiiike!" The umpire yells again. I watched the batter as Dened was pitching and I knew she was counting to make her swing. I knew she would go a number behind that though. I signal for Dened to give me a curve right on the inside edge of the plate. I have studied this batter and she doesn't do well with those. Dened winds up and releases giving me exactly what I want. She starts to cut, but doesn't take it.

"Strike two"

I signal for Dened to give me a rise outside. I wanted to see if she would reach for it, but considering she has two strikes its an unlikely circumstance. She, of course, doesn't take the bait. She kicks some dirt around and redigs her places into the dirt. She means business now. I get Dened to throw me two more balls back to back. I can tell from her reactions that she likes to hit lower.

"Full up!" The umpire yells and the batter and I both know what's coming next. Anyone in their right mind would throw a strike because we can't afford to walk her. I signal for Dened and she looks at me smiling. I called her favorite pitch. I tell her to send me a change up and dropball combo. She winds up full force and right before the pitches she resists sending the ball slowly down the zone. It is at the perfect level until its gets almost to the front of the plate and out of no where drops. The batter swings with all her might, like I knew she would, and barely goes over the top of the ball.

"Striiiiike three, yourrrr out!"

I see the girl look up with defeat in her eyes. I don't think she had been struck out this whole competition, but we did it. I look over toward the stands and see Santana sitting on the small steel bleachers. She looks like she just got done playing. Adrienne was sitting right beside her holding her hand. I smiled and waved and received the friendly gestures back. I head into the dug out to get out of my gear and get ready to bat. I'm fifth this go around.

"Ok girls, huddle up." Coach Parker says to us and we all gather around. Dened helps me get out of my equipment as we listen. "Chaney, Bonet, Alvarez, Hopper, Robbins, and Cain you the first six. Be ready we are going to make this happen. We are only down by two so we can do this. We just have to be smart about it. Chaney, I want you to feel her out never reach for the ball take what you can get. If at all possible all of you avoid pop ups. We don't need outs on the fly. Drive in and stay smart. Now get ready." We break and go into the dug out. AC reaches into her softball bag and pulls out her gloves. She puts them on, sticks the velcro, squeezes her hands a couple of times, and reaches for her bat. She grabs two of the team bats and sits them out by the fence for the people on deck.

She picks up her bat and one of the bats on deck and starts swinging them at the same time, trying to increase her swinging speed. Every time she swings she hits her arm and after she does this a few times she starts developing a steady rhythm with the sound. It's soothing in a way. After a few practice pitches from the pitcher the game resumes. I look over and see Santana studying the pitcher intently, following her wind up, checking her release point, and her speed. I was wondering how long she had been watching the game since her focus on the pitcher intensified when AC stepped up to bat. She kicks her left cleat into the dirt after she stabilizes her right, feet a little more than shoulder length apart with a little more weight on her right foot. She bends at the knees keeping everything else straight and her shoulders squared. AC is one of our strongest batters. I really expect the pitcher to walk her. The first two pitches she throws are balls on the outside, she really wanted AC to reach for it, but she is better than that. Then she does it. I see her wind up and fire a perfect strike down the middle. I see AC lean back, pick up her foot slightly, drive in and swing as hard as she can. She sends the ball flying right to the top of the fence. We all expect it to go over, but it hits the very top and bounces back on the field.

AC didn't even take the time to look at the ball. As soon as she connected she ran full force toward first. Our first base coach was already pointing her toward second. She gunned it as fast as she could getting to second. The outfielder had picked up the ball and slung it to the cut off man. The cut off man missed the catch and all AC had to see was it go past the ball for her to take off. The ball rolled quickly past the pitcher and to the hind catcher. The hind catcher fired it to the third baseman. As soon as she caught it she sweept her glove with the ball in it in front of the base at the same time AC was sliding right foot first into the base. My breath catches and I hold it waiting for the umpire's call.

"SAFE!" He yells and we jump up and down cheering. If we can get her home then we will only be down by one.

Bonet gets up to bat and gets a base hit and Alvarez gets walked. Hopper is up and I'm on deck I look over at Santana and she gets up telling Adrienne to hold on. I turn and look back at the game Brenda hits a base shot it rolls slowly to the short stop and Brenda was already close to first so the short stop tossed it to the second baseman and got Alvarez out. AC got home safely so we are now only one run down. I look over and see Santana with her fingers looped through the fence right next to me.

I walk up to her and she gives me that smile that melts me. I turn back to look at the umpire and he looks at me.

"What's up San?"

"You know the pitch I always threw that was in your sweet spot? She throws it on the second or third pitch every time. Stand a little closer to the plate and choke down on the bat because she is pitching a little slower than I would. You can still hit that pitch can't you. I mean I know you don't have me so it's probably hard." She laughs and it makes me feel like old times.

"Definitely." I say and go quickly to get ready for the pitch.

I swipe my foot across and bring dirt in to fill in the other peoples cleat spots. I prefer to have it level. I squat down and assume my batting stance. The pitcher sends a strike a chest level and I squat down a little further decreasing my strike zone.

"Ball!" The umpire yells and clicks his indicator.

I resume my stance and choke down on the bat like Santana told me. I scoot a little closer to the plate and I see the pitcher start her wind up. I see her release and I can tell it's coming for my sweet spot just as Santana said. I drive with my left foot into the swing and send the ball flying. Straight out over the fence dead center. I take off running and round the bases. My whole team is around home plate waiting on me when I come in. Grabbing me and jumping around. They tap my helmet as I walk through them. I see Santana standing by the fence still with her fingers looped though just as she was before. It reminds me of the many times she watched me back from the dug out. I couldn't have done this with out her direction. I walk through the whole crowd of my team and throw off my helmet as I run out the fence toward Santana. I run and she turns toward me I jump up hugging her tightly and wrapping my legs around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell in her ear as I hug her. It so much like old times I kiss her cheek out of habit, but with the moving I barely clip the edge of her mouth, but she doesn't seem to react. I get down and go back into the dug out with all my other teammates. We finish out the game getting another run before the other two outs were earned. We packed up all our stuff and I walked out of the dug out after the meeting with our team and coach. I look up and see Santana sitting on the end of the bleachers with Adrienne right beside her looking off. Santana sees me, stands up, and says congratulations practically in a whisper. I walk over and give her a hug holding tightly. I look over at Adrienne and she stands up.

"Great hit" She smiles and opens her arms. I lean in and hug her as well. I look over her shoulder and see my beautiful girlfriend leaned up against the bleachers with her arms crossed staring a hole in Santana.

"Lita!" I squeal and let go of Adrienne running over to her. She hugs me loosely and I can tell she is still looking in Santana's direction. I lean back and give her a kiss.

"Come here babe. There is some one I want you to meet."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." She says sarcastically as I drag her toward Santana and Adrienne.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Love & Softball  
>Author: BrennaAimee<br>Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
>Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.<p>

|Santana's P.O.V|

I see Brittany walk past Adrienne and to the back of the bleachers telling us to hold on as she goes.

Adrienne takes a step toward me and wraps her arms around my waist hugging me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and kiss her forehead. Adrienne steps back and looks over toward Brittany. I turn and do the same. I see Brittany talking to some girl who doesn't look too pleased. I turn back to Adrienne and after a couple of minutes I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around and lock eyes with Brittany. I run my eyes downward and see her hand slightly behind her. Her fingers are interlaced with someone else's. I run my eyes up and chocolate brown meets bright green. The girl unlocks eyes with me and looks me up and down seeming to be sizing me up. She gives me a 'less than impressed' face and looks back to Brittany. 'Who does this girl think she is?' I think to myself.

"Santana, Adrienne, this is Lita, my girlfriend. Lita, this is Adrienne and Santana." She says pointing at each of us.

"Nice to meet you" Adrienne says smiling. Lita looks at her and smiles slightly

"You too" Lita replies. ". . . and you as well." She says about the time I look away from her to Brittany.

Brittany locks eyes with me and even though she seems ok I can see the worried look in her eyes. I try to see what she is thinking. I notice Lita wrap her arms around Brittany's waist in a protective stance. When she does this, Brittany looks away from me like she is doing something wrong. I now realize why she was worried. She knows that her girlfriend is jealous and doesn't know if we will get along. As much as I want to be a bitch to her after the way she looked at me I can't because this is Brittany's girlfriend and she said she makes her happy.

"So, Lita, when did you get here?" I ask trying to be civil.

"At the beginning of the game I sat two rows up higher on the bleachers than you. I saw you coach my girl here." She says tightening up her grip on Brittany.

"Yeah, I know how much this sport has always meant to her and I saw the opening for you. She just needed someone to point it out."

"You play for another team though, and from the looks of it" She says looking me up and down "you are still in the tournament. So, why are you trying to help someone on a different team?"

"Umm . . . Brittany is my best friend so I want her to succeed even if that means she gets ahead in the competition."

"You two know each other outside of here?" She says looking at Brittany.

"Yeah babe, this Santana is Santana Lopez, from back home."

My phone starts ringing in my pocket and everyone's eyes land on me. I pull the phone out of my pocket and check the screen. _Coach O_.

"Excuse me, Coach O is calling."

"Wait, let me pick it up." Brittany laughs and I hand her the phone.

"Hello. . . No, Santana isn't available right now. . . Whoa whoa Coach O calm down . . . you know you have never handled that temper of yours very well. . . Yes . . . its B . . . Yeah, I'm at the competition . . . I'll come see you sometime. . . NO Coach O. . . Adrienne is right here too." She tries to whisper. "Of course I will try to come see you sometime while we are here . . . Love you too. . . Here's Santana." She hands me the phone with a slight blush tinting her face. I have a feeling it has something to do with what she was trying to whisper.

I turn around and finish my call with Coach O. She says she wants details on the thing with Brittany and we had a team meeting tonight. She tells me that we are headed back to the hotel in fifteen minutes. I hang up the phone and walk back to Adry, Brittany, and Lita.

"The team is leaving in fifteen." I announce and turn to Adry "Can we go ahead and head to the bus?"

"Yeah, if you're ready babe."

"It was nice to meet you Lita." I reach out to shake her hand. "I'll see you later." I say looking at Brittany. She steps up and Adry gives her a hug and she turns to give me one as well. I look over her shoulder at Lita who is staring a hole in us. I tighten my grip on her before letting go watching the emotion run across Lita's face. I smirk when I get the reaction I want, pure jealousy. I know I shouldn't be like that, but if she wants to look at me like that I can play her game too. Adry grabs my hand and we head off toward the bus together.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I watch Santana leave and I turn around to face Lita. When my eyes meet hers I can tell she isn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"That is Santana." She deadpans.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Santana as in your ex Santana, she is the reason I couldn't have you in the first place and when I get here I see her coach you through the winning hit and then you practically kiss her in front of me?"

"Lita, I didn't know you were here. . . " I start before she interrupts me.

"Oh, that just makes it sound so much better." She retorts sarcastically.

"Ok, first off we aren't starting this conversation like this." I say when I see the rest of the team leaving and the coach looking at me. "We will finish this at the hotel. I have to go. See you there." I say kissing her cheek before going to get my bag and walking back with the team.

|30 Minutes Later|

I hear a knock on my room door and Catarina answers it. I look up from the place I had just taken on the bed after putting on pjs. Cat moves out of the way to let Lita walk in. She goes to grab her things and heads to the shower. Lita grabs the desk chair and pulls it over to the bed, like she doesn't even want to sit on the bed with me.

"Ok, would you like to explain now?" She finally says.

"Lita, I have nothing to explain to you. Yes Santana is my ex, but we have moved past that and she is my best friend. I have told you a million times nothing is going to get between that and you have said you understood, and what you said earlier? I did not practically kiss her in front of you. I hugged her and kissed her cheek as thanks. I kiss my friends on the cheek all the time it's nothing new, so why are you acting like this now? You have no reason to. I don't care if Santana and I do share a history, I would never do that to you. You are the person I am with and the person I want to be with. I get it, you are jealous, and at times it is cute, but with this it's not because you are taking it too far."

"B" She says leaning in to take my hand. "I'm sorry, but it is like I said before, she is the reason I couldn't have you in the first place. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and to be with you is like an opportunity of a life time. So, when I know how she used to have a grip on your heart it's hard not to get carried away. I'm sorry ok?" She says regret filling her bright green eyes.

"It's ok, but I'm going to tell you this once and I'm not going to say it again, I have friends and I'm not going to treat one friend any different because we have a history. You have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ok B, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course" I say giving her a kiss. "Oh, by the way" I say pulling back "we are going out tonight."

"Really now?" She says with a smirk on her face. "Just where are we going?"

"We are going out with Santana and Adrienne." Her face drops when I say Santana.

"Just us?"

"Well, I have to text Santana and ask her. It may turn into a group thing." I see Cat walk out of the shower. "Hey, Cat, do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, run around the hotel? No I'll pass. I've done that enough. What are we getting into?" She laughs.

"May go out with a group me, Lita, Adrienne, Santana, you and I don't know who else. I have to text Santana and ask her if its ok."

"Just let me know, I'm going to go hang out with AC, Bonet, and Alvarez." She says grabbing some stuff and heading out. I grab my phone before grabbing my clothes and heading to take a shower. Before I get in I text Santana.

'_Hey when we go out 2night do u want 2 make it a group thing? I think it will make Lita more comfortable this go around.' _I type and press send.

'_Sure I'll ask Cris 2 come and maybe a couple girls from the team Adrienne said we could go eat and go bowling if that works 4 u.' _

'_Fine by me, what time do u want to meet?'_

'_I have a team meeting around 7 so 9? We can go midnight bowling I don't have a game until 3 2morrow.'_

'_k that works see u 2night.'_ I press send and smile. I get to spend more time with Santana.

|Later that night|

|Santana's P.O.V|

We are about to get out of our team meeting and I feel someone's hand on my arm. I turn to look and its Coach O.

"What's up Coach?"

She looks around to make sure everyone had either left or was out of earshot before continuing. "So, how long have you known B was here?"

"Since the day before yesterday, we just kind of ran into each other at the park after Adrienne got here."

"So, you haven't been alone together?"

"We talked late last night."

"Alone?" She questions giving me a stern look.

"Yes Coach alone."

"Santana, I know what she means to you and honestly I believe you two belong together and fate has a weird way of bringing two people together, but don't let this affect your playing. We are so close to this, and honestly? I don't want to see that hurt on your face like I have. You have a good thing going with Adrienne right? "I nod. "Ok, don't mess it up."

"I'm not Coach O. Brittany and I are just friends. It isn't going to affect my playing. We are going to do this and I'm not going to do anything to hurt Adrienne. I love her."

"Ok kid I'm just trying to look out for you, you know you are like my own."

"I know, and thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it; now go get some rest tonight."

"Don't count on that Coach." I say and walking away quickly.

"Santana Lopez!" She yells after me and I keep walking. I have to laugh when I turn the corner and see her out the corner of my eye shaking her head.

|2 Hours Later|

We are sitting in the pizza place that we found down the road. We have a group of ten and we have pushed a couple of tables together. It is me, Adry, Brittany, Lita, Cristina V, Catarina, AC, Jessica, Desirea, and Megan. Adry and I are sitting on one end of the table and Brittany and Lita are on the other table. Everyone is talking and getting along great. My phone starts going off playing 'Strange Clouds' part of Lil Wayne's verse.

'_and tell my homies that I say it's a party, got that tech for technical difficulties. . . ' _My phone plays before I can pick it up. I check it _New Message View now or View Later. _I press view now and read a text from Puck telling me what is going on with him and Quinn. I quickly text him back and give him a little advice before sitting the phone back down and continuing the conversation I was having with Cristina V.

'_When I dream, all I see is you and me back when we were free, doing ghetto dances taking crazy chances oh baby no one else will ever love you more than me_' My phone starts playing and I look down the table at Brittany. I set that as her ringtone as soon as I got her number back. That will always be our song, so just like old times I wanted it as her ringtone. Brittany looks down the table and locks eyes with me giving her confused look. I don't think she was expecting to have a set ringtone, much less our song as the tone. I honestly don't think she even wanted me or anyone else to know she was texting me. I can't help but to smile at the shine I see in her eyes. I pick up my phone and read her message.

'_u know u look beautiful 2night – B' _

'_;) u don't look 2 bad urself'_ I send back and put my phone in my pocket, smiling like a fool.

"Who was that?" Adrienne leans in to ask me.

"Umm, it was Brittany she thinks that Cristina V and Cat have something going on." I say glancing down the table where Cris and Cat were laughing and joking.

"Oh, ok." She smiles and places her hand on my thigh.

We arrive at the bowling alley. Lita and Adrienne park beside each other and the group starts to walk in. We get to the counter and make sure we get lanes beside each other. Everyone in our car decides to play together and everyone in Lita's car plays on the other lane. We all get our shoes and go find the bowling balls that suit our preferences.

"Let's make this fun, lane vs. lane." Cristina V suggests.

"We can take you." Cat snaps back jokingly.

"Is everyone cool with that?" I ask.

"What Santana, you scared of a little competition?" Brittany says stepping up to me smirking.

"What competition?" I reply sarcastically. "Sweetie, you have never been competition for me." I say getting in her face. We both begin to laugh and step away all getting ready to bowl. We enter our names into the line up and start the game. Through the whole game everyone is getting along great, we are all talking shit and being the competitors we all are. Through the whole game I can't help but to steal glances over at Brittany and her girlfriend who are always hugging, kissing, or touching somehow. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am, even though I am sitting there doing the same thing. I know that Brittany still has some kind of feelings for me, but it just seems like all this is affecting me more. Every time I see them acting all in love it hurts, but I can't look away.

Brittany's team wins by thirty points and of course her competitive nature comes out and she is talking shit about being the winner and giving me tips on bowling. She is so cute when she is gloating. We start out next game and decide this one is just for fun.

It gets to be my turn and I go to pick up my ball. As soon as I get my grip on the ball and pick it up, I look up the see Brittany standing in front of me and smiling at me.

"Oh, Santana, could you use some of my superior wisdom?" She sarcastically says.

"You know what? I'm sure I could, do you think you could give me a few pointers on this . . . umm . . . Pierce Method . . . of bowling." I say winking at her. I slight blush creeps up on her cheek.

"I'm sure I could help you a little." She says stepping over in my lane. I walk up to where I need to stand before walking and releasing the ball. I pause looking at her standing beside me.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. You need to stand over to the right a little." I step over to where she said to please her.

"Yeah, right there." She puts her hand on her chin acting like she is studying the lane and me. "Ok, now I'm going to need you to take a couple of steps and release the ball right about here." She says putting out her arm and stopping it where she was saying. "I'm going to need for you to hit all those pins down because I am the one coaching you here." She says smirking. "Ok, get to it." She steps back.

I walk up and release the ball and only leave one pin standing. She walks back up to me and stands with her hands on her hips looking at the one pin that remained upright.

"Ok now Santana, I'm working with you here, but I'm going to need you to hit that pin down because I need you to make me look good here." She mumbles jokingly.

I step up and start to walk to the pins releasing the ball and knocking down the one pin.

"Yep, that was my coaching." She says throwing up her hands before going to bowl on her own lane. I just shake my head and walk over and sit beside Adry. Adry gets up to bowl and I pull my phone out of my pocket.

'_Oh, so that was all u?'_ I send to Brittany.

I see her pull her phone out of her pocket, read the message, and respond to it. _'yeah, u know, the Pierce Method is always a winner ;)' _

'_I definitely remember it being one hell of a method ;) but then again, maybe u r just my good luck charm.' _

She reads the message and closes it quickly as Lita walks back up to her, never responding to my text. Soon I'm up to bowl again.

"So, do you need my wisdom again, or do you think you can do it this time?" Brittany yells from where she is sitting in the other lane.

"You want to make sure I got it." I say provoking her to come.

She walks up next to me again and stands while I bowl. I bowl a strike.

"Yeah, it was an excuse for you to be over here, but I mean maybe you are my good luck charm." I mumble where only we can hear. We continue to bowl and I look around and see that AC and Catarina are gone. I finally spot them in the arcade and see that other people are bowling for them.

Soon Catarina comes back and starts bowling for herself. Eventually Cristina comes back and we continue to play. People are starting to be back and forth and I get focused on the game. After a little while, I look around and see that Brittany is nowhere in sight. I figure she just went to the bathroom or something because I don't see her at the concessions or in the arcade. When I look around five minutes later and she still isn't around, I pull out my phone and text her. When I don't get a text within two minutes I decide to go look for her.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back."

"Ok" Adrienne says giving me a kiss and getting off my lap.

I walk to the bathroom and call for Brittany, when I get no answer I go and make sure she isn't in the arcade. I don't see her in there so I look back and make sure no one is paying attention to me before I walk outside. I look from side to side and don't see her anywhere. I walk to our cars and she isn't in there. I look to one of the ends of the building and see a form sitting up against the edge of the wall on the other side. I slowly make my way in that direction. As I get closer, I can tell it is her. She is staring off into the distance, not paying attention to her surroundings, much less me walking up to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say before sitting on the other side of her.

She still just stares out not really wanting to acknowledge my presence, but I see her look in my direction out the corner of her eye.

"Come on, Brittany, talk to me."

"It's nothing Santana. I'm just not feeling well."

"Brittany, that's not true and you know it. I know you well enough to know how you look when you are sick, or don't feel well, and what I see right now is that focused look you have when you have something on your mind. You need someone to talk to, why not take advantage of the fact that your best friend is right here with you?"

"What if it is about my best friend?" She says closing her eyes and looking down.

"Then your best friend will probably understand whatever you need to talk about." I say putting my arm around her and pulling her to lean into me.

"I don't know what to do. I know we are going our separate ways for the right reasons, but it is still hard. We were bowling and you called me your good luck charm. We were eating and I text you to I hear our song play. You helped me through the game like old times and I ran to you. I went to kiss your cheek and almost kissed your lips, and since that moment that's all I can think about. I almost finally did what I've wanted to do ever since I saw you again. I want it, but an accident is the only way it would happen because of who we are. I'll never apologize for being who I am and I wouldn't love you if you were any other way. I see you in there with Adrienne and I can't help but wish it was me. All of this is just reminding me of what we use to have, and is making me miss it more and more."

"Brittany . . . believe me, I know exactly what you mean. All night all I have been able to do is steal looks over at you and Lita and I get jealous. I have been talking myself down every time because I don't have the right to be that way, because you are not mine. This is hurting the both of us, but the only way to fix it is to push ourselves past it. We can't sit out here and avoid it because it won't help and I'm pretty sure they will notice shortly."

"Thank you" She says.

"Just know you aren't going through it alone, I'm not sure if that helps, but it is true."

She smiles at me, kisses my forehead and stands up.

"Are you coming?" She says turning around.

"I'll be there in a few." I smile and let her walk off. I sit outside for a few more minutes. I pull out my phone and text Adrienne to tell her I went to the car for a second and I would be in a minute. I try to process everything for myself before getting up and going into the bowling alley to face my pain.

|1 Year Later|

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Lita runs into the apartment two hours early from work and looks completely shaken up.

"Babe, what's wrong." I say from where I am sitting on the couch reading a book. She ignores me and picks up her pace walking into the bedroom quickly. I place my bookmark on the page I was reading and head into the bedroom. I was hoping today would be an easy day, I didn't have work nor did I have softball practice. I open the bedroom door and see a suit case on the bed and Lita throwing items in there.

"What . . . what is going on?" She still is oblivious to my presence and I listen to her mumbling. I can tell she is rattling off what sounds like a list. She is going back and forth from the dresser to the closet grabbing things and throwing them to the bed.

"Lita" I say trying to get her attention and it doesn't work. I go to stand beside the path she is pacing and watch her for a second. When she still doesn't acknowledge my presence I reach out and grab her.

"B stop, just stop. I don't have time. I have to go."

"You have to go where?"

"My mom . . . they called me at work . . . She . . . something happened . . . no one is there . . . no one except Zay . . . and he . . . he is too young . . . I . . . I got to go." She says shaking and trying to keep gathering items.

"Lita stop." I say wrapping my arms around her and forcing her to stop moving. Up until now she was doing a pretty decent job at not crying, but as soon as I got a good grip on her she let it go. She starting shaking sobs rattling through her body and I know the only time she cries like this is when she is scared.

"Calm down babe" I say as I pull her to sit down on the bed. She leans into me and I run my hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. "Breathe and tell me what happened."

"They . . . they called me at work . . . there was a wreck . . . Zay is the only person there . . . He is . . . nothing happened to him. Mom. . . . Mom is in the ICU. They don't know if she is going to make . . ." She tries to say and then shakes her head.

"Shhh, shhh calm down. Everything is going to be ok. You need to go get Zay. You can bring him to stay with us or you can stay at your mom's place until everything has calmed down. She is going to be fine ok? We can handle this. We have a practice tomorrow. I will tell coach what happened and if you stay I will come right after practice ok? Lay here for a minute and try to calm down. You can't drive like this. I'll finish packing for you." I say as I lay her down on the bed and rub my hand over her hair and kissing her forehead.

I get up and finish her packing hoping that Momma J is going to be ok. She really is a sweetheart and doesn't deserve anything like this to happen to her. I start getting worried and I just have to look over at the bed to my now broken girlfriend and know that I have to stay strong for her, so she can be strong for her little brother Zay.

Soon, after I decide she is ok enough to drive, I am sending her off to the hospital and telling her to call me when she gets there. I expect the call within three hours since we live about two and a half hours from home.

|The next day|

As soon as I finish practice I head to the locker rooms on campus to take a shower. I already have my bags packed and in the car ready to drive to Lita. I haven't heard much from her besides her telling me she arrived safely and a text saying she was staying there for a while.

I get out of the shower and talk to a couple of my teammates for a few minutes and rush out to the car. I get on the road and I arrive within two hours. I might have a bit of a lead foot. I pull up at her house even though I know she isn't there. I walk up on the porch and find the spare key and go place my bags in her old room. I run back downstairs and text her that I will be at the hospital shortly.

About twenty minutes later I'm pulling up to the hospital. I get out of the car and go inside trying to find the intensive care unit. After I ask one of the security guards and he points me in the right direction, I find it with little trouble. I see Lita and Zay sitting in the waiting room for visiting hours. Zay sees me before Lita and starts running toward me. Lita looks up to scold him, but sees me and stops. I pick Zay up and hold him tightly to me. I carry him and go sit beside Lita. She looks at me and with just one look I can tell her condition hasn't gotten any better.

I open my arm and wrap it around her pulling her close. She lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. My guess is she didn't get any sleep last night, nor did she close her eyes.

Ten minutes later, I see a doctor come into the waiting room. He looks around and his eyes land on us. I can tell the Zay and Lita are already fast asleep on me. The doctor approaches slowly.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you family?"

"I'm with her." I say tilting my head to where Lita was sleep on me.

"Can we wake her, it is kind of important." I nod and gently shift Zay to where he is laying square on my chest. I turn a little and try to slowly coax Lita awake.

"Babe, wake up. . . Lita, the doctor is here." I see her eyes gently flutter open and she sits up slowly recognizing the doctor in front of us.

"Ms Walker, can I have a word with you please?" Lita looks over at me concern filling her bright green eyes.

"Go, I got Zay." I say leaning over to kiss her forehead. The doctor nods to me and leads her out of the room.

Within ten minutes Lita comes back in, eyes blood shot. She sits down beside me and lays her head back on my shoulder, rubbing Zay's head.

"What did he say?" I ask cautiously.

"She may not make it through the night. We need to be prepared. Brittany can you do me a favor?"

"Anything babe"

"Can you take Zay home tonight? Only one person can be in the room with her and I want, no, I need to be by her side. Please?"

"Of course, I'll go by my parent's house first and then I'll take him home."

"What. . . What are we going to do? We don't have any family. Zay is going to be my responsibility. A five year old little boy and I have school and work. Zay has to be in school too, and I . . . I just don't know."

"Lita, babe, stop. You have family because you have me. We can figure this out together ok? Don't worry; you will be fine no matter what. We will be fine. Zay has you and he has me too. Do you want us to leave soon so you can go back there?"

"Can you stay until the next visitation so Zay can say . . . bye? Just in case."

"Of course, I don't like the thought of leaving you right now anyways." I say and wrap one of my arms around her pulling her closely.

|3 and a Half Hours Later|

"Hey buddy, we are going to go see my mommy and daddy ok?" I say pulling out of the hospital turning around to look at the little boy buckled into the back seat.

"B, can we go to my house first? I want Buster and a lunchable."

"Of course little man, we can't be without Buster can we?" I say referring to the child's favorite stuffed animal. He hated to have it because he got teased at school with it last year, but when he gets scared or worried he doesn't care who sees him with it. Buster is his protection.

We pull up to his house and he waits on me before running to the door.

"Ok, go upstairs to your room and get Buster. I'll get you a luchable. Do you want to eat it here or on the go?"

"Have you ate yet?"

"Nope." I say looking down at the little boy, whose big brown eyes melt my heart every time I look at them.

"Ok" he says thinking. "Can we eat here?"

"Sure thing" I say rubbing his hair and unlocking the door. He takes off up the stairs to his room and I walk to the kitchen. I pull out my cell phone and call my mom letting her know Zay and I will be there when we are done eating. I look up in the freezer and find a small microwavable pizza for me. I fix the pizza and call for Zay. When I get no response I call again. He still doesn't answer me. I run up the stairs and look for him. I open the door to his room, but I don't see him anywhere.

I start yelling his name. I check all the rooms upstairs and look to see if any of the windows are open. I go downstairs and go to his mom's room, but he isn't in there either. I start to panic. I recheck all of the rooms downstairs and run up the stairs to check again. I go back and his room and look under the bed. I don't know what to do. Finally I pull back the sliding door on his closet and look down. Nothing but shoes and toys were on the ground. I pull back his clothes and in the far back corner curled up in a ball was Zay, crying his eyes out.

"Zay baby" I say pulling him out of the closet and picking him up. "Come here . . . come here . . . shhh . . . talk to me baby . . . what is it?"

"Mommy . . . I'm not going to get to see mommy anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know it B . . . What am I going to do? Who am I going to live with? Am I just going to get thrown away?" He asks looking at me with tears still filling his eyes.

"Awe, no Zay." I can't help but to giggle at that last bit. "No one is going to throw you away. We love you. You will stay with your sister and me. I won't let anything happen to you ok? I got you baby boy, I got you." I say as I hold him tightly to me. He finishes crying and looks up at me with sleepy boy eyes.

"You sure you don't want to just take the lunchable with us? You can take a nap in my room when we get there, how about that?" He nods his head and I hold him on my hip. I grab Buster and carry him down the stairs. I grab one of his lunchables, put my pizza in the refrigerator, and head out the door. By the time I make it to the car Zay had already fallen asleep on my shoulder. It's a good thing he is small for his age or I wouldn't be able to do this as easily. I put him into the seat, strap him in, and head to my parents house.

When we arrive my mom opens the door for me and I head straight to my room to lie him down in the bed. I put Buster beside him and cover him with one of my throw blankets. I place a kiss on his forehead and head downstairs. I look at the couch where my parents are sitting cuddled up. As soon as their eyes meet mine they separate a bit and motion for me to sit in between them. I happily oblige just wanting someone to hold me. I didn't have to be the strong one with my parents; they would be that for me.

"Ok, tell us what is going on." My mom says as I lay my head on her shoulder. I begin to explain to them everything that is going on and how really all I'm doing is waiting on that phone call from Lita telling me that she is coming to the house because it was over. My parents sit and hold me for a while letting me cry to them.

"What are you going to do?" My dad asks breaking the silence that had formed.

"I don't know what to do. I love Lita and I am going to be here for her because she is my girlfriend and that is what I want to do. I want to be there for her and help her in any way possible. I want to be the one that is by her side through it all. I love Zay to death; that kid is amazing, but I'm just a kid myself. What if I don't have enough money to take care of all of us? I mean we do live together."

"Calm down baby girl." My dad says squeezing my hand. "Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Lita?"

"Yeah, I think I can." I admit.

"Do you want her and that beautiful little boy up there to be a part of your family?"

"Yes."

"Then it is simple, do what you can. Stay focused on school and softball. Work, but don't over work because you are worried about bills. If this is what you want to do, your mother and I will be behind you every step of the way, financially and otherwise. This is a huge responsibility Brittany and I don't want you to take it lightly. You have the wellbeing of a child in your hands. That is the most precious gift in the world. Make sure that you do what you can to instill values into that little boy the way his mother would want him to be raised. Always be there for him because this that he is about to go through is going to be rough."

"Yes sir" I say closing my eyes and trying not to worry. "Thank you." I say and both of my parents lean in to kiss each side of my head. I smile a genuine smile and thank God that I have my family as my support.

I feel my phone vibrate it's a text. I unlock my phone and read the screen. _One new message from Santana =) View now or View later._ I immediately press view now.

'_Hey I haven't really gotten to talk to u this week. Is everything ok? I miss u. Hope 2 hear from u soon. –Santana&Adry' _

'_Can I call u I need u' _I quickly reply. I feel my phone vibrate before I even get a chance to sit it down.

'_Always –Santana&Adry' _

I stand up and walk outside sitting on the porch. I dial Santana's number quickly. I need her opinion. I talk to her for two hours and she pretty much said the same thing as my dad. She was really supportive and said she would be here for me anytime. I love having her to fall back on. I miss being around her because she can always make me feel better. It is the fact I know she is there and she means it, and that I know I can be vulnerable with her that makes me love her so much.

The next morning, lying in Lita's bed with Zay curled up against my back, I get the dreaded phone call from my girlfriend. The next week was completely hell dealing with funeral arrangements and the house, and moving her and Zay in completely. Then the next months that followed were hard. Lita sank into a depression and couldn't do anything she started suffering in school and on the softball field. All she wanted to do was be with Zay and I couldn't blame her. She now had a fear of losing him. She would go to work, but only when I would be home with him and we didn't have to take him to a daycare. Since she was good friends with the management she was lucky enough to be able to keep her job because he understood, she switched to the night shift so it was more likely for me to be home with Zay.

Six months later and she is finally getting better and mostly back to normal. Everything has been stressful, but I'm dealing. Lately I have been getting by with help from Santana to be honest. We skype every other night when Lita is at work and Zay is in bed because it is the only time I really have free. She helps me deal with everything and we joke. She helps me lighten my mood. Every once in a while we do get a little flirty, but that's it. It's just a slight flirt. We don't cross the line, and if we do we back ourselves up and stop quickly. We try not to talk about the past, but it slips. We still love each other, but we don't let the discussion get to deep because it hurts too badly.

I'm on Skype with Santana and I hear a car door shut outside.

"Hey, hold on a minute I hear someone outside." I say sitting my laptop on the table by the bed. I go and look out the apartment window and see that it's Lita. "Hey Santana, Lita is home." I say.

"Did she not have to work tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know what's going on. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok Good Night Brittany." She says and blows me a kiss. I do the same and end the call. Within a minute Lita is unlocking the front door. I walk out into the living room. "Hey babe, what are you doing home?"

"Boss sent me home because I'm sick." She says. "Wait, what are you doing up at 3:30 am."

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep and I was on the computer." I say walking behind her into the bedroom. I lay on the bed and she changes into her pjs.

"You were on the computer?" She asks looking over to where it was sitting on the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"You are still signed in on skype." She deadpans.

"I'm always signed into Skype when I get on." I say looking at her confused.

"You were talking to Santana again weren't you?" She asks and thankfully my back was to her because my eyes got huge. She knows I talk to Santana every once in a while, but not as much as I do. I really don't think it's that big of a deal, so I decide to just tell her.

"Yeah, I was talking to her." I say sitting down on the bed.

She lies down on the bed and gets comfortable. I turn and shut the computer off and start to cuddle with her. As soon as I put my arm around her she moves to tell me she doesn't want it there. I try to turn her toward me with my arm, but she shakes me off.

"Lita" I say and she tried to ignore me. "Lita, look at me."

"What Brittany?" She says harshly.

"What is wrong with you?" I say sitting up in bed bending my knee to rest my arm on it.

"I'm sick Brittany, we have been through this."

"No, it is not the fact that you are sick." I huff resting my head in my hand frustrated.

"You know what?" She sits up.

"What?" I ask calmly.

"You are right. I'm tired of this Brittany."

"Tired of what Lita?" I say letting my frustration show this time.

"Tired of you and her. You think I don't know that you talk as much as you do? No, I see that you never sign out of Skype. Skype is on my phone, so I know when you sign out and go to bed. You know physically cheating isn't the only way to cheat Brittany and I'm tired of it happening and me letting it go."

"Lita, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Santana, you are cheating on me. You run to her with everything. Hell you might as well be in a relationship with her. You talk to her all the time."

"Lita, that is not fair and you know it. She is my best . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, best friend I know, but I can't do this anymore. Brittany you have to pick: Me or Santana."

"Lita, do not make me do that." I yell.

"I don't want to make you do that, but I have to. I told you I'm tired of it. I love you and I don't want you here if your heart isn't in it."

"Lita, you and Zay are my life. I love the little family we have even if it's stressful, at times, or not ideal. I don't want to lose you, or him, but I don't want to lose my friends either."

"I'm not asking you to get rid of your friends, but the thing you have with Santana isn't the same. I'm not asking you to cut her out of your life for good, but damn. Hell, you love her more than you love me. I'm not trying to play second to another bitch."

"Fine, ok, I won't talk to her as much. Can we just drop it?" I'm on fire now. She just called Santana out of her name and all I want to do is cuss, fight, and scream, but I know that isn't what I need to do. I know I will say something I might regret if I keep on. At the moment all I want to do is tell her to get the hell out of my apartment, but I won't do that to Zay and I don't want to lose her for good. So, I decide to just go with it for a while, maybe Santana will understand and forgive me. It kills me how Santana is the one that has kept Lita and me together for this long. As bad as my temper is I have wanted out so many times when we were fighting, but Santana calmed me down and made me realize. It's funny how the person that has helped out so much is the one person she wants to force out of my life.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Love & Softball  
>Author: BrennaAimee<br>Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
>Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.<p>

A/N: Iight so yall get another one because.. well I just have to get this out there. I find it HILARIOUS (and I did the same thing last time I published this story) that I'm losing readers because the things going on in this "can't happen" and how this is "unrealistic", because it happened. All this struggle part? Is from my personal life. The only part of this story that isn't real is the softball stuff and the ending. The struggle is my real life. So, I always love hearing that I'm unreal. I love being a fake person lol If anyone needs proof feel free to ask my friends or ask the person that this is about, I'll be happy to hook yall up. Now I appologize for my rant, but the personal attacks in my inbox? Real fuckin grown.

A/N: This chapter is emotionally draining for me, even to just read over, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and feel free to review. =)

Chapter 45

|Santana's P.O.V|

|2 Weeks Later|

"No Puck, I still haven't talked to her." I say into my cell as I start getting the ingredients together for dinner. "It's starting to worry me, ok, well it has already been worrying me, but it's getting worse."

"Well, have you tried to text her San?"

"Yeah I text her a couple of nights ago, but she didn't text me back. What if I made her mad or something?"

"San, did you do anything different that could have made her mad?"

"Well no, but. . . " I get in before he cuts me off.

"And when you do something doesn't she usually tell you that you did something?"

"Well, yeah, here lately she has, but . . . "

"But nothing, stop worrying. She told you she was getting a new job right? Maybe she had to get a different shift. Did Lita know she was talking to you?"

"I mean she said she did, but she always talked to me while she was at work, because she didn't mind, she just didn't like seeing it, I guess?" I questioned thinking about it as I said it. Realization finally hitting me.

"Now what does that sound like to you?"

"She didn't know . . ."

"Ok then just let it die down, does Adrienne know that you were talking like you were?"

"She knew we were talking, but not how much. She never asked. I don't think she wanted to push the subject, because I told her that I wouldn't ever let my best friend go."

"Look, let's go out and get your mind off of it. Let's go out. Sigma's are throwing a party tonight. You, me and Quinn, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, I'll call a few people and ask the roommate if she wants to go."

"Ok, we'll come to you. See you tonight." Puck says and I click the end button.

I get on the phone and start asking people if they want to go. I finish making dinner and give some to my roommate before sitting down to eat mine.

"Hey Miranda, isn't your boyfriend a sigma?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I ask as I look up to see some surgery on my tv.

"Lopez you know I don't have time for that silly mess. We have midterms next week. I'm going to be studying."

"How does he put up with you? Sigma's are partiers." I joke from the other side of the couch. I see her look on the table beside her and send a glare at me from the corner of her eye. In one quick move she had gotten a pencil and threw it at me.

"Hey! You could have poked my eye out!" I laugh and throw a pillow off of the couch at her.

"Nursing. Quickest way to get me a patient, so much better than studying." She laughs.

"Come on Miranda, study tomorrow and go to the party tonight."

"No, my sigma isn't going to be at that party. He is going to help me study." She says staring at the tv with a small smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm getting out of the apartment tonight then." I say taking our plates to the kitchen. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, starting a load. I go to my room and get my stuff ready to take a shower.

I get out of the shower and walk toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I bypass the living room and head straight for the refrigerator. I grab the bottle and shut the door.

"Oh my God." I exclaim grabbing the towel wrapped around me to secure it.

"Shit, I . . . umm . . . sorry." Eli says eyes growing wide staring at me and turning around to face the other direction. Miranda glares at me, squints her eyes and stares me down.

"Move it to your room. People are coming over." I say to her and continue walking to my room. I shut and lock the door behind me. I turn my phone volume on high instead of vibrate like it usually is. I turn on my iHome and start dancing around while looking for some clothes. Eventually I pull out a black silky top, a pair of dark jeans, and some black heels and lay them on my bed. I go over to my dresser, where I have my blow dryer plugged up and start brushing out my hair. I hear my phone ringing, so I walk over to where it is and pick it up.

"Well if it isn't my Angel."

"Hey." Adry says laughing into the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, laying here thinking."

"What are you thinking about?'

"You" She answers simply, no emotion in her voice.

"Why aren't you doing anything besides that? It's not a very fun thing to do." I tease her trying to see what her mood is.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to the movies tonight." She says. "I'm already ready though. So, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to this party tonight, are you still coming tomorrow?"

"Of course" She says and it becomes silent and I hear a beep "Hey, Sam is calling me, she is probably on the way."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too; I'll text you when I leave in the afternoon."

"Ok, bye" I say and hear the click on the other end. I don't know what, but something isn't right with her.

I put my phone down and start styling my hair. Not two minutes later I hear Puck's text tone on my phone going off. I look at my phone. '_One new message View now or View later' _I hit view now.

'_Me and Q are outside, why is your apartment door locked?' _I read and immediately start laughing. Puck is so use to being able to just walk into the apartment. I throw on my jeans and walk to the front door to unlock it. As soon as I unlock it I turn to walk back to my room. Quinn and Puck follow closely.

"Damn San, are you boycotting clothes?" Puck says jokingly.

"Fuck you Puck" I say ignoring him. I hear him grunt and turn around to see him holding his chest where Quinn had obviously hit him. I giggle and pick up the shirt off my bed putting it over a chair. I walk back over to the dresser and pick up my make up bag picking out what I want. I start doing my makeup.

"San, have you talked to Adry?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, she is coming down here tomorrow."

"That's good, how long has it been since you have seen each other, since I didn't get to see her when you did?"

"About a month"

"How is she dealing with that?" Puck chips in.

"It seems like she's fine with it. She did sound a little weird on the phone a few minutes ago though."

"I'm sure she was just tired or something. Hurry up I'm ready to party." He whines.

"Puck let her finish getting ready." Quinn says glaring at him. He leans over and kisses her. I love that my best friends are together, and so happy. I finish the last of my make up with a little gloss and work very carefully to get my shirt on. I go over to my jewelry box and pull out the gold bracelet and earrings that Brittany gave me when we were together for our five month anniversary. They have black stones and a few diamonds. They are gorgeous. I never wear gold, I'm more of a silver person, but something about this I loved, it could possibly have to do with who gave it to me. After I add the pieces I turn around to ask my friends how it looks. Puck immediately notices my bracelet and his eyes travel up to the earrings.

"San" Is all he can say for a minute. "You . . . look great."

"I always knew you cleaned up nicely, but wow. Where did you get the jewelry? It's beautiful."

"I've had it for a while." I say turning away.

"Hmm . . . never seen it." Quinn states. I turn away and start to walk to the door of my room.

"Come on let's wait for the others out here. Can you grab my phone?" I ask. Puck picks up my phone and tosses it to me as him and Quinn get off the bed. Soon our other friends arrive and we head off to the party.

|4 Hours Later|

As I'm dancing with Quinn in the middle of the Frat house, I feel my phone vibrate. I pull out my phone and see one missed call and a new voicemail. I check my missed call and it's from Adrienne. I pull Quinn close and tell her I'm going to go outside for a minute. I walk outside and head back by the tree line. When I'm finally far enough away from everyone I pull out my cell dialing my voicemail. I enter my voicemail password and soon I'm getting my voicemail.

'_Santana, baby, it's me.' _She says and she sounds monotone, this just keeps getting weird. _'Baby I . . . I need you to call me back when you get this please.' _She sounds like she's crying and that really hurts me to hear. I immediately go to my contact list, where I put her on top, and press call. Within the first ring she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She questions, I don't think she even looked at her caller id.

"Hey babe"

"Hey . . ." She says with her voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" I say immediately jumping to protective.

"I'm coming tonight." She says where I can barely understand it.

"You're doing what tonight?"

"I'm coming there."

"Adrienne, no. That is a four hour drive and it's late."

"I don't care Santana. I need to come. I'm already on my way."

"How far are you?"

"I left thirty minutes ago."

"Adrienne, be careful. Please, I need you safe."

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you when I get there, Santana."

"Ok, I love you."

"You too, bye." She says and before I can even say anything I hear the click on the other end. I go running back into the frat house.

"Puck" I yell.

"Over here Lopez!" He yells back.

"Puck" I say grabbing onto his arm.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He says taking a drink of his beer.

"Something is wrong with Adrienne, she is crying and saying she is on her way."

"Does she know it's the middle of the night and she doesn't need to be driving?"

"I tried to explain that to her, but of course she won't listen. She left like thirty minutes ago."

"Ok, Lopez, calm down. Quinn will drive us, because she didn't drink tonight did she?"

"No, she didn't."

"Ok, have a drink, and calm down. We will leave in like thirty."

"Thanks Puck"

|4 Hours and 30 Minutes Later|

I've moved from pacing in the bedroom to pacing in the living room. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I'm clutching my phone. I called her an hour ago when she was supposed to be here. It rang a few times, but went to her voicemail. I tried again, but it went straight to voicemail. I've been trying every ten minutes ever since, but she has her phone turned off. I hear a noise and turn around, it's Miranda coming out of her room.

"Santana, what are you doing up?"

"Adrienne called when I was at the party and she was on her way."

"Why the hell . . .?"

"I don't know."

I hear the apartment door open and turn around to see Adrienne walk in. I run over to her and hug her tightly.

"You had me so damn worried. Why was your phone off? I . . . I'm so happy your ok." I hold on to her for a few minutes and realize she isn't really hugging back and I feel something wet on my neck. She is crying again.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Santana . . ." Is all she can say before she breaks down again.

I grab her hand and pull her to my room, shutting the door behind me. As I close the door I see Miranda give me a worried look and with my eyes I tell her we will talk about it later. I shut the door and wait to turn around. I inhale deeply and then pivot on my heel slowly. The next image I am confronted with hurts.

Adrienne is sitting on the side of my bed with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She looks completely broken. I just want to make it go away. I walk over to her and sit on the bed beside her.

"Babe what is it?" I ask putting one hand on her back and one hand on one of her arms trying to pull her to me. She flinches when I touch her and moves away from me. "Babe?"

"Santana, no, just don't touch me right now." She says her voice breaking. I move back and put my hands in my lap, trying not to look at her, but it's hard to do.

"I need you to talk to me Adry. Did something happen with your family or your friends?"

"No"

"Ok, well I'm going to need you to tell me something. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Soon you won't care."

"Adrienne, what is that supposed to mean."

"Santana, I fucked up."

"Ok . . . what are you trying to say, because just from that, I do not like this conversation already." I say with my nerves starting to flare up.

"You're not going to like the rest of it either." She says looking up at me, her cheeks stained with tears. I reach up to wipe away the tear that is now falling. I run my thumb over her cheek and pull her to me. I lay a gentle kiss on her lips and look her into the eyes.

"Just talk to me."

"Can I start off by saying I really am sorry?"

"Adrienne, you're scaring me."

"I really don't mean to. Ok I'm going to tell you, but you have to let me finish and not interrupt."

"Ok . . ." I say letting it hang. My mind is going crazy and it's all bad. I have this sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I went to the movies tonight with a group of my friends, and well, there is another person added to our group of friends now. She's new in school and she became friends with Sam quick. We have all been hanging out together a lot in this past month. We exchanged numbers two weeks ago and it's just been . . . downhill from there. We have been flirting, but I thought it was innocent. I never planned for it to go anywhere. Then tonight . . . I just . . . we were flirting as usual and next thing I know she leaned in to kiss me, and I didn't push her. I felt so sick after though. It just felt good to have someone standing with me, someone that wanted me. I let her kiss me and then when we were kissing you were running through my head. I didn't want her, I just missed you. I don't want to lose you, but I know how you are with cheating, and I'm so sorry."

"I . . . I just . . . I don't know what to say." I say looking straight forward in a daze.

"Just, tell me when you want me to leave. I have the money to stay at the hotel. I got it out my savings on my way here. I left right when it happened and started driving. I had to be honest with you. I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen, but you mean more to me than that. I can't lie to you, or hide anything from you. You . . . you are my world Santana."

"Was I your world when you did that? Does she even know you have a girlfriend?" I try not to snap, but it just comes out.

"Yes Santana, you have been my world for as long as we have been together. Even if you don't believe it right now, and I can't blame you. Yes she knows I had a girlfriend."

"Had? So, you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I never said that, I just . . . I figured you would be done."

I sit there and think about everything for a minute. As I'm sitting in silence she starts to stand up and I reach out and grab her arm, pulling her back down. She looks down at my hand and looks back at me complying with my silent request. "Do you want this? Do you want us?"

"More than anything, I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She says looking down at the floor.

"I love you." I say to her. She looks up. Her eyes meet mine and all I can see is confusion.

"I love you too?" She questions.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything." She says with conviction in her voice.

"Where is your bag?"

"Out in the car." She says still confused.

"I'm going to get it, stay with me tonight?" I ask.

"Umm . . . ok?" She says.

I grab her keys and head to the door opening it and shutting it behind me. I walk into the living room and practically trip over some stuff, but I never look down. I'm in like a zombie like state. I'm not thinking. My mind is blank. I walk outside and go to her car. I grab her bag out and lock her doors. I walk back into the apartment and head to my room. I put her bag on the bed beside her and go to my dresser. I pull out night clothes and start changing. She just stares at me looking me up and down. I crawl in the bed and get under the cover on my side. She stands up and finds her pajamas in her bag. She changes and then gets in the bed on her side. She looks at me and then turns away curling up in a ball. I reach over and grab her arm pulling her back. She lays on her back and looks at the ceiling with her eyes watering up.

"Look at me." I say staring at her until she turns to me. I lean in and kiss her with all the passion I have in me. It shocks her at first and then she kisses me back. I love the way her lips feel on mine. The thought of her kissing someone else creeps into the back of my mind and I just kiss her harder. It's like I'm trying to kiss it away. I don't think she catches on though. Whenever we stop kissing I lay back in my spot on my back. I pull on her shirt and she comes closer to me laying her head on my chest and throwing an arm and a leg over me. I hold her tightly to me, possessively. I don't know what good it is going to do, but I'm doing it anyways. She falls asleep soon, like she always has when she sleeps with me.

I stay up. I can't sleep even though that's all I want to do. At first I'm not thinking about it, my mind goes completely blank. Then after about an hour it catches up with me. I look down at my angel and don't know what I would do without her. She picked me up after Brittany left. I don't know if I can go through losing someone else. I don't know if I can trust her again, but can I lose her? I don't think I could survive that again. So, no matter what . . . I can't let her go. Even if every time I look at her all I can think of is what she has done. I can't do it. I soon fall asleep.

|3 Months Later|

I'm out on a date with Adrienne and every time she even looks in someone else's direction I feel a pain in my stomach. All that has been going through my mind in the past three months is the thought of her and someone else. Every time I kiss her I wonder if she thinks about kissing someone else. I picture her kissing someone else. She let me meet the 'other girl'. Not by choice, but since they all still hang out together. I still wonder all the time if something is going on behind my back. She swears up and down that it isn't, but it is hard to trust her now. I never want to feel like this in a relationship, I never want to be trapped, but I don't know how to fix it. I know I love her, and I know I want to be with her, but I don't know what to do about this feeling I get every time she even looks elsewhere. I've never been so self conscious about myself before. I'm constantly worrying if I am good enough to keep her. If the things I am doing makes her happy. I've been so upset lately. This didn't even get to me this bad when I first found out. I'm wondering if I was just in shock. It's going to be hard to be alone, but maybe this is what I need to do for myself. It's time I stopped pleasing other people and got back to focusing on myself.

"Baby!" Adrienne practically yells at me.

"Whoa what?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"Where did you go?" She says intertwining her fingers in mine.

"Nowhere, I was just . . . thinking." I say looking down at my food.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing babe."

"Something" She says.

"Can we discuss this later?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"I prefer we discussed this now."

"No, you really don't."

"Yes I do. Santana do not tell me what I prefer."

"Fine, you want to do this now?" I challenge and she nods. "I can't do this." I say motioning between us.

"This as in?"

"As in us . . . me and you, I can't be with you anymore Adry."

"Why can't you? I . . . Santana, don't do this."

"Let's talk about this later, please."

"Can we leave now and talk about it?"

"Yeah, I'm done eating anyways." I say standing up. I grab the check they had already put on the table and went to pay.

We walked out and I opened the door for Adry. She looks at me funny and I help her get into the car. I close the door behind her and walk to my side of the car. I drive her to her house and we sit in the driveway, in silence.

"Do you want to come up?" She asks and nods toward her house.

"For a few minutes, I'm going to spend some time with my dad tonight." I say monotoned. She nods her head and gets out. I shut off the vehicle and put my keys into my hoodie as I get out. I follow her up onto the porch and into the house. She reaches out for my hand since its dark in her house. I give it to her and walk closely behind her until we get down the hall into her room. I walk in and she closes the door behind her. She grabs me from behind and pulls me close to her, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Babe, stop, please." She sighs and after tightening her grip she lets go and goes to sit on the bed, in the same position she did that night.

"Santana, talk to me. Tell me how I can fix this. I don't want to lose you." She stands up and takes my hands in hers. I grip her hands tightly and bring one of them up and press my lips to the back of her hand. She steps toward me and I look into her eyes, her tear filled eyes. She leans in and I don't push her away. Her lips meet mine and for a moment I try to get lost in it, but it doesn't work. I let her kiss me and when she leans back, I step away. She looks at me, hurt staring back at me.

"Look babe" I say pushing her back to her bed and sitting her down. "I can't do this. All I have been able to think about for the past three months is the fact that you were with someone else. Even if it was only a kiss and you weren't actually with them. I can't sleep at night because thoughts fill my head. I wonder everyday if I'm going to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me. I fucked up, big time. I know this and I don't ever want to hurt you like that again. Just stay with me. Give me a chance to make this up to you. I'll do whatever it takes baby, just please . . . don't leave me baby." She says grabbing my hand. I gently pull away from her.

"Adry I can't do this. I can't feel like this anymore. I feel physically sick thinking about it. I have to do something for me. As much as I don't want to hurt you . . . I can't live like this. No, I'm not leaving for anyone else but myself. Maybe soon we can be friends, but not right now. I have to work on myself before I can even think about us, or us being friends again. I love you, but I can't do this, I'm sorry." I say and lean forward kissing her forehead and walking out.

|4 Years Later|

|3rd Person P.O.V|

Santana is coming home from a road trip with Puck. They went to a graduation and partied. Puck reaches over and turns up the song on the radio. Addicted by Stevie Hoang starts to play and all these thoughts start to run through Santana's head. This song has always reminded her of Brittany. She picks up her cell phone and looks at it. She presses the contacts button and starts scrolling. She stops when she gets to the name she wants to be on. _'Brittany 'Princess' Pierce'_ Even on her worst days all she had to do was go to that name and see the little nickname she had given her so many years ago and it made all her worries go away even if it just was for a couple of seconds. It reminded her of the feeling she had when she had given Brittany that nickname. She clicked on her name and then pressed options. She went down to the send message option and clicked text. She had no idea so many states away a certain blonde was thinking about her.

Brittany had just had a fight with Lita and was told that she wasn't sure that she wanted to be with her anymore. As heartbroken as Brittany is about Lita, all that she has on her mind is Santana and how much better she would feel if she could just talk to her. Even though they talked every once in a while, it was still very, very seldom, and Brittany wasn't sure how Santana would react to her just texting out of the blue. So she sat in the bath and cried, thinking of all the things that were going wrong. As she was getting out of the bath and drying off her phone started ringing playing that special text tone designated to her favorite person.

'_Hey –Santana 3'_ Brittany smiles and quickly texts back.

'_You're a mind reader.'_ Santana looks at her phone and the goofiest grin she has even worn comes across her face.

'_Can you text? –Santana 3' _

'_Yeah, Lita has been gone for two weeks. She got out of classes early this semester and she went to see her family. –B'_ Santana sighs relieved when she reads this. Lita is still the reason she can't talk to Brittany.

'_How long is she going to be there? –Santana 3'_

'_For another month or so, I'm going up there in a couple weeks. –B' _

'_Ok, cool so we can talk a while? What's up? –Santana 3'_

'_Nothing just got out of the shower. –B' _Brittany types and her thoughts run back to what just happened in the shower. A tear slowly runs down her face. Santana reads this and knows something is wrong, unless Brittany is hiding from Lita when she talks to Santana; she is never short with her like that. 'Did I do something wrong?' She thinks to herself. She hopes not and decides to ask.

'_Ok, what's wrong? –Santana 3'_ Brittany reads this and can't help but to giggle. Santana has always had a special way of knowing her. She never understood. They have an unbreakable bond, yet they weren't together that long. How can someone know you so well in such a short amount of time? This question runs through her mind every time she thinks about the raven haired beauty.

'_I don't want to talk about it, just something happened the other night that really shook me up, but change of subject. What's up, how are you? –B'_ This answer really doesn't sit well with Santana, but she does as Brittany asks, just as she does every time.

'_I'm good. Riding home from a road trip with Puck, we had to go to his frat brother's med school graduation. –Santana 3'_

'_Did you have fun? –B'_

'_Yeah we went out and partied after it last night. The club was crazy. –Santana 3'_ Brittany let a smile dance across her face as she remembers Santana always dancing around. She remembers watching her hips move in that seductive way. She shakes her head because she feels she shouldn't have those thoughts running through her head.

'_Did you dance? –B' _Did she really ask that? Santana asks herself sending a quick reply.

'_What do you mean did I dance? You have been away from me for far too long if you think I didn't. I mean I know you are the professional here, but lets get real. –Santana 3' _When Brittany reads this it hits her hard. She hasn't seen her best friend in so many years. She truly misses her.

'_I know I have. . . –B'_ Santana senses the hurt and already knows what Brittany is thinking without her saying anything.

'_So, what's been up? –Santana 3'_

'_Living and breathing. –B'_ Santana decides trying to lighten the mood with her next text. Any time Brittany is upset Santana always jokes to try and fix it.

'_Well I'd hope so your texting me ;) What did you do today? –Santana 3'_

'_Well I got a new hair cut and that is making me feel kind of hot. –B'_

'_I bet it is ;) –Santana 3'_

'_Thanks =)–B'_ There she goes being short again, Santana thinks.

'_You have to get out of this funk. –Santana 3'_

'_Any ideas on how to do that? –B'_

'_Oh, well I have a few, but none would be appropriate. :P –Santana 3' _Santana types back, falling back into their flirting habits.

'_Well I think those would be my favorite ones. ;) –B'_

'_Well then how about you pick a way for me to get you out of it and we will work on that. –Santana 3'_

'_Santana, I can't do that, but trust me I want to. I need to stop. –B'_ Brittany says immediately reprimanding herself for having those thoughts about her 'best friend'.

'_Ok, Brittany, I'm sorry. –Santana 3'_ Santana types feeling bad about hurting her Brittany. The next text Brittany types she types without thinking and sends it before she can chicken out, she knows it's the right thing to do, to be honest with the girl she still has such strong feelings for, but she knows that this is unfair. She left Santana and it's unfair for her to be the one hurting.

'_It's just that . . . I stay up thinking about my mistake of leaving you more nights than you know. I wouldn't change how everything turned out because Zay is like my son and is one of the best things I have ever done with my life. He keeps me going in the mornings but I wish I hadn't made the big mistake that separated us. –B'_

'_Brittany, don't put yourself through that. You had to do what you had to do. When you left you left for a reason. Zay is an amazing kid and I know how much he means to you. I understand why you left. It was something you had to do for you. You are an amazing person and both Zay and Lita are lucky to have you. –Santana 3'_ Santana types this out and rereads over it many times before she sends it. They are both worried about the same thing, hurting each other.

'_I don't know about that. It doesn't seem like it lately. It's like she doesn't find me attractive anymore. She hardly looks at me. Much less are we ever together, together. Sorry to be loading all of this on you, but you are about the only friend I have. –B' _

'_Brittany after all of these years we have talked about everything, nothing is new. You can talk about sex with me. It's natural. Don't worry about it; we have talked about it before. Why do you think she doesn't find you attractive? I mean you still have sex right? I mean if you don't I don't get it because you are hot, and with that new hairstyle . . . I bet it's even harder for people to keep their hands to themselves. ;) –Santana 3'_ Santana knows it's always easier to mix a little lightness into a serious situation with Brittany.

'_Thanks you make me feel better about myself. I put myself out there and take risks and I try anything and everything and even try to let her come to me and play hard to get but I'm always rejected. It never works no matter what I do and it's discouraging to be constantly rejected and I always feel so self conscious, more than I have ever been. I don't even know if she loves me anymore. I just don't feel sexy or good looking. You make me feel a little better, so thank you. –B' _Santana wonders how someone could just disregard the one thing she holds so high. She thinks of ways that the situation could possibly be fixed. She can tell how this is affecting Brittany and she wants nothing more for Brittany to be happy.

'_Anytime. Have you tried to be cute? Leave little notes around the house when she is there. Ones that just say I love you or something sweet. Try telling her she is beautiful at random moments. Girls usually love cute. You're amazing there is no way she doesn't want you, or doesn't love you. –Santana 3'_ With that, she reads something that she has been working to hear from Lita for years, and yet Santana is just throwing it out like she doesn't have to work for it. How can Santana throw it out so freely, yet it seems like a struggle to get a compliment or anything from Lita?

'_Thank you I wish I could believe that in my brain and I'm so cute sometimes it's sick I've had a couple of years to try different things, everything. I'm ready to tell you what happened. I don't want to talk about it, though. –B' _Santana reads this a prepares herself. She always changes the subject for Brittany, this will be nothing new, but if someone hurt or upset Brittany it's harder for her to keep that promise because she automatically jumps to the protective with Brittany.

'_Ok, I'm ready, to listen or I guess, read, and then change the subject. –Santana 3' _Brittany takes a deep breath and gets ready to type out this message. It's hard for her. She hasn't actually said this out loud yet, but she wants Santana to know. Better yet, she needs Santana to know.

'_Lita broke up with me. . . I was talking about all of these sexual issues and it's been wearing on both of us so long. She feels guilty about not being about to make me happy so . . . big talk . . . unexpected decision . . . she said she won't come back. She said she can't live with the guilt and that I deserve better and so does she. –B' _Santana reads this and doesn't exactly know what to say, so she reads it over again, and again, and again.

'_I cried and begged but I don't know where we stand as of now. –B' _Santana can tell that Brittany is broken from this simple message. Brittany doesn't beg nor does she let anyone else know she cries like that. Santana wants to ask questions, wants to talk, but knows that she told her they didn't have to talk about it. Her understanding of the situation doesn't have to come if Brittany getting it off her chest made her feel better.

'_Umm, subject change . . . Where are you working again? –Santana 3'_Brittany reads this text from Santana and starts giggling. She always holds up the subject change deal. As soon as that giggle comes it's gone when she remembers why there was the need for the subject change.

'_Same place. –B'_ Santana realizes she's getting short answered again. She thinks she needs to get her to talk because she knows what is on her mind.

'_Well when you moved you didn't tell me exactly what your new job was. –Santana 3'_

'_I'm teaching kids how to dance. As for the actual question its at the Rec Center. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to talk about me anymore. Tell me about you. –B'_ This doesn't surprise Santana when she reads it. She thinks back on when her and Brittany use to stay on the phone all night and text all day. She thinks back on something they use to do and types her next text.

'_You know I'm not good at talking about myself. You remember when we first got together and we use to play 21 questions. It always ended up being way more, but do you want to ask questions. You can ask me anything, nothing is off limits. –Santana 3' _Brittany catches the flirting at the end and smiles. Then her mind floods with memories of her and Santana on the phone or texting. They learned so much about each other in so little time, and Brittany loved learning every bit of information. She remembered how at the time Santana's favorite vacation she had been on was the Bahamas. She remembers Santana telling her about her first kiss. She remembers the name of the first person Santana held hands with. She remembers all of these things because anything that had to do with Santana seemed valuable, nothing in Santana's history was uninteresting to her. All of these things made Santana the woman she loves.

'_I remember that =) No off limits? I'll Play too, take turns? –B'_ As always Brittany sinks back into her competitive spirit.

'_Sure thing. –Santana 3'_

'_What is your favorite hobby, besides softball of course. –B' _

'_Singing, nothing new there. Who is your favorite artist or band? –Santana 3'_

'_Right now? Drake. What is the most fun thing you have done in a while? –B' _

'_Well since I have been working, doing school, and focusing on training and softball, about the most fun things I have been doing is planning a trip to Puerto Rico. What is your greatest fear? –Santana 3'_

'_That something will happen to Zay. Ohhh, who are you going on a trip with? –B' _

'_A couple of friends from school. What's your favorite movie? Btw you know that last question was a b.s play off my question. –Santana 3'_

'_Wanted, Angelina Jolie. What do you miss most about past relationships? What do you miss the least? There is two to make up for it. Your trip just sounded interesting. :P –B' _Santana reads this and especially with the first question her mind immediately goes to missing Brittany. She tries to word her answer in a way that hints at what she wants to say, but not directly. She types many versions of this text before just leaving it and sending.

'_Well, the thing I miss the most was in one relationship. The person and actually being in love, I don't think I have been in love like that. The thing I miss the least was in other relationships, the way I got treated and the way I took it. –Santana 3'_ Brittany reads this and her emotions concerning Santana just flood through her. She needs to be honest with her.

'_Can I be honest with you? The last couple of days have been hell for me . . . and through everything, all my emotions and thoughts, you were on my mind a lot . . . and talking to you tonight really made me feel great. Better than I have in a while. –B' _Santana smiles when she reads this, all she wants is to put a smile on Brittany's face. She can just imagine her lighting up, the glisten in her eyes.

'_That makes me happy. I like you feeling better, and the fact I did that for you makes me smile. –Santana 3'_

'_You know when we were talking earlier I was really temped to send you a . . . picture. It's so wrong and I feel so guilty but I can't help how I feel. You mean the world to me too and I feel like a bad friend for thinking about you the way I do. –B' _

'_It's not a big deal. To be honest it's natural for us to feel like that. It's not being a bad friend. We never really ended. –Santana 3'_

'_Yeah I guess . . . it's kinda a feeling that I've had since I left and it's stronger now in the last few days than it ever has been . . . it feels wrong and right. I don't know . . . maybe it's from what is happening that's bringing it out. –B' _There is something she has wanted to hear clouded by something wrong although she already figured the situation is what was bringing this feeling out. There is no way Brittany could still feel like she feels.

'_That's what I figured; I didn't want to say it though. Her doing what she did could cause you to think like that. –Santana 3' _Brittany reads this and feels a pain that's not exactly what she meant. She's worried that this situation is just making it stronger, but it's not the only reason she feels this way.

'_It's not because of it but maybe being brought out because of that, or I don't know. Maybe while I'm single I wanted you to know that I still have some deep feelings for you without feeling as guilty as I should. –B' _

'_You aren't the only one. I still have feelings for you too. –Santana 3'_

'_It's good to know I'm not alone. Bad for us though. –B'_

'_Stuff had to happen, we had to grow. You got some amazing things out of it. –Santana 3'_

'_Thanks Santana. Thank you for not taking advantage of me =) (as hot as that sounds) I really need a friend right now. –B' _

'_Well, yes it does sound hot, and under another circumstance I'd have to take you up on that. ;) –Santana 3' _Brittany realizes how lucky she is to have Santana, but doesn't understand. She feels like she doesn't deserve her. She has put so much hurt on her that she feels Santana would be better off without her in her life.

'_=) What did I do to deserve a friend like you? Seriously why do you keep talking to me? –B' _Santana reads this and is immediately taken back. Why would she not want Brittany in her life? Then she thinks about it. She knows what Brittany is thinking. There connection helps her understand Brittany. Neither of them understand that connection, but they love it anyways.

'_You're the best thing that ever happened to me, How could I stop? –Santana 3'_

'_Past tense, I've been nothing but trouble ever since. –B'_

'_No, you have been a great friend. You were there for me when Adrienne and I broke up. Well, as much as you could be. You're amazing. –Santana 3'_

'_Thanks you've made my life better ever since you've been in it. –B' _

'_Just as you have done mine. –Santana 3'_

'_I'll let you get some sleep I love you, Santana. Thanks for being a great friend tonight and always. I wish I could repay you for everything you do for me –B' _

'_Nothing to repay me for. Just be my friend and not leave my life, you may thing you need me, but I need you. I love you too best friend. Get some sleep. –Santana 3'_

|The Next Day|

Santana and Brittany have been texting all day. The conversation has been flowing well and it has been catch up and present stuff. It was just like old times when they talked all day. Then some things get said and the conversation turns serious.

'_You shouldn't have guilt about anything you have done in your life Brittany, it's all for the betterment of yourself –Santana 3'_

' _I'd rather not talk about my guilt. Don't pay attention to what I said –B'_

'_Don't feel guilty. –Santana 3'_

'_Yeah, I feel guilty and regret leaving you and the pain it caused the one person in my life who wanted only joy for me. I'm a bad person, I know –B'_

'_You are not a bad person, Brittany. Stop thinking that you are. –Santana 3'_

'_I can't help it, it's one of my biggest mistakes and one I'll regret forever. Sorry, I told myself I wouldn't go there. Nevermind –B'_

'_You can go anywhere with me, you don't have to stop yourself from saying stuff. Ever. –Santana 3'_

'_It's just when I talk about it, I mean us and when I left you, it killed me inside. Can I tell you something I may regret? –B'_

'_Don't let it, I still have you in my life and that's what's important and um…yes? Lol –Santana 3'_

'_Every time I think about you, my heart burns with desire and melts from just thinking about how amazing you are and I die when I think about what could have been had I not made the biggest mistake of my life in leaving you. I am truly in love with you (Santana Maria Lopez) no matter how much I wish it weren't true for both of our sakes. Even now as I tell you this, I hate myself more for causing you pain. You don't deserve this. You have been the most amazing everything, including best friend and I know that even if I had the opportunity to be with you again, I shouldn't because it could lead to more pain. It's so hard knowing how amazing you are and wishing I had you in my life as more than a friend. These feelings are so wrong. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry. –B'_

'_I'm glad I could finally tell you all of that and I don't think I would have had the courage If I didn't think I was single. Just please don't hate me. I need you in my life. Even if it is as a best friend. –B'_

'_I am in love with you, too. Always have been, always will be and I hate telling you this knowing how you feel because it's going to hurt and I hate hurting you. I always thought about what I would do if I ever got the chance or ever found out you were single and what I'm doing now definitely isn't it. I always thought I would do what I could to get you back, but there is Zay and all I can do is push you back. You feel like you have to be with her for him because you don't want Zay growing up without another adult figure and the thing is, if you came back to me, it would scare the shit out of me because I'd be afraid I'd fuck up–Santana 3 '_

'_There is nothing you could do to mess up or even make me mad, remember? –B'_

'_I know, I just . . . I don't know. –Santana 3 '_

'_I miss my bad ass ;) and I'm so sorry for saying all of this. I can't help but to apologize and it's wrong, but it doesn't change the feelings. –B'_

' _I miss you, too. And it's just truth, you don't have to apologize. –Santana 3'_

'_I just wish I could have one more night with you, to be with you and know what I know now without the confusion; without anything in the way. –B'_

'_God, I hate myself. I can't believe what I'm saying. Harder to believe that it's all true. –B'_

'_It would be great for you to say anything right now so I know you don't completely hate me. –B '_

'_Sorry I was working on something. I wish I could have you for just an hour. I just want to hold you and I mean, it would suck when you were gone, but just … I don't know. –Santana 3'_

' _I understand. Such is life, I guess. So many regrets, I just wish I could go back and change the way my life turned out, starting with you. I have never had someone love me as much as you love me and I would give anything for that. (Lita) doesn't love me like she used to. She broke up with me and she says that if I don't come up there and do a full 180, then she will stay broken up with me and stay up in Georgia, but it just sucks to work so hard for her love that doesn't compare to the love you have for me, even as a friend. –B'_

'_What is she wanting you to do a 180 about? –Santana 3'_

'_I don't know, we fight all the time and I get so upset because I know she doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her. I get so sad and depressed so she wants me to suck it up, put on a show, and be fake being a happy best girlfriend or she's done. –B'_

'_If you're fighting all the time, there is a deep issue that needs to be dealt with and the only way that happens is you talking and she shouldn't want you to be someone you're not. –Santana 3'_

'_She doesn't do anything to make me happy, she won't even touch me. It's not even about that, it's about the emotion behind that. But she told me that she won't ever put my happiness before hers. You know, I never had a problem putting hers before mine, but that was when I thought she appreciated it, not when she expects it. I've tried talking for two years. She doesn't want to talk about any of the issues. –B'_

'_I hate that you have to go through that. I never want you to be trapped and if it wasn't for your feelings for Zay, I'd be pushing you a different way and it wouldn't necessarily have to be with me. I can't believe what she has, she doesn't want and I would love to have it. I don't get it, and I don't get how you refuse to put someone you love's happiness behind yours…I can't do it. –Santana 3'_

'_I've been unhappy for a long time and you know, when I used to talk to you when I was upset, I thought my feelings for you were because I romanticized our past relationship and Lita just made you look better. But even during Lita and I's best times, I still think about you. I know you would never treat me the way she does and I know, from experience, that you could barely keep your hands off me. And I know your feelings for me haven't dwindled over time. I just wish I was with you :'( and I know now that I never will be and it breaks my heart that I did this to myself and to you. I feel like out of the guilt of leaving you, I stayed with Lita and got trapped into this. And now, I just have to live with someone that I love, that will never love me the same way and could never love me like you do. –B'_

' _I don't want to say it, but no one can love you like I do. The love I have for you goes deeper than even I can understand. –Santana 3'_

'_It's so difficult being where I am. I have to try to live unhappy, but just fake it better, I guess for zay. I love him more than anything in this world and I will live my life unhappy, for him. I would give my life for him in a second and I guess that's what I'm doing; giving my lifetime of happiness and love for him. –B'_

'_You really love that kid. –Santana 3'_

'_How do you feel about me right now? –B'_

'_How do I feel about you? The same way I always have. –Santana 3'_

'_I feel weird, like, that now, I'm more afraid to lose you. . . As a friend. –B'_

'_Brittany you can never lose me, you can't ever lose me. What we have is real. As for what it is I don't know I just know that it's real and it's deep. I can't be without you in my life somehow. –Santana 3'_

'_I know your busy, so I'm going to let you go, but just so you know, you are the best everything I know. Best friend, best girlfriend (past tense), best softball player, best singer and best person, in general. So, thank you for being in my life, helping me through everything and being a true friend. You teach me a little about love every time I talk to you. Ok, sorry. Good night, just wanted to put that out there. Don't ever change. I love you. Sweet dreams. –B'_

'_You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I will always help you through anything. I love you too, best friend. Good night. –Santana 3'_

There is was all in one conversation. Everything both of them wanted and needed to hear, but reality is slapping them in the face. If it was different maybe they could be happy together, but right now it's not for them. They both have so many thoughts running through their heads. All Brittany can think about is how if she didn't leave none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been what seems like she is stuck in the relationship she is in now. Santana just keeps thinking about how this is all she has ever wanted to hear, yet she can't take it. She can't make Brittany choose. If Lita and Zay make her happy then that is what she wants no matter what she is losing. That is the one thing Santana will always do for Brittany. She will always put her happiness before hers. That is the woman she loves. Both want to fight for each other, but both know that having each other in their lives even if it is just as friends, it's better than not at all.

|The Next Day|

Santana and Brittany talked all day again today. They quit texting for a couple of hours because Santana had some errands to run and a few things to do. She gets out of her car at home and takes some stuff inside. She puts everything down and goes to sit outside on the porch. She sits her phone down beside her and just stares into the night sky. She loves looking at the stars because it reminds her of when her and Brittany laid on the softball field that night of their date and looked at the stars. She hears her phone playing Brittany's text tone.

'_Hey Santana, I'm sorry to text, but I need to talk to you.-B'_

'_It's fine, I just got home. What's up? -Santana 3'_

'_It's Lita, I told her about us being friends again. I told her how genuine our friendship is and how serious I am about keeping you in my life. I told her you weren't a threat to me and her. That it was quite the opposite and she told me . . . that she wasn't ready for me and you to be friends. She said that if I didn't quit talking to you for good that she would leave me for good and take Zay away. She wouldn't let me talk to him or come around. I know he isn't technically my kid but . . . –B ' _

'_But nothing, Zay has been in your life for about six years now. He might as well be your kid. Your greatest fear pertains to him, you are willing to give up your happiness for him. Yes, he is your kid. That child is amazing. You always talk about him and when you let me meet him on Skype, I understood it. He is awesome, just like you. I'm so sorry she is doing this to you Brittany. -Santana 3' _

'_All I have been able to do since she said this is cry. I'm in bed crying my eyes out. I have never cried this hard in my life, over anything. –B ' _

'_I know, baby, please stop crying. It is all going to be ok. -Santana 3' _

'_I don't want to lose you Santana Maria –B.' _When she said that, Santana world pretty much came crashing down around her. She used her name. The name she uses that no one else can. Santana knows she is hurting and realizes how much this is killing her. Santana knows what she has got to do. _–_

'_I know you don't, and I don't want to lose you either. -Santana 3' _

'_I can't be without you again. You are everything to me Santana. –B'_

'_I know, and you are everything to me, but you have to do this. You love her and you love Zay. -Santana 3'_

'_I can't hurt you like that again. Every time I walk back into your life, I hurt you. I don't want to do that again. –B' _

'_Brittany, you have to do what you have to do. I'll understand and I'm always here for you. -Santana 3'_

'_Santana, don't say that. –B' _

'_I'm going to say it because it is true. I'm setting you free. You have to do this, so do it. I'm not going to fight you on this because I will NEVER make you pick between me and your Zay Baby. -Santana 3'_

'_Will you do me the biggest favor? –B' _

'_Anything for you, you know that. -Santana 3'_

'_I need you to end it, to end us. I need you to tell me you never want to talk to me again. I know what I'm asking you to do and I don't deserve to even be able to ask this from you, but I need you to do it. I need you to delete my number, delete me off of facebook, don't respond to any texts or emails I send you, if I send you any. I need you to do this. I wasn't woman enough to officially end us the first time, and I can't do it now. –B' _This almost kills Santana to read. It's like some stuck a knife in her heart, started twisting it, and refused to stop. The only other time she felt this pain was when Brittany left the first time. She was always able to handle it after that, because it was never as devastating, but this . . . this was something different. She wouldn't take it as hard as she did the first time, but it hurts that bad. She knows she has to be the step up person, but she can't do what Brittany asked, better yet, she won't.

'_Brittany, I can't do that. I can't do that to either of us. I won't cut you off because if you need me, I will always be here for you. I'll make you a deal though. I won't contact you. I'll have your number in case you decide to text or call. I won't delete you on facebook because I have to make sure you are ok. If you send me an email, I won't email you back, but if you contact me and say that you two are having problems or that you broke up, I will talk to you. -Santana 3'_

'_Ok. I'm so sorry Santana.'_

'_It's fine, really. I'm not going to fight for you, and you know why, but I'm going to let you know. If you don't work, then I want you to come to me. I want you back and it does not have to be in a relationship type way. I want my best friend back. I want my best friend in my life. -Santana 3'_

'_I wish I could kiss you with everything I have . . . God what am I doing? I will come to you if me and Lita don't work, if that's what you want. I will be anything for you. But mostly, I'll be me for you. Never the bad me again, just the good me. The me who dreams about you in her arms and the me who loves you more than anything in this world. You are not my second best, you would be my first and last. :'( Good Bye, Baby. –B' _

'_Always and forever in my mind and heart – BSP'_

'_I love you my little Princess, always and forever. -Santana 3'_


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Love & Softball  
>Author: BrennaAimee<br>Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
>Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.<p>

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. This has been a long journey and I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you just starting to read, thank you for reading, for those of you who have been around from the beginning . . . wow it's been a long ride. Thank you so much for sticking with it. I love you all!

|Brittany's P.O.V|

|3 1/2 Years Later|

"B you have got to be kidding me, I ask you for one thing, and you can't give that to me?" Lita screams at me from the other side of our bedroom.

"Lita, you are acting like this one thing is simple. It isn't. It has not been simple for three years. I have given you all I have to give and nothing is ever good enough for you." I fire back.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough."

"I'm trying with everything I have in me. I have bought you a new car that you hated even though it's the best I could do at the time. I have provided us with a place to live. I'm working two jobs and going to school making sure we have everything we need. Yes my parents have helped, but they have been slacking on that, because even they can tell I'm unhappy. Yes they love you and they love Zay like he is their own grandson, but we are not happy."

"We could be if you would just . . . "

"What if I would just what? Fake it? That is not happening. I have been trying to fake it for you. I have wanted to be the perfect person for you, but obviously nothing I do is good enough. We fight over everything. We even fight about fighting. This is just becoming too much. I can't do this Lita."

"Fine you don't have to do it. I'm done with this. I'm done with you. You can't be here for me and Zay then don't be. It doesn't matter if he needs you or that I love you."

"Lita, listen to what you are saying. Those last three words you said . . . when is the last time it was just burning for you to say that to me? You can't honestly say that you have even wanted to say it lately. You have just gotten so used to me being here that you don't know what you are going to do with me gone. It has nothing to do with you wanting me or loving me you just don't want to be confused. Lita, look, you will always be in my heart. We have gone through so much shit, but it's over now. We grew apart a long time ago and it's pointless for us to both sit here and fight for something that is gone. If you ever need me, or if that little boy ever needs me, I will always be here, but other than that . . . there is nothing for us. This is over."

I sit down on the bed exhausted. We have been fighting for three hours and it was over something so insignificant that I can't even remember what it was that set us off. I look up at her and she looks in complete shock. We both knew this was coming for a long time, but this has become such a routine for us that I don't think she ever expected me to stand up and say what I just said. I'm just so sick of it. She finally sits down on the other side of the bed.

"So this is it?" She finally asks looking down.

"Yes, this is it." I say definitely. "I'll get my stuff together and you and Zay can stay here. I'll get a new apartment. I'll go to a hotel tonight."

"B you don't have to do that. You can stay here. We do have a guest room in this house."

"Thank you."

"Besides, I think you need to explain this to Zay."

"I will."

"B?" She asks sounding broken.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What am I going to do?" She asks and I almost lose my temper. This is part of the problem we have.

"Well Lita, you have a job, you have a career, and you have for three years. You are practically stable and that is another problem we have. You have never supported me going into my career, but that doesn't even matter. The fact that I just said I would move out and find an apartment and all that is a huge thing, but all you care about is you. Not what we are going to do, just what you are going to do. You have never cared about me. You never loved me, you would never put me before yourself, when that is all I do for you. I was always willing to make you happy, but you never returned that. When you love someone you give them all you have and I felt like you did at one point, but the last six years? I haven't felt that at all."

"What do you want me to say? You are right? You might be. May be I just thought this was love. I was trying to force love. I thought you were supposed to be perfect. I guess I confused gratitude for love when my mom died, and when you said we could keep Zay. May be I have never had someone in my life that would do that and you became that for me."

"I was happy to do it for you Lita, but I can't do this stuff anymore." I stand up and put stuff in a bag and move it down the hall into the guest room. After a few trips like that I'm done moving part of my stuff. I walk into my old room and see Lita sitting on the bed. "Do you want to talk to Zay with me?" I ask her.

"No, you do it."

"Ok, I will tomorrow. Good night Lita." I say and I lean down to kiss her on the top of the head. I walk down the hall and pass my room going to Zay's. I knock on the door and I hear a muffled sound. "Zay baby, it's me." I say leaning against the door.

"Come in." I hear lightly on the other side. I slowly twist the door knob and open the door. I'm faced with my handsome young man laying on his bed in just his basketball shorts and a wife beater, curled up into a ball, looking like a scared little boy. He doesn't look at me, just stares at the wall trying to ignore me.

"Z-man, are you ok?"

"I'm fine B." He whispers.

"Talk to me, what is it?" I say sitting down and putting my arm over him. He turns over and looks up at me.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Always"

"I'm tired of this fighting. I'm scared that one night it's going to get bad. I know you will never hit her, but I have seen her mad at you remember that one time she started hitting you? I don't want her doing that again. I know you can only push someone so far and I can't pick between the two of you. I don't get why you two fight. It is usually over the stupidest crap."

"Zay, I know. I've fixed it ok? You don't have to worry about us fighting anymore, not like that." I say giving him a small smile and a nod.

"How did you fix it?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning? You have school and you need to sleep. You have been up long enough with us yelling."

"You promise we will talk about it?"

"Pinky" I say sticking my pinky out for him. He wraps his around mine and I lean in to give him a hug.

"I'm getting too old for all this pinky crap." He says defiantly as I walk to the door. I turn around and give him a look.

"Yeah whatever little man, your secret is safe with me. You can be a sissy all you want." I wink at him. He laughs that laugh that reminds me of when he was six. I smile and close his door walking back to the guest room.

I lay down in the bed. It's a good thing that when we got this bed I had my parents in mind. This bed is so comfortable. I roll on my side and pull one of my pillows close cuddling it. My mind goes into over drive. I think about how I finally did something that makes me happy and for the first time I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm upset about it, yes, but I believe this will truly make me happy. I'm upset that I am losing someone that has consistently been by my side through all this stuff in my life, but losing the arguments, the fights, and the other unhealthy stuff is a great thing.

I'm lying here and I'm in that limbo between awake and asleep. My mind is still racing. Then it happens, the image of that raven haired beauty goes through my mind. I jump out of my trance. "Santana" I say to myself and grab my phone. I scroll through my contacts and go to _'Bad Ass Superstar'_ I had put her name as that in my phone so Lita wouldn't go through my phone and think I still had her number. When she asked who that was I told her it was a high school friend, so I wasn't completely lying. I click the options and go down to message, then to text message. I key in the words _'you were right, I love you' _I look at the message and erase the last part. She doesn't deserve that from me. I clear the message and put my phone down. All that is replaying over and over in my head is that time a little over three years ago when I got the text asking me to come back to her if Lita and I didn't work out. I still remember typing out the message, the feeling I had saying those things to her. I meant every word I said. I want to go back to her, but for right now, as a friend. I want to be the person that she makes me out to be. I want to know that I won't ever hurt her again. I know that if I could just have her in my arms again I would never let her go. I would be anything for her, but most of all, like I told her; I would be me for her, the same person that she fell in love with the first time. I soon drift off to sleep with thoughts of my Santana in my head.

|The Next Day|

I'm sitting in the guest room relaxing in my sweats and on the lap top looking for cheap apartments around town when the guest room door flies open hitting the wall.

"What the . . ." I say looking up startled at a smirking Zay.

"Scared ya" He says.

"Find a better way to do it next time; you don't want to put a hole in your sister's wall." I say laughing and he comes to sit on the bed beside me. "How was school?" I ask him.

"Usual" He says looking at the computer screen. I quickly turn it away from him since I haven't talked to him yet.

"Do you have homework?"

"No, but what are you hiding?"

"Nothing we'll talk about it."

"You want to play the game with me for a little while?"

"Sure kid." I say as he jumps off the bed and I do the same. We got into his room and he hands me his Playstation 3 controller and finds a game for us to play. We sit on the bed and for two hours play the game.

"So, can we talk now?" Zay asks. He was never one to shy away from an issue or put it on the back burner.

"Yeah we can." I say pausing the game and putting my controller down.

"So, what did you mean last night when you said that you fixed it?" He said turning to me in the floor and putting his controller down.

"You know how you said last night that you were tired of all the arguing and crap right?" He nods and I continue. "We'll I am too. Your sister and I grew apart a long time ago, but I couldn't leave. I loved her and you too much to leave, but you didn't deserve to see us fighting all the time. Yes I still love her, but the love we use to have isn't there."

"Brittany . . ." He interrupts.

"What is it Zay baby?"

"Are you leaving me?"

"I'm moving out, but I'm not leaving you. You have a cell phone now. You can text me just like you always do. Anytime you need me, I will always be here. I'm just a text or phone call away. I want you to do me a favor ok?"

"What?"

"I want you to be good for your sister. Be the kid we raised you to be. You are an amazing little boy and I love you with all my heart. Don't get into trouble, don't do stuff the other kids do. Yeah I know, I'm getting into momma mode, but seriously. You are a smart young man and I don't want anything happening to you. I am not above coming back and beating you down if you get into trouble."

"Brittany, you wouldn't."

"That's not the point." I say laughing. "Just behave and make sure you text me and call me, so I know you are doing ok, ok?"

"Ok I will." He says picking up his controller.

"You want to help me pick out my new apartment?" I ask picking up my controller and unpausing the game.

"Sure, can I come visit?" He says focusing his attention on the game.

"Sure thing kid, If I get a two bedroom, one can be yours." I say getting back to the game. We play for a few hours then go down stairs and get something to eat. Then go to the guest room to pick out apartments. We hear a knock on the door an hour later, and Lita opens the door.

"Zay, you need to get in the shower and get some sleep you still have school tomorrow."

"Ok, just a minute." He says pointing to the screen. We had picked out my new apartment. He gave me a hug and I kissed the top of his head sending him off.

|5 Months Later|

I'm settled into my apartment finally. I just finished the final touches on the living room. I go and grab my laptop turning on the tv to watch while I check my email. I finish going through my email and replying to a few emails about graduation next month. I go to facebook and go through the recent posts. As I scroll down I see a post from Santana. It said she was attending UCLA's graduation and under the post she wrote that she was ready to walk across that stage. I check the date for her graduation and it is during my exam week, but my professors took exams early because they didn't want to meet that last week. I made my mind up right then and there. I went to a few more websites and did what I needed to do before I went to sleep, perfectly content.

|2 Weeks Later|

I step off the plane and go to retrieve my luggage. I go and find a place to rent a car. I finally get a car after a couple of hours and drive to my hotel. I made reservations two weeks ago and lucked upon this room because they had just had a cancellation. This city was full for graduation. I got my room key from the front desk and went up to my room. I didn't even bothering to unpack because I was only going to be here a night. I pulled out my clothes for the graduation and ironed them. I pulled my curling iron out of my bag and plugged it into the outlet in the bathroom area. I put on the tank top I had to go under my outfit. I started doing my makeup. Graduation was starting in 3 hours and I still had to drive an hour to campus plus allowing some time for traffic. I finished my makeup and started curling my blonde locks. I pulled on my button up white shirt and buttoned it up half way. I went and got my black slacks and slipped them on and put on my heels. I grabbed my purse, keys, phone, and key card and walked out the room.

I'm riding around the school and every lot around seems to be full, and the only parking spots are like a mile away. I happen to glance over during my last run through of the lots and see a single parking spot near the gym. I think the truck behind me sees the same spot and since I'm almost past the opening to the parking lot I see him start to turn the wheel to get into the parking lot. I cut mine quickly whipping into the lot and race into the spot. I take it from another person that was about to pull in. I wouldn't have been rude or took it from someone like that but I only have twenty minutes until graduation starts, and I'm not going to be late. I get out of the car and look down adjusting my outfit and smoothing out a couple wrinkles. I open the back door and pull out the balloon and teddy bear I had bought Santana. I walk toward the gym and right as I'm about to climb the stairs to the building I look to my right and a shiny red car catches my eye. I smile at the memories that flood my mind at the very sight of that car. I feel the crazy butterflies I use to get when we first got together.

'Am I really doing this?' I ask myself. I didn't get an invite. I haven't talked to her in God knows how long. Who am I to just show up at her graduation? I push those thoughts aside, I have to see her. I have to lay eyes on her. I have to know she is well. I want her to know that I'm proud of her and nothing ever changed for me, but that last part really isn't fair for me to just spring on her, so proud works. I walk in and see how full the gym is. People probably started getting here an hour or so earlier. I look around and see a seat close to the gym floor. I walk down a few rows and sit down. I start looking around and spot Quinn, Santana's best friend. She looks amazing. I continue to scan the crowd and they land on the Lopez family. I smile seeing Mom, Dad, and Raquel. I realize not only do I miss Santana, but I miss her family as well. I grew close to them when we were together. The gym grows silent and the ceremony starts.

|Santana's P.O.V|

Graduation starts and the president of the university is talking. I'm so excited; I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm ready to start my orientation at the hospital. I look to the side and up a row and see the back of my best friend's head. Noah Puckerman and I have been though it all these years, but no matter what I can always count on him. He and Quinn were still together, which surprised everyone including me, but they are so good for each other. I'm glad they met. My eyes scan up to the crowd and I see Jamie Andrews, one of the best things that happened to me during high school after Brittany left. She has still been here for me even though she transferred colleges years ago. My thoughts run back to my previous one, the name that haunts me always, Brittany. I look around and I'm seeing all these faces from my past. All the people that have always been here for me and the one face I want to see more than anything, I don't. This is definitely one of the biggest days of my life and she is the only thing missing. I don't even know how she is doing, I'm pretty sure her and Lita broke up. I check her facebook every once in a while. The last time I talked to her was about a year ago and she was still pretty unhappy, but she was holding on with Lita. So, there was no talking to me. I get lost in thought and before I know it I'm standing to receive my diploma. I shake the president's hand, take my diploma, and pose for a picture and return to my seat. Puck turns around and looks at me smiling, then mouths 'We did it San. WE DID IT!'. I smile widely. I'm so happy even though I feel like something is missing. Graduation ends, we throw our caps and find them. Everyone exchanges hugs and is jumping around. I run up to where I saw my mom, dad, and Raquel sitting. I'm pulled into a million hugs. My dad tells me how proud of me he is, my mom is telling me how much she loves me, and Raquel is asking when we are partying. Next thing I know my arm is being pulled and I turn around face to face with Tina and Mercedes.

"Wow, what are you two doing here?" I ask my eyes lighting up.

"Well for some reason there was an invitation sent to my parents about some kid's graduation and I thought it would be nice to see how that bitch was doing." Tina says sarcastically and then cracks a small smile. I pull Cedes into a hug whispering thanks in her ear. I pull Tina into a hug next.

"Thank you" I say squeezing her.

"No need to get all sappy kid." Tina says and smiles. "But really, congrats." She says.

"Thanks, you know, you're next T." I say glancing over her shoulder spying a blonde, whose curls look very familiar. My mom stands in front of me and starts talking. I try to move her and the blonde had disappeared from that spot.

I start looking around trying to find that person again. I don't see her, so I shake my head. I guess I missed Brittany so much I imagined seeing her. About ten minutes later I feel a tap on the back of my thigh. I turn around expecting it to be one of my friends messing with me. I look down and see a little girl around seven years old.

"Are you Ss-San-Santana?" She asks smiling as she finally getting my name.

"Stick with San little one. Who are you?"

"She asked me to give these to you." She says handing me a bear, a card, and a balloon, then turning around and looking for someone.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"I don't know where she went." She says shrugging her shoulders and running to her parents.

I pull out the card and instead of the standard graduation card I pull out a piece of paper, folded up. On the inside it said _'I am so proud of you my badass –Princess B-' _I feel a pain shoot through me and tears form in my eyes. She was here. Why didn't she see me? I hand Raquel my bear, balloon, and envelope to Raquel and run up toward the top of the gym trying to find her. I look outside and around the parking lot not seeing her. I feel my heart break again. Why? Is the only thing I can ask.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I see her standing there with her family and friends. She looks as stunning as ever. Her beautiful raven hair is flowing slightly longer than I have ever seen it, with a gentle curl to it. I see her laugh and smile and it sends a pain to my heart, yet at the same time it brightens my world. Her laughter, which I can decipher from every other noise in the gym, plays like a song that I wish I could put on repeat and play every day for the rest of my life. I see how happy she is and all I can think is how I wish I could be the one sharing that joy with her. Then it hits me, if I wouldn't have hurt her, if I wouldn't have let her go, if I would have been the person she makes me want to be, then I could share that joy with her. All that runs through my mind is how I shouldn't have put her through all that. I can't even face her.

I see a couple little kids playing with a bouncy ball at the top of the gym. One little girl throws the ball and the other catches it and throws it back, and the process continues. I walk up to the top of the gym and face the other side trying to think of a way to get these things to Santana. Next thing I know I'm getting a bouncy ball to my back. I turn around and see the four year old with her hands cupping her mouth and looking at me scared. The seven year old runs over to me and grabs the ball behind me against the wall.

"I'm sorry, it got away from us." She says looking a little scared. I bend down to get eye level with the little girl. I look over and see her parents looking at us.

"Its fine sweetie just be careful next time." I said smiling brightly.

"So who are those for?" The little girl asks pointing to the gifts in my hand.

"Well, they belong to my best friend, Santana." I say smiling.

"Sa-San . . ."

"-tana" I say helping her out.

"San-tana" She finally gets out.

"Yeah" I say smiling.

"Why haven't you give-d them to her?" She asks.

"Well, she's right over there." I say pointing to Santana, her family, and friends.

"The pretty girl in the black dress?" She asks pointing to her.

"Yes" I say. "You want to make her smile?" I ask the little girl. She nods vigorously. "Here" I say handing her the balloon, card, and teddy bear. "You can give them to her, if your parents say its ok." I say looking at them and nodding. Her eyes light up and she turns around to talk to her parents. I hear her tell them what she is going to do and they nod watching her closely. As soon as she gets a few steps away from Santana I head out of the gym and toward my car, hoping that Santana wouldn't be too upset with me for coming.

|6 years Later|

I go into the locker room and pull out my mail. I have three offers from other clinics wanting me to join. I am one of the best in my field. A fellow doctor, one of my closest friends, walks into the locker room and sits down beside me.

"Hey B, what's up?" Liz asks.

"I'm reviewing these job offers. I really want to be the feline specialist and I don't understand why I haven't been offered it already. I've finished my continued classes in feline meds but nothing. I love it here, so going to another animal hospital definitely isn't ideal." I say staring at the letters.

"Well do what you think is best for you. Where are the offers from?"

"North Florida Animal Hospital, St. Joseph Veterinary Clinic, and The Cat Vet Clinic in Texas." I answer her.

Well, North Florida is amazing, but if you want to be here, why don't you talk to the administrator?" She asks and I look up at her. She's right, I'm awesome, the cats love me just as Lord Tubbington does, and I would be the perfect person for the job. Why should I wait to be asked? I gather myself and prepare to go talk to Mrs. Booth. I hear the loud beeping of my pager tear through the quiet room. I read the page; it's the administrator paging me to her office.

"It's Booth" I say shocked.

"Go tell her how it is." Liz says nodding and throwing me the scrub top I had sitting in between us. She pushes me as I walk past her to motivate me. "Oh and Brittany remember to sign up for the softball team on the bulletin board." She yells after me.

I put that on my mental check list as I head toward the admin's office. My nerves are starting to flare up and I wish I could go and hit a few softballs or dance it out before going in here. I stop in front of her door. I take a deep breath and raise my hand to knock. Before my hand even makes contact with the wood I hear her yell for me to come in. I twist the knob to the office and walk in closing the door carefully behind me.

"Pierce, take a seat." Booth says. I watch her studying me carefully.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you." I say carefully, this woman is very intimidating.

"No, you cannot." She says sternly. "Not until after I finish saying what I have to say."

"Yes ma'am" I say starting to worry. Booth is always stern and scary, but not like this.

"Pierce, I received the news that you have received offers from other hospitals and clinics." She states simply. I start to say something but she holds her hand up to cut me off. "You are an amazing and important asset to this team. The cases you have taken on and the things you have accomplished are impressive. The way you get along with the animals, it's a sort of naturalism. I would like to keep you on board. You are talented. So, I would like to make you an offer. I have the feline physician's position open for you that I believe you wanted, if you would like to take it." She finishes.

"I would love that, thank you." I say stand up and shaking her hand. I think the abruptness I answered her with shocked her.

"Congratulations Pierce" She says. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks seemingly more relaxed.

"Nothing anymore" I smile nodding my head in thanks. I walk out of her office and head to the locker room. I open my locker and reach for my purse, pulling out my cell phone. I scroll down my contact list and see _'Bad Ass Superstar'_ I never changed that name in my phone. Still when I get good news, she is the first person I want to call and share it with. I skip down and go to my parent's phone number. I call them and tell them the news and follow up by sending out some excited texts. I scroll back down my contacts and stop on Santana's number. I want to text her but I'm not even sure that is the right number. I put my phone on the bench and change my clothes to get ready to leave. I put my phone in my pocket and head to the bulletin board writing my name on the softball team list. I pull my phone out and text Liz. _'I put my name on the list, bout time we can do something besides going to the batting cages. I'm going to call Ashlye and go to the bar tonight, meet us there?'_ I finish my text and walk outside, as soon as I get in the parking lot I call Ashlye.

"Hey babe, you were off tonight right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm going to pick you up, let's go to the Taboo I got some news."

"Ok, are you leaving work now?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty."

"I'll be waiting." She says and hangs up.

I walk out to my car and get in. I open the compartment between the seats. I try to fit some of my paper work in, but there is too much stuff. I start to rearrange stuff in there to make it fit. I pull out some stuff to throw away and my fingers brush up against something soft. I pull out a key chain Santana had won for me. It was a small bear in a baseball outfit with a baseball bat. I smile thinking about the night she won it for me. For some reason, all of my memories with her seem like they just happened yesterday. I've never left that keychain anywhere ever since I got it; it's always in my car, so it's always with me. It is my good luck charm. I kiss the top of its head and put it back into the compartment.

I take off to pick Ashlye up. I pull up and go to her apartment. I walk up and ring the door bell. She doesn't come to the door so I pull out my key and just walk in like I always do. We started our residency together and have been at each other's side ever since. I sit down on the couch. Ashlye comes out of her room buttoning up her black shirt with a white skinny tie hanging loosely and putting on her black fitted hat.

"Hey B" She says coming up behind me and kissing me on top of the head and handing me the remote off the table.

"Thanks, guess what?" I say turning to the tv and flipping through channels.

"What is it?" She asks walking back toward her bathroom.

"Well, first off, I signed up for the softball team and you aren't on the list, just why aren't you?"

"I haven't gotten around to signing up yet."

"Well you better; I need my star short stop." I yell.

"So, what's the news?" She asks as I hear her starting to brush her teeth.

"We have a new Feline Physician." I shout. I hear her almost choke and spit out her mouth full of toothpaste.

"We have a new WHAT? If anyone should have gotten that position it should have been you. I'm going to go in there tomorrow and give Booth a piece of my mind, we don't need another . . ." She starts rambling.

"It's me!" I yell cutting her off.

"Wait" She yells running into the living room. "You're the position?" She practically screeches and I nod vigorously making my blonde curls bounce. She runs over and pulls me up off the couch and into a hug. She pulls back and looks me up and down. "Why Doctor Pierce, I have to say authority looks sexy on you." She winks and I hit her arm.

"Ashlye Michelle! I'm hot, authority or not."

"What is this, a tell me I'm great moment? Because if it is, I'm pretty sure, I kind of just did." She replies sarcastically. I glare at her and she laughs. She grabs her jacket and mine. She helps me put it on and slaps my butt. "Come on my little specialist, let's go celebrate."

|Three Weeks Later|

|Santana's P.O.V|

I walk into the attending locker room to find Puck. I turn the corner and see him talking to Derek. I stand back and wait on him to stop talking. He finally turns around and sees me standing there.

"Lopez, what are you doing in the attending locker room? You aren't at this level yet." He says mockingly.

"Shut it Puckerman, the only reason you got an attending position before I did is because plastics is a bull shit specialty and no one else wants to be in plastics." I say laughing. For anyone else to say that it would be a sore spot, but he knows that I'm just teasing.

I actually have huge respect for plastics when it comes to him. Even though Puck is a notorious flirt and labeled the man whore, it's not about boobs and ass jobs to him. When we were residents a few years ago, we had a trauma come in the ER, before we declared specialties, Puck was set on trauma. He loved the adrenaline rush. There was a car wreck that came in. Three people were in critical condition and another three were just really beat up, bruised and scratched up, but there was a four year old little girl who had gotten stuck in one of the cars while it was on fire. Someone finally got her out and rushed her into our ER. Her burns were so severe they didn't think she would make it.

Puck was the first one to get out to that ambulance. The parents of the little girl had just had T.O.D called. She attached to Puck and he did what he could to soothe the burns and get her stabilized. Puck checked on her every day and eventually they started trying to fix her skin. The little girl was going to have to go into foster care and probably couldn't keep having the surgeries because they didn't know how they would be paid for. She was so scared. She would tell Puck everyday how she didn't think anyone would adopt her because of her appearance. Puck talked to social workers, got a lawyer and made some arrangements. Her adoption was finalized a year ago. He vowed to his daughter that he would do everything he could to help people like her. So plastics and all he does is for my niece Brie.

"Wow, low blow Lopez." He says laughing and giving me a hug. "Someone is just a little sour, what's up?"

"Nothing, wondering if you want to practice a little this afternoon before our game tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to get Brie from school first."

"Good, I want to see my baby girl, and she will probably want to practice too. Her summer league starts soon doesn't it?"

"Yeah, she's already bragging about how she is going to be better than everyone because she has her Auntie Tana teaching her." He laughs.

"She knows who the best is." I wink. "I'm going to go change, meet me at the park at four?"

"See you there."

|The Next Day|

|3rd Person P.O.V|

Brittany throws on her sliding shorts, followed by an old pair of basketball shorts. She puts on her long softball socks that have long black stripes down the side of them. She slides on a pair of sandals and goes into the laundry room pulling her team shirt out of her dryer. She pulls out a tank to after that and puts it on. She folds up her team shirt and throws it into her softball bag. She goes into the kitchen and pulls out a small cooler. She grabs a bag of ice out of the freezer and busts it up, emptying the contents into the cooler and then adding Gatorade and water bottles.

She hears the door bell ring and she already knows it's Ashlye, so she just waits for her to come in. Within a minute Ashlye is walking in wearing her basketball shorts, her team shirt, long socks, and a visor.

"Well you look ready." Brittany comments smiling "your car or mine?"

"Considering we have all this equipment and the cooler, I'm thinking mine." Ashlye says grabbing Brittany's softball bag and the cooler off the counter going ahead and carrying it out to her SUV. Brittany walks out and gets into the vehicle. They ride to the park listening to music and getting pumped.

Santana is at the field with the team already. They are all warming up in the outfield.

"Hey San" Puck shouts running over to her.

"What's up?"

"You and Holly can go over to one of the other fields and you can practice pitching if you want to."

"Yeah, where is Holly? I'm going to take you up on that offer." She says. Puck points out Holly and Santana goes to get her and they walk to one of the other fields.

Brittany and the rest of her team meet in the parking lot and walk to the field together. They get into the dugout and start hanging their bags and situating everything. The umpire walks to the middle of the field.

"Teams, are you ready?" He yells.

Both teams answer yes and Puck runs to get Santana and Holly. They come back from the other field in a run. Brittany is in the corner of the dugout talking to Ashlye facing a away from the field.

"Ok, give me a player from each team for the coin toss." The ump yells. Ashlye holds onto Brittany's arms and back her out onto the field straight to the umpire. She talks to her for a moment. Santana is surrounded by the team telling her to get out of there. She steps out of the dugout and before she knows it Brie is tapping on her back. Santana turns around and looks at her niece.

"What's up little bit?"

"Can I walk with you for the coin toss?" She asks bright eyed.

"You can even call it, you know you are Auntie Tana's good luck charm." Santana says backing up and watching her niece's face light up. She turns a bit and sees how far away the mound and umpire is. She sees her opponent's shoes. She starts jogging backward knowing her niece will chase her. Santana finally stops jogging when she realizes she is in the pitcher's circle. Brittany and Santana both turn around at the same time and lock eyes.

"Brittany?"

"Santana?"


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Love & Softball  
>Author: BrennaAimee<br>Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
>Rating: PG 13<br>Summary: Santana transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
>Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.<p>

A/N: Ok Final Chapter everyone I hope you enjoy it! Yall have been with me for a long time now. If you want to feel free to follow me on twitter BrennaAimee. This chapter is for my personal Arizona, Ashlye a.k.a y0ungalaska. Gurl you have been with me through this whole story and through so much in my life. We had our ups and downs and I am definitely so thankful to have you. I love you so much and I am so lucky to call you a best friend. This story is yours. It has been since the beginning.

Other important peoples: anthizonarobbins0804 a.k.a Anthony this is our story minus the end and all lol. I love you my best friend. To my readers: You are amazing and I have much love for you.

"_Brittany" _

"_Santana Maria"_

|Brittany's P.O.V|

Our eyes lock and her name just slips from my mouth. I stand there in shock and I can tell it's the same for her. I see a head of dark brunette hair at the bottom of my vision. We unlock eyes as the little girl pulls on Santana's wrist. I study her with my eyes. She has to be somewhere around five to seven, but she is kind of small even for that age. She has dark hair and bright blue eyes. She continues to pull on her wrist for a moment. Santana looks down at her and bends a little to get closer to her level.

"She just said your full name, not even daddy can do that." The little girl says wide eyed in shock. 'Daddy?' I think to myself. She's hers?

"It's ok baby girl." She says standing back up straight and giving me a small smile. Even with a smile that small she can manage to melt my heart. I smile back at her.

"Ok ladies, you" The umpire says pointing to me "are home, so visitors, you can call it."

"Can I call it?" The little girl asks Santana with her eyes lighting up and filling with hope.

"Ask Ms. Brittany and the umpire" She says looking down at the little girl and nudging her to me.

"Ms. Brittany, may I please call it?" She says sweetly and looking down shyly.

"Call me Brittany sweetie, and of course you can." I say bending down to her level.

"Thank you, Brittany." She smiles widely.

"You welcome. . . What's your name?" I ask.

"Brie" She says reaching her hand out to me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Brie" I say taking her hand into mine. I turn to the right and nod to the umpire.

"Ok, little one, when I toss the coin call heads or tails." He says flicking the coin into the air.

"Tails!" The little girl yells excitedly. The umpire catches it and puts it on the back of his hand showing her and us the tails side.

"Tails it is." He says. "What will it be Visitors?" Santana turns to her team and they point down.

"We'll take the field." She answers.

"I'm going to tell Daddy!" She says taking off running toward the dugout. Santana turns to follow the little girl. Brie runs right into the arms of Noah Puckerman. My heart nearly falls into my stomach.

Santana and Puck had a kid? I wonder. I mean she was a newborn when I was with her, but she was with Adrienne. Wait, Quinn and Puck were at the graduation together, but that was a long time ago. This is just crazy. I just. . . I don't know what to think. All I know is this hurts. I don't know how I'm going to play this game.

|Santana's P.O.V|

I walk into the dugout, head hanging low. I walk straight to my bag which is beside Puck and Brie. I unzip my bag; grab my glove, bean bag, and wrist sweat bands. I start putting my wrist bands on slowly as my team takes the field.

"Auntie Tana, are you ok?" I hear Brie's sweet voice break my daze. I don't answer her though. "Daddy" I hear her say.

"I got it baby girl." He says. "Here, take your glove and you can go behind Holly and get what she doesn't. Remember, if it is coming too fast, move." I hear him place a kiss on her head and send her on her way. Out of the corner of my eye I see her exit the dugout looking back at me and then running to go stand behind Holly.

"San" Puck says trying to bring me out of my daze completely.

"What Puck?" I snap.

"Are you ok babe?"

"I just came face to face with the love of my life after God knows how many years, and you are asking me if I'm alright?" Puck doesn't say anything, nor does he move. "I . . . I don't know. I saw her and more than anything just wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her and tell her how much I've missed her and how much I've always loved her, but then a million questions run through my head. Like why hasn't she talked to me? Did she even miss me? Why didn't she just tell me how she has been? Why didn't she just say fuck off if she didn't want to talk to me? So many why's. . ."

Puck turns me around and pulls me into him. I lean into his chest. He tells me to breathe deep and I do as he says. I relax slightly into him. He kisses the top of my head and puts his arms on my shoulders and pushes me back staring into my eyes.

"Lopez, you can do this. You are going to focus on winning this game and then you can talk to her afterward. Ok?"

"Thanks Puck."

"Anytime, now let's get this show on the road." He says sticking his glove out to me. I tap it with mine and we walk out of the dugout.

He runs to first base and I walk slowly to the mound. When I'm almost in the pitcher's circle I look up and see Brittany in some girl's lap, while everyone else is watching me. My stomach drops. So maybe there won't be any talking to her. I guess I have to go back to being happy for her. Best friend status if that's all I can have, if I can get back to it that is.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

I watch the little display of affection from Puck to Santana in the dugout and I physically cringe.

"Brittany, babe, what's wrong? You came in here and came straight for my lap and haven't said a word since the coin toss. The only time you come straight for me is when something is wrong, so spill."

"I can't do this." I mumble.

"You can't do what?"

"This" I say looking toward the field studying Santana as she pitches. Even though it's slow pitch she still has the same intensity in her eyes. She still uses the same technique. She still has the same passion for the game, the same fire that has always been burning in her. I can't do anything but watch her.

"Why can't you play? What is going on B?"

"I just . . . this hurts."

"Umm hello, in the dark here, you're just talking crazy to me right now."

"You remember that night I woke up from that nightmare and talked to you?"

"B, you have nightmares all the time. Are you talking about that night that it was worse than all the others, you woke up yelling for some girl?"

"Yes, and I talked to you about my first real love, Santana."

"Yeah, I remember. You haven't talked to her in a long time, why?"

"You're looking at her." I say still not taking my eyes off the Latina.

"The pitcher?" She asks and I nod. "Damn, she's hot." She wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes. "You can do this, just focus on the game and when it's over, go talk to her."

"If she will talk to me, I should have got in contact with her a long time ago." I say. Ashlye slaps my thighs a couple of times and stands up. She is on deck. Two more batters and I'm up to bat.

I walk over to my bag and pull out my batting gloves. I slide them on slowly then pull and fasten them listening to the velcro. So many things about this game make me feel safe. It's like being in the OR with a sick cat, it is home. Every sound, every sight, and even every play holds a memory or two. I love this game. The game can take away all of my problems when I focus on it. So, that is what I am going to do. I step out of the dugout and walk around the catcher by the fence. I lock eyes with Santana and my heart breaks all over. She looks so cold, like she doesn't feel anything and that is not like her. She looks like this isn't hurting her, and in a weird way, that is comforting. She has to have moved on and I have to be happy about that. Me hurting her didn't stop her happiness and that is amazing.

I stand on deck and pick up another bat swinging them both at the same time for resistance. I watch carefully as Santana pitches and study the time it takes for the ball to get over the plate. I hear the umpire yell strike three and now I won't have to bat. I look up and see Santana looking at me. She looks away quickly and I walk toward the dugout, but instead of going around the fence I go straight through the field. Santana has to walk past me to get to her dugout. She starts walking steadily looking down and one of her teammates bumps her when she is right beside me, lucky me, she brushes up against me. It still to this day gives me chills knowing she is that close to me.

|Santana's P.O.V|

I walk into the dugout and grab my water bottle and turn it up, suddenly I'm really thirsty. Why did she have to walk by the mound? Why couldn't she have walked around home plate? I look up and I know I would have walked the same path. It's a shorter path, why go out of the way? Then again, I would have done it to get close to Brittany. She didn't do it for that reason, I don't think. She wouldn't have even touched me if Ana didn't bump into me.

"Hey, what's the line up?" I ask.

"Lopez, you're up third." Cris yells. Cris is the Neuro's wife. She decided to be our 'dugout mom' so to say. She's keeping up with our lineup and theirs along with the score. "They made the lineup when you and Holly were warming up.

"Thanks Cris" I say. 'Great, I'm third. I can't avoid Brittany this inning.' I think. I sit back and watch Brittany's team warm up. I watch her carefully. Even after all these years she still uses the same warm up technique; four pitches and a throw down to second, and either the shortstop or second baseman better be ready because she doesn't care to hit someone.

I see her raise up and fire to second. I watch the ball land straight in what I'm guessing to be her girlfriend's glove. I study her girlfriend. She's hot to say the least; light skin and high cheek bones that any drag queen would be jealous of. They work well together on the field. This is going to suck. I keep watching Brittany after that first throw to second and she starts getting wild with her throws. I hear my team start talking. A few of them start doubting her and discuss stealing and thinking we could get some people on second that way. They don't know her game like I do.

"If you want to win, don't try it unless it's a sure thing. I know her. It's game." I inform them. "Puck, you know Brittany's game. If you think back hard enough you will remember, I mean I know all the partying got to you, but think hard pea brain. Go be first base coach." I instruct.

"I got this San." He says putting his hat back on and going to first base.

Our first batter gets a base hit and our second hits the same placing our first batter on third. Now, I'm up. Honestly I don't even want to bat. I don't know if I can be that close to Brittany without saying something. I take a deep breath and slowly walk up to the plate. I keep my eyes on the ground so I don't have to look at Brittany. I step up and put my bat over the plate showing my sweet spot. I dig my feet in the box and plant my feet. I want to look back at Brittany, but I know I shouldn't.

I pull my bat back and get ready for the pitch. The pitcher pulls back and swings forward. The ball comes slowly arching like a rainbow. I pull back and swing. The umpire yells strike one. It was obviously slower than I thought it would be. I look up and see Derek running from first to second and I know Brittany can get him out. He waited a little late if he wanted to steal. I step back knowing Brittany is at least going to scare him and stare him down. She stands up and takes of her helmet quickly stepping over the plate. Derek runs harder than I think I have ever seen him run. I know Brittany won't throw since someone is on third, she's a good player and she's smart even though she likes to play it off when they take the field to practice.

"Katherine" She yells and the pitcher looks at her. She gives her some kind of signal and throws her the ball stepping back and squatting down. I look back and the umpire gets close to her saying something to her. I get back in the box and do my normal preparation. I put my bat in my sweet spot and swing it back in a circle hitting my cleat, then do the same thing in the opposite to hit my other cleat. I see Brittany move but try not to pay attention. I put my bat down to tap on the plate and then my bat gets stilled. I look at the bat and see and hand next to mine. When I look up I my eyes are met with piercing blue. She takes a step closer to me. Our eyes never leave each other's and I get chills. My body shakes involuntarily. Brittany lets go of my bat and bends down to wipe the plate off. When she stands back up we are face to face again. We are like that for probably only a second, but it felt like so much longer. It had been so long since our eyes had met like that and she still has the same power over me she always has. She leans closer as she shifts her weight onto her other foot to squat down and put her helmet on. My stomach is doing little flips because she was that close to me. I feel like I'm in high school again, back at our first practice together. The memories are flooding my mind and I shake my head to make them go away. I need to concentrate on the game. I step up in the batter's box and the next pitch arch's up and comes down straight into my sweet spot. I channel all my nerves and all my anxiousness into that swing and knock the ball into deep left field and take off running. I round the bases and get to third.

'Two RBI's isn't bad' I think to myself. I see Brittany eyeing me. Another batter gets up to bat and strikes out. Now it is Pucks turn. I hear him make a comment to Brittany and it reminds me of high school. I smile at the quick banter they fall into and Brittany quickly goes back into her 'shit-talking' hind catcher routine with him. Puck hits a base hit and gets on first. Our next batter is up and we only have one out, how can I make this game a little more interesting? I decide to pressure Brittany. She knows I won't run because she knows the player I am. I start pressuring her and Puck takes off to second. She knows I won't run so she throws down to second to get Puck out. I know her arm can make that out and so does she. Instead of playing it safe I press her hard, I go ahead and run. They get Puck out and her second baseman goes to throw the ball back. I'm so close to home plate, this should be interesting.

I hear her yell 'Liz!' at her second baseman and I let go and get down sliding into the base. Brittany is over the plate like the catcher she is so she can catch the ball and swipe her glove in front of the plate to catch my foot. Next thing I know my foot hits something and then goes into the plate, but it wasn't a glove. I open my eyes and Brittany is on top of me straddling me. I obviously took her foot out. I look over to the fence and see the ball.

"SAFE!" the umpire yells. I look up at Brittany and smirk cocking my eye brow.

"I mean I know that you have taken me out before, but that was a really long time ago. You think you would need to do it again before you start trying to top me." I wink at her and a slight blush tints her cheeks.

"Shut up Santana Maria Lopez." She says smiling that heart stopping smile. My heart does an extra beat when she calls me out. I know she did earlier, but my heart was already beating a hundred miles an hour with just having her in my vision.

"I mean, not that I mind, but you might want to get off of me. We do have a game to play, and I don't know how your girlfriend may feel about it." I say jokingly. She cocks her head to the side and gives me a confused look. She is still as adorably sexy as she has ever been. She gets up slowly and reaches out to help me up. She pulls and I come up a little fast making me step even closer to her.

"Don't slack on your catching game again, baby." I say cockily, turning to walk to the dugout.

The game continued on, the whole time Brittany and I continued our playful banter and fell back into the flirting routine that has always came easy to us. Soon whenever we were both on the field the game was trying to get each other that or to make sure we got the other person out. I honestly felt like a child through this game. I felt like I was back on the playground and we were playing tag. I personally got her out twice and she got me out once, but her team won overall. I do believe I heard her shortstop yell at the team after the first inning that they needed to 'get their asses into gear because she is a Leo and she does not lose.' Surprisingly they listened. It was a long intense game, but they came out on top fifteen to fourteen.

"Ben is cooking out in the park, you all should join us." One of the home guys yelled to us while we were getting our stuff out of the dugout.

I looked at Puck and he met me with the same expression.

"You want to?" He asked. Before I had a chance to answer Brie jumped off of the bench into my arms.

"I want to go play, please?" She asks.

"Of course baby girl." I say kissing her head and putting her down. I turn to Puck.

"Looks like we're staying" I smile. I grab my bag and take it out to my car and walk back toward the playground equipment. It's starting to get dark so I find Puck and Brie so we can play. Most of the players are under the pavilion about two hundred feet away waiting on the food and socializing.

"Auntie Tana, Auntie Tana" Brie says running over to me.

"What is it?" I ask getting down to her level.

"Swing with me, and push me high!" She says excitedly.

"I taught you how to do that yourself last time we were here." I laugh.

"Please? It's easier when you start me off."

"I'll give you an underdog and you have to do the rest on your own, deal?"

"Deal" She sticks her little hand out for me to shake on it.

More of the players come out onto the playground equipment. A few of them are swinging and a few are getting on slides and stuff, just standing around. I look over and see Brittany and her girlfriend walking under the big slide. 'That was always her place for her girlfriends.' I think to myself. I give Brie an underdog that makes her go as high as she wants and then I sit in the swing beside her and watch. I love seeing that little girl's face light up. The smallest things that we adults take for granted, children feel and get joy from it. I love seeing that light in her eyes it makes me realize what I take for granted and I learn to appreciate it more. The next thing I know I hear a shriek coming from a pager and everyone is checking their hips and Brie stops swinging. I look down and it isn't my pager going off. I see most people looking relieved but when I turn to look back at Puck I see him looking worried. Brie jumps off her swing and looks down sadly making her way over to Puck dragging her feet.

"I'm sorry princess; I thought we would have the night to play." He says grabbing her hand.

"She can stay with me tonight and we can stay and play, want to do that baby girl, if that's ok with your daddy?"

"Please Daddy?" She asks and bats her eye lashes. She's good. She knows how to get what she wants with Puck.

"Yeah, thanks San." He says and comes over to kiss my forehead as Brie hugs us both tightly. Puck walks off and I look down at Brie. "You want to swing again, or do something else."

"Let's go play on the slide." She says taking off running toward the big slide. 'Just great' I think to myself.

Brie runs over to the big slide and I walk slowly behind her, worried about what I might see if I look under the slide. Brie climbs up the swirly pole up to the platform before the big slide. I walk around the long part of the equipment so I can't see under the slide.

"Hurry up" Brie yells laughing. I walk to the end of the slide and glance under. I see Brittany standing there arms crossed with one foot up against one of the poles holding up the slide and it is immediately déjà vu. I lose myself thinking of the first time I saw Brittany at the park, under the slide. I smile just thinking about it. Next thing I know I feel a small body collide with mine and I tumble back catching Brie. I land on the ground with Brie on top of me laughing. I look over and see Brittany's girlfriend look at me and give her a kiss on the forehead before walking off.

"You don't pay attention much do you?" Brie says looking down at me.

"I'm easily distracted kid." I laugh.

"I hope you aren't like that with your patients, you do hold sharp things, and you falled enough today don't you think?"

"I'm always in the zone with my job I'm amazing with a scalpel. It's fell, not falled, and what do you mean little bit?"

"You know, you . . . fell at home plate and the catcher fell on you."

"Ok, I did not fall, I slid. I will teach you that technique when you are older." I reach up and start tickling her sides. She laughs so hard and even though it's almost dark, I see her little eyes shining. I look over briefly and catch a glimpse of Brittany leaning against the pole watching us.

"Auntie Tana, Auntie Tana, stop please!" She yells giggling and trying to catch her breath. I stop ticking her and hold her arms letting her steady herself. When she gains her balance she gets up and runs to the end of the equipment to go from the monkey bars to a platform, over the shaky bridge, up some stairs and to the big slide again. I get up and brush myself off locking eyes with Brittany.

|Brittany's P.O.V|

As I'm standing there watching Santana with Brie, I can't help but to think what an amazing mother she is and how jealous I am that someone else got her. After Zay I decided I didn't want kids unless they were mine and my partners, opposed to just my partners, but standing here watching Santana, feeling the way I did when I first met her can make me change my mind. I can't have her though. Everything I've seen today has given me no indications she is unhappy. I would love to think the flirting and banter we shared earlier was an indication of interest, but that's normal for us. It is something we have always done even when we would never act on it. I get lost in my thoughts and watching Santana with Brie when I am shaken out by the words coming from the little girl's mouth. 'Auntie Tana' she said Auntie. So, she's not her mom? She isn't with Puck? I can feel a goofy smile spread across my face and I stand up straight. I watch Brie run toward the end of the equipment and Santana get up. I step out from under the slide and take a few steps toward Santana.

"So, Auntie Tana, huh?" I ask walking around behind her.

"Yeah, my niece is definitely my pride and joy." She says smiling. "Wait" she turns around. "You didn't think she was mine, did you?"

"How was I supposed to know?" I ask innocently.

"Really Brittany, me and Puck?"

"You have always been close." I shrug.

"Yeah, he is my brother, it is just like high school, something's never change."

"I'm sorry, I just. . . I shouldn't have assumed, I bet your boyfriend or girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about that assumption." I throw out standing behind her. She bends over, as Brie comes down the slide for the second time, to catch her. I look down as she bends down, "yeah, still built like a pitcher.' I think losing my concentration on everything else. Santana turns around and smirks as I take my eyes off her backside and bring them up to meet hers. I blush at the fact she caught me. After all this time she is still the only person that could ever make me blush that easily.

"Is that your sly way of asking if I'm single?" She raises an eyebrow in that sexy way she always has.

"It could be." I quip back.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate your asking, or umm . . . staring, but to answer your question, yes I'm single." She says. When I hear those words come out of her mouth my heart can't help but to beat faster as my stomach starts to turn flips like a gymnast on the floor routine.

"Everyone, the food is ready." Danny yells before I get the chance to correct her previous slip up.

Santana, Brie, and I begin to walk up to the pavilion and Brie takes a seat.

"Cheese burger, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickle" I say nodding to Santana and she nods smiling and looks down. "And what will you have munchkin?" I ask.

"Hot dog, with ketchup" She chirps smiling. Santana looks at her sternly and she returns her eyes to mine. "Please, Ms. Brittany?"

"It's just Brittany, and you got it sweetie."

I walk up to Danny and tell him I need two cheese burgers and a hot dog. He fights with the crowd around the grill so I don't have to and quickly hands me what I asked for. I walk over to the next table and get the preferred condiments and get two different kinds of chips not sure of what Brie likes. I head back to the table with Santana's plate completely ready and mine and Brie's mixed on two plates. I dance rather than walk back to the table my happiness getting the best of me. I sit Santana's in front of her and put mine and Brie's diagonally between us since she is beside Santana. I let her pick the chips she wants and put them on her plate and move my burger to the other.

"Ms. B . . . I mean Brittany you dance?"

"Yes munchkin, I love to dance I always have."

"Auntie Tana likes to dance and sing too!"

"I know. I've known your Auntie for a long time. Do you dance?"

"Auntie Tana dances with me sometimes. We dance-it-out, but I want to learn professionally so I can be just like her!"

"Well, I was a dance teacher for a while. I can teach you if your Auntie over here wont." I nudge Santana. "We can have lessons when I'm not working with cats."

"You work with cats?" She yells.

"I do, do you like cats?"

"I love them I have one! Auntie Tana let me name him. His name is Lord Fluffy. I picked Fluffy Auntie Tana said I should put Lord in front of it." I looked at Santana and blushed slightly. Whenever we were together and I had a cat I wanted to name it Lord something and she told me how silly that was, so I changed it, which is why I now have Lord Tubbington.

We easily fall into silence while we eat. We talk and somewhat catch up. We talk about high school and our softball careers. She got offered to go pro but didn't get to because of an injury. She tells me she is an resident at the hospital and I inform her of my recent promotion to head feline physician. Her phone starts going off and it's Puck. She answers the phone and pretty much immediately hands it to Brie. Brie talks to Puck and when she gets off the phone Santana puts it down in front of her. I reach out and put my hands on it. Santana gives me a questioning look.

"May I?" I ask. She nods and flashes her own magical smile at me.

I pick up her phone and go to the contacts to put my number in. I sit the phone back down in her line of vision with my contact info still up.

"Maybe we can catch up sometime?" I suggest.

"Of course" She smiles and puts the phone in her pocket. She grabs all of our plates and cups and takes them to throw away.

"Brittany" Brie says pulling me away from watching Santana.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Auntie Tana likes you." She states simply.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she told me that you know you like someone when you smile around them all the time, or make eye contact with them a lot, and have a hard time keeping your eyes off them. Auntie Tana does all those things with you. I think you like her too."

"Well, you would be right about that. I've known your Auntie Tana for a very long time and I've liked her since the first time I met her."

"Then why aren't you with her?" She asks as if it was just that simple. I have to admit, I wish it was.

"Well, it's a very complicated adult thing, but you see, I messed up with your Aunt Santana and I hurt her without meaning to. I hurt her pretty bad and a lot happened and I haven't seen her in a really long time."

"Why don't you just say sorry? That's what Mommy and Daddy makes me do when I mess up and it works."

"Well, it is more difficult and sorry might not fix this, but you know what? I'll definitely try it, ok?"

"Ok, deal?" She says sticking her hand out. I shake it and Santana walks up.

"What have you roped Brittany into baby girl?" Santana raises an eyebrow looking down at Brie.

"Nothing Auntie Tana" Brie says in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, nothing Auntie Tana." I mock Brie and send her a wink making her laugh.

People start packing up after a while and Santana and I stand up to leave. We continue with our conversation while we walk toward the parking lot. Brie pushes her way in between us and holds onto our arms jumping every few steps and using us for support. We start swinging her as we walk. We step up to Santana's car and Brie tugs me down. She reaches her arms up and around my neck hugging me.

"Remember the deal." She whispers.

"I got you. Be good munchkin." I say standing up. I look over and lock eyes with Santana. I take a step forward and I can't help but to avert my eyes. Santana giggles quietly. 'God how I've missed that sound' I think. We both step into a semi awkward yet comfortably familiar embrace. We hold longer than a normal friendly hug and I breathe deeply inhaling that scent that is specifically Santana.

I pull back and look at her. All I can do is smile. I still can't believe I'm looking at the one person I have loved my entire life.

"It was good catching up." She says.

"Can we do it again sometime?" I ask.

"I'd like that."

I turn away but then think about it. I turn back toward Santana who is opening her door. I take a couple steps until my front is almost to her back. I put my mouth to her ear and whisper.

"By the way, she's not my girlfriend. I'm single." I see Santana visibly shake from the chills going through her body. I turn and walk off smirking as I remember us playing the same back and forth game right before we first got together.

|Santana's P.O.V|

"Yes Puck, we talked last night." I laugh.

"I figured."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hit him as we walk down the hall.

"You get a little glow about you every time you talk to her. It's the same as high school."

"Shut it Puck."

"So . . . When are you two getting back together?"

"Puck!"

"Lopez, come on its bound to happen. You two have been in love with each other since high school. You have always been my inspiration for love. I know you still feel it San and you can't tell me you don't. I see it when you say her name and when you laid your eyes on her again on the field."

"That doesn't mean she wants it Puck. It takes two to want a relationship. What if she is over it? She didn't call or text or contact me after her and Lita."

"San, are you serious? She came to your graduation."

"She didn't talk to me."

"Look you need to talk to her about it, but I can tell you, you're reading it wrong."

I start to argue with him when my pager starts going off. I check it and see it is the chief paging me to his office.

"We will talk about this later, Noah."

I walk toward Chief Sylvester's office more nervous with every step. I have no idea what she could want. All my scheduled surgeries have been done, without a hitch, and I don't think I have any new cases coming in. Maybe she wants me to work some overtime, they always need people to pick up some shifts in the ER. I knock and wait for an answer from Sylvester before twisting the knob and entering slowly with my feet dragging.

When I come out of the Chief's office I'm feeling more confident than I ever have. The only place I have felt this in my element is on the field. I should have known it wasn't going to be anything bad. I have to do this, it has to be tonight. I pull my cell phone out of my scrub top and scroll down my contact list stopping on the picture that instantly makes me smile. My favorite head of blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, and the smile that can make my heart skip a beat stare back at me. I open the contact and press options. I click new text message and begin to compose the text.

'_Brittany, meet me at the city part at 8:45 tonight'_

I slip my phone back into my pocket and head to the attending's locker room to shower, change, and think about my game plan before tonight comes. I have a little over four hours to come up with something. I step into the shower and begin to think about Brittany. I reminisce on the past and play every detail of our relationship back. I've got it! I know exactly what to do tonight.

| 3 Hours Later|

I arrive at the park and pull into the parking space straight ahead. This park is a lot bigger compared to most of the ones I've been to, and when Brittany comes I want her to know I'm here. I get out of the car popping the trunk as I step out. I stash my keys in my jeans pocket. I walk around to the trunk and grab all of my supplies. I go to set up.

I finish my set up in about an hour and a half. I walk back out to my car to see if I spy Brittany anywhere. When I don't I sit on the back of my car. I sit for about fifteen minutes and when there is no sight of Brittany I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell, no texts or calls. I really hope she shows. I sit for a few more minutes before I start to get really anxious, what if she doesn't show? What if I was wrong about this? Why did I even decide to do this? I can't lie; my confidence is a bit shaken with every minute that passes. It starts getting a little chilly and I need something to relax my nerves, so I open my passenger door and reach in for my hoodie. I put it on and reach up to my rear view mirror to grab the black bandana hanging from it. I put it in my back pocket and walk to the swings. I sit down and reach up to the chains and start pumping my legs back and forth. My ears get cold so I throw my hood over my head and continue this therapeutic movement. Ever since high school, swinging was the only other thing besides softball and singing that could get my mind off of things. I don't know how long I have been swinging and I really don't care, I just need to keep my mind off things because my nerves are getting to me. I get as high as I can go. I lean back and my hood falls off my head.

"Déjà vu" I hear that sweet voice say. I pull back up as my swing goes back down. I lock eyes with her and all I can do is laugh. I put my feet down and begin to try to stop myself. When I can finally bring myself to a stop I stand and walk over to her.

"There for a minute I didn't think you were going to show."

"That's why you were swinging like you were. You still have the same tendencies from high school, you know?"

"I bet you still have that lead foot too, don't you?"

"Not going there" She laughs and steps forward running her fingers through my hair. "Your swing hair is kind of hot." She winks. I lean into her hand that she brings down and leaves on my face. I close my eyes savoring the feel. This feeling I have right now is the reason I'm doing this.

"Brittany, do you trust me?" I breathe out.

"Of course Santana, why?"

"Close your eyes." I instruct her. She cocks her head to the side looking at me confused. I give her a gentle nod and she closes them. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the bandana. I step behind her and get as close as I can. I reach around and pull her hair back making sure I let my finger tips graze her neck as I do so. I feel her shiver and hear her sharp breath intake, I smile loving the effect I have on her. I fold the bandana quickly and put it on her eyes where she can't see. I make sure she can't see anything and begin to lead her away to the softball field.

When we arrive I take her through the gate and walk her to home plate. I stand in front of her and take a deep breath. I reach around and untie her bandana fumbling my way into it with my hands shaking. As soon as her blindfold is off, I step away and let her see what is behind me. I see her emotions range everywhere starting with shock. Her blue eyes go so wide, but before it I see a tear form in her eye. I step forward hesitantly and bring my hand up using my thumb to wipe away her tear and resting my hand on her face.

"Santana . . ." She breathes out and pulls the bottom of my hoodie bringing me closer to her and wrapping her arms around me resting her head on mine. "You . . . you remembered . . . everything." She says leaning back letting blue meet chocolate.

"Of course I did."

"The blanket is blue." She states.

"Just as it was the first time." I finish.

"The candles are . . . "

"Around the mound, just like the first time."

"Chinese food . . ."

"Lo Mein, sweet and sour chicken, and Teriyaki chicken"

"the same" she says. "You remembered?"

"Brittany that was the best date I had ever been on. I remember pretty much everything about our relationship. This is ok right?"

"Are you kidding? This is more than alright, this is perfect." She says wrapping her arms around me again.

I grab her hand and take her to go sit on the blanket. I pull all the stuff we need to eat and our drinks out of the cooler. We fall into a light discussion about our days she told me why she was late and of course since we work in the same general field, I understand her surgical emergencies even if they are veterinarian emergencies.

"So Santana, what made you decide to ask me out tonight?"

"Well, honestly, you said we could catch up and I really wanted to and I had a burst of confidence tonight."

"Really now?" She smirks.

"Yeah, can I talk to you about something Brittany?"

"Of course, anything you want." I take a deep breath; I'm going to do this. I have to do this.

"Brittany, here on a softball field is where I really got to know you, and here on a softball field on a pitcher's mound is where I first thought I could fall in love with you." I reach over and take her hand into mine. I twine our fingers together. I see the chill bumps on her arms and I look up to lock eyes with her. "The feeling that I get just from talking to you reminds me of the feeling I had in high school when I first met you. I may not have known it then, but from that moment on you would be one of the most influential people in my life. Anything I do reminds me of you. It is like I can never get away from you. I'm not complaining, but it's like a sign. Why do I still feel the same way? Why could I never let you go? That's just a few of the questions that run through my mind any time I think about you." I say never letting my eyes leave hers.

"Santana . . ." She interrupts but doesn't say anything further. We fall into this silence and I swear I can hear my heart beating in my chest. I look up at her and she is zoned out. I start to say something but she cuts me off.

"Santana, I want you to do what you want. I want you to ask me the other questions you know you ask yourself."

"I don't have to ask you a million questions Brittany. There is only one that I really want to know the answer to." I look at her looking back at me, sadness and regret filling her eyes. She nods for me to continue. "Why?" I ask. It is a one word question that takes all the energy I have to ask. It may be one word, but I know it is the most loaded question I could ever ask. I don't want her to feel bad, I don't want her to regret anything, but I just have to know. I feel like I deserve to know.

"Why to what part, there are so many things you can be asking me why to."

"Why . . . why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me what happened with you and Lita? Why did you come to my graduation and not talk to me? Just . . . why?" I ask with tears filling my eyes. I don't want to cry, I hate to show this weakness. This was not the plan. I was not going to come out here and break down like I am now. Brittany lifts her body up and slides beside me. I'm facing home plate and she is now directly right beside me facing the outfield. She lifts her hand to my face and with her thumb wipes away a tear threatening to stream down my face. With that hand she pulls me to her and I burry my face into her shoulder.

"It's ok . . . shh . . . I'm here, I'm here now. I've got you, baby." She whispers as she strokes my hair. Baby? Did she just call me baby? My stomach starts getting those butterflies that I get only when it comes to her. It's not the small fluttery butterflies. It's the huge butterflies, the most beautiful big butterflies.

"Hear me out ok?" She says and I nod into her. "I didn't call you because it had been so many years, I didn't tell you what happened with me and Lita because I didn't think it was fair to come to you with my problems after all that time, and I didn't talk to you at your graduation because . . . well . . . all these answers seem to be the same. I didn't think it was fair. After what I did to you, I didn't think I deserved the chance to have any bit of happiness back. I figured I had hurt you enough. I wanted to talk to you at your graduation; it hurt me like hell to leave believe it or not. It was something I wanted for so long. I wanted to see you, to have you in my presence and to most of all have you in my arms, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do to have it right there, so close, then to walk away. You didn't invite me, so I didn't know for sure if you wanted me there. About the time I got the courage to talk to you a year or so later, I talked myself out of it once again and told myself it wouldn't be the right number. I never should have done all of this to you, but I wanted you to be happy and I didn't believe I had the right to take it all away from you, once again."

"Brittany you can't take happiness away from me, you are always the one that brings it to me. I thought that when you came to my graduation and didn't talk to me, that you were over it. That you didn't want to talk to me, that you only came out of a sense of obligation. I don't know why I thought you would have felt that was an obligation. I think I thought it was like a final good bye. I felt like you were saying it was the end. So, I tried to move on. I've tried to do everything I can, but it always ends for some reason or another."

"I was engaged a few years back." Brittany says out of nowhere. Ok, that is really nothing I wanted to hear. "I thought I loved her. She was a little taller than you. She has dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She played softball in high school and was hard headed and strong willed. She loved her family and always treated me with love and respect."

"Why aren't you married now then?" I ask cautiously.

"I felt numb inside, yes, I loved her. I thought I could spend forever with her, but I was numb. I had no spark with her. It was like being with my best friend. I know exactly what was wrong with her, but I could never come out and say it."

"Can you now?" She takes my right pinky with hers gripping it and putting her other hand on top of mine. She places them directly over her heart.

"Look at her list of attributes, physical and other. It was you, you did it, you did this to me. You are the reason I am numb. She wasn't you. You are the reason my heart beats; you are the reason I get out of bed every day. Even when you weren't in my life it was you, it was the thought of you. It was the fact I knew someone in this world could make me feel the way you did, the way you still do. You ruined me. I got my first taste of love when I was seventeen years old with the most amazing person I have ever met and no other person can compare. Santana you are it for me, you have always been it for me."

"Brittany, I'm not the same person that I use to be. I could be someone totally different and be someone you didn't fall in love with. How do you know that I am it for you?"

"Look around . . . if you weren't the person I fell in love with would you have remembered all of this? When it comes to us I feel the same way I did when I did this date the first time. I was so nervous because even back then you were it for me. I may not have known it like I do now, but that has never changed. Even if you have changed, I want to know the new you. I want to know all of your ticks. I want to know if your values are the same, if you are still as stubborn, if you still sing in the shower. Do you remember the last promise I made to you?"

"The night we were texting, you said you would come back to me."

"I know I am so late. I said after me and Lita, but I am back. I told you I would be anything for you. I would be the person you fell in love with. I would be the good me and never the bad me again. The dreams of holding you in my arms never went away. I could never get them to go away. Santana, can you do something for me?"

"What is it Brittany?"

"Will you be my first, last, and forever? Before you answer hear me out. I know we have been through a lot and I have hurt you more times than I can count and you have no idea how sorry I am for that, but I am here now. Santana Maria Lopez I love you and I know you love me. I know I can't just expect you to be with me right off the bat and expect you to stay with me forever, but I want to work toward that. I want to take it one day at a time. I want to date you again. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will allow it. I want to feel this way forever. There is nothing nor anyone that can get in my way. I just need you to say you will give me this chance."

A tear slides down my cheek as I look at her. I . . . I don't know what to say. That is honestly everything I ever wanted to hear. I know that and she does too. It will be so easy to take this chance, but do I need to?

"You really know how to turn my date into your date don't you?" I ask laughing through my tears. Chocolate locks with ice blue, I can see tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall, but she won't let them. Yes. "Yes" I say.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Yes, I want you to be my first, last, and forever."

"You're sure?" She asks.

"Yes"

"Yes" She repeats smiling and letting her tears flow.

She takes her hand and runs her fingers through my hair putting it behind my ear and pulling me toward her. She places her lips on mine gently. The one thing I have been craving for years I finally have and it is . . . perfect.

I guess it's true. Anything is possible in Love and Softball.


End file.
